Breaking Point
by ConfusedGoatee
Summary: The girls of Helping Paws work hard. Led by Cherry Daiquiri, they strive to turn their organization into a safe haven for all the prostitutes of Tundra Town. But when a figure from the past arises, will they be able to hold onto what they've gained? Or will they all reach their Breaking Point. Part of the Hard Knock City series.
1. Stress

**Warning: This story sexual content, past abuse, child abuse, and sexual abuse.**

* * *

Cherry stared grimly at a pile of receipts, pen in black paw as scribbled numbers on a yellow legal pad. Sapphire blue eyes darted from the latest contractor bill to the rudimentary equation she slapped together. She ran her free paw against her white chin, trying to make sense of it all. Finally, black ears flicked in annoyance as she grimaced in disgust.

"How can we spend this much on renovations?" she mumbled quietly, white tip of her tail flicking in agitation.

The red fox hated few things about her job, but expense reports were definitely number one. She never needed to write down every little thing she bought when she worked the streets, then again she rarely had money to spend. The vixen's decade working as a prostitute hardened her mentally and physically, but her heart remained soft. She did her best to help the girls who struggled, with mixed results, yet Cherry always tried. So when Mr. Big gave her the option to help Tundra Town, there wasn't any hesitation on what the vulpine wanted to do.

Cherry founded Helping Paws, a shelter and reintegration center for those prostitutes who wanted to leave the life behind. The organization was closing in on one year, and it was still difficult to judge how much they had accomplished. Her co-workers, all former working girls, wanted to reach out more to the still active streetwalkers, but the vixen had her doubts. They were still working in general secrecy, prostitutes only finding out by word of mouth. If pimps found out about their organization, the fox knew there would be immediate reprisal.

"This is painful," muttered the fox, putting down her pen. She closed her eyes, and leaned back into her chair. The metal creaked noisily, rolling back a bit.

The chair was just like the desk and the other two chairs in her office, cheap. The vixen's desk looked new, with its aluminum legs and thin metal top, but the reason for this was because she bought it on discount at a thrift store. One of the legs was missing, and she replaced it sloppily with a thick wooden leg from a unsalvageable desk. The middle was showing signs of bending under the collective weight of miscellaneous papers. Her chair was rusted, and the green seating fabric torn and stained, but at least it had all the original parts. There was no computer.

Cherry cracked open her eyes, the bright fluorescent light from above illuminated the grey concrete ceiling. All the walls were concrete, like a prison with no windows, but the vixen had all the walls painted brightly. The females who stepped through the thick steel front door didn't need reminding where they could end up. The vulpine groaned, rubbing her eyes futilely. The white light always hurt the fox's sensitive sight, but just like the walls it needed to be bright. This was supposed to be a place of hope, encouragement and growth, yet too much of Cherry's time was spent trying to make the structure like a home. It didn't help the kitchen was still under construction.

"Alright," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her muzzle, "I can do this."

The only mammal who saw these expense reports was Mr. Big, and he seemed please either way. The arctic shrew was never an ally to prostitutes in the past, but something changed in the rodent. He once told Cherry that as long as the organization did good, he would be happy. The vixen wasn't sure _**how**_ happy the crime boss could be over their modest gains, but he never complained. In fact the shrew wanted to put more money into Helping Paws, with the fox the only one stopping the extra influx of cash. Even though Mr. Big wrote the checks, Cherry still didn't trust his motives.

The fox's phone vibrated. It buzzed and slid across her desk, pushing into a stack of receipts. Cherry swiped it up before it fell off the edge, and stared at the caller ID. It was Jezebel. The vulpine placed the phone back down, letting it ring. It stopped, but was followed by an immediate knock at her door.

"Doll I know you're in there," shouted Jezebel from the hallway, "Your light is on, and I _**definitely**_ heard your phone!"

Cherry rolled her eyes with a groan, "Alright honey, come in."

The door separating the fox's office from the rest of Helping Paws swung open, revealing a sheep. She wore a black pencil skirt with a pale green short sleeve blouse, white wool poking out of any opening. The ewe slowly fanned herself with a bright blue fabric folding fan. With a wry grin, and a dramatic closing of her fan, the sheep pointed at the vixen.

"What _**are**_ you doing, doll?"

The fox's brow rose, "Work."

Jezebel gasped, whipping open her fan and covering her mouth. "In _**that**_?!"

Cherry rolled her eyes, "Honey, sweats are comfortable and warm. Just because I got an office doesn't mean I'm sacrificing that."

"You're the Cee Eee Ooh!" groaned the ewe, throwing her hooves up in the air, "If _**you**_ don't look professional, _**who**_ will?"

The vixen simply stared at the ewe. She sighed and focused back on her work, ignoring the sheep's comment. Cherry picked up the paper, and continued to write. When the fox first started, she didn't realize how much toilet paper could add up. Now that she was supplying a full building, and roughly a hundred mammals a week, the vulpine needed to figure out a way to cut down the expense. As Cherry performed mental gymnastics to solve this problem, the paper was suddenly ripped from her grasp.

"Hey!"

Jezebel was standing on the other side of the fox's messy desk, using the paper to gently fan her face. "What time you get here this morning?"

Cherry frowned, "I dunno...seven?"

"Liar!" exclaimed the sheep, pointing her fan at the vixen, "Saffron _**definitely**_ heard you leaving this morning around four! And it _**also**_ definitely doesn't take three hours to get here!" Jezebel smirked victoriously, "Face it doll, you're lying."

The fox crossed her arms, and leaned back in her chair, "So?"

"Honey," sighed the ewe, "You're too uptight, and running yourself ragged." She leaned closer to the vulpine and whispered, "When's the last time you got any?"

Cherry turned away with a sniff, "None of your business."

"I knew it!" cried out Jezebel triumphantly, " _ **You**_ need to get laid!"

"Let me just go rouse my _suitors_ ," the fox shot back sarcastically, raising her paws to the ceiling, "Just _**march**_ the _**hundreds**_ of dicks I've seen past me!" Cherry sighed and shook her head, "...just like it used to be…"

"Doll, now you're being a bitch," retorted the ewe sternly, "I ain't saying hit a corner or anything like that. I'm _**just**_ saying get someone for a night or two." Jezebel smiled motherly, "You need to loosen up, or you're gonna crack. We can't afford thar."

Cherry smiled weakly, "Honey I'm fine...but if it'll get you off my case, I'll go out tonight." She picked up her cell, and waved it flippantly in front of the sheep. "I'll give Bee a call, and we'll get a drink or two."

"Maybe _**more**_ ," Jezebel added with a wry grin, placing her hooves on the desk and leaning closer, " _ **Maybe**_ you'll finally talk to her about... _you_ _**know**_!"

Cherry scowled, ears pinning back as she glared at the ewe. "I _**don't**_ know what you're talking about," replied the vixen deliberately, "and I _**don't**_ like what you're suggesting."

"No need to get mad doll." Jezebel stated flippantly, turning away from the irate vulpine. "Just a suggestion, that's all." She sauntered to the door, fanning herself aggressively, before tearing open the door and storming out of the office.

The vixen's scowl lessened into a slight frown, her gaze still focused on the door. In the back of her mind, Cherry knew Jezz was right. She was stressed and tired, a night of fun didn't sound too bad. If she were to do it with her...best friend...than that was the fox's decision.

Cherry picked her phone back up, and pulled up a familiar number. The vixen's heart quickened, and her mouth grew dry, as she considered the possibilities. Should she make it sound like a date? Or was it better for things to remain platonic between the two?

"Only one way to find out," mumbled the vulpine, clicking on Beatrice's number. It began to ring.

* * *

Mint hummed happily as she made her way through the busy halls of Tundra Town Charter School. Mammals of different species, wearing either a blue jumper with white button down or red sweater with blue pants, tie, and a white button down, moved effortlessly around one another. There were no freshmams at the moment, so the upperclassmams performed the delicate dance of moving in the hallways without a hitch. It was the first day of school, so no one carried books with them. That luxury would change as the year continued

The ewe smiled and waved to friends and acquaintances alike, one hoof clutching her new planner to her chest. Mint and her older twin sister Pepper worked at Helping Paws over the summer. They received a stipend of a thousand dollars for roughly for three months of work. Still, it was cleanly earned and the twins could use however they wanted. The younger sister bought the planner, pens, notebooks and a few cute outfits. All in all she still had eight hundred hundred left. Pep spent less than fifty, only enough for supplies and even then on the cheaper side. The twins combined their money into one bank account, something neither of them had before. Mint knew her sister would never say it out loud, but they both loved the fact they had a little nest egg.

The sheep found the opened door for her final class, 19th to Contemporary Literature. The classroom was mostly packed, but a seat in the middle row was open. A wooden desk, with an old wooden rolling chair sat at the front of the room. A traditional blackboard hung on the wall, chalk lettering partially wiped off. Normally, the ewe sat with either her sister or friend Johann, but this was the only class without one of them. Pep finished up with Chemistry, her least favorite class, and Spots finished with P.E. A blush grew on Mint's cheeks at the memory of the snow leopard in tight powder blue basketball shorts with the red and white mesh sleeveless jersey. The first time she caught sight of Johann in that uniform, the ewe couldn't help but notice how well it ...shaped...the feline. They were only friends...but changing that sound better each day.

Mint slid into the open desk, plastic top and metal tubing digging into her side. She placed her planner lovingly on the top and leaned back into her seat. Fellow students around her whispered to one another, but the ewe sat excitedly with her hooves clasped together. The teacher was new, a Mr. Ciaran Whiteley, who was taking over for an elderly bison named Mrs. Enii. The ewe hadn't seen this new teacher, and he wasn't present either. The sheep frowned.

Was Mr. Whiteley lost?

The bell rang, and still no teacher. The students murmuring turned to idle chatter as questions about their missing teacher grew louder. Mint glanced about with a frown, just as confused as her peers. Finally, a middle aged ram hurried into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late," started the older caprid, dropping a brown briefcase the desk, "Still getting learning my way around!"

Mr. Whiteley wore a dark brown tweed suit with a white button down and an bright green tie. His face was white, with grey highlighting his brown slitted eyes. The ram's thick beige horns were curled forward to his eye level. White wool stuck out around the collar and cuffs, with grey curls peppered throughout. The teacher smiled, leaning comfortably against the desk, "Hello students, my name's Mister Whiteley and I'll be your teacher this year." He pulled his briefcase closer, and popped it open. "The syllabus has the dates for all the tests and reports. They may change, but hopefully they won't need too…"

Mr. Whiteley continued to drone on, but Mint sat frozen in her seat. She clenched the sides of her desk desperately, staring wide eyed at the ram. The ewe recognized the voice, face, and was _**all**_ too familiar with those _**hooves**_. There was no doubt in the student's mind on who her teacher _**really**_ was. She swallowed dryly as memories of cold nights on her knees, in the back of a windowless van, rocked back and forth as the male thrust inside of her. A hot breath whispering in her ear…

" _Say my name_ …"

* * *

 **Hello Readers,**

 **Here's a little Pre-Christmas sneak peek/ first chapter of my next story. Normally I don't put a warning like I did, but this story is going to get heavy. I've never written a Mature story before, and more than likely won't after this one. That being said, I feel like the only way to tell this story correctly is this way. I understand if this story does not appeal to some readers, and hope that they come back to read the story following this one. The title will be Weasetlon v. Zootopia, and it'll be my first Nick/Judy focused story as well. I normally don't announce future titles, but because of the content of this story I uderstand if readers will skip it. Please let me know what you think.**

 **-CG**


	2. Sisterhood

Beatrice Howlington, officer of Precinct Six in Tundra Town, was typing on her computer at her desk. Black paws disinterestedly tapped the keys as bored amber eyes tried to remain open. She shared her office with her partner, Sergeant Alexander Grizzoli, who was using the restrooms at the moment. It was a bit of a tight fit when the polar bear sat at his desk behind the lupine, but they made it work. The grey wolf was trying not to fall asleep over the official reports, but it was difficult. Her career in the Z.P.D. had simmered down in recent weeks, but there were only so many corrupt cops in the Precinct. This also led to many of her fellow officers distancing themselves, or even openly despising, the young officer. Beatrice tried to ignore it all, and reminded herself that she only did what was necessary.

The wolf sighed and closed her eyes, headache building from her strained vision. Convictions helped keep her co-workers quiet. It's hard for any mammal to talk about how good someone was after they've been found guilty in the court of law. Her biggest arrest, and in the young officer's opinion most important, was a former Sergeant of Precinct Six Bjorn Tassut. The polar bear terrorized prostitutes throughout Tundra Town for years, taking advantage of their trade to fulfill his dark pleasures. The Z.P.D. never knew, and if not for the bravery of a few, he would still be on the streets. Beatrice's best friend was crucial to the case.

The officer's phone vibrated in her pocket. She glanced about her empty office, before pulling it out. The wolf smiled when she saw it was Cherry, answering it immediately.

"Hey Cherry, what's up?"

The vixen sighed heavily, "Jezz is kicking me out of Helping Paws."

Beatrice contented smile turned to one of bemusement, " ** _Why's_** she doing that?"

"She says I work too much."

"Ah."

"Do you **_agree_** with her?"

The lupine rubbed the back of her neck, "Well...yeah. Everyone needs a break, and I don't think you've relaxed in a while."

"Well I **_never_**!" Cherry huffed.

"Is that like the game you taught me?" teased Beatrice, "Never have I ever been told I need to relax?"

"Ha ha," replied the fox sardonically, "I **_was_** gonna ask if you wanted to grab a drink."

"I'm free tonight," the wolf replied, "Where you are thinking?"

Cherry hummed in thought. "You remember the Cat's Meow?"

The lupine scowled, "Yeah. I'm familiar with that place." She spent three months undercover in the _Cat's Meow_ to try and take down a bobcat named Kedi Puakulak. It was a complete disaster, and if not for the assistance of a mutual friend, Beatrice would have died. "I'd rather not go there."

"Oh, I agree Bee, total dump! But a new place has opened there called _Icebreaker_ , and from what I heard it's a **_hit_**!"

"Oh? Who told you that?"

"Doesn't matter who, you in or not?"

Beatrice pursed her lips, before shrugging nonchalantly, "Yeah sure."

"Woohoo!" exclaimed Cherry excitedly, "This is gonna be **_awesome_**!"

The wolf smiled, "You're really happy."

"Honey, when's the last time we hung out?"

Beatrice leaned back in her chair, running a paw over her ears. "...A week?"

"Try ten days," the vixen retorted, "And they've been the **_worst_** of my life!"

The wolf snorted with a shake of her head. Beatrice didn't know everything about Cherry, but what little she did informed her that the fox was exaggerating. In fact, most of what the officer knew were events from the last pawful of years. Either they were stories about different nights on the streets or acts of violence committed by officers in Precinct Six. Much of the vulpine was still a mystery to the lupine, one she hoped to solve.

"So what time we meeting up?" asked Beatrice, turning back to her computer and looking over her report, "I can probably get out before five, but I'm gonna have to head home and change."

"But I **_love_** you in your uniform," Cherry cooed, "You're so **_dashing_**!"

The officer snorted and shook her head. The fox was always teasing her. "Ok I won't get changed. What time?"

"Let's make it six.

Beatrice smiled, "Sounds good to me." She frowned, noticing a problem in her report. "Uh, Cher...I need to get back to work. See you tonight?"

"Can't wait Honey bee!" the vixen said cheerfully.

"Me either." Beatrice replied abesntmindedly, focusing back on her work. The lupine hung up the call and placed her cell down on her desk. She sighed and ran a paw over her ears. "Information's missing," grumbled the officer. Her digits settled back onto the keyboard and began adding the necessary facts. The work felt lighter to the wolf, her plans with the vixen pushing her to finish.

Beatrice couldn't wait to see her best friend.

* * *

Cherry doesn't remember the last time she laughed this hard. With a paw covering her muzzle, as the other held onto mimosa on the bar, her stomach was starting to hurt.

"Wait, wait, wait," laughed the fox, leaning her head against the wolf for support, "He **_really_** tried to talk his way...out of having **_no pants_**!?"

Beatrice was hunched over the bar, body shaking with mirth. "I-I-I couldn't **_believe it_**!" the officer choked out, wiping tears from her eyes, "I mean the skunk didn't even have them in his **_paw_** or around his **_ankles_**! They _just_ **_weren't_** **_there_**!" Their laughter doubled, the vixen holding onto the lupine for support. _Icebreaker_ was scarcely populated, so the pair's good time wasn't bothering anyone.

The bar's interior design focused heavily on its name with different hues of blue and white. Bright white tiles lined the floor, sky blue lines highlighting each, as three different shades of blue lights shone from above. Individual tables were transparent, intricate snowflakes carved into the sides, with dark blue plastic chairs surrounding them. The bar that the candids were seated at was transparent, allowing patrons to simply point down at the bottles underneath. The bar itself had few patrons, and even fewer staff. A middle-aged ox, wearing a dark blue button down and white bowtie, was working behind the bar. An arctic hare and white Bengal tiger wearing similar outfits served as the waiters. They checked on their patrons every few seconds when they weren't chatting at the end of the bar. There was a stern looking moose in a black suit who surveyed the scene every now and then and was more than likely the manager or owner.

Cherry rubbed her cheek against the wolf's arm, losing herself in the solid feel. Beatrice was strong, **_so_** strong, that the vixen's blood always rose when she touched the lupine. It was a guilty pleasure to have the officer hold her close, as if the fox was the most important thing in the world. Several sleepless nights were used to imagine what colors hadn't been seen by the vulpine's keen eyes. Glimpses of lighter grey and white teased Cherry, leaving her to wonder what other colors remained hidden beneath blue.

"Cher, you ok?"

Cherry pulled away from the wolf with an innocent smile. "Of course, I am honey. Why you ask?"

Beatrice eyed the vixen carefully, then shrugged, "I don't know. You seem pawsier than usual."

The fox gasped in indignation, lightly slapping the officer's forearm. "Can't a gal be happy to see her **_best friend_**?" Cherry huffed and folded her arms, turning away from the lupine. "Perhaps I'll take my company somewhere else."

"I'd be worried if there was anyone else worth your time," the lupine quipped, "but you'd turn your nose at _this_ crowd."

The fox threw her head back with a forced laugh. "This crowds better than you think!" Cherry glanced over her shoulder, hoping to find a decent target.

Three tables were occupied. The first with an old, drunken mule whose head was firmly on the table next to his beer. The second was with several well-dressed business mammals who were quietly sipping on either bourbon, scotch or whiskey. Cherry could never tell the difference. The final occupied table held five males, a goat, a capybara, two arctic hares, a coyote, and a red fox enjoying themselves loudly. The tod caught the vixen's gaze and winked.

The female fox rolled her eyes. There really **_wasn't_** anyone worth Cherry's time except for her soon to be smug friend. The vulpine turned back to the lupine with a half-lidded gaze and a seductive smile. "A few show promise," she said enticingly, batting her eyelashes "and who knows doll...maybe someone will get my number."

Beatrice leaned closer to Cherry, the smell of cheap beer tickling the vixen's nostrils, with a smug grin and her own half lidded expression. "In all the times we've gone out, you've **_never_** given out your number."

Cherry leaned in closer, noticing her breath push through the wolf's whiskers. "I wonder why that is…" she whispered, inching closer and closer to the lupine. Before the vixen could close the gap, and allow herself the sweet taste of lupine, Beatrice jerked back.

"Whoa," the officer mumbled, paw going to the side of her head as the other grasped the bar, "I think I've had too much."

"Honey, you've barely had any," the vixen countered, "and besides Bee, you didn't finish your drink!"

Beatrice grasped her glass, the remaining liquid sloshing about, and downed it in one last swing. She gasped with a contented smile, slamming the still frothing cup onto the bar. "All done!" the wolf exclaimed staring intently at her empty glass.

"O-ok," Cherry stuttered, trying to recover from the shift in the mood. She leaned further on the bar to try and catch the lupine's gaze. "What about next week, maybe stop by the house?"

Beatrice nodded curtly, ears twitching momentarily but remaining up. "Y-Yeah, ok...we can, uh...talk about it...ok?"

The vixen sighed in defeat, a pained smile on her muzzle as she nodded. "Sure," she said sullenly, "We'll talk about it."

The lupine nodded once more, glancing at the vulpine. She reached for her back pocket, "...so what was mine, like twenty or-"

Cherry quickly grasped the wolf's arm, who finally turned full to look at the fox. "Doll don't worry about it," the vixen interrupted softly, "You'll get it next time." She smiled, but it didn't feel right. "Fly home little honey bee."

"Nickname doesn't even make sense," Beatrice grumbled, sliding off her stool, "I'm not even black and yellow…"

The vixen giggled behind a paw, "You've had worse!" The wolf joined in the mirth, but both were subdued.

Beatrice gestured towards the door with a paw. "You coming?"

Cherry shook her head and rested her elbows on the bar. "I'm gonna finish my drink, then I'll head out." The vulpine looked down at her half full mimosa, looking less refreshing than before. She glanced over her shoulder at the still standing lupine, and smirked. "I can take care of myself honey."

Beatrice hesitated, then rubbed the back of her head. "Ok...see you Cherr."

"Bye honey."

Cherry looked back at her drink, forcing herself to not look at the leaving officer. The fox felt disheartened, even more than usual. It was always disappointing when the two had to part ways, but this was different. She could swear that there was a spark of... ** _something_**! The vixen was aware of the wolf's aversion to dating, but couldn't Cherry change that? Wasn't there something between the two that _pushed_ them together? A clearing throat broke the fox out of her depressing spiral. She rolled her eyes at the red fox from earlier standing there was a broad grin.

"Hey sugar," the male started smoothly, "why so down?" Cherry's silence and blank expression didn't deter the tod, who simply pulled himself up onto the stool to her left. His dull brown eyes matched his brown ears and paws. He wore a purple polo and khaki pants, which suggested to the former working girl that he was roughly middle management. She also didn't miss the pressed down fur on left digit on his left paw. Either married, engaged or divorced. The male continued to speak, "Night didn't go as planned?"

"Walk away before I hurt you," Cherry stated bluntly. She gestured back to the door, "Or better yet, I get my cop friend to do it for me."

He slowly raised his paws defensively, "No disrespect meant." The tod's brow rose, "Just wondering if a pretty gal like you would care for another drink?"

Cherry opened her muzzle, quip about the comparative length of their genitals on the tip of her tongue, when she stopped. Another drink **_did_** sound good, and she **_really_** didn't want to go home yet. The vixen frowned, then nodded, "Make it something strong and top shelf."

The tod's ears momentarily flicked, and there was a flash of uncertainty, before he smiled and waved towards the bartender. "Barkeep! Need two drinks over here!"

The ox made his way slowly to the vulpine's, seemingly finding every excuse possible to distract from the short journey to the patrons. Cherry eyed her new company warily. Old habits die hard, and free things don't fall into mammals with her history lap. She'd drink his booze but would keep her glass on the right side and out of the tod's grasp. No need for any morning surprises.

* * *

Peppa watched her twin sister suspiciously, something wasn't right. Normally Mint was bouncing in her seat as she did homework, or texted Johann, or ate dinner, or anything really. Instead the younger twin sat quietly on the L shaped couch, gaze unfocused on the television in front of them. Ginger had put on a cartoon channel and was happily munching on a dry salad next to the ewe. The brown bunny hummed the show's theme song between bites as she kicked her large hind paws against the edge of the couch.

The sisters finished their homework while Saffron fixed them up some soy burgers and kale chips for dinner. Not the healthiest meal, but the twins lived off bread and water for a week so no reason to complain. Peppa eyed the rabbit as she forked a large serving of her salad. How could Ginger eat that healthy **_all_** the time? The ewe shook her head and focused back on her other half. Mint hadn't moved an inch, and it was starting to creep the older sheep out.

"Mint," called out Peppa, "You alright?" Mint didn't respond. "Min?" Still nothing. "Minnie!" Her sister startled, then glanced sullenly at the eldest. "You ok?"

Mint tried to smile, but it disappeared as soon as it arrived, "I-I'm fine Pep...just tired..."

Peppa didn't believe that. The youngest always had energy, even after school. The older ewe could barely drag herself out of bed, let alone make it through the day. Her eyes narrowed on her sister with pursed lips. She was about to speak, when Ginger burst into laughter.

"That lemur just got hit in the head with a coconut!" exclaimed the rabbit, bouncing her seat. She turned to Peppa but quieted down when she saw the ewe glaring at her. The doe's ears lowered as her gaze fell to the floor. "Sorry…"

Peppa sighed, shaking her head dismissively. It always felt like she was an adult surrounded by teenagers, instead of the other way around. The ewe focused once more on her younger sister. There was a contemplative look on Mint, one that suggested whatever was bothering her sister was important.

"Hey...Pep," Mint started hesitantly, "What do you think would happen...if the school found out about us?"

Peppa's brow rose, "Our real names or…"

"What...we used to do…"

The eldest ewe shrugged, "I don't know if the teachers or anyone like could do anything, but the other kits would tease us mercilessly...why?" A wicked grin grew on Peppa's snout as she thought she knew where her sister was going. "You wanna show Johann a few **_tricks_**?"

"Wh-what?" sputtered Mint, cheeks growing red as she waved frantically, "N-No! I don't **_like_** him like that!"

"Uh huh," teased Peppa, "then it must be another Johann you dream of!" The ewe clasped her hooves together and sighed dreamily while fluttering her eyelashes. "Oh **_Johann_**!" she cooed in a high-pitched voice, "Hold me in your **_big_** , **_strong_** **_arms_**!"

"Stop it Pep!" whined Mint, "I don't ** _sound_** like **_that_**!"

"If you like Johann you should say something," chimed in Ginger, "You never know when-"

Peppa whipped her gaze back to the rabbit. "Stay outta this!" seethed the ewe, glaring daggers at the doe, "You're not our **_mom_**!"

Ginger shrank under the eldest ewe's heavy gaze, ears falling back again as she cringed away from the angry sheep. The rabbit looked away sadly, mumbled something incoherently, then slid off the couch. Peppa's heated glare followed the doe as she quickly hurried out of the living room.

The older sister huffed, folding her arms as she turned back to her sister. She scowled at the aghast look on the younger twin's face. "What?"

"Why do you always say **_that_**?" Mint asked exasperatedly, "Everyone here takes care of us-"

"Yeah now," Peppa interrupted flippantly, waving a hoof in the air, "No one gave a **_damn_** when Rameo **_bought_** us, why should I listen to them?"

Mint smiled sadly as if pitying the eldest twin, "You can't hold that against them Pep. **_Everyone_** was in bad shape under Rameo."

"Yeah, but we were the youngest," grumbled Peppa, looking away from her sister, "They should have got us out of it!"

"When did Cherry start?" Mint questioned knowingly, "Or Saff, or Ginger, or Azure?" She slid closer to her twin. "They started young cause that was what he did." The younger twin placed a hoof on her sister's arm. "I'm not gonna blame them for something **_he_** did...but I'm thankful for all of them working so **_hard_** for us. They didn't have too...but instead they're trying to give us a future. Don't you **_see_** that?"

Peppa **_did_** see that...for Mint. The eldest ewe didn't have a sharp mind like her sister. She didn't study hard or do well on tests like Mint. The older twin knew that the younger had the brighter future, and Pep would do everything in her power to help, but she'd also step aside if needed too. Last thing she wanted to do was drag her better half down.

The elder ewe sighed, glancing momentarily at her twin before looking at the floor with a frown. "You're gonna make me apologize to Ginge, aren't you?"

"Yep!" Mint enthusiastically replied.

Peppa groaned, "But she's gonna be all **_weepy_**!"

"And who's fault is that?" questioned the younger twin rhetorically.

The elder sister huffed, then sighed, "Alright...I'll go talk to her." Peppa moved to stand but paused as she was struck by a thought. "Hey...Min?" Mint hummed in response. "Are you...worried someone will find out?" The younger twin was silent. Peppa turned to her sister, "Minnie?"

Mint smiled weakly with a shrug, "Just a dumb thought Pep, don't worry about it."

Peppa looked over her sister warily, "You sure?" Her sister's smile remained, but she didn't say anything else. The eldest sighed, "Well...let me know if something happens. Ok?"

Mint wrapped her arms around the eldest twin, laying her head on Peppa's shoulder. "You'll be the first to know," she mumbled, "I promise."

Peppa didn't like this kind of talk from her sister, but if Mint wasn't willing to talk than she couldn't force her too. The elder twin reciprocated the hug, squeezing the younger as she pinched her eyes shut. Whatever was bothering Mint, Pep would protect her sister. She was the world to the older ewe.

Nothing would change that.

* * *

 **Hello Readers,**

 **I'm back for a new year and a new ser of updates! Let me know what you think!**

 **-CG**


	3. Sick

"So, my hooves were bound to the SUV's bumper, and my pimp's got a rubber belt in his hoof." Jezebel chuckled, shaking her head as she glanced around room. "Worst of all, just worked a bachelor party, so you **_know_** I was sore!" The others in the room shifted uncomfortably, glancing away from the ewe.

Of course, they knew. They all knew what it meant.

To be so physically sore, and mentally abused, that in the end it's impossible to look in the mirror. To be used over and over again, no true time to recover, as john's marched one after the other with zippers undone and pricks hanging out. Everyone sitting in the circle knew what that was like, and many still experienced it.

Jezebel's smile waned as she looked at all the downtrodden faces. There were eight other mammals, all female, in different yet so similar outfits. Six of them were wearing "work" outfits, which were normally a tight-fitting dress or a short skirt with an eye-catching top. At first glance it all seemed impractical, but tight fabric didn't just tantalize but also didn't catch on quick exits. Short skirts could draw gazes, but also allowed it to stay on for rutting in the back of a married mammal's van. Pants were rarely worn, take too long to strip and the impatient john might just rip it off. The ewe learned early on that standing with ripped pants in the middle of a blizzard was a no go.

The other two wore what the sheep learned to be the go-to outfit for former prostitutes, sweats. It must have been because they were the exact opposite of what many of them used to wear. Baggy, bland, warm, and quite possibly the **_least_** sexy attire in Jezebel's humble opinion. She only seduced Saffron **_once_** in sweats, while even her ugly green pencil accomplished this feat **_twice_**! The sheep shook her head and pushed down that line of thinking. She needed to focus on getting girls to open up.

Jezebel hoped her story would loosen some lips and the group would start trading stories. It had the opposite effect, and her nervous mirth didn't help. Cherry was **_much_** better at this than the sheep, but the red fox texted earlier that she wouldn't be coming in. Leaving poor Jezz to run the place. Thankfully, one of their success stories Morgan was present. Even better, the sheep and the arctic fox had the same pimp, so she **_knew_** there was a story or two. The ewe straightened her plaid skirt, then turned to the vixen with a smirk and a raised brown.

"Morgan, doll, you got anything like that?"

Morgan was huddled into an overly large dark blue hoodie with a white, faded "Young Army" logo on the front. It covered her knees while she had pulled her arms through the sleeves, letting them lay limp on each side. The hood was pulled over her head, hiding her eyes, but the vulpine's white muzzle was poking out. Her black nostrils flared as the arctic fox turned to the sheep.

"W-Well there's that one time that I didn't meet quota…" Jezebel waved for the vixen to continue. Morgan shook her head, letting her hood fall back and revealing her pinned ears. Brown eyes nervously glanced around the room as the fox wiggled an arm into a sleeve and gave a quick wave to the group.

"Hello, my name is Morgan. I-I used to go by Icy...because well…" She shook her head, gaze falling to the floor. "A-Anyway, there was, uh, this one time that I didn't meet my pimp...Rameo's...quota…"

"And what happened?" Jezebel asked softly, leading the vixen further into the terrible experience. The ewe knew what happened, all of Rameo's girls knew.

"H-He made me t-t-take care of him…" Morgan replied, curling deeper into her hoodie as tears began to well, "A-and then he drove me t-to Z.C.C. campus an-and said t-that if I didn't get the two hundred I o-owed him...he'd...he'd…"

"Break both your arms..." Jezebel finished, gaze losing focus as bitter memories poured back, "...cause you don't need to spread them to rutt…"

Morgan broke down, crying and whining pitifully into her large hoodie.

The ewe was broken out of her stupor by the vixen's tears, blinking and giving her head a hard shake. "But honey, that ain't our lives anymore," Jezebel continued, trying to pull this depressing turn to positive, " ** _We_** got outta that life, doll." The sheep looked around dramatically, catching each set of eyes in the room, "And all of you can too!"

A heavy silence filled the room, broken by one of the female's shifting in her seat. It was a new arrival, a roe deer in a violet sequin dress and lime green shawl. The herbivore's reddish-brown fur, and large brown eyes, contrasted with her outfit. She was thin, a little **_too_** thin, and had pulled her shawl tightly around her shoulders. The doe opened her snout but stopped.

It hadn't been too long since Jezebel was working the corner, but the ewe could still spot fresh faces. She wasn't even sure what the name of the deer was, but it was obvious that the doe hadn't been in the game long. Maybe a few months, definitely less than the years other girls had under their garters. The sheep smiled and cocked her head innocently, "You wanna add something?"

The deer shifted nervously, then nodded. "Hello, my name is, uh, Holly." She shifted again, hunching her shoulders and making herself smaller. "My, uh, pimp...Joey three legs-"

Jezebel snorted, quickly covering her grin with a hoof. "Joey...three legs?" she questioned cautiously. Holly nodded, and a laugh escaped the ewe. "I'm sorry...it's just...Joey **_three legs_**!"

"Lemme guess," grumbled a grizzled leopard named Daisy, wearing a faded pink sequin skirt and white button down, "He says it's cause his dick's like a third leg."

"Doll you **_know_** that's not true!" Jezebel exclaimed, trying not to laugh at what will more than likely be a tragic story.

The deer squeaked, her hooves covering her snout as she tried to hide her building mirth. "I saw it," Holly choked out, tears building in the corners of her eyes, "An-and…" She bit her lower lip and held out a hoof. Two digits were stretched out wide to show Joey's length, but slowly the distance disappeared till there was no space between.

The girls all laughed.

* * *

Cherry finally woke up, head pounding and mouth dry. She blindly searched for her phone, still unwilling to open her eyes. Her paw landed on a familiar rectangle object, cold to the touch and denser than at first glance.

It was a box cutter.

More importantly for the fox, a tool turned personal weapon. Cherry had purchased the metal box cutter to help with the new shipments for Helping Paws, better to use a knife than break a claw, but one day it found its way back to the house. The vixen's dreams at times were terrifying, monsters of the past rearing their ugly heads, and having something other than her claws to defend herself helped her sleep. Finding this object was good news for Cherry, as it meant she made it home and wasn't in a random bed.

The fox groaned as she tried to rise, before collapsing back into her bed. It wouldn't have been the first time the vixen woke up in a foreign bed, but thankfully it hadn't occurred in some time. Of course, the last time she woke up in strange bed Helping Paws was created, though that was definitely an outlier outcome. Cherry crawled closer to the edge of the bed, head still pounding and eyes remaining closed. Eventually, the vulpine pulled herself over the edge, and tumbled head first to the floor. She let out another groan.

There was another rectangular object, though smoother and flatter, underneath the vixen's head. She grasped the item and lifted it gingerly above her face. Finally, Cherry cracked open a bloodshot, bleary blue eye to see her phone. The fox powered it on, only for a ten percent battery notification to pop up. She clumsily clicked past it and went straight for her messages. She let out a relieved sigh when her last message to Beatrice was at 7:17, roughly the time when they were trying to meet up. What **_was_** worrisome was a text from someone noted as "Tod."

" _Cher, hd gr8 time lst nght. Let do agan soons"_

Cherry frowned, her hungover brain trying to decipher the seemingly coded message. Eventually, she worked it out.

" _Cherry, had a great time last night. Let's do it again soon."_

"Makes more sense," grumbled the vulpine, covering her aching eyes with a paw, "but who the _rutt_ is **_Tod_**?"

Broken memories of a russet figure drinking with the vixen floated to the front of her mind. They did a shot, possibly more than one, laughed at something, and then nothing. Cherry pinched her brow with a tired sigh. It wasn't a mammal **named** Tod, but a tod or male fox. When the vixen had a set client list, she wrote a one-word description of the male. Spots, stripes, horns, even something simple as yak could do. The idea was that if the cops ever got the phone, they wouldn't know any of the Johns identities. It was only with hindsight that the vulpine realized how dumb that idea was. Why would the Z.P.D. need a name when they would have a number **_and_** a description?

In any case this mysterious "Tod" didn't matter; Cherry would delete his number and be done with it. She clicked on the top right corner of the number, dropping down the delete and edit bar. The vixen hesitated. Jezz's suggestion of a one-night stand seemed much more in reach with a willing participant on speed dial. She bit her lip, torn on what to do.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a burp.

The rancid stench of digested alcohol shot up the fox's nostrils, causing her stomach to turn. Cherry groaned, turning onto her side as she tried to push herself up.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," she muttered. Another burp escaped the vixen, who felt bile rise in the of her throat. "I'm gonna be sick." Cherry concluded. She hoped no one was in the bathroom.

* * *

Jezebel wasn't good with the whole " ** _talking_** " thing. Sure, she could flirt, convince, then idly threaten that the john needed to pay up or her pimp would get serious, but discussing mushy stuff like feelings and dreams were not in her wheelhouse. The sheep only did that with one mammal, Saffron, and that was because the tiger was the best thing to happen in her life! If she couldn't talk openly with the striped beauty, then who **_could_** she talk too? Which led the former working girl to her next problem.

Morgan.

The arctic fox had been doing so well. She started eating regularly, got a job at a local Bug Burger, and even shared an apartment with another former prostitute Azure. The vixen was doing **_so well_** …but now she looked like she had just got off the corner. Like the months of hard work that they all put in to get out of that wretched lifestyle never happened. The ewe needed to get to the bottom of it.

"Morgan, doll, can you wait a moment?"

The arctic fox gave Jezebel a puzzled look but nodded all the same. "Sure Jezz, what's up?"

Jezebel glanced at the other girls, but they were all heading to the door. No food or coffee this time, something the sheep needed to remember for next. She crouched to the vixen's level and placed a hoof on her shoulder.

"You ok, honey?"

Morgan grimaced and looked away, ears pinning back, "That obvious?"

"Last time I saw you, your manager talked to you about becoming a shift thingy." Jezebel said gingerly, studying the vulpine's downcast features, "What changed that doll?"

"Shift leader," mumbled Morgan, wrapping her still hidden arms around herself as her tail curled around her ankles, "It's like a supervisor, but I don't get paid as much…"

"Right, shift thingy…" The ewe sighed, and gave the smaller mammal's shoulder a squeeze, "So what happened?"

The arctic vixen remained silent, gaze still on the floor. The sheep was sure the fox wasn't going to speak, till Morgan whispered, "Do you think he'll come back?"

Jezebel bit down the urge to ask "who." There was only one male in either of their lives that the females feared. The ewe smiled confidently and moved her hoof from the fox's shoulder to her chin. "Hey, Morg, look at me." Morgan glanced up ashamedly. "He ain't coming back," the sheep assured, "We broke every bone in his body, remember?" The fox nodded. "And even if he does come back, it's gonna be in a wheelchair and me and Saff will push him down some stairs!" Jezebel forced a laugh out, and Morgan smiled weakly and nodded.

"You're right Jezz. I-I shouldn't be worried."

"Atta girl!" exclaimed the sheep, straightening up. She pointed at the door, "Now go get that shift thingy and make us proud!"

Morgan giggled, then jumped up to hug the ewe's midsection. "Thanks," she muttered into the sheep's woolly filled blouse.

Jezebel gave a one-armed hug to the vixen, smiling softly, "Any time doll."

Eventually Morgan let go and raced out the door to her next shift. The sheep stood in the middle of the room, a circle of empty chairs surrounding her, as memories of unending nights and cold clients played in her mind. Jezebel's left forearm ached, and she clasped a hoof over it where a break used to be. Rameo couldn't come back, they made sure of that. But...if he did. Jezebel clenched her arm tighter with a sneer. She would take care of him...

Permanently.

* * *

Mint picked at her dandelion salad. When she chose it from the school's lackluster lunch menu, it sounded appealing. Instead it was bland, and pretty much **_only_** dandelions. If the ewe had known that the naming was specific, she **_definitely_** would pick something else. The only thing that saved lunch period was the same thing that always saved lunch period.

Johann.

The snow leopard's grey fur was marked by black spots, some even slipping under his chin. He had rolled up the sleeves to his uniform and sweater, revealing thick forearms where his spots turned to ringlets with grey centers. Large, spotted paws gripped a half-eaten chicken sandwich. His pink tongue slowly, sensually, licked black, voluptuous lips, catching juices that tried to escape. Grey eyes with flecks of green staring with concern at the sheep. He opened his muzzle, flashing fangs that glistened in the light.

"You ok Min?"

Mint blinked, and feline's spell was broken. She had been caught very obviously staring and needed a distraction. The sheep shoveled a forkful of dandelions into her mouth, then tried to speak. "Neba bebba!" was the ewe's muffled reply.

Johann frowned, then shrugged and went back to his sandwich.

The female sighed internally, rubbing her thighs together underneath their table. She wouldn't admit it to Pep, but something about the leopard got her **_going_**! He was just so enticing! Those eyes, those arms, whatever he was hiding underneath those pants. One day Mint would find out!

...but how does a girl go about doing that?

Sure, there's the "throw yourself" method that the ewe had used on the streets, but she didn't want to be a piece of meat to Johann either! It wouldn't be her first time, that was sold off years ago, yet Mint wanted it to feel that way with the feline. She wanted the "proper" way that teenagers experienced sex, not the way she learned it. Still, the question remained of how to go about that.

"Hey Min, are you paying attention?"

Mint blinked again and shook her head. "Sorry doll, just lost in the wool."

"Doll?" chuckled Johann with a confused smile, "What happened to Spots?"

The ewe smiled apologetically, "Sorry, slip of the tongue! You're still _my_ Spots!" The feline shrugged nonchalantly, and Mint stared back down at her salad. It really wasn't good.

"Do you have the new teacher?" asked Johann between bites.

Mint frowned and looked back at the leopard, "Which one?"

"Mister Whiteley."

The ewe froze, fork hovering above the dandelion greens. "O-Oh," Mint stuttered, suddenly finding it harder to breathe, "Y-Yeah...why?"

Johann shrugged, frowning as his gaze was focused completely on the sheep. "Just...asking…" He put his sandwich down on its plate and picked up a napkin. "He seems...nice…"

Mint looked back down at her lunch, only humming in response to the feline. Mr. Whiteley looked too much like **_him_** , but he hadn't acknowledged that he recognized the ewe. It's possible that Whiteley wasn't **_him_** , and that they simply looked the same. It seemed improbable, as the ewe would always remember the voice that whispered in her ear from behind.

" _Say my name…"_

A hoof grasped the sheep's left shoulder, and she let out a startled bleat.

"Whoa, didn't mean to scare you!"

Mint slowly turned to the all too familiar sounding mammal, and saw Mr. Whiteley standing above her smiling. She tried to remain still, not wanting to draw attention her and the teacher. His hoof gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before falling to his side.

"I heard my name and thought I'd come over," stated the ram cheerfully, gaze moving from the ewe to the leopard, "And I see two of my **_best_** students are the one's talking about me. What luck!"

"You have fifth period lunch Mister Whiteley?" Johann asked, returning to his sandwich.

"Yes, I do Mister Biralo!" exclaimed the older ram, "And I was hoping to use this time to assist any student who needs it." The teacher turned his attention to Mint with a sickly-sweet smile. "This goes for you as well _Miss_ Baker!" Whiteley chuckled, giving the students a wave before heading off. "Just say my name, and I'll be there!"

Mint wanted to watch the ram depart but was frozen in place. Her gaze was locked onto her salad, knowing that she wouldn't finish the rest. Whiteley **_had_** to be **_him_** …but why hadn't he said anything to Mint? Could it be that he'd forgotten about the ewe? The sheep hoped that was true. That somehow, against all odds, Mint was just another passing student in the eyes of the ram.

Her stomach growled, and a dull pain began to throb in her midsection. Mint doubled over, holding onto her stomach as she pinched her eyes closed. "I don't feel so good…" she mumbled.

"O-Oh!" exclaimed Johann, his chair squeaking then falling back with a thud, "I-I need to get you to the nurse!"

Mint felt strong paws grasp her shoulders. The ewe opened her eyes and glanced to her right to see Johann holding her. The grim expression the feline wore showed more care and concern than the sheep had seen on any other males' face. He carefully guided her out of her seat and helped as she continued to hold her stomach.

"Must have been the salad," growled the leopard.

"Yeah…" muttered Mint numbly, leaning against the feline for support. Her gaze shifted around the room, as all eyes were on the pair as Johann helped her to the nurse's office. Out of the corner of her eye, the ewe saw Mr. Whiteley staring at them. His smile never wavered as they passed through the double doors and into the school's hallway. The female couldn't shake the ram's final words as she tried to burrow further into the leopard's side, hoping to escape.

" _...say my name…"_

* * *

 **Hello Readers,**

 **Here's another chapter hot off the press! Let me know what you think!**

 **-CG**


	4. Saffron

Saffron was worried about Mint. The younger twin had been acting odd the past week. She wasn't as cheerful and would rarely talk about her classes. The feline remembered days last year where the young sheep wouldn't stop talking about her studies. Whenever the tiger would try to speak to Peppa about it, the normal response of "You're not my mom." To be fair to the older twin, the big cat was in fact **_not_** their mother. Still, Saff cared.

The tiger was just the rest of the females living at 1313 Frostbite Way, a former streetwalker trying to stay on the straight and narrow. Unlike some of the others, she had found employment independently. Sure, it was at a strip club called "Thunder Thumps," and yes it was mostly due to her size, but she had done it on her own. The only other mammal to do that was Cherry, and that was for a few months at a Pawneras.

The fox had become the de facto leader after Rameo was removed, slowly pushing for the change out of prostitution into true employment. Saffron's mate, Jezebel, served as the vulpine's right paw, which meant that the ewe's unemployment woes were immediately quashed with Helping Paws. The tiger and sheep had discussed whether Saffron should eventually join the staff, but with no skills it wasn't possible to figure a position. It was decided that once the organization grew further, the feline would come in as a head of, and only, security for the building. This led to Saffron taking her position at the club seriously and worrying more about the other females.

The feline sighed heavily as she reached the wooden front door, exhausted from another night of work. A drunk customer tried to rush the stage, then needed throwing out, and a disagreement between two dancers backstage almost ended in a fist fight. It was also keg night, which meant the largest mammal had to carry the megafauna sized metal can out for pickup, then replace it with a full one. Sharp pain shot up and down Saffron's back, causing the tiger to hunch over. She put the key in the lock, then turned it and the knob. The door swung open, revealing a whitewashed hallway with a grey nylon carpet running throughout the house. Saffron smiled reservedly as she entered their home, closing the door quietly behind her. It was a little after three in the morning, and the last thing the feline wanted was to accidentally wake everyone. No light was on, but her golden eyes night vision served her well.

The first immediate room was the living room, curtains partially drawn over the bay windows as a pale orange light filtered over the couch and television. Further down the hall were four doors, two on each side. The first right door led to Peppa and Mint's room, the twins sharing a bunk bed a little too small for them. Next to the twins was Saffron and Jezebel's room. The doors on the left led to the bathroom and Cherry's room respectively. The hallway ended at the dining room, which was nothing more than a long wooden table with six mismatching chairs. To the left of the dining room was a small kitchen, and to the right was the boiler/ laundry room. Ginger turned that final room into her bedroom, hanging a hammock from the pipes in the ceiling and storing her clothes in boxes.

Saffron trudged quietly to her room, trying to straighten up but still finding it difficult. She muffled a groan as she grasped the doorknob, turning it silently and cracking open the door. The feline stepped through the opening and was surprised to not have stepped on any articles of clothing. In fact, she could see the floor, a rarity in their room.

Jezebel had an... interesting way of choosing outfits. Saffron generally thought of it as a real-life movie montage, dramatic poses and all. This normally left their room a nightmare mixture of clean and dirty clothes. Recently though, the feline noticed the sheep doing more cleaning. At first, she assumed that the ewe simply decided to reorganize everything, but the tiger realized that Jezz only cleaned when Saff was working. Whether it was boredom, or anxiety, the caprid had picked up the habit of picking things up. This time was different, as it appeared as though the rug had been vacuumed. Picking up discarded clothes was one thing, but doing legitimate cleaning was another.

The tiger gently closed the door. She gingerly pulled her heavy coat off, then tossed it onto an empty drying rack in the corner of the room. The feline's black t-shirt and jeans fell to the floor. Their shared bed was pushed against the back-left wall, away from the other room, with a long mirror at the end of it. The silhouette of a sleeping ewe could be seen below the covers. Saffron lifted their thin blanket, her mate a furnace of here, and slid into bed. She cuddled up against Jezebel, a paw wrapping around the sheep's midsection as she pressed her naked fur into the sheep's wool. It wasn't uncommon for Jezz to wake up when Saff returned home, the ewe was a famously light sleeper, but the feline didn't expect her to turn her head towards the feline and bring a hoof up to the large mammal's cheek.

"Hey," Jezebel said quietly, her hoof running from the tiger's cheek to the paw wrapped around her, "I've been thinking about you."

"Oh?" whispered Saffron, pushing past the wool around the ewe's neck, "And _what_ have you been thinking about?" The tiger placed a gentle kiss on the sheep's neck.

"Such _bad_... ** _dirty_** thoughts," Jezebel sensually whispered, grasping one of the feline's large digits. Slowly, the ewe pulled the larger paw underneath the covers and lower down her body.

"What do you want to do about that?" Saffron asked coyly, **_well_** aware of where this line of questioning was heading. She laid another kiss on the sheep's neck.

"Well," breathed the sheep, "I thought we'd start from the bottom." Jezebel's wool gave wave to unexpectedly smooth skin just above the ewe's crotch.

"You shaved?" Saffron asked in surprise, something the early morning seemed full of.

"I may have forgotten to mention that I _planned_ this," Jezebel replied smoothly, still guiding the paw further down.

Saffron grinned against the ewe. Of course, her mate planned this out. The feline gently pulled out of the sheep's hold and moved her paw further down. She purred as a single digit slid between the ewe's slick folds, only stopping when it found its mark. Jezebel gasped, leaning further into tiger's body. Saffron rubbed the ewe's sensitive mound in slow circles. She bared her fangs and dragged one lightly against the ewe's throat. The cat heard, and felt, Jezebel let out a low, guttural moan. Saffron stopped.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Jezebel pleaded, grinding desperately against the tiger's digit.

"The twins have school tomorrow," Saffron whispered hoarsely, "You need to be quiet!"

"Then **_make_** me," the sheep retorted intimately, turning her head and guiding the tiger's head to hers.

They hungrily kissed, lips mashed and tongues fighting for dominance, as they sank deeper into their shared lust. Saffron ran her digit up and down, teasing the ewe's entrance while simultaneously rubbing her mound. Jezebel gave a muffled moan into the tiger's muzzle, encouraging the tiger to continue. A pitiful mewl escaped the feline when one of the sheep's hooves grasped the elastic of her panties. She no longer felt tired.

* * *

Saffron roused from sleep slowly, sprawled openly on the bed. Jezebel was gone, but the feline would stop at Helping Paws later to see her before heading back to the club. The cat's back once more throbbed, but it wouldn't keep her from working. The tiger rubbed her eyes groggily, licking her dry lips lazily. She tasted sheep. The feline casually stretched her arms above her head, pushing her paws against the wall, as she arched her back towards the ceiling. Loud pops reverberated in the feline as tension melted out of her body. Saffron sighed contentedly, lowering back to her bed. She opened her eyes with a soft smile.

The couple's late-night lovemaking was different. It was great, not that it ever lacked, but there were newer elements in the mix. First, the tiger didn't find herself pawcuffed and Jezebel standing over her with a paddle. While Saffron loved when the sheep opened their " _special"_ box, the fact that there were no additions was surprising. Second, there was an unexplained comfort in the act. Normally, there was intensity, fireworks, and more than enough bleating and roaring to shake the walls. Even with their passionate beginning, the couple had taken their time. Finally, they talked at the end. Idle chit chat, nothing of any importance, but it gave the feline a sense of normalcy that she didn't realize she was missing. The feline and ewe weren't former prostitutes turned lovers, but two consenting adults whose love was immeasurable.

Saffron rolled the short distance to the edge of the bed. She noticed that once more several different outfits littered the floor, another piece of her now normal life. The tiger pushed off the bed, back protesting, and straightened to her full height with a grunt. She considered entering the rest of her house as she was, in just fur, but decided against it. Cherry had a rule, and the feline didn't want to add to the fox's stress.

The cat walked over to the long mirror and glanced around it. Just behind the angled piece of furniture was a red and green plaid robe. A recent purchase of the feline that had apparently fallen behind the mirror and scrunched itself into a ball. The tiger suspected foul play. She picked up her crumpled robe and pulled it on. Saffron also grabbed another piece of apparel. On the corner of the mirror hung a pink scarf. Its edges were frayed, and it used to be much brighter. The tiger wasn't quite sure how old the fabric was, and the sheep couldn't remember when she purchased it, but they both agreed it was over nine years. While it was difficult for mammals not named Jezebel to understand, the scarf was the most important item in Saffron's life. It stood out for all the world to see that the tiger was loved, and **_nothing_** could change that!

The feline wrapped the scarf around her neck, rubbing one end against her cheek as she purred l contentedly. Saffron continued to rub her cheek as she turned the knob and exited her room. The feline could hear the television on in the living room. She padded to the open doorway, and peeked in. One of the twins was sitting in the corner of the couch, wrapped in a blanket cocoon with only their snout visible. A problem for the feline was she never knew which twin it was on sight alone. Their personalities were so opposite that this clued in most mammals to who was who. Saffron didn't want to rely on waiting for them to speak to tell the difference. The ewe sent a glare the large mammal's way, a definite sign that it was Pepper.

"What do you want?" grumbled the sheep.

Saffron shrugged, walking further into the room. She dropped the end of her scarf and held the front of her robe with both paws. "Not feeling well?" questioned the feline.

Peppa scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Duh! Why else you'd think that Min would let me stay home?"

"Cherry call you out?"

"No, Jezz did." Her eyes narrowed on the tiger, "She was in a **_really_** good mood this morning."

The feline walked over to the edge of the couch and sat down. "She's always in a good mood around me," Saffron stated coyly, focusing on the television. Some terrible soap opera was on, one that the tiger had watched before. She didn't like soaps, but it was either that or talk shows.

"Yeah, but like a **_really_** good mood," pressed Peppa, leaning closer to the feline, "Did you…?"

"Sex?" finished Saffron easily, still not looking at the sheep, "Yes we did." The young ewe groaned, and the feline glanced at Pep, "What?"

"I didn't want to **_know_** that!" Peppa lamented.

"Then why ask?" Saffron chuckled, shaking her head at the caprid's antics.

"I just…" started the hesitant ewe, "I wanna...I mean- gah!" Peppa turned away from the feline with a scowl.

Saffron knew what was up. Pep, for all her bluster and anger about not caring about the world, was **_very_** nosey. The ewe **_loved_** to know everyone's business, especially when she shouldn't. It was the leading cause of the twin's fights, though they always made up in the end. The feline fought down a smile and decided to change the subject.

"Have you eaten?" Peppa didn't look at the tiger but shook her head. Saffron hummed in thought. "I think we have pancake mix. Would you like some?"

The sheep huffed, then nodded. "I'm not hungry **_now_** ," Peppa shot, "So make them **_later_**."

"Of course," Saffron simply replied, turning back to the television. The two mammals sat in silence, the soap opera dragging along from one infidelity to the next. The tiger returned to rubbing the scarf on her cheek, closing her eyes at the soothing ministrations. A nap was sounding pretty good.

"Saff."

The feline slowly opened her eyes, gaze unfocused as she had begun to drift back to sleep. "Hmm?"

"I... wanted to ask you something…"

Saffron blinked, then quickly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The sheep sounded serious, and the feline wanted to make sure she caught every word. She straightened up on the couch and cleared her throat. "Yes?" There was silence, so much so that the tiger turned her full attention to the ewe.

Peppa was still curled up in her cocoon, but it somehow appeared tighter. She was still scowling, but it had lost some of its heat. The sheep turned to the feline, her expression morphing into a concerned frown.

"How'd you get our names?"

The feline frown, and tilted her head in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

The sheep shifted uncomfortably. "How did you get that paperwork saying I'm Dolores and Mint's Abigail Baker?" She glanced at the feline, then at the floor. "I... I don't like saying my name is something that it's not."

Saffron's brow rose, "But your names aren't actually Pepper and Mint…" She frowned, then cocked her head, "...they aren't, right?"

"Of **_course,_** they aren't," Peppa snapped, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"So, why're you curious about the papers for these other names?" Saffron pressed, honestly intrigued by this line of questioning, "It never came up before."

"Just tell me!" the ewe exclaimed. She scooted closer to the feline, unwilling to unwind her cocoon. "How much did you pay?"

"A friend gave it to me," Saffron deflected.

"No, they didn't, because you don't **_have_** friends," the sheep sneered, leaning closer to the tiger. She started to topple over, but the cat caught and put her back up.

"You really want the truth? Because I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but this won't help."

"I want to know how much," Peppa stated deliberately, "Because I want to pay you back!"

The tiger hummed in thought, rubbing her scarf against her cheek slowly. Finally, she nodded. "Alright. I'll tell you." Saffron closed her eyes, continuing to nuzzle the soft fabric. "I made a deal with someone who worked records at City Hall to star in three personal films. The first was focused on self-insertion. The second, was a foursome of three males and myself. Finally, bondage focused on spanking, caning, and whipping." The tiger stopped rubbing her cheek. She glanced warily at the ewe.

Peppa's snout hung ajar with eyes wide in shock. The fight that was in her moments ago vanished without a trace. She tried to speak, but her words failed her. The sheep swallowed dryly, expression morphing to confusion. "But...you hate whips…"

"I do," Saffron replied bluntly with a curt nod.

"Not even Jezz uses them on you," continued the young ewe, still trying to get past the final fact, "And she uses **_everything_**!"

The feline rolled her eyes playfully, "Not everything."

"So, why'd you do it?" Peppa asked, shaking her head slowly, "Why **_would_** you do that for us?"

Saffron frowned, rubbing the scarf between her digits. "To get you two in school." She smiled weakly, "I'm...not the smartest mammal...but even I know how important it is." The feline bit her lip, shifting in her seat as her tail flicked futilely against the couch. "When Ex said you guys should go to school...well I said I'd figure out how." The tiger shrugged and looked away. "...and I did…"

"But why would you do that for **_us_**?" the ewe pressed.

Saffron sighed, "How many of us graduated from high school? Or even went?" She waved a paw at the sheep. "Me, Cherry, Morgan, Candy…" she paused with a frown, "...I think Ginger? I don't know how old she is...What we all have in common is we never graduated and look at us." The tiger placed a paw lightly on the ewe's shoulder and smiled. "We want the best for you, **_all_** of us do, and we're all willing to make the necessary sacrifices to make sure you two don't end up back on the corner."

Peppa glanced at the tiger, then looked away. "I'm...not actually sick."

"I figured," Saffron replied with a soft smile, "You were pretty animated for someone who needed to stay home."

"I just…," the ewe sighed and shook her head, "...never mind." The sheep turned back to the feline with a serious expression. "You aren't gonna tell Mint, right?"

The tiger's brow rose as her smile grew, "Let me make the pancakes, then I'll decide what to do with you." Saffron pushed off the couch with a groan. She started for the hallway, but the ewe stopped her.

"Saff wait!" Peppa called out, "How...how did you convince the records mammal to keep their end of the bargain?"

Saffron glanced over her shoulder with a cold expression, "He wasn't the only one recording."

Peppa blinked, "Wow...that's pretty smart."

"I know," replied the feline calmly, "it's why Jezebel suggested it." Saffron continued her journey to the kitchen, back still tight but feeling good. It almost felt like the two had bonded.

* * *

 **Hello Readers,**

 **Another installment of Breaking Point. Just a bit of background with a little spice. Let me know what you think!**

 **-CG**


	5. Sheltered

Cherry shifted nervously on her paws, holding a binder hidden under her blue puffy jacket close against the Tundra Town wind. She hated doing this, waiting on a corner like her life hadn't changed. Sadly, this was the best way to keep the girls in the dark about their " _anonymous"_ donor. If they found out the arctic shrew was their only source of income, it would turn a lot of mammals off to Helping Paws.

Mr. Big's criminal enterprise never ventured into the sale of flesh, preferring to stay in the more morally acceptable crime of racketeering. In fact, the shrew drove pimps and prostitutes alike, willing to " ** _persuade_** " those found hanging around his business ventures. While the working girls were normally shoved or intimidated away, their bosses were known to be picked up and returned with a few broken parts. Even though the arctic shrew was going legitimate, a cloud of fear still hung around anything he touched.

A long, black limousine pulled around a corner, passenger windows tinted while only a driver in a suit and driving cap was visible. It slowed to a stop in front of the vixen. The passenger door opened, and a large polar bear stepped out. He wore a dark blue jumpsuit with a thick gold chain and medallion. The jewelry looked as though it weighed as much as the fox. The arctic ursine bent low and offered his massive paw to the vulpine.

Cherry ignored the paw, choosing to climb into the limousine on her own power. This wasn't the first time a paw had been offered, and it wasn't the first time that the vixen refused to accept it. The fox tried to keep her ears up and her tail relaxed but being so close to such a massive mammal caused the smaller female's heart to race. It wasn't easy for Cherry to keep her fear of arctic ursines in check, though thankfully this wasn't the first time she was confined in a small space with them.

The interior of the limousine was pristine, with recently cleaned burgundy rug and seat coverings and a clean mini bar. Another polar bear, much larger than the first, was seated with its back to the dividing glass to the front of the limo. This bear wore plain black pants and blazer with a grey turtleneck. Next to the ursine was a large burgundy pillow with a small figure, well dressed figure resting on it.

"Ah Cherry," started Mr. Big, his raspy voice forcing the vixen to focus her ears in his direction, "My dear it is always so good to see you."

Cherry gave a strained smile, trying to keep her gaze focused on the arctic shrew. She gingerly approached the smaller mammal and bent down to his level. Mr. Big offered a cheek, and the vixen air kissed it. "It's always good to see you sir," the vulpine said humbly.

The shrew chuckled, a bushy eyebrow rising as beady eyes studied the vixen. "I see you still hold my acquaintances in a different light." The fox's gaze guiltily shifted away. "It is alright my dear. You have gone through much, and I am truly amazed that you only hold one species with contempt." He sighed heavily, a paw massaging the front and side of his head, "If only I had been as good as you…"

"If-If you had, you wouldn't be able to help," Cherry countered quietly, "and I am eternally grateful for that."

Mr. Big hummed, the paw now rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Eventually he waved his paw, then gestured to the fox, "I assume that you have not arrived empty pawed?"

Cherry nodded silently and began to open her jacket. She stopped and glared at the polar bear next to Mr. Big. The arctic ursine was looking at the vulpine with a bored expression. "Do you mind?" snipped the vixen. The bear didn't budge.

"Koslov," Mr. Big called out, "Please give Miss Daiquiri some privacy." The arctic ursine's expression didn't change, but he raised a paw and covered his eyes.

Cherry wasn't wearing anything scandalous, just a pair of jeans and a blue blouse, but the vixen hated the mere thought of a polar bear watching her undress. She zipped her coat down and produced the blue plastic binder, filled to the brim with the cleaner version of her scribbles. The vulpine placed it gingerly on the armrest between the two males, and back away slowly. She moved towards the door, but the smaller mammal's voice stopped her.

"My dear, there is more for us to discuss. Please have a seat."

The fur on Cherry's tail stood on end, worried of her possible fate, but she swallowed dryly and nodded her head. The fox settled into the seat across from Koslov and Mr. Big. The other polar bear re-entered, closing the door behind him, and sat next to the vixen. Cherry scooched away from the bear on her right, keeping a definitive distance between them. Koslov removed his paw from his eyes and reached up to the dividing glass. He knocked twice. Slowly, the limousine started to move.

The arctic shrew waited a moment, then spoke calmly. "Miss Daiquiri, I wanted to talk to you about expansion."

The fox's ears threatened to pin back, but Cherry willed them to stay up. "Expansion? But construction is not complete!"

Mr. Big hummed in thought, and the vixen's sharp eyes caught the smaller mammal rubbing his chin. "It is true that these contractors are causing problems." He waved a paw flippantly, "Not too long ago, this disservice would have been dealt with severely...but that is not the times we live in." The shrew sighed but continued on. "I will take care of the contractors, and you must have more mammals ready to _work_."

The vixen shifted nervously with her tail twitching. When it brushed against the ursine next to her, she almost jumped out of her seat. With all her will she remained seated, but her heart desperately beated against her chest. "M-Me and Jezebel are already there," Cherry finally stuttered out, " and there are plans to bring the other girls on as well..m-maybe even start giving jobs to those who we know are keeping clean."

"A wonderful idea," Mr. Big replied, "but I do not believe it will be enough. I mean no disrespect, but you lacked the experience to take on this monumental task."

The vixen's ears did pin back, and her heart sank as she saw her dream slipping through her digits. "But…" Cherry started, but the words didn't come.

"Do not misunderstand me," the arctic shrew continued, "You will lead Helping Paws, and I will support what you believe needs to be done…" The smaller mammal sighed heavily and rubbed his head, "...but you and your associates still need help as well."

The fox's ears pinned back as she looked ashamedly away from the shrew. There was no argument she could make, and Mr. Big was right. They needed more help. It was just...just…

Cherry sighed, and nodded her head solemnly, "I understand."

Mr. Big sighed heavily, "My dear, I do not mean to sound critical. I am worried about the health of the organization, as well as your own. You have lost the vigor you once possessed, and I fear that you will grow worn down from the work."

"I'll be alright..." the vixen muttered, still unable to look at the shrew. A grimace worked its way onto her muzzle. "...and I will look into hiring more help."

"Excellent," the shrew replied slowly, "I look forward to reading about these new hires in your next report."

Koslov knocked twice on the window once again, and the limousine slowed to a halt. The other polar bear opened the door, a frigid breeze blowing into the vehicle, and stepped out.

Cherry pushed off her seat, zippering up her coat as her tails wrapped around her ankles. She glanced at Mr. Big, before looking down at the floor. The shrew didn't speak, only continued to watch her with a concerned expression. Koslov shifted, and the vixen's eyes darted frantically to the massive mammal. He didn't move, his cold gaze simply staring boredly at the vulpine. Finally, the vulpine approached the shrew once more, bent down, and air kissed both his cheeks.

"Thank you, sir," she mumbled, on the second kiss, "for everything."

The old shrew reached out a tiny paw and gently caressed the vixen's jaw. "My child," he whispered softly, "find that fire lives in your heart."

Cherry quietly nodded, but she had no idea what the shrew meant. The fox was still passionate, that never changed. She was just...worried...that was it...worried...

* * *

Beatrice watched the frozen Tundra Town landscape idly pass by from the warmth and safety of the Z.P.D. cruiser. Grizzoli was driving, and the polar bear was using the opportunity to scope out some date locations for him and his wife. Apparently the ursine couple hadn't gone out in some time, hampered by their still young kits, and the Sergeant wanted to plan something special. He finally managed to find a sitter, and even managed to get a day off as well. If only the bear would stop pushing the lupine to date.

"I'm telling you Beatty," Grizzoli continued, "Once you find that special someone, all you want to do is make them smile."

Beatrice remained silent, unwilling to once again explain to her partner that she didn't want to date. The wolf dated in the past, but her most recent one was a complete farce. She just didn't feel the same need that other couples did. The female enjoyed her previous boyfriend's company, but that was it. Though even Bee had to admit there was something different between her and Cherry. They clicked on a level she never experienced before. Though there last meeting ended oddly, and it had taken more than one scrub to remove the fox's smell of thunderstorms from her nostrils.

"Look at this place!" Grizzoli exclaimed, slapping a large paw against the steering wheel, "has a real **_fancy_** feel to it!"

Beatrice glanced to the front windshield and couldn't help but grimace. It was Icebreaker. The club looked completely different in the daytime, tinted windows making the place look abandoned. Still, the sign and awning looked fancy enough with white cursive writing and sparkling silver tassels. "Been there Alex, not the best place," the wolf commented, "It's more bar than restaurant too."

"So, you've been there?" Grizzoli picked up, his tone rising with his interest, "With a special someone I presume?"

Beatrice rolled her eyes, "Just Cherry. She needed a drink, so we met up."

"You **_did_** , did you?"

The wolf's head whipped around to her grinning partner. She pointed a digit at the ursine, "No."

"Come on, haven't you thought about?" Grizzoli pressed. His icy blue eyes sparkled with mischief as leaned closer to the lupine with a wry grin. "I bet you **_have_**!"

"Grizzoli," started Beatrice sternly, digit never wavering, "You're about to cross a line if you don't stop."

The polar bear shook his head, grin never wavering, "Alright, alright. I'll back down…" He glanced at the wolf once more, "...for now…"

Before Beatrice could retort, and tell the nosy bear where to stick it, the cruiser's radio kicked on.

"All available units," spoke Officer Pawstein, Precinct Six's dispatcher, over the radio, "reports of a downed or deceased individual near Pine and Twenty third."

Grizzoli sighed, "Guess break times over." He reached over and grabbed the mic. "This is car thirteen. In the area and responding." There was no response from dispatch as the polar bear hung the mic back on its holder. "I'm really hoping for drunk, not dead."

Beatrice nodded solemnly, "That would be nice."

The Sergeant turned left at the next stoplight.

* * *

Jezebel was sitting at the front desk of Helping Paws, hooves on the desk as she leaned back in the rolling chair. She was looking through the newest edition of "Bleat," the only magazine where she could reliably find clothing that fit her wool. Sure, there were clothing lines meant for more fluffier mammals, but they always looked like car covers. There was no flair, just practical pieces that looked as bland as the Meadowlands. Jezz wanted to look **_sexy_**! When she walked into a room, all eyes should be on her, then tear up when they realize this heavenly slice of lamb already found her other half!

There was knock at the front door.

The ewe frowned. There were no groups planned for the day, and the living quarters still weren't finished. It was possible that it was a working girl in need of help, they normally didn't come in the middle of the day. The sheep stood hesitantly, cursing their lack of security cameras. They were "on the way," just like the kitchen counters, the shower heads and every other little thing the contractors were nickel and diming them for. Thankfully there were three peepholes specially built for the steel door. A small mammal, specifically fox, a medium mammal that Jezz could reach if she stood tall, and a large mammal that was perfect for Saff.

The ewe cautiously moved towards the door, rolling the magazine up into an impromptu weapon. She peered through one of the peepholes. On the other side were two mammals. The first, a hoodie wearing figure with a brown muzzle sticking out. The second, a familiar looking goat wearing a heavy black skirt and a thick purple jacket.

"Ya gonna open up in there?" shouted the caprid, "Or do I gotta bust it open?

Jezebel quickly unlocked the door, turning the two deadbolts and unhinging the chain, before throwing it open. "Candy!" exclaimed the ecstatic sheep, "I haven't seen you in **_ages_**!"

"Been busy," replied the goat, opening her arms for a hug, "Hadda get some stuff in order."

Jezebel embraced the Candy, happy to see her friend after her absence. The sheep pulled away but didn't release her hold. "What have you been up too? We haven't heard a word about you since you left the house."

"I'll tell ya later." Candy gestured her head to behind her. "But I think she needs a bitta help."

The ewe looked past the goat to see the third mammal. The figure wore an old, tattered grey hoodie with a pair of soaked blue jeans. They pulled off their hood, revealing a shaking brown wolf. Brown eyes darted nervously between the caprids as brown and white paws desperately rubbed her arms. Her ears were pinned as she still stood next to the open door, as if expecting to be thrown out at a moment's notice.

Jezebel's keen eye carefully studied the frozen lupine. She didn't look like a normal working girl. The wolf was definitely young, possibly still a teenager, but her outfit suggested she hadn't been on the street long. If the ewe were to guess, the lupine was a runaway. The first step in a long road of desperation that ends in an early grave or on the corner. A step the sheep was all too familiar with.

"What's your name doll?" Jezebel asked, releasing the goat and stepping towards the shivering wolf.

"G-Gertrude," stuttered the brown wolf, still glancing between the sheep and goat.

"Well Gertrude," Jezebel started, softening her tone and smiling gently, "how long you been on the street?" Gertrude shrugged and looked away. The ewe chuckled, "Alright don't tell me." She glanced at the hallway to her right, then back at the wolf. "Our showers still aren't ready, but we got warm rooms and beds." The ewe smiled apologetically, "I'll order some food and bring you some sheets. So why don't you stay awhile?" The lupine nodded. The sheep gestured to the hallway, "First door on the left."

"Th-thank you," mumbled Gertrude, her gaze not meeting Jezz's. She closed the steel door with a resounding thunk, struggling slightly under its weight. The lupine glanced at Candy, before heading in the pointed to direction.

Jezebel watched the wolf cautiously. The sheep could tell that Gertrude needed assistance, but Helping Paws still wasn't set up for overnight stays. Between the contractors dragging their paws, and Cherry's silent hesitation, they were still weeks away from being fully ready. That estimate was just for the building, it didn't include the lack of staff they'd been running off either! The ewe sighed and shook her head, "So who she working for?"

"Dunno," answered Candy, "No one I thinks." The goat stepped closer to the sheep as they both watched the lupine gingerly open the door and slip inside. "Just wanderin' the street. I was headin' hears anyway, so I thoughts I'd give her a ride." She chuckled, "Looked at me's like I was crazy when I saids ta get in!"

"Doll you gotta be crazy to get in with you," Jezebel quipped. She turned to the goat with a genuine smile. "It's good to see you," the sheep eyed the other caprid's clothing, "looks like you're doing well too."

"Oh yeah," Candy replied with a grin, "Gotta sweet gig as a personal assistant." She leaned closer to the ewe, "We gets **_real_** personals if ya know what I means!"

Jezebel smirked with a raised brow, "Honey I **_know_**." The caprids shared a laugh. The ewe shook her head, then gestured to the hallway behind them, "Lemme grab some stuff for Gertrude, then we'll catch up. You can warm up in my office."

"Sounds _real_ good," Candy commented, "Wonderin' if you gots anythin' ta warm me up on the inside."

"No alcohol," Jezebel replied, heading down the hall for her office, "but I got an electric kettle for hot tea."

"It'll do. We've done with less!"

The sheep nodded absentmindedly, "Yes we have…"

* * *

Beatrice and Grizzoli arrived at an alleyway near Pine street and 23rd avenue. There was nothing special about this location, except for an unnatural lump covered in snow and off to one of the sides. Something black stuck out of the snowy lump, gaining both officers attention as they drove. They approached cautiously, the wolf leading as the polar bear back her up. Wind whipped through the alley, pushing against the lupine as her Z.P.D. windbreaker picked it up like a sail.

The partner's stepped closer to the lump, the crunch of the snow echoing in the wolf's ears. Her heart raced, as her paw instinctively moved to the tranq pistol holstered on her side. Beatrice swallowed dryly as she reached her free paw to the black thing. She grasped it and found it to be some form of fabric. There was a weight behind it.

"Wait," Grizzoli muttered, "let's wait for the coroner."

Beatrice shook her head, "Any evidence is long gone from the snow." She reached further forward and brushed away the loose snow. Slowly, red appeared. The lupine continued to gently push snow away, revealing a black pointed ear connected and a brown, bloodshot eye. The faint smell of cigarettes teased lupine's nose, as if even fresh snow couldn't wash away the stench. The wolf frowned, senses screaming that she should know this mammal. Finally, memories of a past meeting filtered back to Beatrice. She gasped, eyes widening as her gaze never left the dead mammal.

"What is it?" whispered Grizzoli.

The wolf whipped her head to her partner. The polar bear's gaze danced between the lupine and the lump.

Beatrice swallowed dryly, "I think I know her."


	6. Stuck

Cherry pinched her brow, trying not to get angry at Jezebel. The vixen had returned from her meeting with Mr. Big, only to find an anxious ewe waiting for her in the hallway. Jezebel explained the situation, but the vulpine felt the matter needed digging deeper into.

"So, you're telling me that you set up this…" the fox rolled her free paw.

"Gertrude," Jezebel offered with a knowing look.

"To stay at Helping Paws for an undetermined amount of time, with no access to food or water-"

"We **_have_** bathrooms," the sheep interrupted sharply, "it's not like I'm saying keep her in a shack!"

"...while we have **_no_** overnight **_staff_**!" Cherry finished, voice rising in frustration, "Why would you **_agree_** to that?"

Jezebel lifted her snout and shrugged, "She needed our help." The ewe jabbed a hoof at the vulpine, "Isn't that what we're supposed to do here?"

"We aren't **_ready_** Jezz!" Cherry exclaimed, throwing her paws up in frustration, "We're nowhere **_near_** it!"

"Well, when we gonna be ready?" the ewe pressed calmly.

Cherry blinked, unprepared for the pushback. She looked away, ears tilting back, and tried to find the correct words. "Well, we, um, need a proper amount of staff...and we need the showers and kitchen finished, and... Oh! We need security too!"

"So, when's all that happening?" Jezebel questioned, folding her arms defensively, "because it seems like to me we're just spinning our wheels till this all gets finished."

"We're **_not_** just spinning our wheels!" Cherry snapped defensively, " ** _We're_** doing good!"

"Yes," Jezebel replied tersely, " ** _We_** are, but there's only **_we_**!" She swept her hoof to the empty hallway, "Why don't we have anyone else!?" The sheep pointed to herself, "I'm the supposed head of Health and Safety, yet how am I the rutting head if there's no one under me?"

"So, what, you want an assistant?" Cherry snarled, "Workload too much?"

"I want rutting **_pros_**!" Jezebel bleated, stomping a hoof on the ground. "I **_don't_** know anything about running something like this, and you," the ewe sharply jabbed the fox with a hoof, "can't rutting do **_everything_**!"

"Don't touch me," Cherry stated coldly, claws unsheathing.

The sheep stepped closer to the vixen, sneering as she looked down on the smaller mammal. "What you gonna do about it doll?" She leaned closer to the vulpine's now pinned ears and whispered, "Those claws don't measure to what **_I've_** seen!"

Before Cherry could reply, and show Jezebel just how sharp her claws were, there was a sharp gasp. The vixen whipped her head in the direction of the sound, only to see the wolf in question standing. Experienced sapphire eyes slowly raked over the lupine's frame, studying all the signs the vulpine had learned.

Gertrude was too thin for her age, barely anything on her lithe frame. She was tall as well, which only added to the imbalanced look. The wolf's fur was beginning to thin around her pinned ears and off white muzzle. It could be a sign of illness, stress or malnutrition, but the fox would guess the latter. Her clothes, a thin grey hoodie with stained blue jeans. Even though the building was warm, the lupine still wrapped an arm around her midsection. Sorrowful brown eyes danced between the vixen and ewe as a shaking paw covered her muzzle.

"I-I'm sorry!" Gertrude said sullenly, grimacing painfully as she spoke, "I don't want to be any trouble, so I'll go!"

Cherry could feel Jezz's gaze on her, and the vixen knew if she let the wolf leave there'd be a **_real_** fight on her paws. Then again, the fox wouldn't be able to live with herself if she forced Gertrude out into the cold. The vulpine smiled, trying to make it as reassuring as possible, and waved the lupine back into the hallway.

"Just a difference in opinion honey, nothing more. Do you have any preference for food?" Gertrude shook her head curtly. "Great! I'll order some pizza for the three of us." Cherry gestured once more to the hall, "Why don't you rest till then?" The wolf glanced between the vulpine and caprid one last time, before nodding her head and heading back to her room.

Several intensely silent seconds passed between the former working girls as they carefully watched the lupine enter the first room on the left. As soon as the door closed, Cherry turned a glare back to Jezebel, who was in return glaring at the vixen. The two stared for several moments, but eventually the fox sighed and pinched the bridge of her muzzle.

"You call the shelters?"

"All booked up," Jezebel replied curtly.

"What about New Day?"

The ewe snorted, "That halfway house is **_so_** corrupt! Might as well toss her back on the street than give her to **_those_** animals."

Cherry growled, pinching tighter as her claws peeked out. As she was about to throw out another hopeless idea, one worth merit came to mind. The Howlington's had rooms to spare, could Beatrice help her out of this jam? It would be a big ask but seemed like the best possible outcome.

"What about Bee?"

Jezebel scratched her chin, humming with pursed lips. "...maybe?" She shook her head, "But it'll still probably take some time." The ewe waved a flippant paw, "Bee's told us before how long it takes to get something done!"

Cherry nodded, "She can stay a night or two." The vixen glanced to the hall, then back at the sheep. "I'll stay tonight. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble."

"Doubt she'll be any trouble," the ewe snipped.

Cherry shook her head with a huff. She turned away from the sheep and started for her office, preparing for another evening of trying to crunch numbers.

"Candy stopped by earlier," Jezebel called out, "said she'd try again later to see you!"

Cherry waved flippantly behind her, tail swishing frustratingly at each step and ears still not up. It would've been nice to see the goat.

Maybe next time.

* * *

Beatrice didn't like the idea of bringing Grizzoli to Helping Paws, not just because of Cherry's aversion to polar bears, but because the girls wanted to keep it hidden. She didn't believe that her partner would do anything malicious, yet the wolf had to be careful on bringing other officers around. Especially males.

The bland grey concrete structure gave no hint to the safety that existed inside. Small windows dotted the sides were covered with newspaper and black cloth. A thick steel door was the only entrance and exit. Snow covered the sidewalk, but the wolf had visited this location enough to know where it began.

"Go past and take the first left," Beatrice instructed.

"Not in front?" questioned Grizzoli.

The lupine shook her head, "We need to be smart about this. If mammals see cops going in, they won't come back."

"But **_you_** visit." her partner countered.

Beatrice grimaced, "Only because everything's off the record." She sighed heavily, "I still need to wear something showing I'm a cop. Also, I doubt anyone would talk to me if not for Cherry and the girls."

The lupine had made progress since the first working girls who entered Helping Paws. They would talk openly around the officer, whether about different rumors they heard, or about what their pimps were doing or done. Some of them even looked her in the eye. The wolf knew it would take more time for them to truly open up to her. Beatrice could be patient… when she wanted to be.

Grizzoli pulled to a stop an abandoned street, putting the cruiser in park and shutting off the engine. Similar concrete structures, though none as large, surrounded the officers. Beatrice moved to undo her seatbelt but paused as an important rule came to mind.

"We need to keep our duty belts here," the lupine announced, fiddling with the buckle. She paused and turned to her partner when he didn't respond.

Grizzoli was staring incredulously at the wolf. "I'm not going into an _unknown_ location without my belt!" exclaimed the polar bear.

Beatrice sighed with ears pinned, "Grizz, I get it…" The lupine looked away, "...but the last thing these girls need is to see a fully armed polar bear Sergeant of Precinct Six." The wolf glanced at her partner, then straight ahead. "I know it's a lot to ask...but please, trust me on this." There was a moment of silence, before the ursine sighed heavily.

"Alright," he grumbled, metal clicking as he undid his belt, "but if I get shot again, **_you're_** explaining why to my **_wife_**!"

Beatrice smiled, and turned back to her partner, "I think I can do that!"

Grizzoli chuckled with a wry grin, "You haven't met my wife!" He laughed heartily at his own joke, while the lupine remained awkwardly silent. When the bear's mirth died down, the ursine spoke once more, "Let's get started."

Beatrice nodded, finishing up her duty belt then undoing her seatbelt. She opened the door, and immediately the brisk Tundra Town wind reminded the officer why they kept the heat on high. The wolf started for the back of the cruiser, in the direction of Helping Paws, when a feeling of being watched struck her. Beatrice whipped her head about, checking up and down the street.

It was abandoned.

The young officer frowned, softly sniffing the air for any information.

"What's up?" Grizzoli called, standing at the back of the vehicle, "Why'd you stop?"

Beatrice sniffed the air again, but still nothing. She shook her head. "Nothing...I need to call for us to get in." The wolf gestured to the building with her head while digging into her pockets for her cellphone. "I'll talk and walk."

The Sergeant nodded, and the pair continued on their journey. Through the soft crunch of snow under paw, Beatrice could have sworn she heard other steps that weren't theirs.

* * *

Cherry opened the door for the police. The wolf noticed the immediate disappearance of the vulpine's bright smile as soon as the fox's eyes shifted to Grizzoli. Beatrice didn't understand fully **_why_** her best friend disliked polar bears, but the officer had a sneaking suspicion that it was directly connected to Bjorn Tassut.

"Oh," Cherry snipped, gaze obvious raking over the Sergeant with distaste, "your partner's here."

Beatrice barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "Yep," the wolf replied, popping the 'p,' "We're working a case and need some assistance."

Cherry sniffed, but otherwise remained silent. She opened the door further for the officers.

White fluorescent light illuminated the pastel green, blue and pink of the walls. Black and white tiles checkered the floor, leading to a small reception desk in the middle of a T intersection. The left hallway held several rooms filled with bunk beds, the exercise room, the bathrooms, and ended with the main meeting room for Helping Paws' group sessions. The right led to office space, only two in use, and other unused rooms before ending in the still incomplete kitchen. Last the lupine checked, the stove, cabinets and countertops were still missing. There was also a lack of any dining area for large number of mammals that the building expected. Oddly enough they already had all the silverware, plates and bowls they would need.

"Is it just you, or is Jezz here too?" Beatrice asked, casually glancing around.

"Jezz is here," answered Cherry stiffly, "and _someone_ else."

The wolf turned to the vixen with a confused expression at the fox's vague wording. "Is Saff here? Or Ginger?"

The vixen, who was standing with her arms crossed defensively and back to the wall, shook her head tersely. She shot a glare at the Grizzoli, still standing near the door, "Candy found a homeless she-wolf and brought her here."

Beatrice blinked, ears rising in surprise, "Candy was here?"

Cherry nodded solemnly, "I wanted to talk to you about it too." She frowned, tail flicking momentarily, "We're still not ready for sustained overnights."

Beatrice snorted, "It's not like I can just flash my badge and **_make_** the contractors work!"

"Our donor will take care of that," Cherry replied quickly, ears flicking back momentarily, "He assured me that he'll discuss the problems with them **_personally_**."

The wolf's expression turned blank. The fox was unusually tight lipped about Helping Paws mysterious donor, and it worried the officer on what type of deal her friend could have made. The officer didn't want to have to arrest Cherry if she was caught up in something illegal.

"Sounds like a **_generous_** fellow!" Grizzoli joked chuckle. The massive mammal's head was almost scraping the ceiling, and if he jumped, he'd put a hole in it. The building previous use appeared to have not been prepared for Tundra Town's largest residents.

"He is," Cherry retorted icily, her lip twitching as if to snarl. She turned to the lupine, paws in a vice-like grip on her arms as her ears slowly fell back. "Can we talk in private?" the vulpine asked, unsurprisingly to the wolf.

"Anything you can say to me, you can say to my partner," Beatrice stated firmly. The vixen silently glared at the wolf, before shooting it at the polar bear. The officer sighed with a shake of her head. Cherry wasn't going to open up with Grizzoli present, but the lupine didn't want to make secret talks away from her partner a habit. Beatrice sighed and raised a blunt claw, "This one time."

Some of the tension in the fox's body melted, but the ursine held a different opinion.

"Spoiled salmon, Beatty," the Sergeant exclaimed, throwing his paws up, "What's the point of me being here if you're going to talk in private?"

"I promise I'll tell you everything," Beatrice tried to reassure, "but I think Miss Cherry feels uncomfortable speaking about certain...matters with a **_male_** present." Grizzoli frowned with a furrowed brow at the connotation.

Cherry rushed forward and hugged the wolf's arm. "Lady parts problems," the vixen added sarcastically, "you wouldn't understand."

The Sergeant's brow rose, "I'm married...with cubs…"

" ** _Single_** lady part problems," the vulpine retorted with a flippant wave of her paw, "So stay here, while Bee and I talk in my office." She pulled on the wolf's paw towards her office. "Now, if you don't mind...:"

Beatrice allowed the smaller mammal to pull her in the direction of the fox's office. She glanced over her shoulder with an apologetic smile while Grizzoli silently watched with crossed arms and a raised brow. The journey to Cherry's office wasn't long, it was the first door on the left. Nothing on the outside noted the importance of the office, and the exterior appeared to be overlooked compared to the fresh paint of the hallway.

The vixen didn't let go of the lupine when she opened the door, almost yanking the officer's arm out of its socket pulling her into the office. It was as drab as the last time Beatrice saw it. Concrete walls, single light source, and a makeshift desk loaded with papers and receipts. The lupine offered to help the vulpine pick out some filing cabinets to help with the clutter, but the fox always found an excuse to not. If the wolf didn't know better, she'd think that Cherry **_thrived_** on chaos!

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" Beatrice started, wanting to get to any information as soon as possible.

Cherry finally let go of the lupine and ran a paw over the top of her head. "Honey, I was hoping to call in a favor…"

Beatrice's brow rose with a smirk, "We owe favors?"

The vixen laughed, the first sign of the real Cherry since her smile disappeared. "You're right...but I still need to call one in." She flashed her sapphire blue eyes at the officer, batting her eyelashes as she smiled innocently. "Can you convince your cousins to let this _poor_ **_defenseless_** she-wolf stay with the Howlington's for a while?"

Beatrice frowned in thought, though a smile threatened to break through. Her best friend knew how to turn the charm up, and it normally worked on the officer. Still, she sighed heavily, paws resting just above her belt, and shook her head slowly, "I dunno Cher...this sounds like a big favor…"

"Please, please, please, please, **_please_**!" Cherry pleaded, clasping her paws together and pressing herself onto the wolf, "It would **_really_** help if you find it in your big, **_big_** heart to give a gal a warm place to stay!"

Beatrice's brow rose, "...big, big heart?"

Cherry groaned loudly, gently pushing off the larger mammal but keeping her paws flush against the officer's front. "Honey, it used to work on all the males…but they have **_different_** equipment." She winked suggestively at the wolf.

The officer rolled her eyes, more teasing from the fox. It was common for Cherry to jokingly flirt with all of the girls, and they all normally responded with their own lines. Beatrice was nowhere near as skilled as the vixen in this department, or any dealing with sex, but every now and then she'd get a good line in. However, the tone of the fox's teasing had begun to change, and the wolf's nose reminded her of that.

The smell of rain and thunder wafted into Beatrice's nostrils, making the officer overtly aware of how close the two were. She cleared her throat and grasped Cherry's paws, taking a strategic step back from the smaller mammal. The lupine smiled, but it faltered under the vixen's unblinking gaze. "I'll talk to Arnie and Jacks tonight," Beatrice said deliberately professional, as if she was diffusing a verbal bomb, "but I'm still on the clock and need some information as well."

Cherry's ears twitched back, and her bright smile faltered for a moment. "Oh," she responded uncharacteristically nervous, "Right...you called me." The fox pulled out of the wolf's grasp and wrapped her arms around her, her tail following suit around her ankles. She breathed in and out once, before a smirk appeared on her muzzle, "So how can I help a _big_ , **_strong_** officer such as yourself today?"

The officer let out a silent breath, normal teasing once more. She frowned and planted her paws authoritatively on her hips. "Remember a working girl named Spice?"

The vixen hummed in thought, scratching her chin with an unsheathed claw. "...wasn't she the one who said your partner attacked her?"

Beatrice huffed, and folded her arms defensively, "She recanted and informed me she was paid to make that statement."

" _Riiight_ ," Cherry drawled, "I _forgot_ about that…"

"She's dead," Beatrice stated bluntly, annoyed at her friend's attitude towards the officer's partner. There was a tense silence between the two as the fox processed the information. The wolf watched Cherry closely as she shifted uncomfortably from paw to paw. She opened her muzzle to speak, but no words came out. The lupine sighed and shook her head, "No, he didn't kill her."

"Well you don't **_know_** -"

"We found the body together," countered the wolf harshly, "and even Tassut didn't **_flaunt_** his victims." Cherry flinched at the disgraced Sergeant's name. Beatrice grimaced, she was losing her cool and it was showing. The lupine sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Look...I know you have a problem with polar bears...and I know we don't talk about it...but **_please_** trust me about Grizzoli!"

The fox gaze hardened as the wolf talked, but eventually she looked away. Cherry grimaced, then sighed with a slow shake of her head. "Ok," the vixen finally relented, "I trust **_you_** …" Her glare returned and was aimed at the door, "...but I don't know **_him_**!"

"One of the reasons I had him come with me," Beatrice admitted with an apologetic smile, "need more cops to know about this place."

"We only need _you_ ," Cherry huffed halfheartedly.

Beatrice didn't respond to the vixen's final comment, taking the fox's partial acceptance as a victory. Now though, it was time to get back to work. "Have any of the girls mentioned any aggressive johns recently?" Beatrice questioned.

Cherry cocked her head to the side, lips pursed in concentration, "No... well not more than usual." The fox shrugged with an exasperated expression, "The profession's dangerous honey, and most don't get to retire."

"Alright," the young officer sighed, "we don't know yet how Spice died, but it didn't look natural to me."

"How bad?" the vixen whispered quietly, her ears folding back as she stepped closer to the officer.

Beatrice sighed, "Not... ** _too_** bad."

Cherry nodded, "I don't think she has any family. Can you...let us know when she can be buried?" She sighed heavily with a pained expression, "I want to give her a proper funeral."

The officer nodded with a grimace. Beatrice didn't know the feeling of having a friend in some unmarked grave, or someone who was a fixture in her life just **_gone_** one day. The other girls never talked about this part of their former life, but experience on the beat informed the wolf it happened. "When the coroners are done, I'll call you," Beatrice reassured the vixen. She placed on the smaller mammal's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Just let the working girls know they could be danger."

"Honey, are you sure?" Cherry questioned nervously. The fox reached up and grasped the officer's paw, "Could it have been natural causes?"

"I don't know," Beatrice admitted, "but it's best if they're cautious either way."

"Ok," the vixen whispered, "we'll spread the word."

The officer nodded, then cleared her throat. Her emotions bubbled up and threatened to spill out. Beatrice was not afraid to express herself in front of her friend, but this new closeness that Cherry continued to push made the lupine feel uncomfortable. This wasn't the time to talk about it, and they needed to get back to her partner. The wolf gestured to the door behind her with an awkward smile, "We, uh, should get back."

Cherry sighed, her gaze drifting slowly to the door, "...yeah…" The fox started for the door, and the wolf silently followed.

* * *

Mint sat motionless at her desk. In her hooves was a test, one that she had studied for, with a red D minus. It was the worst grade of the young ewe's academic career and came from the one teacher that scared her the most. She glanced away from the paper to the front of the room, where Mr. Whiteley was grading their recent homework with that red pen. The grade was bad, the red "See me after" worried the sheep the most.

" _What could he want?"_ Mint questioned internally, biting her and glancing between the words and teacher, " _Does...does he know?"_ She shook her head quietly, trying to not distract her fellow classmates looking over their own tests. " _Not possible. He...he would have said something...right?"_

The bell rung. A chorus of squeaking seats and thumping books answered it. The ewe remained seated as her fellow classmates began to leave classroom. Only when the final student left, and the door slammed loudly, did Mint pick up her books and heads towards the front. Mr. Whiteley remained seated, hooves clasped and smile on his snout.

"I'm glad you stayed," the ram said cheerfully, "I wanted to talk to you about your grades."

Mint blinked, "Grades?"

"Yes, your grades," answered the teacher, standing from his desk and pushing his chair out of the way, "I'm worried you won't study enough for my tests." He shook his head with a tisk, "And your homework isn't looking good either."

"I'm sorry," Mint mumbled, "I'll try to be better."

"Oh, I know," Mr. Whiteley started to walk around his desk, "When you put your mind to it, you **_always_** excel."

The young ewe cringed, "I-I don't know what you're talking about." The ram reached for the student's arm, but she quickly shrank away. "Please don't touch me."

"Why?" the teacher pressed quietly, slowly removing the distance between them, "I have before."

Mint froze at his words, heart beating frantically. Her breath hitched in her throat as her stomach dropped. This was a dream. It **_had_** to be! Whiteley couldn't be...he just couldn't…

"Do you think I didn't recognize you right away?" the teacher whispered, closing the distance further, "I've been biding my time for this moment." Whiteley leaned closer to the motionless ewe, hot breath tickling her ear. "Say my name," his hoof trailing further down, "Say...my...name…"

Tears formed in the corners of the ewe's eyes as a sob threatened to escape. Mint shook her head slowly, legs unable to move as the ram's hoof slipped past her skirt. She tried to scream, to let everyone outside the classroom know what was happening. She needed help! Wouldn't anyone save her? Her voice refused to come.

"Say **_it_** ," hissed Whiteley, hoof sliding around her hip to the small her back.

The student tried desperately to resist the teacher, to try and find **_any_** way out of the situation! With Whiteley blocking her path to the only exit, and his arm around her, there was none. Mint whimpered as she felt the ram's rough hoof slide past her panties and cup her rear. "D-D-Daddy," she stuttered in defeat, once more locked in her nightmare's grip, "D-daddy…"

Whiteley let out a shuddering breath, as if a delayed tension had been released. "That's my girl," he cooed, pleasure and satisfaction lacing his words, "my good, **_good_** girl." He wrapped his other arm around the ewe as his hoof remained in place, as if comforting the student. "Everything will be alright," he whispered, "Daddy's here."

Mint wept silently as the larger ram held her close. He found her. There was no way to escape. Nowhere to hide.

She was trapped.

* * *

 **Hello Readers,**

 **Hope everyone's ready to get into the down and dirty of this story, because if not there's no turning back now. Let me know what you think.**

 **-CG**


	7. Status Quo part one

Beatrice worked at Precinct Six for close to two years, and in that time, she entered a plethora of strange situations. One time she walked in and found herself in the middle of a tense negotiation with a suspect threatening to slit his own throat with a shard of glass. Another time the entire lobby was filled with scantily clad females and well-dressed males shouting for lawyers and phone calls. Prostitution ring broken up in the beginning of her rookie year. This morning was the most amusing start.

The grey wolf watched as Officer Pawstein stared down a much smaller mammal. The leopard's paws were planted firmly on top of the front desk as she stared daggers at the individual.

"There **_aren't_** any weasels in the Z.P.D." Beatrice heard the big cat state loudly.

The weasel was wearing a lime green fluffy jacket, with Z.P.D. blue poking out from the collar. Exposed around his waist was a similar, if not smaller, duty belt as every other officer wore. There was a flash of metal on the back loop of his pants as the mustela shifted from one hind paw to the other. He pinched his brow and appeared to let out a heavy sigh. Beatrice could hear him speak as she grew closer.

"I've been in rutting Precinct One for close to two years," the weasel groused, "Why don't you look it up in the damn _database_ , then tell me where RollCall is?"

"I know **_all_** officers," Pawstein said defiantly.

"No you _don't_ ," the mustela shot back, growing even more irritable. His tail bobbed, fur beginning to stand on end, as he squared his shoulders and stared down the larger mammal. "And the fact that you ain't willing to do your **_job_** is what I'll tell the Chief when I go back to **_my_** Precinct. Where we have competent rutting **_officers_** , who don't **_try_** to look important but **_are_**!"

Before Pawstein could retort, the leopard are baring her fangs at the weasel, Beatrice decided it was time to interject. "Officer Weaselton!" the she-wolf exclaimed over the top enthusiastically, "What are you **_doing_** here?" The lupine focused her gaze on the mustela, but out of the corner of her eye she saw the feline straighten up.

Weaselton shrugged stiffly, "Got orders to report to Precinct Six till told otherwise."

The wolf pursed her lips, cocking her head in confusion. "Any reason why?"

The weasel smirked, "Apparently you guys are a little short staffed, so Precinct One sent over me and two others." He rolled a paw with a knowing look, "Something about someone cleaning the snow?"

Beatrice grinned, "It's still a bit yellow."

"Yeah," Weaselton replied, glancing over his shoulder at the still cross feline, "I can see that."

The wolf remained focused on the weasel, unwilling to accidentally meet Pawstein's gaze. What felt like ages ago, yet less than a year, the lupine and feline used to be on speaking terms. That was no longer the case.

Beatrice shook her head, then smiled, "Why don't I give you the grand tour?" She gestured in the direction of the elevator, then started that way

Weaselton huffed, "I **_hope_** I'm not sure here too long." The lupine glanced down at the weasel with a raised brow. The mustela caught her gaze and shrugged, "My winter coat's annoying."

"I wouldn't bet on it," the wolf replied, focusing on directly in front of them, "We really **_are_** short staffed."

"Well that's great," Weaselton grumbled, "Gonna look like a rutting q-tip."

Beatrice looked at the smaller mammal quizzically but didn't question him. She smiled brightly, "Well anyway, it's good to have you here!"

"You say that **_now_** ," Weaselton snarked, "but if we're partnered up, you'll sing a different tune!"

The lupine chuckled, "A cop can dream…"

* * *

Cherry stood awkwardly outside of the open door to Jezebel's office as the sheep vacuumed. The vixen had stayed the night, and just like the caprid said, Gertrude wasn't a problem. A restless night of sleep under her desk caused the vulpine to regret not resolving the issue between her and Jezz, and Cherry wanted to take care of it quickly

Just like the fox's, the ewe's office had the same concrete walls and single light above. Unlike the vixen, Jezebel actually decorated her space. The walls were painted with spiral swirls of different shades of blue and pink on a white backdrop. Several health posters were taped to the wall, all dealing with either the importance of protection or communicable sexually transmitted diseases. The sheep even found a proper desk, a metal desk with all four of its original legs. It was cleared of any paperwork with only a lone green mixing bowl, filled to the brim with condoms, sitting on it.

"Don't know why you didn't just come in doll," Jezebel remarked loudly, turning off the vacuum and turning to face the vixen with a bland expression, "We've never had privacy before."

Chery's ears pinned back as her tail flicked nervously behind her. It's not like Jezz and the vixen had a fight free relationship, but this time was different. The vulpine cleared her throat and stepped into the office. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday," the fox started, "it wasn't how problems should be solved."

"Cherr, what are you doing?" the ewe questioned sharply with a scowl, a hoof gripping the top of the vacuum as she leaned against it.

"I'm **_trying_** to **_apologize_** ," the fox started deliberately, "in an **_appropriate_** manner."

"Why?" Jezebel countered.

"B-Because," Cherry stuttered out, "the donor's worried about whether we're professional enough to run Helping Paws!"

The ewe gave the fox a disbelieving look, but even the smaller mammal couldn't believe what just left her muzzle. That is **_not_** what Mr. Big said at all. After the fight from the day before, Cherry felt even less willing to admit they needed assistance. The idea of bringing outsiders into Helping Paws didn't feel right to the vulpine, but what if it didn't work anyway? Cherry shook her head abruptly and quickly quashed her negative thoughts.

"Anyway honey, our donor wants to start looking for new mammals to hire." the vixen continued, focusing on the floor, "Figured we should officially bring Saff on and see if Ginger wants to help out."

The sheep hummed. "It **_would_** be nice to see my sexy striped other half for more than a few hours...of course I **_won't_** be able to keep my hooves off of her!" She chuckled, "Maybe I **_do_** need a cot in here. What you think doll? Not **_professional_** enough for you!"

Cherry finally looked at Jezz and saw the sheep's familiar smug smile. The fox allowed herself to smile as the tension slowly melted from her body. The ewe was joking. They were ok.

"Only if we can tape it honey," the vixen snarked with her own confident smirk, "probably make a pretty penny off a tiger eating a **_sheep_**."

"Only if we see some wolf on fox action," Jezebel shot back, "that's **_gotta_** be hot!"

The fox's ears slowly lowered, as her smile slipped away. She shifted nervously on her paws and swallowed dryly. "About that…" Cherry tried to smile again, but it refused to be more than a grimace, "...maybe we'll talk about it...later..."

Jezebel smiled fondly and waved the vulpine to come closer. "Doll, you can **_always_** talk to me."

* * *

When Deputy Chief Janus Eland announced that Beatrice and Weaselton were going to be partnered up, the wolf was truly ecstatic. Though the young officer was disappointed that she wouldn't be partnered with Grizzoli, the poor polar bear transferred to the midnight shift, it was exciting partnership. From the stories she heard from the Cherry and the girls, as well as their brief partnership in the past, the lupine expected the pairing to be perfect! Instead she was shivering in the freezing cold as her mustela partner went over every nut, bolt, and crevice of their newly assigned police cruiser.

"Can you hurry up?" Beatrice grumbled loudly, arms folded and tail hanging limply between her legs, "It **_is_** freezing out here!"

"Almost done!" Weaselton shouted back, "Just doing the last wheel." The mustela held a thin tire pressure gauge with both paws, waiting for the results. There was a high-pitched chime, then the weasel looked at his end of the instrument. "Do you normally ride on tires filled to thirty-nine psi?"

The wolf cocked her head in confusion, "No. Regulations state they need to be between thirty-two and thirty-five."

"Well tires don't inflate on their own," the mustela commented, unscrewing the gauge from the wheel.

Beatrice scowled, "Do you think someone was trying to sabotage us?"

"Maybe," Weaselton replied nonchalantly, putting the gauge down on the ground, "did anyone know we were getting this cruiser?"

"Well...all partnerships have to be approved by the Deputy Chief-"

"Who doesn't like you," the weasel interjected, scratching a blunt claw over the tire's valve.

"...which means everyone else probably knew," the lupine officer continued, paws planted firmly on her hips, "and would have had time to pump up our tires."

"Just this one," Weaselton corrected, wiggling his claw into the valve, "probably only meant for us to spin out or something." The mustela jammed his claw into the valve, and a high-pitched hiss emanated from the tire. Building snow was blown off the smaller mammal as he bled the air out of the tire.

"This may take a while!" Weaselton shouted.

Beatrice shook her head, her paws back to rubbing her freezing arms. "I'm gonna freeze…"

* * *

Mint rubbed her thighs together uncomfortably, her hooves desperately holding her skirt down as Daddy stared hungrily at the ewe.

"P-Please not that!" the student begged, "I've got two more classes before yours!"

It was fifth period lunch, and the ram had called the ewe over before she got a chance to eat. Mint didn't want to leave Johann, or the safety he provided, but she couldn't risk Daddy's wrath either. If he grew upset with her, then he could reveal her and Pep's secret. The younger sister could **_never_** do that to the elder!

"This is the only time," Daddy replied calmly, leaning against a desk in the abandoned classroom he had procured. The ram leaned forward with that sickly-sweet smile of his and slowly cocked his head. "If you're embarrassed, I could talk to some of your fellow classmates about it." He tapped his chin with a contemplative look, "Maybe start with Mister Biralo? You've taken quite a fancy with him." He pouted and folded his arms, "If I was the jealous type, I'd be worried." The teacher's smile returned, "But I know that **_my_** girl is a **_good_** girl!"

Mint froze midway through Daddy's speech. It was like the teacher could read the student's thoughts and knew her greatest fears. He was in full control, and there was nothing she could do. Her trembling hooves slowly hitched up her skirt, gliding slowly to her hips. The student swallowed dryly, trying desperately to suppress her building tears. She grasped the sides of her underwear and slid them down. The ewe's breath hitched as she let her white cotton panties fall to the floor.

"Pick them up," Daddy ordered smoothly, "and put them in my hoof." He reached out his hoof expectantly, smile never diminishing as his hungry gaze remained focused on the student.

Mint stepped out of her fallen drawers, then bent at the knees to pick them up. She didn't want to expose her naked bottom to even the empty classroom. The ewe was shaking uncontrollably as she grasped the pair and stood up. Trepidly, Mint stepped closer to the ram, each step feeling like an eternity.

"That's my good girl," Daddy whispered, his head lolling back as his nostrils flared, "my beautiful, **_good_** girl."

The student held her underwear over the teacher's outstretched hoof and dumped it into his grasp. She cringed away and out of his reach.

"Perfect," Daddy muttered, bringing the formerly worn cloth to his cheek, "utterly perfect."

Mint watched in abject horror as the ram rubbed her panties on his face. She turned away in wide eyed shock as he moved it closer to his nose. The ewe closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her, keeping her knees locked together, as she heard the teacher give a heavy sniff to her loins. Daddy never did this. Why was he doing this **_now_**?

"Now then," Daddy started cheerfully, as if this was the best day of his life, "I'm so glad that my _good_ girl is listening to me... ** _but_** I'm going to need something else!"

Mint's gaze bounced to the ram, then to the floor, "W-what else could you want?"

The teacher let out a shuddering breath, "I need to **_see_** it." The desk scraped as the ram pushed off of it and stepped towards the student. "I want to **_see_** it during class." Daddy roughly grasped the ewe's chin and turned her head to face him. "You are going to **_show_** me," the older caprid stated gruffly, his cold stare piercing the female's trepid gaze, "every time I **_look_** at you." His terrible smile returned, as the grip on the ewe tightened, "Or everyone _will_ know."

Mint trembled as she stared back at Daddy. She **_had_** to do what he said, mammals would suffer if she didn't. If the teacher spoke one word of the ewe's past, then everything they worked for would unravel. All the hard work Cherry, Jezebel, Saffron, all of it would be for naught. The student had no choice. She needed to submit. Tears welled in Mint's eyes as her hooves grasped the edge of her skirt. Slowly, she lifted it.

Daddy's hot breath raked against her face.

* * *

Cherry grimaced as she watched the retreating prostitutes quickly exit the room. Only four showed up. Three were definitely there just for coffee. This was the smallest outcome since Helping Paws started, and one of the more disheartening. It felt like a complete disaster to the founder of the organization, and a step backwards from their goals.

The fox shook her head and started to clean up the room. What didn't help was the vixen's decision to put out twelve chairs, making the room feel even more vacant. She tried not to let it affect her, but with each perceived failure Cherry's confidence shrank. Should she just step aside and let someone more experienced take over? **_Was_** there someone more experienced in helping working girls? A voice broke the vulpine out of her thoughts.

"E-excuse me, do you need help?"

Cherry glanced towards the doorway to see Gertrude. The she-wolf stood nervously at the entrance, in an eerily similar way the vixen had done hours ago to Jezz. The older mammal eyed the younger suspiciously, still unsure of the lupine. "Something wrong honey?"

Gertrude stepped forward, then stopped and stepped back. She smiled timidly, but it fell just as quickly as it arrived. "Do you...need some help?" The she-wolf hesitantly stepped forward again, washing her paws as she kept her shoulders hunched. "I-I can help...I-if you'd like..."

"Ain't much to do doll," Cherry replied truthfully. She gestured to the empty folding chairs in a circle around her. "All I gotta do is fold these up."

"I can do that!" the lupine persisted, stepping further into the room. While the she-wolf still wore doubt on her sleeve, her steps were much more determined. Gertrude grabbed the first chair by the back and seat, but it didn't budge as she tried to close it. She grimaced as her efforts seemed in vain.

"No, honey…" Cherry walked over to the struggling lupine. The fox grabbed another chair and positioned it in front of her with the seat facing away. "Like this." The vixen stepped on the back-bottom bar, grasped the side of the seat, and pulled up. The chair's seat slid up with ease, folding up perfectly. Cherry turned to the wolf with a smile, "See!" The vulpine's smile disappeared at the sight of the downtrodden young wolf.

Gertrude's head was hung in shame, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry," the lupine whispered, "I'm so useless…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Cherry exclaimed in surprise, dropping her and moving towards the lupine, "no need to cry honey." The fox placed a paw gently on the wolf's forearm, and Gertrude instantly pulled away. The vixen raised both paws defensively. "Ok, ok...why don't we just practice then?"

"Practice?" the startled she-wolf parroted.

Cherry nodded her head slowly and smiled as reassuring as possible. "Yeah doll, practice." She gingerly walked over to another chair, ignoring the cautious gaze that followed her, and dragged it closer to the lupine. The fox positioned the chair the same way as the last. "Do it like this," Cherry performed the same easy action of folding the chair, "and you'll be a master in no time!" She turned to the wolf with an expectant smirk, "Well?"

Gertrude hesitated, then positioned her chair as the fox had done earlier. The lupine's paw trembled as it reached for the edge of the seat. The grimace on the wolf's muzzle turned to a small smile as the seat easily slid up and locked into place.

"There you go!" Cherry encouraged, her own spirits rising at the she-wolf's minor victory, "Nine more to go, then we'll see about getting you something to eat."

"O-oh," Gertrude stuttered, placing her folded chair gently on the floor before reaching for another, "I'm fine-"

"Nonsense doll," the vixen interjected, moving to her next chair as well, "You're as thin as these chairs!" The fox folded her new chair but held onto it as she moved to another. "We'll get some food, maybe some new clothes, and have you shower up at our place for now."

"You don't **_need_** to do anything for me," Gertrude tried to deflect, "I-I-I'll be ok."

Cherry folded her chair with one paw, then cocked her hip to the side with a raised brow. "Honey, you're a guest here. And even though I'll admit I was worried about the idea, you're starting to prove me otherwise." The vixen grinned and tilted her muzzle triumphantly to the ceiling. "So, let me make it to you in the little ways I can."

Gertrude paused, then smiled brightly. She nodded her head, and her tail gave a small wag of approval. "Ok, sounds good!"

"Great!" the fox exclaimed, putting her recently folded chair in the paw with the other, "Now hurry honey. I'm beating you so far!"

The two finished putting the chairs away as both of their moods improved. Gertrude talked more confidently, though still didn't speak about her personal life. Cherry didn't prod too much, not giving any personal details as well, and enjoyed the small talk. The meeting might not have been a complete disaster.

* * *

Beatrice wasn't sure what to make of Weaselton. She had expected the weasel to be gung-ho, like a loose cannon from a 70's cop show. Instead, he was all rules and regulations. He even stopped the cruiser twice to write tickets for illegal parking. There wasn't anything wrong with that, but the wolf went into this partnership thinking she was getting Baaft, not Officer Do-Right.

The only peculiar thing about the mustela was the precise order he placed at the Snarlbucks they stopped for at lunch. A large Chai with two shots of espresso, almond milk, and the steam wand needed to be held exactly at 45 degrees or the mustela would have the barista make it again. The lupine watched the exasperated mountain goat barista make the same drink three times before to Weaselton's liking. Even then the smaller officer complained that it "tasted burnt." Beatrice couldn't even comprehend someone could burn liquid!

"So... you haven't told me about any cases you're working on," Weaselton said out of the blue, "Any reason?"

The lupine sighed heavily, "The only case I have is a frozen prostitute who the coroners haven't been able to defrost yet."

"Natural causes?"

Beatrice shrugged, "I don't know…" She glanced at the weasel, who was looking out the window, biting her lip in indecision. "She...she was involved in an earlier...and I think she died because of it."

Weaselton nodded absentmindedly, "So murder." He looked to the wolf with a frown, "What was the case?"

The lupine shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "It was, uh...a police corruption case that was proven to be a false allegation."

"That's a diplomatic way of putting something dirty," the mustela grumbled, "who was the cop?"

Beatrice grimaced, glancing between the weasel and the road, "It was...Grizzoli…" The look of shock on the weasel's face worried the wolf enough that her words rushed out of her. "The prostitute had been **_paid_**! I mean we still don't know **_who_** , but she **_admitted_** that a well-dressed ram with a broken horn is the one who paid her!"

"Makes sense," Weaselton sighed in relief, "I can't imagine that old ursine doing anything illegal."

The lupine grinned, "That's _right_! He told me you two used to be partners!"

The weasel chuckled, "For a **_week_**. After that I was partnered with an old grizzly named Snarlov, then Hopps and Wilde."

Beatrice blinked, pulling to a stop at a red light and turning fully to the smaller mammal. " ** _You_** were partnered with Judy Hopps **_and_** Nick Wilde?"

"It's not that impressive," Weaselton replied with a deep frown, "It was only three weeks with Hopps before she promoted." He cocked his to the side, while a paw running up and down his throat, "Now that I think about it, Wilde was with me before he was promoted...and _Grizzoli_ got promoted as well…" The mustela focused on the lupine with a sly smile, "I'm responsible for mammals getting promotions, aren't I?"

Beatrice laughed with a shake of her head, "I think Hopps and Wilde were up for promotion **_way_** before we were in the academy!" She continued to shake her head as she focused back on the road, just in time to see the light turn from yellow to red. The lupine cleared her throat and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I, uh, also know that you know Cherry."

"I do," the weasel answered solemnly.

"So…why don't you come around Helping Paws?" A heavy silence permeated the cruiser, with the weasel seemingly ignoring the question. Beatrice tapped her digits nervously on the wheel, unsure about her partner's non-response and what to do next.

"You said a ram with a broken horn?" Weaselton questioned, breaking the tension and moving past the wolf's question.

"Yes!" Beatrice exclaimed, nodding her head emphatically and extremely grateful to move past her apparent snafu, 'Do you know anyone like that?"

"No..."

"...Oh..."

"...but I can make a call and see if my contact knows anything." the mustela continued, "I won't lie, his information runs a little dry when it comes to Tundra Town."

"Well...that's better than what I have," the lupine officer admitted sullenly. Before the death of Spice, Beatrice wasn't getting anywhere with the description of a well-dressed ram with scars on his face and a broken horn. The horn alone should have coughed up something in the system, and even **_most_** mammals remember specific features like that! Instead, this mysterious sheep was nowhere...or maybe didn't exist…

"Any other facts on the case," Weaselton pressed, scowling forward as he scratched his chin deep in thought. Beatrice shook her head. The weasel sighed, and slowly nodded. "Alright...I guess we have to wait."

Beatrice sighed heavily, her grip on the steering wheel tightening to a painful degree. "...yeah..."

* * *

 **Hello readers,**

 **I'll explain more about the set up of this chapter and the two to follow later. There is a reason (whether good or bad) for the way the chapter flows. Let me know what you think!**

 **-CG**


	8. Status Quo part two

Beatrice patiently watched her cousin in marriage, Lieutenant Arnold Howlington, try to find the best words to describe what she knew to be reluctance. She didn't even need her nose to know this information. First, the red wolf pulled her aside into an empty office before RollCall. Then, he grimaced, rubbed the back of his head, tried to speak, but failed. The male wolf may have been a great leader and excellent officer, but his ability to hide personal talks was nil.

"Beatty..." started the red wolf again, tugging at his blue tie and grimacing once more, "...I... don't know if it's a good idea to take in this... _stranger_."

The grey wolf's brow rose as she folded her arms and stood her ground, "Is this a personal, or professional opinion?"

Arnold blew out a slow breath, his eyes growing wide, and he shrugged with paws raised, "A bit of both?" Beatrice rolled her eye. "Now hold on!" the male exclaimed, pointing an accusatory claw at the female, "We don't know this girl's pack, where she comes from, _**why**_ she left, or even her last name!" The lieutenant scoffed with a shake of his head, "I'm sorry, but we need more than her first name to allow her to stay with us."

The she-wolf wanted to argue that Cherry and Jezebel trusted Gertrude, but held her tongue. That point wouldn't win the male over and may even make the older wolf even more reluctant. Arnold had met the fox, though briefly, and never met the sheep. As much as Beatrice wanted her cousin to see it from her perspective, she could also see it from his. If a stranger was invited into her apartment by someone else, even someone the female trusted, and the young officer had no clue who the mammal was, she'd want them out fast. This didn't mean that Beatrice was giving up, on contrary, it just meant she needed some assistance.

The she-wolf sighed with an apologetic smile, "Well that settles it." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, giving it a quick wave to the lieutenant. "I'm just gonna have to go over your head."

Arnold snorted, folding his own arms with a snide grin, "Who are calling? The _**Alpha**_?"

"Nope," answered the young officer easily. She pulled up a familiar number and hit the call button. The grey wolf put the phone on speakerphone, then tapped her hind paw rhythmically. It rang once, twice, three times, before the mammal on the other end picked up.

'Everything alright Beatty?" Jackson, her cousin by blood and Arnold's husband answered.

"Did Arnie talk to you about letting a young she-wolf into the compound?" Beatrice asked innocently, smirking at the horrified expression on Arnold's muzzle.

"No... was he supposed too?"

"Well, there's this wolf down at Helping Paws who is definitely homeless and in need of some help. Cherry reached out to me to see if we could take her since they aren't ready yet-"

"When will they be," Arnold grumbled sullenly, pouting at the turn of events.

"-and she was hoping since we have some room we can look after her," Beatrice continued, ignoring the lieutenant's remark, "so what do you think Jacks? Any chance we could lend a paw?"

Jackson let out a strained sigh, "Beatrice, could you take me off speaker and paw me over to my _**lovely**_ mate."

The young officer tapped the phone, taking it off speaker, and held it out to the red wolf. Arnold shrank away from the cellular device, before reaching out a trepid paw for it. He breathed deeply as he brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello love," the red wolf answered cheerfully with a smile. His mirth faded as Beatrice heard indistinct chatter from the other end. "I mean **_she_** called-" Arnold started, but was cut off by louder chatter. The male's tail hid between his legs as his expression grew dire. "Of course." the lieutenant replied tepidly, "Yes dear, I understand." He nodded his empathically as his unoccupied ear pinned back, "Of course it's important to talk- what was that?" A confused expression appeared on the older lupine's face, "You'll give me detention?" Arnold's muzzle up, before he once more nodded, "Oh, your students will get detention...that was for all of us?" He glanced at Beatrice with a grimace, "Ok, I'll let Beatty know that we _**all**_ get detention if we call about a non-emergency." The red wolf cringed as he smiled awkwardly, "Love you Jacks!" The lieutenant ended the call with a heavy sigh and a shake of his head. "He's so mad."

"So, what he say?" the she-wolf pressed with a knowing smirk.

Arnold rolled his eyes, "That we'll talk about it tonight." He pawed over the young officer's phone, then pointed an accusatory claw at the female. "That was a dirty move."

"A _**necessary**_ move," Beatrice corrected, wagging the phone at the lieutenant, "one that makes sense since you and Jacks are trying to show how _caring_ the Howlington pack is." She shrugged with a flippant wave of her paw, "What better way than helping a homeless wolf?"

"It doesn't change my mind," Arnold countered pointedly, "and the only way to is to find out who she is." The red wolf opened his muzzle to continue but sighed instead. "I don't want to be the bad guy," the red wolf muttered, running a paw over his ears, "I just...want what's best for everyone...and I **_need_** more information before that can be decided."

Beatrice grimaced, but nodded. "I'll work on that."

The red wolf smiled, "Thanks Beatty. I know you're just trying to do what's right."

The young officer shrugged with an awkward smile, "I just want what you want Arnie, the best for everyone."

"Yes, you do…" The lieutenant smirked, then gestured to the door with his head, "Now go make Tundra Town a better place!"

Beatrice chuckled and gave a quick salute, "Of course Lieutenant." She quickly headed for the door, then to RollCall. The day was starting out great!

* * *

Cherry knocked heavily on Helping Paws metal door, shivering uncontrollably under her blue jacket. For some reason, the fox thought it would be a good idea to walk from Frostbite Way all the way to work. What added to this foolish idea was the complete miscalculation on how long it would take to traverse the distance by paw. The breezy half hour the vixen imagined turned into a frigid full hour of walking through falling snow.

"Jezz, open up!" the vulpine exclaimed, banging her fist even harder against the solid door, "I'm freezing my tail off!" After several more seconds of nothing, Cherry could hear the clunk of the heavy lock shifting until the door opened a smidge. " _ **Finally**_!" the vixen grumbled, pushing through the opening and shaking snow off of her, "The rutting snow machine must be on the fritz!" Cherry turned to the mammal standing behind the door, only to find Gertrude wearing faded pajamas instead. "Where's Jezz?" the fox questioned suspiciously, ears tilting back and tail flicking nervously. A loud yawn caught the smaller mammal's attention, who immediately turned to the sound.

"What's with all the commotion," mumbled the dreary caprid, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Unlike Cherry the night before, Jezebel had been prepared with a pair of sleeping attire. Of course, the caprid's definition of "sleeping attire" was loose enough to count a pink mesh teddy with matching underwear.

Cherry pinched her brow, claws threatening to poke into her skin, as she silently snarled. "What are you _**wearing**_?" the vixen hissed.

"Clothes," Jezebel retorted sleepily, "and you're lucky I am. It gets hot in the office."

"But what about Gertrude?!" the fox exclaimed, throwing one paw in the air and pointing a claw at the lupine behind her.

"She doesn't mind," the sheep yawned. She turned her back on the vulpine and waved a sluggish hoof. "Gimme a sec and I'll take Gerty out for breakfast."

"Gerty." Cherry deadpanned, at a complete loss for the nickname. The fox turned back to the wolf, whose arms were crossed defensively, and gaze trained on the closest wall. The vixen sighed with a shake of her head. "Last night alright honey?"

Gertrude nodded curtly, "Yes...though it was a bit awkward."

"Because of her outfit?"

The lupine shook her head, "No, uh...there was roaring at one point, and I don't think sheep... _ **do**_ _that_."

"Doll, you'd be surprised what a sheep can do," the vixen muttered darkly. When she saw the wolf's confused expression, Cherry cleared her throat and smiled. "Jezz's other half is a tiger, so when they get going there's usually some roaring."

"O-Ok," Gertrude replied hesitantly.

Cherry sighed, keeping her smile in place, and gestured in the direction of the lupine's room. "Why don't you get dressed? That way Jezebel can treat you to breakfast." She glanced over her shoulder and shouted, "You _**hear**_ that Jezz! _**You're**_ paying for breakfast!" A loud, disgruntled bleat was the sheep's only response. The vixen rolled her eyes and started shepherding the wolf to her room, "So why don't you start getting ready…"

"There's something else," Gertrude blurted out, her ears tilting back as her gaze nervously shifted left and right, "I-I smelled something last night and-"

"Trust me honey, it was the lavender lube," Cherry interrupted, still trying to guide the wolf to her room, "it doesn't smell like lavender _**or**_ lube." The fox grimaced in disgust, "More like a burning tire in a field of flowers."

"No, that's not it-"

"Alright doll well tell me later," the vixen continued to press, " ** _after_** breakfast. Alright?"

Gertrude looked as though she was about to protest, then hung her head with a heavy sigh. "Ok."

"Great!" Cherry exclaimed as cheerfully as possible, "Now if you excuse me…" The vixen turned away from the lupine and headed for the ewe's office. They were about to have a _**long**_ talk about what the sheep and tiger can and _**cannot**_ do in offices!

* * *

Mint's hooves weakly pushed against Daddy's chest, trapped between the ram and the wall of the janitorial closest. Daddy once again dragged the ewe out of lunch for another "private tutoring." The look on Johann's face as the ewe loyally followed the teacher was heartbreaking. His grey eyes bounced between the two caprids in confusion, unable to understand what was truly happening. The squirmed away from the ram once more, a mop handle digging into her side as paint cans above threatened to topple over.

"Be a _**good**_ girl, and it'll be over quickly," Daddy hissed, trying to grab the smaller sheep's wrists. He finally slammed his hooves against the wall, framing the ewe between his arms as he glared menacingly at Mint. The ram's sickly-sweet smile appeared, as he head snaked closer to the student's ears. "You don't want everyone to find out," he threatened quietly, "see how much of a _bad whore_ you _really_ are."

Mint shook uncontrollably under the ram's unnerving gaze. She wanted to scream, wanted to let the school see the monster before her. If she did though, the ewe would be exposing herself to her fellow students' ridicule. This didn't bother the young sheep, but the thought of Peppa dragged through the mud turned her worse than what Daddy was doing. Maybe if she submitted one more time…

Slowly, Mint lifted her snout towards the ram's. She felt his hot breath wash across her face, closing her eyes and trying to find her happy place. Peppa could always drift away when they used to work. The elder sister even tried to help the younger do the same, but in the past, it was to little avail. Now though, as Daddy pressed his rough hoof against the ewe's crotch, kissing her neck and keeping one of her wrists pinned to the wall, Mint found her mind wandering to what could have been.

The sheep should have worked harder

She should have never gone to school.

She and Pep should have run far away, and never looked back.

MInt should have talked to Johann…

Daddy's breathed heavily onto the student's neck. "I think I want a _taste_ ," the ram whispered hoarsely, "are you going to be a good girl?" He ran his tongue over the ewe's exposed neck. Mint didn't reply, her gaze staring at the ceiling as she tried to ignore the teacher. He chuckled, "You _**are**_ a _**good**_... _ **girl**_ …" The older sheep released the ewe's wrist and slid it gently down her side. The other caressed its way to the right side of the student's underwear line. The ram shuddered as he grasped both sides of the female's under garment. "I _**need**_ more!" The teacher sunk to his knees, pulling down Mint's panties with one swift motion.

Mint felt Daddy's breath on her exposed flesh. She pinched her eyes shut and clenched her jaw as she felt the ram's snout press against her. The ewe desperately tried to hold onto anything, _**anything**_ , to ignore her continued assault. Eventually she focused on Johann's grey eyes, playing in her mind over and over again his expression as the sheep left him alone. All Mint wanted was to be with the snow leopard once more, to allow him to hold and protect her. She knew it would never be possible again.

* * *

Cherry rubbed the side of her head, a headache beginning to form. Once more, the vixen was crunching numbers, wondering if it would be smarter to bring in an actual accountant. The problem was that less money would be going to the working girls who need help. Granted, this dilemma was about to become the new reality with Mr. Big pushing for more staff. And as much control the fox had over Helping Paws, who was she to go against their only donor? There was a hard knock against the vulpine's door, catching her attention. The knob turned, and a sight for sore eyes walked in.

"Candy!" Cherry exclaimed, sliding out of her chair and rushing around her desk, "It's so good to see you!"

The goat chuckled and opened her arms to the vixen, "Yeah, I missed ya last time doll." The smaller mammal accepted the embrace, and caprid hugged her gently. "It's good ta see's ya."

The vulpine rested her head against the larger mammal for a moment, before pulling away and giving the goat an up and down look. "Doll, look at you!" Cherry teased loudly, "All dressed up and nowhere to go!"

Candy was wearing a professional grey skirt with matching pea coat. A seafoam green blouse peeked out at the collar. The goat scoffed, and a few flurries of snow from her left shoulder. "This old thing? Hadda for a bit now, thinkin I might get somfin else."

The vixen chuckled with a shake of her head, pulling away from the caprid and heading back to her desk. "What brings such a busy goat as yourself out today?" Cherry asked nonchalantly, settling back into her seat.

"I wanted ta check on that wolf I brought arounds. See's how things are goin."

The fox sighed, resting her left elbow on her desk and supporting her head with the same paw. "She's good...but she doesn't talk much." Cherry picked up her pen and tapped it on the desk, "Gertrude still hasn't told us her last name or why she ran away. All I can tell for sure is she either _can't_ or _**won't**_ go back home."

The goat hummed in thought, stepping into the middle of the room as her gaze lazily scanned the room. "So what ya gonna do, doll?"

Cherry shrugged, "Called in a favor from Bee. Hopefully the Howlington's have some room."

Candy's head whipped back to the vulpine with a shocked expression, "Ya ain't keepin her here?"

The vixen sighed again, this time even heavier. She shook her head slowly as her free paw massaged the side of her head, "I know honey...but we aren't _**really**_ equipped to deal with multiple overnights. Thankfully it's only Gertrude, so we've been taking to Frostbite Way to take showers."

Candy gagged, then grimaced in disgust, "You takin' her ta _**that**_ dump!"

Cherry frowned, "You used to live there too." She pointed her pen at the goat, "In fact, you helped paint the door and cleaned the windows."

"Yeah but doll, come'on. It's so bad for ya heath that it should burned down!" Candy retorted with a flippant wave of her hoof and rolling her eyes, "Why doncha get a new place?"

"Because we _**built**_ our home," the vixen pushed back, "and I want it to be more than bad memories." A heavy silence filled the office as the fox and goat stared each other down. Finally, the caprid sighed.

"Agree an disagree," Candy relented, her gaze momentarily glancing away. She shrugged, "Wanted ta see if ya wanna grab some lunch." The goat smirked and gestured over her shoulder, "Maybe even talk ta the lovebirds an see if they want anyfin."

Cherry stared unblinking for several moments, before giving in with a weak smile. "Sounds good to me. You can tell me all about this new job of yours."

"Ain't much ta tell," Candy tried to downplay, a proud grin just barely held back, "but I am da baddest bitch there!"

"So nothing knew!" the vixen joked with a laugh. The goat's grin revealed itself. Cherry shook her head, then nodded, "Sure. It's close enough to lunch anyway. Why not?"

Candy laughed triumphantly, "Atta girl! Never turn down a free meal!"

"You _**did**_ teach me that," the vixen muttered, sliding out of her chair once again.

"Damn right," the goat replied proudly, "now come'on! I'm hungry!"

Cherry shook her head again, following the goat out of her office. As rude, crude, and full of attitude Candy could be, the fox really did miss the goat. It was like a little hole in her heart that was now filled. If only the vixen could fill the other hole. One shaped like a certain grey wolf.

* * *

Beatrice huffed behind the fleeing suspect, snow slowing the wolf's progress. The moose suspect stole several smartphones from a local electronics store, and more than likely didn't expect a chase. Unfortunately for the large mammal, he performed crime across the street from the Bug Burger that partners were enjoying their lunch.

"Stop police!" the lupine shouted futilely, knowing full well the caprid wouldn't. What made the chase even more frustrating was Beatrice's missing partner. Weaselton disappeared down an alley in the beginning, not a word or warning, before darting off. The officer assumed the weasel was trying to cut off the perp, but they had made several turns and the wolf had no bearings on where she was. The officer didn't let up the chase, following the perp into numerous unplowed alleys.

The suspect's longer legs gave him an advantage, as little as it may have been. He made a right turn, slipping and sliding as phone boxes slipped from his grasp, back down another alley to who knows where.

The wolf growled as she tried to pick up the pace. Snow clung to her pants, soaking and weighing her down. And without support from Weaselton, the suspect could escape! "Come on _**Beatty**_!" the lupine growled, "You gotta _**move**_!" The officer pushed her aching legs further, trying desperately to close the distance between them.

When she rounded the corner, the moose was almost at the other end of the alley, about to make another turn and lose the pursing officer. Before the suspect could disappear completely, the officer watched something blue struck his head from above. The blue object threw the caprid off balance, and the larger mammal face planted into the snow. Beatrice jogged closer to the downed perp as the blue object continued to move. Finally, the wolf recognized the very disheveled form of Officer Weaselton.

"Where _**were**_ you?" the lupine exclaimed, pulling her cuffs out of her duty belt, "You disappeared on me!"

Weaselton groaned softly, paw gingerly rubbing the side of his head as he struggled to stay atop the moose. "Rooftop," replied the weasel, he gestured upwards with his free paw, "been following."

"No."

The mustela nodded deliberately as he carefully made his way off of the suspect. "Yeah. Climbed on a ledge to a fires escape."

" _ **How**_?" Beatrice pressed in utter disbelief, "Also we crossed a street-"

"-And I used a cable line to zipline over," Weaselton countered tersely, now standing at the caprid's side, "then followed you two blocks before making a right, then a left then two rights." He waved a flippant paw as he continued to rub the left side of his face. "When I saw him about to lose you, I jumped…" The weasel smiled painfully, "...or more like dove."

Beatrice eyed her partner carefully, frustration temporarily dissipating, "You ok?"

"We went head to head," Weaselton replied grimacing as he rubbed his head, "and his is bigger."

"We'll go to the hospital then," Beatrice stated definitively, "get you two both checked out." She cuffed the knocked-out moose's hooves behind his back, keeping an eye on her partner.

The weasel shook his head, then nodded. "Alright," he sighed, "but It's nothing more than a big bruise on my face."

The wolf rolled her eyes, "Ok tough guy." The suspect groaned. "Good he's waking," the lupine snipped, "at least I don't have to carry both of you."

"You mad or something?" Weaselton asked with a confused expression.

"What happened?" mumbled the moose as he tried to move his arms forward weakly.

Beatrice glared at the weasel. "No, Weaselton. I _**love**_ it when my partner comes up with a convoluted plan and doesn't tell me." The lupine turned her gaze to the still struggling perp. "And you are being arrested for grand larceny since the phones you stole are over five hundred dollars. Anyone _**else**_ have anything they want to ask!?"

Weaselton smartly shook his head silently and curtly.

"Lawyer," was the moose's only response.

" _ **Great**_ ," the wolf exclaimed sardonically, "I'm going to get the cruiser. Weaselton, dart him if he tries to move."

"Yes ma'am," Weaselton answered professionally, if not wearily.

"Fantastic," Beatrice muttered, running a paw over her ears. The lupine headed for the mouth of the alleyway leading to a main road. She peeked around the corner, glancing left and right, before letting out a heavy sigh. The wolf still had absolutely no idea where she was.

* * *

 **Hello Readers,**

 **Another day, another chapter. Let me know what you think!**

 **-CG**


	9. Status Quo part three

Cherry was lying on her stomach on the couch, a half lidded eye watching a bland morning television talk show. Jezebel "discovered" that the fox hadn't taken any days off since Helping Paws opened. The vixen wanted to point out the same about the sheep, but her mind wandered to several instances were the caprid had. Instead of kicking Cherry out as soon as she arrived, Jezz had Saffron bar the vulpine's door till eight in the morning. Afterwards, the tiger headed off to the shelter to help out.

The fox groaned and rolled onto her back, muzzle pointed to the ceiling as the two hosts talk about nothing. Cherry had no idea what to do. She hadn't had a full day to herself since Helping Paws opened, and the vixen needed to pass the time _**somehow**_. The vulpine didn't even change out of the large white shirt she used to sleep in. Television definitely wasn't going to do it, she was more of a movies gal. Problem was that the silver screen was only fun to watch with someone to share it with, and no one was available.

The vixen groaned again, this time turning towards the back of the couch. Sleeping wasn't an option. Her body was used to rising before five and working late in the night. Even though she felt exhausted, her brain just wouldn't _shut_ _**off**_. It may have been possible to nap in the afternoon, but that felt so far away! Cherry kicked her legs in frustration, thrashing about and lifting herself off the couch until she finally came to a rest on her back. Panting and frustrated, the fox covered her eyes with a paw. The vulpine stayed in that position for several moments, focused her breathing, when the sound of humming caught her attention.

Cherry peeked from underneath her paw to see Ginger walking in with a bright pink yoga mat and matching outfit. The bunny paid no mind to the suffering fox rolling out the soft mat while humming a familiar Gazelle song. Once everything was set, the lapine stood on the mat facing the television with her heels together and arms at her side. Suddenly, the doe's ears fell to the back of her head, then back up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up.

The vixen propped herself up on her elbows, completely flummoxed by the rabbit's actions. "Ginge...what are you doing?"

"Strengthening my ears!" the bubbly lapine replied, not pausing her apparent " exercise." Down. Up. Down. Up.

Cherry continued to watch in a mixture of confusion and curiosity. She shook her head and pushed off the couch to sit up. The vixen waved an open paw at the rabbit, " _ **How**_?"

Ginger shrugged, still looking towards the television, "I don't know, but they _**feel**_ stronger!"

The fox opened her muzzle to continue her line of questioning, but decided to leave it alone. She watched as the doe finished her apparent exercise, and move into an actual yoga position.

The rabbit reached forward, ears pinned back as she slowly lowered her front paws to the mat. Ginger kept her back straight and butt up in the air, holding the position for several seconds. Suddenly the doe turned her head to the vixen. "What you doing home?"

Cherry sighed, "Jezz is keeping out of work."

"Ok," Ginger replied, "Wanna join me?"

The vulpine frowned, "I don't know where my outfit or mat is."

"Isn't it in your room?"

Cherry chuckled, "Doll, it's a mess in there."

The doe sighed contentedly, relaxing her body till she was kneeling on the mat. Ginger arched her back down and tilted her head back. "You can do some basic stuff."

The vixen mulled over the idea, bobbing her head side to side, "But I'm not wearing pants."

"So?"

Cherry couldn't agrue with that logic. She slid off the couch as Ginger pushed off the floor and sat back on her heels. The pair stayed that way until the rabbit let out a slow breath and slid back into a seated position.

"Lotus?" the doe asked.

Cherry shrugged, "Suits me honey, I'm _definitely_ too stiff for anything else."

"Ok," breathed Ginger, "assume the position." The doe stretched her legs out, then bent the left one towards her right knee. She followed that by bending and lifting her right knee until it was parallel with the left before resting it on top. The rabbit let out a slow breath, then rested her front paws face up on her lap.

Cherry followed suit with much difficulty. The fox eventually settled into a similar position as the doe, though her legs were nowhere as close to her body as the rabbit's. She sighed and rested her paws on her lap in the same manner, closing her eyes and trying to focus on her breathing. The vixen succeeded for several seconds, before groaning and falling back onto the floor.

"This is ridiculous!" she exclaimed throwing arms over her head as she remained on her back, "They can't just _**keep**_ me away! _**I'm**_ the one who founded Helping Paws! If anything _**I**_ should-"

"Do you think a butler would steal?" interrupted Ginger, catching the fox off guard.

Cherry blinked, then turned her gaze to Ginger, "What?"

"I'm working on a case that I'm calling the case of the missing diamond necklace, and the guy who hired me thinks its his butler, but I don't know…" The doe sighed heavily, her shoulders rising up and down as she remained in the Lotus position, "Jerry, the butler has three kits, and I don't see him stealing, even though he's in debt, divorced, a gambler, and-"

"Whoa there Honey!" Cherry exclaimed, propping herself up on her elbows, "He's _**all**_ this and you _**still**_ think he didn't steal it!?"

Ginger turned her head to look at the fox with a scowl and a furrowed brow, "It's my _**gut**_! It's telling me that there's someone else who stole it!"

The vixen glanced away, ears titling slightly back under the lapine's firm gaze. Cherry didn't understand how a bubbly being like Ginger could be so _intimidating_. An idea occurred to the fox.

"Is there a maid, doll?" Cherry asked, "because I feel like tv says it's always the butler, the maid, or the wife." The vulpine turned her attention back to the rabbit, who was looking at the fox wide eyed and ears ramrod straight. Cherry grew wary, "What?"

"The maid!" Ginger exclaimed, hopping off the floor and onto her paws. She grimaced and pulled at her face, "Oh how did I miss the maid?" The doe dove at the fox, tackling the already prone mammal into a tight hug. "You're the best Cher!" The rabbit detached from the vulpine just as quickly, rushing for the hallway. "I gotta go!"

"Honey, wait!" Cherry shouted after the lapine who was heading for the front door, "Take a coat!" The door opened and slammed shut. The fox shook her head and laid back down. "What am I gonna do?"

* * *

Beatrice stared daggers at the coroner, arms crossed and ears completely pinned. "Why did it take so long?" the officer seethed, biting down the growing desire to growl at the mammal opposite of her, "autopsies on open cases should be finished in less than forty eight hours!"

Doctor Adams, an old, grey skunk, in seafoam green scrubs glared back at the larger lupine from his rolling chair. "We've been busy," he snarled, "cases don't get priority over others just because _**you**_ want it too!" He curtly turned to his cluttered desk, papers and files stacked high with empty cans and candy wrappers strewn about, and pulled out a seemingly manilla file from mess.

The wolf huffed and glanced away. Beatrice was already in a bad mood before arriving at the coroner's office. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Reggie said he didn't see anyone following them on patrol, but that still didn't help. To add to the lupine's misery, she and her partner skipped lunch and rushed over to the coroner's office after she finally received the email about Spice's autopsy results.

The office itself was small, only two other desks beside the skunk's resided in the room, but was filled to the brim with filing cabinets and papers. There were only two out of date computers, and neither on Adams desk. The office was located on the lower level of the Tundra Town Criminal Analyst building, almost on the other side of the district from the Precinct, so there were no windows. Just stale air pushed through by filters that hadn't been cleaned in who knows how long.

Beatrice pulled at her collar, her mood and the office adding to her uncomfortable state. She sighed heavily and glared at the still silent skunk once more.

Doctor Adams continued to flick through the report, the coroner's expression remaining stern. When he reached the end of the file, the skunk slammed it closed. He turned to the officer and waved a flippant paw, "Suicide."

Beatrice balked, " _What_?"

"Can't you hear," the coroner snipped, "the fox killed herself. End of story."

"That _**can't**_ be the end of it!" the frustrated officer exclaimed, throwing her paws up in the air, "She was found _**dead**_ in an _**alley**_!"

"With a history of drug abuse, among others!" Adams countered. He sneered, "I began the autopsy _my_ _**self**_ and saw her attire as well as her malnourished state." The coroner waved another flippant paw as he leaned back in his chair, "Add that to the continued lingering smell of tobacco and I could easily ascertain that she was on borrowed time to _**begin**_ with."

Beatrice stood in silent shock, muzzle agape and eyes wide, at what the _good_ doctor said. Ignoring his obvious bias, crude behavior, and _**unprofessional**_ it was for the coroner to make rash judgments about Spice, there was one word that stood out to the pissed officer.

" _ **Began**_!" the wolf growled, her paws balling into tight fists, "You only _**began**_ the procedure. You didn't _**finish**_ it!"

"It _**was**_ finished!" Adams angrily retorted, "I started close to the end of my shift, and my _**esteemed**_ colleague finished."

Beatrice pulled at her ears in disbelief. She tried to speak, but nothing came out. The officer bit down hard on her bottom lip, till she thought she'd bleed, and simply stood there shaking with anger. Doctor Adams didn't seem bothered by her silent rage. Finally, after several deep breaths, the lupine finally spoke.

"How can either one of you be sure, if neither of you started and finished the autopsy," Beatrice spoke deliberately, "Wouldn't one of you miss something if not looking at the whole picture?"

The coroner was about to speak, then paused. The wolf's carefully chosen words seemed to have an effect. The moment was fleeting as the skunk waved once more flippantly from his chair. "Nonsense, we're professionals," Adams replied gruffly, "besides an officer already signed off on the report."

The officer's head cocked to the side as her shaking grew worse. "What?" she rasped, a dangerous claw rising towards the doctor, "That's impossible, because _**I'm**_ the assigned officer."

Doctor Adams chortled and shook his head. He flipped open the file to the last page, and pointed triumphantly at a signature at the bottom. " _ **Lieutenant**_ Arnold Howlington signed off," the skunk announced victoriously. He snapped the file close in the wolf's face. "Seems your problem isn't with me, _**girl**_."

Beatrice immediately turned away from the vile doctor and headed for the office door. She swung it open with such force that it bounced off the wall and almost smacked her tail on the way out. The wolf wanted to so mad she wanted to kill someone, and the lucky coroner was off her list.

For now.

* * *

Mint knew this would happen.

It was only a matter of time.

The ewe was lying face down on the floor of the abandoned classroom, rump high in the air, with a glazed expression. Her mouth hung ajar as her body was rocked back and forth against her will. Dust matted the left side of her face pressed against the floor, with only tears breaking up the grime. The only source in the room was a beam of light from underneath the door, illuminating only part of the student's face as she stared glassy eyed through the crack.

The student knew the teacher would do this, the ram's lust growing over the last two days, but still she wasn't prepared for that helpless feeling she felt every time with Daddy. The debilitating feeling made worse as the teacher pinned her wrists to the small of her back with one hoof. His left leg hug her hip as his right was position closer to her midsection, every now and then his knee knocking into the ewe's side.

Daddy didn't waste time when he pulled Mint into the room, giving her little time to resist as he pushed her to the floor. The ewe stopped fighting as soon as he began yanking off her underwear, it was too late by then. She instinctively went limp, allowing the much larger ram to mold her body as he saw fit...just like the old days. Worst of all, there was no familiar crinkle of plastic before the teacher mounted the student.

When he first entered her, Mint knew there would be no additives. No lubrication of any kind, just forcing his prick into the young female and dry thrusting. In the beginning it was painful, an experience that since her first night as a prostitute she hadn't felt. Eventually, Mint's body betrayed her and lubricated itself. There was no pleasure though, no magical feeling as she dreamed of having with Johann. There was just the ewe...and Daddy.

A bell rang, echoing in the hallway. Chatter from her fellow schoolmates drifted through the opening, as shadows glided against the floor. Mint gained a moment of lucidity, just long enough for her lower lip to tremble and a pitiful whine to escape.

"Don't worry," Daddy whispered hoarsely, pleasure lacing his words as his thrusts never ceased, "I'll write a note...for my _**good girl**_."

Fresh tears ran down the ewe's cheeks, cutting more paths through the dirt. Mint's mind wandered off, the male's thrusting numbed, and she dreamed she was somewhere else. To a time when she was whole, before Daddy and his ongoing assault. Before Rameo, and long nights of performing the same act that was being forced upon her. Before the ewe's first night at Frostbite Way, or meeting the other girls. Before her mother traded Peppa and Mint away for another score. It wandered back to a moldy, barren room, with nothing but an old mattress and some dirty sheets. When the twins used only each other for warmth. The young sheep's mind wandered back to that time, and wondered…

What could have been.

* * *

Peppa knew something was wrong, yet still Mint didn't say a word about what was going on. Even worse, the younger twin had almost clammed up completely! It wasn't like Mint had a diary that the older could read either! What the ewe did know was her sister's mood always worsened after lunch. They shared first, second, fourth, and seventh. Johann was with Mint in third, fifth and sixth. Neither of them were with Mint for eighth. That meant over ninety perfect of her sister's day could be accounted for, yet _**still**_ Pep had no clue what was happening. There was only one way to find out.

The ewe ditched her final class, she had no interest in Chemistry or Mrs. Racko overtly large chin mole, and headed for the basketball court. Gym class could never be held outside in Tundra Town, fear of falling on the ice keeping the students indoors. It didn't bother the administration that students _**instead**_ fell on hardwood instead of soft snow. Normally Peppa wouldn't bother with P.E., but she knew that Johann was _such_ a goody two-paws that he would _**never**_ think about doing that.

The bell rung as she quietly pushed open the double doors separating the court from the rest of the school. Thankfully there was a scheduled game later that night, meaning the bleachers were already pulled out. The ewe creeped to the nearest set and slipped past the metal bars, the tapping of her hooves covered by the sound of bouncing balls and mammals calling out to one another. Peppa quietly creeped through, trying to find a hidden area to spot the snow leopard.

"Where the rutt is he?" the sheep grumbled under her breath, peeking through a crack between a baseboard and a seat.

Peppa didn't see the cat. Even in Tundra Town, the snow leopard population was small. She could count on both hooves all the snow leopard students, and Johann stood out even compared to them. The ewe had a sneaking suspicion that the feline started working out over the summer. When the twins first met the cat he was a butterball, but now he appeared sturdy. Built. Toned. Hot really. The ewe shook her head at the stray thought. Johann was _**definitely**_ interested in Mint, and Mint was go gaga for the feline Peppa wasn't sure why they just didn't kiss already! The older twin had no time for boys, school, or anything outside of sleeping and relaxing. If she could, she'd skip everything outside of that altogether.

The ewe froze as heavy pawsteps steps on the bleachers echoed underneath. She sucked in a nervous breath as someone began talking above. The pawsteps grew louder and louder, until shadows blocked out some of the light and the bench groaned in protest up above. Peppa could just make out the edges of powder blue as two sets of legs, one rail thin and the other larger and physically fit. Both set appeared to belong to prey.

"Why are we even doing this?" questioned a nasally voice the sheep didn't recognize.

"Cause schools a ruttin' daycare," grumbled another, much deeper, voice, "I'm playin' tonight, but they want me runnin' around like a bitch? Naw."

The nasally voice laughed nervously, "Yeah...so you got any?"

The deep voice sighed dismissively, "Haven't played without a little nip so far, what makes you think I'll start now?"

"Well, uh, you wanna ditch then?" the nasally voice pressed, "maybe get a little... _high_ …"

"You're a ruttin' freeloader..." the deep voice grumbled, "...but it don't sound too bad." He guffawed, "We aren't doing anything else!" The hidden males laughed, the nasally one cackling while the deeper continued to guffaw, when they were interrupted by the sound of something slamming into the bleachers. The object bounced slowly, the telltale sounds of a basketball's hollow ring echoing off the bleachers, until it rolled to a stop at the two males hooves.

"A little help!" called out a voice Peppa did recognize, Johann. The ewe quickly scanned her limited view and found the feline just to the right of her vision.

The larger pair of legs shifted, the bench once more protesting, as the deep voice reached over and picked something up. "Rut off Biralo! _You_ _filthy_ _pred."_ The final part was muttered, just loud enough for Pep and the nasally voice to hear. Then the legs shifted quickly, and the sound of a basketball bouncing on the bleachers echoed underneath. "Fetch!" exclaimed the deep voice.

Peppa saw Johann roll his eyes, head moving with the action, and jogging off in the apparent direction of the ball. The ewe tried to follow, dodging between beams and hurrying past the metal obstacles that threatened to impede her. Before she reached the other end of the bleachers, an orange basketball lazily fell off and onto the floor in front of her. It slowly rolled towards the back wall. Just then, the familiar sight of the snow leopard jogged into view.

"Spots," Peppa hissed loudly, " _Spots_!"

The snow leopard's head whipped in the ewe's direction. At first he smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a look of confusion as his head cocked to the side. Johann started heading towards the sheep, but came to a halt when he accidentally knocked the top of his head against one of the bleacher beams.

"What's up Pep?" the feline asked as he rubbed his sore head with a grimace.

The ewe was about to speak, when she frowned at a sudden realization. "How'd you know it was me?"

The snow leopard smiled coyly, the rubbing turning to embarrassed scratching at the back of his head. He shrugged, "I just know."

Peppa suppressed a wicked smile. She would _**definitely**_ use this information another time. Once Mint was back to her old self, the older twin would tease both of them relentlessly! For now though, she had a mission.

"Nevermind _**that**_ ," the sheep continued with a wave of her hoof, "Have you noticed anything different about Mint?"

"Yes," Johann answered immediately, his expression becoming serious, "Especially the last two days."

"Do you know why?" The snow leopard shook his head. Peppa scowled and scratched at her cheek. "Hmm...nothing seems different to me."

"Her tutoring started," the feline offered with a shrug.

Peppa's brow furrowed, "What tutoring?"

"With Mister Whiteley," Johann easily answered, "They started two days ago during lunch period." He frowned, "Didn't she tell you?"

Mint hadn't told her twin, which confused the elder. The younger was all about keeping her grades up, but she never needed tutoring before. This felt like another secret that was being kept from Peppa, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Wait…" the ewe drawled out, "...fifth is lunch right?" Johann nodded. "That she shares with you?" He hesitated, but then nodded again. The sheep started to believe she getting better idea of what was going on with her sister. Mint was not only struggling in a class, a first for the younger, but she was also being kept away from Johann in the process. Considering how head over hooves Mint was in love with the snow leopard, combined with the new struggle of not succeeding immediately, and Pep could now see _**why**_ her sister was acting so differently! More importantly, she had a way to fix it.

The ewe pointed a commanding hoof at the feline, "What are you doing after school?"

Johann shuffled nervously, looking away and shrugging tentatively, "I-I was gonna watch the game-"

"Nope!" Peppa interrupted, poking the feline in the chest, "You're coming over to our house."

"W-what," Johann stuttered, his ears pinning back and fur standing on end, "O-o-over to M-m-Min-"

"Yep, our place," the ewe interrupted again, growing increasingly frustrated with flustered male. She looked the snow leopard up and down. "Maybe head home and shower. Freshen up a bit," Pep not so subtly hinted. Johann simply nodded. The sheep smiled victoriously, "Good boy Spots." She waved dismissively at the larger mammal, "Now run along back to shooting goals. I gotta go text some mammals."

The snow leopard stood frozen in place eyes wide and completely shocked. It was only when Pep "dismissed" the feline did Johann appear to remember where he was. He quickly gathered up the basketball and raced away from the bleachers.

The ewe chuckled, shaking her head at the shellshocked male. "They're both morons," she muttered turning back to pass through the bleachers once more. Peppa hadn't lied when she told Johann she needed to text some mammals. She needed to tell Cherry and Ginger to stay away till the snow leopard left, no reason to try and explain why so many mammals were living under one roof, Jezebel to act like their mom...again, and Saffron not to kill the other feline. As much as the ewe would prefer the tiger to stay away, she also knew that the feline would not.

"Oh well," Pep quietly sighed, ducking under the beams and creeping behind the bleachers, "better to look like some crazy lesbian interspecies relationship than some crazy lesbian _**polygamous**_ one." The ewe shook her head dejectedly, "Why can't we be normal?"

Peppa tried to imagine what it would be like, for Mint and her to have just a mom and dad. She gave up quickly when it became obvious that even her imagination couldn't comprehend that idea. It didn't matter either way. What was the point of daydreaming?

* * *

Saffron idly flipped through a copy of _Home Defense_ magazine, looking through their wares, as she sat behind the front desk of Helping Paws. The company boasted protection for all, though they obviously targeted prey. With products such as " _Cat-B-Gone_ ," " _Pack Protection,"_ and " _Fox Away_ ," it was definitely meant to ward off predators. Still, a tiger holding a taser meant for a tiger was quite threatening. The feline glanced through their "uniform" section, though it was nothing more than para-military camouflage that made no sense for the snow or security.

Saffron wasn't sure what type of uniform she wanted, yet she did want one. Not for giving the tiger any form of "authority," but to show a professionalism that the others normally wouldn't. She respected Cherry, and would never doubt Jezebel's ability to be serious, however the feline would be the everyday first point of contact. When new girls off the street stepped through Helping Paws door, Saffron wanted them to feel safe. That the uniformed mammals were not the police, and were there for _**there**_ protection.

The tiger's thoughts were interrupted as her cell phone vibrated noisily on the desktop. It danced dangerously close to the edge before the large mammal picked up her personal device. Instead of an incoming call, Saffron had received several text messages in a row from Peppa and Mint's shared phone. Her brow rose as she unlocked her phone and clicked on the texts.

 _Hey Saff_

 _A friends coming over_

 _Its Johann_

 _DONT scare him!_

 _I mean it!_

 _DO_

 _NOT_

 _SCARE_

 _HIM_

The feline scowled at the notifications. She had heard of this... _ **Johann**_...and expected nothing but trouble. Any male who thought that he could capture Mint's heart had another thing coming, _**especially**_ with the tiger around. Saffron considered typing "No" and ending the conversation, however it looked like Pep and not Mint. The younger twin used a plethora of smiley faces. The large mammal also knew that the eldest twin would do whatever she wanted too, no matter what the feline said.

Saffron began to type, then paused. She deleted what little she entered, typed some more, then paused once again. Finally, the feline deleted everything and typed out two letters.

 _Ok_

The tiger didn't expect a response from the student, and placed her phone back down on the desk. She was supposed to work tonight, but another bouncer owed a favor. Saffron would switch shifts, meet this _**Johann**_ , and do her best to scare him without Peppa and Mint realizing it. She picked up the magazine and gruffly opened back up. A tiger taser sounded perfect for tonight.

* * *

 **Hello Readers,**

 **Hope everyone's been enjoying the story so far. It's been tough to write honestly. Now, for an explanation on the chapter titles. The idea of titling the last three chapters "Status Quo" deals more with the characters not named Mint. They're going about their days as normal, while someone they care about is being assaulted. It may seem heavy handed in hindsight, but I thought it was clever when I did it. Let me know what you think!**

 **-CG**


	10. Break

Peppa grew increasingly nervous about her plan with each passing second. Once she met up with Mint, who was no supporting a slight limp, the twins walked to the bus stop. It had taken longer than normal as the younger twin didn't seem to have her normal energy. In fact, Pep's other half had none of her normal energy. Mint looked like a zombie, simply following her older sister to and fro. Peppa couldn't imagine grades and Johann causing this much stress, but maybe relieving one of these dilemmas would help.

The ewe was lying on her stomach on the couch, tapping a pencil against it as she tried to figure out her homework. At least, that's what she told Jezz. In fact, Pep already knocked out the simple Geometry homework and was skimming through the next chapter. She may not have cared about school, but she didn't want to be left behind either. A C+ average was fine for her. The **_real_** reason for her location was the short distance to the front door. Peppa wanted to make sure she was the first to answer it and avoid any interrogation of Johann by Jezz or Saff. If all went as planned, Mint and her spotted sweetheart will be smashing lips in the twin's room before either adult realizes it. The older twin hoped it simply stayed a make out session, and thankfully their bunk beds didn't allow for too much "extracurricular" activities.

Normally Mint would be right next to Pep, but the younger twin opted to stay in their room tonight. It wasn't **_too_** odd, even siblings as close as they needed alone time. What did make it peculiar was the younger sheep's decision to shower as soon as she got home. Peppa tried not to notice the time, but her other half spent close to forty-five minutes in there. It would work out fine, as Mint would be upset if the older twin allowed Johann to see the younger without freshening up, yet it was still another odd thing to add to the oddities of the day. Peppa really, **_really_** hoped her plan worked.

The ewe dropped her pencil on her textbook with a groan. "Where **_is_** he?" Peppa reached to the floor, the twins cellphone falling off the couch earlier, and picked up the cellphone. There were **_still_** no new messages from Johann. The sheep had texted the snow leopard the address as soon as the twins arrived back home, and outside of an "Ok", the feline had remained annoyingly silent. Even just an update that he was on the way would be nice! Peppa huffed as she focused on the time, 5:22 p.m.

"He's **_late_**!" the ewe seethed at the phone, ignoring the fact that she never gave Johann a specific time. She pushed off the couch and sat up, phone still in hoof, while trying to think up the most scathing text she could send to the feline. Maybe something connecting his tardiness with his anatomy? Idly questioning his loyalty as a friend, while also attacking his experience in bed? Maybe a scathing assessment about his physical form, while pointedly announcing that the snow leopard was on a much lower level than her sister?

Peppa scowled, hoof frozen mid-type, as she realized all of her insults dealt with a physical part of Johann. Why was she thinking like that? The ewe shook her head, trying to remove those thoughts from her mind. She needed to focus on getting the feline here, then she could insult him **_after_** Mint and him have their five minutes in heaven. Finally, the sheep opened a text for the snow leopard, and sent a simple message.

 _Wher U_

Pep placed the phone down as she nervously bounced her leg up and down. She hadn't realized that she picked up her pencil to chew on it till she tasted rubber eraser. The sheep spat out the pieces, running a hoof over her tongue to remove the remaining bits, her phone vibrated. The sheep glanced at the message on the screen, not bothering to unlock the phone.

 _here_

The ewe jumped off the couch and scrambled out of the living room. A cursory glance of the hallway showed it was empty of any meddlers, allowing the sheep to rush to the front door. Pep flung it open, expecting to see Johann standing at the ready. No one was there. Peppa frowned. She poked her head out into the cold, hoping that the feline was playing some terrible prank. Still nothing.

The sheep scowled and was about to march back to her phone and give the snow leopard a piece of her mind, when she noticed an unfamiliar car parked just to the left of the house. It was a grey sedan that had a noticeable dent in the passenger side door. Pep's gaze slowly moved from the car to the house next door. A large figure, hidden by the shadow of the house and lack of streetlights, appeared to be peaking in through the dark front window.

The ewe stepped through the doorway and into the freshly fallen snow. Wind sliced through thin clothes as flurries stung her face. Peppa faced the figure, planted her hooves on her hips, and shouted. "Hey!" The figure's head whipped in the direction of the sheep. "Over here idiot!"

The large figure started towards the sheep, trudging through the high snow of the combined yards. It was some time before the light from the open door hit the shadowy figure, but there was no surprise for the ewe. It was Johann, wearing a thin, black winter jacket with a grey beanie on his head. The snow leopard sheepishly removed his hat.

"Sorry Pep. I thought it was the other house."

Peppa rolled her eyes, "That's thirteen **_eleven_**. No one lives there!" She frowned in thought, "What were you doing?"

The feline gestured to the house behind him, "I thought I saw movement."

The sheep shook her head with a heavy sigh, "You definitely didn't." She waved a flippant hoof, "And even if you did, it's probably just a squatter."

"Is that common around here?" Johann asked tentatively, glancing around the neighborhood, "Is this place _safe_?"

The ewe grinned wickedly, "Doll, I'm the only thing around here you should be afraid of. Now come on! It's **_cold_**!"

"But-" the feline started

"No **_butts_** , but yours getting in here!" Peppa interjected firmly. She turned and walked back through the door expectantly. Hurried steps crunched the snow behind her. The ewe planted herself next to the door and waited for Johann to enter. She fought the urge to smile.

Pep's plan was back on track.

* * *

Mint didn't know what to do. She had been sitting on her bed motionless, just staring at the wall. The twins bunk bed was situated in the top left corner of their room, between the wall and the only window in the room. The only other piece of furniture was a small dresser across from the bed that held most of the sister's clothes. A closest held the best, and rest, of their attire. What little that was.

The younger twin liked to bemoan the lack of a vanity mirror, but that was now a blessing. Mint couldn't even look at herself in the bathroom mirror, no matter how steamy. She had spent forty-five minutes in the shower, weeping silently and scrubbing futilely as she wished the water would wash away more than the ram's stench. Afterwards Mint did her best to dry off, but even still her wool refused to dry. No matter what, she still felt dirty.

After Daddy's time with her, the ewe didn't even bother going back for her last three classes. She simply limped to the nearest bathroom and locked herself in a stall. The student was much the same as she was now, staring blankly at the door and wondering why this was happening to her. A part of her wanted to run straight to the Principal and just put everything out in the open. Fear of the consequences of making such an accusation froze her in place. Another part wanted her run away and never. If she wasn't around, then Daddy couldn't hurt her. That's all Mint wanted, no more pain.

Neither her body or mind offered any form of comfort. The young ewe's body ached in a way that was all too familiar, yet so foreign. Her mind raced over the events of the last three days relentlessly. Memories spiraled around her as the ewe became dizzy with indecision. That part of her that called for action still did, but it was much weaker now. Time had passed, and the possibility of Mint coming forward grew less and less.

Daddy found her.

He would never let go.

"My fault..." the ewe mumbled absentmindedly running a trembling hoof over her wet cheek, "All my fault…"

The sheep pulled at her face, eyes stinging from the cool air of the room. Mint needed to change. If she was ugly, then maybe it would stop. The ewe would be able to move on with her life. Daddy wouldn't touch her if she was hideous. Deformed. A monster. She could live without fear of the ram coming back. The ewe just needed **_something_**!

The ewe abruptly stood, just missing the top bunk as her wide eyes scanned the room. A metal shine from the top of the dresser caught her attention. Mint walked with innocent curiosity towards the shine, head tilting as eyes remained wide. The metal was long and thin, with crisscrossing abrasive sides and ending in a dull point. It was a hoof file. The sheep reached a tentative hoof for the item but paused just before grasping it. Mint needed to change. She needed to not be her anymore. The ewe firmly grasped the middle of the file, the abrasion digging into her hoof, and brought it closer to inspect. The point seemed a promising start, but Mint needed more. She pressed the flat of the file against her forearm and pulled it roughly across.

There was a slight pain, and with it, a moment of clarity.

For the first time since fifth period, Mint felt aware. Not just of her surroundings, but the weight of every damp curl on her body. She could feel her heart racing, pounding against her chest with each rhythmic pump. How her lungs expanded and compressed. How even the slightest movement of her legs sends a dull, throbbing pain shooting into her core. For one moment, Mint was **_alive_**.

A sudden knock at the door tore the ewe away from this found lucidity, and she drops the file back onto the dresser as if it was on fire. Mint cleared her throat, before calling out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Min," Peppa called through the door, "You decent?"

Mint was about to respond, when she realized that in fact, she was nude. The ewe's gaze quickly shot to the bed where a damp towel was crumpled as if someone, more than likely Mint, had been sitting on it. How much time had passed?

"J-just a second!" Mint shouted, desperately looking around for something to put on. The ewe bent down and yanked the bottom left drawer open. The younger twin had the left side drawers, so she knew where everything was located. Pristinely folded shirts and pant were tossed aside as the sheep dug deep. Finally, Mint reached the outfit of her salvation. It was an old pair of green sweatpants with a similarly green sweater. They were a pick up from a thrift store, and didn't come close to fitting the sheep correctly, but she used this outfit for lazy days.

In a flash, the ewe pulled the sweater over her head, struggling to find the correct holes, before finally getting it correct. Mint quickly grasped the elastic waistband of the pants and unfurled them. She heard the telltale click of the doorknob turning. With more force than normal, the sheep yanked her pants up to her waist. The door opened, and in popped the head of Peppa. She frowned at the younger twin as Mint stood stock still. Eventually she shook her head and smirked mischievously.

"Guess who decided to drop by!" the older twin exclaimed with an impish twinkle in her eye.

"Who?" Mint asked perplexed.

Peppa swung the door completely open, and behind her was Johann. The snow leopard's black winter jacket was zipped open, revealing a dark blue t-shirt underneath. The feline's paws were stuffed deep into his pants pockets as his wide eyes bounced between the twins.

Mint didn't know what to do. Standing in her room was the male she dreamed about, where he whisked her away to far reaches of the world. The one who was hooves down her best only behind her sister. The one the ewe truly considered exploring intimately, and hoped he felt the same. The one who was now staring at the younger twin in an outfit that made her look like a giant grape thanks to her wool underneath. The trio stood in awkward silence for several moments before Peppa spoke up.

"Spots wanted to tell you something," the older sister stated matter of fact.

" ** _I do_**?" Johann exclaimed nervously.

"He does?" Mint breathed, still not sure what's happening.

"Yes, he does," Peppa stated confidently. She elbowed the feline and gestured with her head to the younger twin. "Go on. Tell her what you told me."

Johann gaped at the older twin in abject confusion. Pep glared silently back. They remained that way for several moments, before the feline sighed heavily. "Ok," he said quietly, "I'll tell her."

Peppa smiled triumphantly, "Great!" She gave the larger mammal a hard shove, forcing him to step forward, before grabbing the door knob. "Call me if you need me!" The older twin slammed the bedroom door shut, almost pinching the snow leopard's tail in the process.

Johann glared at the door, holding his almost crushed tail in his paw, before turning back to Mint. He tried to smile that sweet smile that always made the ewe's heart race, but it eventually settled into a grimace. "I-I didn't plan this," the feline stuttered out, "an-and if I knew this was her plan...well I wouldn't have come…" The snow leopard breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly as he released his tail and flexed his paws. "...but I'm here now," Johann continued, his voice more confident as he grey eyed gaze filled with resolve, "and I want to get something off my chest."

Mint hadn't moved, her hooves frozen in place as she could only stare wide eyed at the feline. The ewe was once again stuck in a room with a male. There was no escape. Peppa had betrayed her by leaving the younger twin alone with this male. She had no way out. In the back of the sheep's mind, she knew it was Johann. She knew that the snow leopard would never hurt her. He was blocking the door. With adrenaline pumping and shallow breaths fogging her mind, the moment could only end one way to the young female.

The nightmare would go on.

* * *

Jezebel felt a bit hot under the collar, and it wasn't because of the stove next to her. The sheep couldn't help it. With her pretty kitty acting all domesticated, cooking dinner and worrying about the twins, it just riled the ewe up. Not in the same way seeing the tiger lift something heavy, muscles rippling as Saffron did the seemingly impossible, but in hopelessly giddy way. As if the older sheep was her teenage self again.

"Maybe we should get you an apron," Jezebel stated coyly, already planning what type to buy.

Saffron's gaze was on the stove. Her focus bouncing between flipping chicken patties in a pan with a black plastic spatula and turning vegetables over in a skillet with a pair of metal tongs. The feline had left Helping Paws early to pick up some pred food. Even though there were two in the house, the fridge rarely seemed to have that option. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Well doll, I don't want you to burn yourself," the sheep replied lightly, reaching out a hoof for the tiger's midsection, "or any of your clothes." Jezebel glided a hoof over the feline's core front, shirt dragging along with her touch, as the ewe slid in closer to her lovely kitty. The ewe stood tall on the tip of her hooves and whispered, "It'd look cute on you too." Before Saffron could respond, the caprid slapped her on the ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

An un-Saffron like surprised squeal escaped the larger mammal. She immediately retaliated against the smaller mammal by trying to wiggle out of the ewe's grasp. When that failed, the tiger tucked an arm between the two and firmly pushed away. "What are you doing!?" Saff hissed, her attention now torn between the food and the sheep, "It's gonna burn!"

"Honey, I **_know_** you have that _gentle_ touch," Jezebel teased, pushing feebly against the feline's arm, "So quit your worrying!"

The play fighting, at least it was play to the sheep, continued for some time before the tiger let out a frustrated growl and pointed the spatula threateningly at the ewe. "Stop!" Saffron commanded, her tone serious and gaze narrowed.

A single brow rose on Jezebel as she planted her hooves on her hips. "Don't point that me doll," the ewe smirked, "unless you're planning to use it." The ewe stepped closer to the tiger, gaze unwavering from the feline's, and slowly lifted a hoof. She touched the tip of the spatula and pushed it up and towards the tiger. "I would," Jezebel whispered sensually.

Many nights ago, the ewe made a mental list of some of the best things that have occurred in the last year. There the obvious points, better job, better pay, better living overall, but there little things that stuck out. One of Jezebel's favorite changes was Saffron from streetwalker in sequin to mom jeans. The tiger was never the most sexually explorative of the working girls, that was Jezz hooves down, but the fact that the predator in the sheets could be flustered by **_teasing_** , priceless.

This was one of the moments. The feline's ears turned red as a blush barely peeked out from behind her orange and black. Saffron's eyes darted between the spatula and the sheep, thoughts racing behind her golden gaze as she performed the necessary mental arithmetic. The feline had to judge how serious the sheep was plus to how much time they had before Johann arrived, divided by how much comeuppance she may or may not receive.

Jezebel knew the answer. It was going to be a **_long_** night in the best way.

A sudden gust of cold air caught the ewe's attention. The old house may be a bit drafty, but that felt like someone opening the door for too long. The ewe flicked the spatula, "Looks like Johann's here."

Saffron blinked owlishly, then turned back to the stove. "Foods almost ready," she mumbled, ears still red, "When do you think they'll eat."

Jezebel frowned as she poked her head from the kitchen into the dining room. She could only see her and Saffron's bedroom door but heard the low murmur of mammals talking down the hall. The ewe smirked. Jezz knew that Peppa set up in the living room specifically to run interference between the adults and the elusive snow leopard. She'd stay out of the way, for now, but the twins wouldn't escape dinner. The older sheep had a **_plethora_** of embarrassing questions for all the teenagers, and it would only take a **_little_** prodding to rile Saffron up.

The voices grew louder, but still not enough for Jezebel to make out anything specific. "Sounds like they're heading to the twin's room," the older ewe murmured over her shoulder to the big cat, "We should give them some time, honey." Saffron snorted in response. The ewe turned her head further to look at the tiger. "What?"

The feline scowled at the stove, "Is that such a good idea?" Saffron sighed heavily, "I mean...he's a... ** _he_**."

"And he's a nice one too," Jezebel countered sharply, " ** _I_** met him." The sheep sniffed haughtily, "He's a gentlemale, Saff." Saffron remained silent. The ewe turned back to her observation of the hallway.

The sound of a door creaking opened reached the ewe's ears. There were several more seconds of low voices before a very loud, and quite high pitched " ** _I do_**?" echoed into the dining room. Jezebel grinned, "Sounds like things are heating up."

"Better not be," Saffron grumbled.

"Relax kitty," the sheep shot over her shoulder, rolling her eyes in the process, "they aren't going to do **_too_** much with two adults in the house."

"Funny, I only see one," the tiger snipped, "and _she's_ busy with dinner."

Jezebel scoffed in mock ire, "Doll, are you saying I'm not **_mature_**!" Saffron remained silent. The ewe frowned. The feline would pay for that later. She turned back to the hallway, just in time to see her bedroom door close. The sheep's gaze narrowed. "Somebody's messing around in my bed."

"What?"

Jezebel waved a flippant hoof, "Never mind doll. Just keep looking beautiful." The ewe didn't wait for the tiger's response, instead she quietly made her way to the other side of the dining room. It wasn't like the former working girl had problems with anyone going into her room, **_she_** had nothing to hide, but when they snuck in that was different. The sheep glanced down the hallway, empty as expected. She glided to the other end of the hall, right next to her door. Jezebel silently grasped the doorknob, and gently turned it. With a dramatic flair, hoof on her hip and triumphant smirk on her snout, the ewe threw open the door.

Peppa jumped away from the right wall, ear obviously pressed against it. The younger ewe scowled and folded her arms defensively. "You scared me."

Jezebel raised an eyebrow, smirk still in place. "You're in my room."

The young sheep opened her snout to retort, then scoffed and looked away. "You're not my mom," Pep muttered halfheartedly.

The older sheep's smirk grew to an amused grin. "You're still in my room." Jezebel glanced at the wall the younger ewe was pressed against, the one that separated the twins and the couple's rooms. She gestured to the wall, "Why not stay in there if you wanna here?"

Peppa rolled her eyes, "They wouldn't have done _anything_ if I was **_there_**. Besides…" The younger ewe's animosity momentarily disappeared, replaced with genuine worry. "...I think this will be good for Mint." she muttered, gaze on the floor, "She's been acting weird...and she won't tell me _why_."

Jezebel warily glanced at the wall. She had noticed the change as well, but the older sheep didn't feel it was appropriate to bring it up. Like Pep always said, she wasn't their mom, and with that came the limitations of the awkward position of pseudo-guardian. Easily ignored and rarely listened too. Jezebel sighed and stepped further into the room. "I know," she admitted quietly, "but you know Mint. She doesn't keep secrets." The older ewe grinned knowingly, "Give it time, and she'll be telling us all about her boy troub-"

An ear-splitting scream echoed from the twin's room, startling both sheep. Jezebel only had time to glance wide eyed at the wall before heavy pawsteps stomp behind her. "Saff!" the older ewe gasped. It felt as though the former working girl was moving in slow motion. She was barely two feet away from her doorway and back into the hall, yet it felt like miles. Jezz heard a door slam open, shaking the walls of the house, followed by a deafening roar.

" ** _What did you do!?_** "

Jezebel knew right away it was Saffron, and the eternity to the doorway sped to an instant as she found herself standing outside of the twin's room. The older ewe noted clothes scattered on the normally clean floor, Mint curled into a ball on the bed weeping, and weeping uncontrollably, and her tiger holding Johann off the ground by the throat. The panicked expression on the snow leopard's face matched the older sheep's as words flew right out of her snout.

"Saff, **_no_**!"

* * *

Saffron tried to focus on cooking. If the feline remained focus on not burning the chicken patties, then she couldn't do something rash like show Jezebel what she'd **_really_** do with the spatula. The tiger frowned as she flipped over the vegetables one last time, a simple mixture of sliced peppers, asparagus and eggplant, before turning off the heat and placing the skillet on one of the cold back burners. The patties were almost done as well, and the feline turned off the heat for it as well. All of this would get cold if the twins didn't hurry up.

The tiger sighed and shook her head. Saffron did **_not_** like inviting this Johann over, and when she first heard the news, she was ready to fight. Now though, with several hours waiting and rushing around for dinner, the feline was simply worried. Her experience with males didn't paint the opposite sex in a good way, but she also hoped that Peppa and Mint would create their own opinions. It was a difficult line to walk, one that less than a year ago she never thought she would.

Saffron's not sure when it happened, but it just seemed like one day the tiger cared about the twins. She isn't heartless, but for what felt like forever all the feline cared about was Jezebel, Cherry and herself. In that order. They were the first to show her any kindness, and the ewe was the first mammal Saff could honestly say that she loved. It was that way for years.

Then it wasn't.

In comparison to the just under eight years Saffron spent as a prostitute, satisfying a never-ending array of males who never gave her a single thought afterwards, the change that overcame the Frostbite Way residence was immediate. One day the trio made friends with a what they thought was a voyeur weasel, the next he "freed" them from Rameo. Of course, Ex's version of freedom was leaving the girls to their own desires and making no money off it. Then Ex turned into a cop, or always was one, and then was missing. Then Beatrice showed up, or was already there, and Cherry and the she-wolf had their adventure while Jezz and the tiger talked to the police.

It only sped up after that.

There was the immediate stop on prostituting, then resumes after resumes after resumes, followed by a lucky break at a strip club, only to lead into Helping Paws. On top of that, things grew quieter. Twenty-three females used to live in the house, only six remain. Gradually, girls started to leave. Whether it was to get caught back up in the cycle they escaped all over again, or because they pushed for a new life, seventeen left the old home in the past. It was during that transition period, when Saffron never knew who would still be left when she arrived home, that the tiger started noticing the twins more.

Even though she had been tasked with getting them into a school, that didn't mean the feline talked much to the youngest of Rameo's working girls. She would pitch in if they were coming up short at the end of a week, but everyone did that. It was during this time of constant change and transition that Saffron truly talked with the twins. Mint opened up easily enough, while Pep still hasn't. Still, the feline knew she had a soft spot in her heart for the twins. This spot was the reason for the feline's apprehension.

Saffron shook her head with a grimace. She needed to focus on setting up the table and thinking about the past won't help with that. The feline moved to an overhead cabinet on the other side of the kitchen. She opened it, and her grimace deepened. They only had paper plates. The feline decided earlier in the day that she didn't like Johann, but she also didn't want him to think little of them. If he decided to **_say_** anything, the tiger would be more than willing to increase the male's fiber with said plates.

"They'll do," Saffron finally grumbled, picking up the almost depleted pack. With plates in paw, the feline moved into the dining room. She started placing the plates around the table, even though they only had four chairs. The tiger would stand, and possibly loom, behind wherever Johann decided to sit. Before the large mammal finished her task, a shriek echoed into the hallway.

Saffron reacted, as if she was waiting on a starter's pistol. Her brain already assumed it was Mint, and the feline immediately started for the twin's room. The tiger barely noted their room door was open, but she did see the door separating her from Mint. The large mammal didn't reach for the knob but threw her full weight against the door with a snarl. It gave, and Saffron plowed into the room. The predator part of her mind ignored everything but her prey, watching events fold in slow motion.

Johann was standing next to the bed, paw reached towards a sobbing Mint. His frightened expression, and retracting paw, suggested that the tiger had caught him mid act. The ewe was curled away from the male, backpedaling futilely into the wall that separated the twins and the tiger's room.

Saffron saw red.

The tiger charged forward, paws outstretched and fangs on full display as a primal roar escaped her threatening maw. She went for the throat, claws out and aiming for the smaller feline. The male seemed frozen in shock, as he offered no defense against the larger mammal's attack. Saffron pushed Johann back and slammed the leopard into the corner of the bedpost and the window.

" ** _What did you do!?"_** she roared. He didn't respond. Her grip tightened as she loomed menacingly over the silent male.

"Saff, **_no_**!"

Saffron whipped her head around, searching for the disapproving voice. The feline saw Jezebel and Peppa standing in the doorway, both horrified. The older twin rushed to the side of the other as Jezz approached the tiger apprehensively with hooves raised.

"You can't do this Saff."

The female feline snarled, whipping her head back to the leopard. "He **_hurt_** Mint!" she growled, her terrifying image reflected back in Johann's eyes, "I'm gonna **_hurt_** him!" The tiger squeezed, ignoring the pain as the leopard's claws dug into her wrists. She would make sure he would never hurt Mint, or **_anyone_** , ever again.

" ** _Stop!_** "

Saffron paused at the command of the voice, grip not loosening but staying the same. Slowly, the tiger glanced over her shoulder. The feline saw the twins, Mint clutching Peppa desperately as she silently cried onto the older sister's shoulder. Pep glared at the larger female.

"It wasn't him," the elder twin stated evenly.

Saffron's grip loosened, her anger disappearing and confusion taking rein. "Wh-what?"

Peppa sighed and closed her eyes, hugging her sister tighter and laying her head on top of her twin, "It wasn't Johann…", the ewe opened an eye and looked right at the tiger, "... Daddy's back."

* * *

 **Hello Readers,**

 **Sorry for the late update, but here it is for better or worse. Let me know what you think.**

 **-CG**


	11. Tears

Cherry quietly shifted in her seat at the dining room table, casting a worried look to the twin's bedroom door. The vixen knew she should be doing more, but had no idea what that was supposed to be. Jezebel, Saffron and Peppa were still in the room with Mint, and the snow leopard boy was sitting in the living room alone. The fox was surprised he didn't just run out the front door as fast as possible, like she wanted too, and instead sat silently in the dark. No flicker of television flashing into the hallway or even turning on the light overhead. Just silence and darkness.

Cherry sighed and rubbed the side of her head. In the distant past, she would've called Rameo to see if he'd be willing to let the ewe stop seeing Daddy. The pimp never did, but it was always worth a shot. This wasn't even the first time that a female admitted to being attacked or raped in the house, yet those times were supposed to be behind all of them. Everything was supposed to be getting better, **_they_** were supposed to better. Now though, it felt like they were falling backwards.

The fox needed something to hold onto, something she could control. For a decade, she devoted herself to being a working girl. Selling her assets, as well as her ass, was the only mission in life. Now...now Cherry didn't know what she wanted. At that moment, sitting in the eerie silence of a house that used to be filled to the brim with females, the vulpine wanted everything to be simple again.

Cherry's ears stood at attention as the twin's door opened. She watched Jezebel cautiously exit the room and slowly close the door behind her. The older sheep ran a hoof over her face as she walked towards the dining room.

"It's a rotten mess doll," Jezz muttered, "just...so rutting rotten…"

"How bad?" Cherry asked, her sapphire blue eyes never leaving the sheep.

Jezebel approached the dining room table, paper plates still laid out for a dinner that would never happen and planted her hooves on it. "It's Daddy," she stated wearily, "and he's one of Min's teachers."

The fox's blood ran cold at the news. She swallowed dryly and tried to calm her increasingly frazzled nerves. "Ar-Are we sure, honey?" Cherry asked hopefully, as if this was all a bad dream, "Could she be-"

The older ewe slammed a hoof on the table, then pointed a threatening digig at the vulpine. "Don't ask if Mint's mistaken!" Jezz seethed, a wicked snarl appearing on her snout, "If anyone, **_anyone_** , would know who it is than it's **_that_** girl!"

Cherry looked away ashamed. The older sheep was right. If anyone would know that monster, it would be Mint. The fox sighed and pinched her brow. "What do we do?"

"Find the bastard and break his legs," Jezebel muttered darkly.

The vulpine shook her head and rubbed a paw against her brow, "We can't do that."

The caprid sniffed haughtily, "Why not?" She glanced over her shoulder and down the hall, before focusing back on the vixen and whispering, "We've done it before."

Cherry bolted upright and leaned to her right to look down the hall as well. There didn't seem to be any stirrings from the twin's room or, more importantly, the living room. The vulpine scowled at the ewe and raised a claw. "That was **_one_** time."

"And it **_worked_** , doll," the sheep countered bluntly, "he ain't in our lives anymore."

"Honey, we **_can't_** do that Jezz," the fox replied exasperated, "we aren't those mammals anymore!"

"What do you **_mean_**?"

"I mean we can't just take rutting pipes to mammals!" Cherry hissed, lowering her voice and leaning over the table, "It worked on Rameo because he didn't have a leg to stand on-"

"Not even knees," Jezebel interrupted flippantly.

"...and we weren't on the _right_ side of the law back then either," continued the vixen through gritted teeth, "Now we _are,_ and we **_need_** to do the right thing!"

"Well **_what_** do you want to do, **_doll_**?" the ewe shot back, leaning over the table and closer to the fox.

"We call Bee," Cherry stated slowly, "and get the police involved."

The sheep laughed condescendingly, "Honey, the cops don't care about us. We're just dirty street walkers."

" ** _Were_** ," Cherry corrected calmly, "Now we run Helping Paws. They **_will_** help us because we're _**law** **abiding**_."

Jezebel shook her head with a sly smirk, "Just because Bee's nice doesn't mean anything." She sighed heavily and her smirk turned to a grimace. "They're gonna want this case swept under the rug as fast as possible. Last thing **_anyone_** wants is a teacher raping his students on the front page."

"Well, honey," the vixen sighed, running her paw over eyes, "they either do their jobs, or we tell _everyone_ we know...those are the only choices."

A tense silence settled between the two. Cherry continued to rub her eyes, wishing all of this would just go away. Each day, it felt as though the weight of her responsibility grew heavier, and each day it didn't seem like help was coming. Now, along with all the stress from Helping Paws, the vulpine needed to find the strength to guide the girls through this new obstacle. Just like she's done countless times before.

The vixen slid off the side of her chair, gaze on the ground as she walked around the table. "I'm gonna call Bee...get her to meet Saff and Mint at the hospital."

"They didn't say they were going to the hospital," Jezebel remarked.

Cherry sighed and turned to the sheep. She could see the same exhaustion in the ewe as the fox felt. "We **_need_** to do this right," the vulpine pleaded, "if we don't, everything, and I mean **_everything_** honey, could be lost."

Jezz frowned and looked away. She eventually huffed and knocked on the table twice. "I know you're right," she muttered quietly, "but that doesn't mean I can get rid of…our _experiences_."

Cherry nodded and reached for the ewe's hoof. "I know," she whispered, "we all do." The fox squeezed Jezz's hoof reassuringly, "It'll be alright."

Jezebel rolled his eyes, "You don't have to tell me." She gestured behind her, "But it's gonna be hard to convince Mint of that, doll." The sheep then smirked slyly, "Go give your wolf a call."

Cherry chuckled weakly and hugged the ewe. Jezebel patted the fox gently on the back. The pair stayed embraced for several moments, until eventually the vulpine sighed again and released the caprid. "I gotta go, honey...get everything going and all."

"Go do your magic Cher," Jezz encouraged. She smiled reassuringly, "You **_always_** do great!"

Cherry tried to smile, but it never came. She simply nodded and headed for her room. It was the only place she could make this private phone call, especially with the snow leopard in the living room. Once the fox reached her door, she reached into her pants pocket to retrieve her cellphone. The vixen turned the doorknob to her room as she flipped through her contacts. Without even thinking, the vulpine passed the she-wolf and landed on a surprising name.

Tod

Cherry shook her head, "What am I doing?" The fox quickly scrolled back up to the lupine and hit call. She placed it against her ear as she entered her room. The phone rang four times before a obviously sleepy Beatrice answered.

"Hello?" the wolf mumbled.

"Bee, it's Cher," started the fox once she closed the door behind her, "We've got a **_big_** problem, honey…"

* * *

Beatrice sat next to Mint's hospital bed, out of uniform but doing her job. The wolf had grabbed a pen and pad of paper when she rushed out of her apartment, barely remembering to put on clothes in the process. She did forget her coat. Tundra Town Regional Hospital provided the young sheep with a private area in the E.R., though the walls were simply curtains. It allowed enough privacy for the ewe to be examined but didn't do much to quiet the noise around them. The officer rested her left leg on the right and used her left thigh as a makeshift table, with a pale white light above illuminating the room. The lupine's gaze remained focused on the pad and the words she wrote, unable to look up at the sad sight that was the youngest twin.

"I think I got everything," Beatrice sighed, running her free paw over her ears. She bit her lip and finally looked up at the sheep in the bed. "Anything you want to add?"

The officer could tell Mint was a thousand miles away, training and experience informing the wolf of all those long stares that victims in shock could have. A constant stream of tears only added to the pitiful sight. The young ewe was sitting up in the hospital bed in a white gown. Her wool stuck out of the collar and the fabric laid loosely over her body, giving the sheep's midsection and more bloated appearance. Surprisingly, Ming shook her head slowly in response to the lupine. "No... but…" she hesitated, her snout opening and closing, "...he...still has a pair of my panties…"

The officer immediately scribbled down this fact. "Can you give a description of them?" Several silent seconds passed. Beatrice glanced up at Mint to see the ewe's eyes misty as she covered her snout with both hooves.

"I can't remember," the sheep mumbled, mouth still covered, "It...it only happened three days ago, but...I **_can't remember_**!"

The lupine stood out of her chair, instinctively slipping the pad and pen into her front pocket. Mint whimpered mournfully, curling her knees to her chest and burying her snout into her wool. Beatrice reached out for the sheep and grasped her shoulder. The younger twin jumped from the touch and immediately pulled away. The harsh gasp and frightened gaze of the ewe cut the wolf deep. The officer tried to shrug it off, but the sight of the whimpering caprid caused her ears to pin and tail to retreat between her legs.

"I'm sorry," Beatrice whispered.

Mint pinched her eyes shut. "It's ok," she mumbled weakly.

"Can I get you anything or…"

"I wanna go home," the ewe whimpered. She looked at the lupine with pleading eyes and asked, "Can I?"

Beatrice's heart threatened to break as her emotions welled. She cleared her throat and looked away ashamedly. "Once the doctor clears you," the officer answered morosely. She moved towards the curtain but stopped as her free paw grasped the edge. "Do...you want to be alone?" Mint didn't respond. The lupine grimaced and willed herself to look at the sheep. Once again, the ewe was in her own head, wide eyes staring ahead blankly. The officer quietly sighed and stepped through the curtain.

White tiled flooring stretched to a dark blue wall in front of the wolf. On the other side of the wall was the nurses' station. When Beatrice checked in with one of the nurses on duty, there only four present. It didn't sound like business had picked up, but the lupine had no interest in confirming her assumption. She turned to the right where a set of five different sized chairs were located. In the largest one was Saffron, sitting stoically with her paws folded in her lap. The officer walked over to the feline and fell back into the chair to the right of the tiger. She was so tired. They sat in silence, both staring at the empty bed and open curtains in front of them.

"They wouldn't let me in there," Saffron finally mumbled, "I had to listen to her crying from here."

Beatrice glanced up wearily at the tiger, "Why?"

"Because I'm not her guardian," the feline stated evenly, "We thought it best to put Jezz as that." Saff's eyes grew misty, her jaw quivering as she looked as though she was about to break down. She quickly wiped the tears away with the back of her paw and let out a slow breath. "I... _forgot_ about that when we left…"

"They didn't kick you out," the lupine offered weakly.

The tiger chuckled dryly, a small smile appearing on her muzzle. "Only because I told them we called the police."

"I'm glad you did," the officer sighed, dragging a paw across her face, "Last thing I need is all of you dealing out _street_ justice!"

Beatrice wasn't positive, but she could have sworn she saw out of the corner of her eye the feline stiffened at her final statement. The officer brushed off the observation, too tired for another mystery. She sighed and leaned closer to the feline, reaching her paw into her pocket to pull out her notepad.

"How much do you know?" the officer questioned, straightening back in her chair and studying her scribbles.

"Enough," Saffron responded curtly.

Beatrice nodded silently. Cherry explained over the phone an overview of the night's events. It only made sense for the girls to know as much as the wolf. The most pressing manner was who would take over the case? The officer had very little respect for the detectives in Precinct Six, many cruising through cases with little care of serving justice. Normally the lupine would be responsible but had the makings of a high-profile case. Hopefully, the case wouldn't catch the eye of the Deputy Chief and the female would be able to work it. That is, unless Arnie stuck his nose in.

Beatrice was pulled out of her musings by a new mammal standing in front of the pair. He was a red squirrel, with large tufts of fur on his ears shooting up and a bushy tail with a hint of white at the end. The color of his fur contrasted with his black scrubs and baby blue covers on his hind paws. Between his paws was a translucent neon orange clipboard with several papers clipped to the top. He covered his snout with a raised fist and cleared his throat.

"My name is Doctor Luden. I'm the Emergency Physician on duty," began the rodent gravely. He turned his attention to Saffron, "I was informed you brought her in?" The feline nodded. Luden frowned and looked down at his papers. "Miss... Saffron?" He glanced up at the larger mammal, "No last name." Saffron squirmed under the smallest mammal's gaze but nodded once more. Luden flicked through the papers quietly. He grimaced, "Have the police been notified?"

"Yes!" Beatrice exclaimed, jumping to attention in her seat, "Right here!"

Luden eyed the wolf suspiciously, "Seem to be out of uniform..."

"Not on the clock."

The squirrel frowned, "Your badge?"

Beatrice patted down her pants, only to find them empty. She smiled apologetically, "I seemed to have...forgot it…" The embarrassed officer shrunk into her chair, "...sorry…"

Luden stared hard at the lupine, tail twitching in agitation. "This is a serious matter. One that should be taken as such." The lupine withered further under the squirrel's intense gaze. He turned back to his papers. "I am **_not_** convinced that it would be appropriate for me to discuss personal medical matters with two mammals who cannot identify themselves properly." He moved to walk away from the pair, when Saffron slid to the floor.

"Sir, wait," the feline started, on her knees and paws clasped pleadingly, "I know our family looks odd, but I **_promise_** we only have Mint's attention at heart!"

Luden's scowled deepened, "Her name's **_not_** Mint."

"We put down Abigail because that's what her school I.D. states," the tiger tried to explain, "but we call her _Mint_." Saffron crawled closer to the rodent, on her paws and knees, closer to the doctor. "I know I'm not her mother, but I **_care_** for that little ewe." The feline sucked in a deep, staccato breath. "She's had a hard life, and I only want it to be **_better!_** "

The big cat's back was to Beatrice so she couldn't see her face, but if Luden's softening expression was any indication, then the feline's words had an effect on him. He grimaced again, then glanced to his left and right.

"Alright you convinced me," the squirrel grumbled. He pointed a digit at the tiger, then the wolf, "but she stays here until I have confirmation that the police have been informed **_and_** that she has made an official statement." Luden looked at Saffron, then Beatrice, with a determined expression. "Is that clear?" Both females nodded. He let out a slow breath, "Very good. Now please return to your seat."

The doctor waited as the feline stood up and dusted off her knees. Once Saffron settled back into her seat, paws clasped tightly in her lap, the squirrel cleared his throat.

"How long would you say that Abigail has been sexually active?"

"From thirteen to fifteen she was a prostitute," Saffron answered freely, "before that, I don't think so."

"And before today?"

The tiger reached a paw towards the wolf. Beatrice accepted it with both of hers and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Saffron breathed in and out deeply. "To my knowledge, no."

"History of illness? Sexually transmitted diseases?"

The feline looked away from the doctor and in the direction of Mint's room. Her paw trembled in the lupine's grasp. "We always tried to get checked," Saffron mumbled, "make sure none of us caught anything serious." She cleared her throat and turned back to the doctor. "I don't recall her having any or needing any medication either."

Luden nodded, "We collected a blood sample to confirm, but the nurse said she didn't see any immediate indications." He glanced away momentarily before looking at the pair once more, "I did not believe it appropriate to be present during the examination."

"Thank you," Saffron whispered.

The squirrel gave a shallow bow before he sighed and turned back to his notes. "The nurse found slight bruising on her wrists and mild abrasions on knees, which coincides with what she was able to get out of Abigail." He flipped over a paper. "Old and new vaginal scarring was noted, as well as bruising along the vaginal walls." The rodent flipped the paper back over and holstered the board to his right side. "Her history as a prostitute would explain the former, and the latter combined with the bruising supports her story as well."

"What do you mean?" Saffron asked.

Luden sighed heavily. He rubbed his forehead with his free paw as his grip on the clipboard tightened noticeably. "Bruising...is to be expected when it comes to intercourse. However, in my experience, tearing only occurs in abusive situations when no further lubrication is provided." The doctor grimaced, "Abigail informed us she showered before paw, so the possibility of having any usable genetic material is not plausible, but we **_did_** find evidence of seminal fluid."

"What does **_that_** mean?" the tiger pressed, her tone rising a notch.

The doctor breathed in, then slowly out, his face becoming blank and unreadable. "We believe he may not have used a condom."

Beatrice heard an almost silent squeak come from the Saffron. She turned to the feline to see her covering her muzzle with eyes pinched shut. "Saff," the wolf breathed. She squeezed the tiger's paw again, and then again when the larger mammal didn't respond.

Saffron breathed a hitched breath, then let it out as she removed her paw from her face. She grimaced as a tear appeared in the corner of her eye. Finally, she cleared her throat and opened her now red rimmed eyes. "Please continue."

Luden nodded solemnly, "With Abigail's permission, we will give her a dose of Levonorgestrel." He turned to see Beatrice's confused expression and smiled weakly. "Plan B." The squirrel turned back to the feline, smile disappearing completely, "We also recommend starting her on Pep, or Post exposure prophylaxis. It'll help reduce her risk of sexually transmitted diseases."

A heavy silence fell between the three mammals. The information provided by Doctor Luden was a lot to swallow, and the lupine was having trouble keeping everything straight. Finally, she spoke up.

"She was asking about going home. Can she?"

"I recommend against it," the doctor replied, "I would like her to be examined by our resident psychiatrist, and he won't be in till the morning. Furthermore, without her guardian present, there's no one we can legally release her too."

"Can I stay?" Saffron whispered meekly.

The rodent frowned, "Normally I'd say no, but I believe this is a special circumstance." He gestured in the direction of Mint's room, "You'll have to stay in there, and I **_will_** make sure security performs an hourly check. Understood?" Saffron nodded. Luden nodded curtly, "If you need anything please ask one of the nurses. Otherwise, have a good night."

Beatrice watched the squirrel walk away, turning the corner and disappearing. She turned her attention back to the feline. "You gonna be ok?"

Saffron stared straight ahead, her eyes misty as her muzzle hung slightly ajar. "I don't know," she mumbled, "but I'll need to be."

Beatrice nodded solemnly, and gently patted the tiger's paw. "You'll get through this...and so will Mint."

Saffron glanced down at the lupine, "You gonna get this guy Bee?"

The wolf bit down a growing snarl and nodded curtly. "I'll make sure of it," the officer growled, anger bubbling up in her chest, "no matter **_what_**."

* * *

Peppa didn't know what to say to Johann. This was supposed to be a night of revelation and teasing, instead the twin's past was thrown back into their collective faces. It didn't help that her mind kept wandering to Mint. As much as she wanted to be with her sister, and screamed her head off in opposition, the ewe eventually relented in order to talk to the snow leopard. Hopefully she could convince him to not file a report against Saffron.

Pep stood in the hallway, just outside the doorway to the living room. She rocked back and forth, biting her lip in indecision. The ewe needed to talk to the snow leopard. Johann wasn't having as rough a night as the twins, but being attacked by a tiger wouldn't simply fade away. The older twin needed to convince the male that Saff simply overreacted and didn't mean it. Easier said than done. Eventually, the sheep sighed heavily and stepped into the darkened room. The older twin could just make out the outline of the feline sitting on the couch. With only indirect light from the hallway and street lamps outside, it hid much of the male's features. Still, the ewe could see Johann leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as his paws appeared to be covering his muzzle. What did stand out were the big cat's eyes. His normally grey stare glowed a vibrant green filled with anguish.

"I'm gonna turn on the light," Pep announced loudly. Johann didn't respond, but did close his eyes. The ewe accepted this as acknowledgement. She blindly reached for the light switch on the wall left of her and flicked it up. The living room instantly lit up, causing the older twin to blink the spots in her vision away. Once her sight was clear, she steeled her resolve and made her way to the couch.

Peppa didn't miss the feline tense up as she drew closer, and Johann scooted to the other side of the L shaped couch when she sat down. The ewe wanted to roll her eyes at the snow leopard's ridiculousness, but suppressed it. **_He_** was the one who could have been seriously injured, yet Johann was acting as if **_he_** was the dangerous one.

"How's your throat?" the sheep asked, hoping to loosen up the leopard's tongue.

"Fine," Johann croaked behind a paw, the other sliding to his neck and rubbing it gingerly, "I'll live."

This time Pep did roll her eyes, " _Well_ aware of that Spots." She leaned closer with an evil grin, "If not, we'd already be **_burying_** you!" The sheep's joke fell flat. She scowled at the male, "Come on Johann it was a **_joke_**! If you were really hurt, we'd have taken you to the hospital with Mint." The feline visibly shuddered at her words. The ewe huffed and folded her arms, "What? A _strong_ male like you afraid of an itty bitty **_tiger_**?"

Johann's head snapped in her direction, his mouth agape in abject horror. "You think I'm afraid of the **_tiger_**?" the snow leopard questioned incredulously, "Mint just **_freaked_** out when I got close, and you think I'm worried about **_me!?_** " The feline grimaced as he ran a trembling paw over his face. He supported his head between his paws as pinched his eyes shut. "I **_can't_** stop seeing her face." The male looked at his shaking paws. "She was so **_scared_** ," Johann turned his attention back to the ewe, heartache written all over his muzzle, " ** _Why_**?"

Peppa didn't know what to say. How does the ewe explain to the snow leopard what they've been through? How could anyone? It just didn't seem possible, nor did it seem right. The twins were teenagers, not even old enough to drive, yet they experienced the worst mammals had to offer and then some. How **_could_** she explain the pain they shared? The cold, hungry nights, huddled in a corner in a rotting house **_hoping_** mammals would sleep with them. There were no words to descrive their hopelessness, but caprid knew she had to try.

The ewe sighed heavily and rubbed the side of her head. "It's...hard to explain..." Pep admitted, her hoof traveling to a loose curl on her head. She twirled the wool between her digits as she searched for the appropriate words. "We aren't... _good_ mammals…" The sheep looked away from the feline and to the floor. "We've had to do... ** _things_**...to survive."

"Like what?"

Peppa scoffed and yanked at the curl, "Think about it Spots, and I mean **_really_** think about it! Two **_young_** sheep, **_walking_** the streets of Tundra Town doing **_anything_** to make a quick buck!" The ewe glared at the snow leopard, "Put the rutting pieces together."

Johann's expression fell, before he shook his head and furrowed his brow. "How'd you and Mint end up here the ?"

"Luck of the draw," Peppa grumbled, "and that's **_all_** I'm gonna say on it."

"Was...was Mint really attacked by your father?"

The ewe let out a dry laugh. "I **_doubt_** it, but then again we have no **_idea_** who are rutting father is!" She sighed and looked away in shame, "Probably some nameless john that our mother did to make a quick buck too…"

"So, who **_is_** he then?" Johann pressed intently, a claw scratching the bottom of his chin.

Pep grimaced, not sure how much she wanted to tell the feline. It wasn't just her past, but Mint's as well. Knowing her sister, the younger twin wouldn't like it if Johann found out too much and she wasn't the one telling it. The older twin decided for a half truth.

"Someone from our past," the sheep finally answered. She glanced up at the ceiling and blew out a slow breath. "Not a nice ram. Used to mess with Min's head a lot."

"What's his **_name_**?"

Peppa looked back at the leopard. Johann's expression had hardened. A silent snarl graced his muzzle, agitated tail whipping behind him, as his body tensed and legs ready to pounce. The ewe couldn't remember a time when the feline was ever angry, and now she wished she had never seen it. The sheep scooted closer to the male, who appeared lost in his swirling thoughts, and placed a hoof on his knee.

Johann jumped off the couch with a low growl, "Why would anyone do this?" He stepped towards the middle of the living room, then stopped and pivoted to face the sheep. "How could **_anyone_** hurt her?" The feline rolled his neck on his shoulders, an audible crack echoing from the action, as he held his paws out with his fully exposed claws pointed up. "I just want to-"

Peppa was unimpressed with the male's bravado. He had no reason to be this upset. None of this happened to **_him_**! **_Mint_** was the one who should be this angry. **_Mint_** should be the one screaming bloody murder until Daddy was hanging off Precinct Six by his ankles. Johann had none of her sister's reasons, and the ewe decided to put an end to his little temper tantrum. "What's my name?" she asked coldly.

The feline stopped dead in his tracks, expression changing from rage to confusion. "What?"

The sheep pushed off the couch and stood to her full height. Even though snow leopards are smaller than the other big cats, the ewe was still below his shoulders. Peppa planted her hooves on her hips and stared down the male. "What's my **_real_** name?" Johann stumbled over his tongue and nothing except for confused grunts left him. The smaller mammal closed the distance between them and jabbed a sharp hoof into his gut. " ** _Well_**?"

"I-It's Dolor-"

"Nope!" Peppa exclaimed, "and it ain't Pep, or Abigail, or Mint." She jabbed the feline with each name. "You **_don't_** know us, **_don't_** know what we've been through, and have no **_idea_** what you're doing!" The sheep gave the male a hard shove with both hooves, "Keep your ruttin' nose out of this. We **_don't_** need your **_help_**!"

Johann's gaze fell, holding more pain than before. The feline rubbed his stomach absentmindedly and looked away ashamed. "Will you tell me?" he asked meekly.

Peppa scowled at the snow leopard. Such a **_big_** male acting all tough, until confronted by a **_little_** sheep. The ewe had no time for the feline, and just wanted him to leave. "Go _home_ ," she said deliberately, "Go home and forget about **_everything_** that you heard and saw." The sheep glanced away from the crestfallen leopard, "It'll be better if you stay out of it."

There was silence between the two, as if the twins past manifested a wall between the teenagers. Eventually, and with obvious reluctance, Johann sighed. His head hung in shame as he nodded slowly. "Ok," the feline mumbled, "I'll go home…" For a moment, when the leopard looked into the ewe's hard gaze, his grey eyes reflected the same toughness that existed in Pep. "...but I **_won't_** forget." The resolve in his voice matched the determined look that graced his muzzle.

Quietly, and without another word, Peppa watched the feline walk towards the front door. The sheep could tell that something just changed in Johann. The first time they met, he was a soft butterball who never knew how cruel Zootopia could be. Now, with his muscles tensed and paws in tight fists, she couldn't see the gentle heart she knew resided in him. A small part of her wanted to stop the snow leopard and simply tell him everything. Tell Johann to let go of that anger and hate, because she **_knew_** that it would burn him alive! Instead, Pep watched him enter the hallway and turn right. There was the telltale sound of the front door opening, and then gently closing.

The ewe let out a staggered breath as she stumbled over to the couch. She sat down, leaning her elbows on her knees, and rested her snout between her hooves. Peppa wouldn't cry. There was still too much to do, and she knew that Mint would need her help. Maybe another time, when all of this was done and Daddy was either dead or behind bars, then the sheep would weep. For now, as she sat alone in a house she barely considered a home, all the older twin wanted was a hug.

* * *

 **Hello Readers,**

 **Another chapter, another heavy toll on the girls. Let me know what you think.**

 **-CG**


	12. Temper

Beatrice wasn't pleased to be called to Arnold's office. The she-wolf hadn't talked to the lieutenant since his impromptu closure of the Spice case, but orders were orders. To make matters worse, the officer hadn't slept much after leaving the hospital. She left around two, Mint sleeping fretfully with Saffron keeping a keen watch. Thankfully, she didn't feel as exhausted as she should have been. As the lupine laid in bed, she kept going over the necessary steps for the investigation. All the while, the ewe's sobs echoed in the back of her mind. Normally she'd call Cherry to help her, but the vixen had enough on her plate. Besides, the wolf still didn't know how to have the **_talk_** …

The officer walked into something hard, bouncing off of it as she was lost in thought. Beatrice gingerly rubbed the tip of her nose with a frown. She looked up to find herself standing at the door to Lieutenant Howlington's office. The wolf blinked, it felt like it had only been moments since she stepped off the elevator. She sighed with a shake her head, "I need a vacation." Beatrice rapped on the door twice.

"Enter." Arnold's voice called.

The grey wolf opened the door and slid into the office. The officer remembered how her grandfather, the previous Deputy Chief of Precinct Six, kept his office. His walls were lined with photographs and articles dealing with Precinct Six and the Howlington pack. Good or bad, it went on the wall. The lieutenant had a different approach, with walls bare of anything except for white paint. A bright, fluorescent light hung overhead, illuminating a wooden desk, cleaned of any clutter, and a new looking computer monitor. With the office located on the Lower Level One, there were no windows. It wouldn't have mattered anyway with the always building snow outside.

"Beatty," Arnold greeted pleasantly with a smile, sitting in a green backed rolling chair in a grey suit and blue tie, "I've got some good news."

Beatrice tried to keep her ears up and push down the building snarl. She stood with her hind paws shoulder width apart and paws grasped behind her back. "Is it about the Spice case, **_sir_**?"

The red wolf's smile disappeared, "No...it has to deal with that girl, Gertrude." He leaned forward and clasped his paws on his desk. "Jackson talked me into letting her stay at the compound. He'll be picking her up later in the week while we get one of the apartments ready." The she-wolf remained silent. Arnold's brow rose, "I assumed you'd be overjoyed."

"Is that all, **_sir_**?"

"No, officer," the lieutenant started with a frowned, "I need to know what crawled up your ass and _died_." He titled his head as he stared unblinking at the female, "Care to elaborate?"

"Permission to speak freely?" Beatrice asked tersely. Arnold silently waved to the officer. The she wolf blew out a tense breath. "I think you closed the Spice case prematurely." The lieutenant's brow rose, but he remained silent. "Because of her involvement with Sergeant Grizzoli's case, we should treat this as a zooicide." Still, the male remained silent. The grey wolf's temper began to rise at the lack of response from her superior officer. She bit down a snarl and gripped her paws together tightly. "In my opinion, you overstepped yours place and let a killer off the hook!"

Arnold stared blankly at his cousin, not even the slightest at what he was feeling. He slowly stood from his seat, the chair rolling back behind him, and stood tall with his paws behind him.

"Because we are family, I let a lot of things slide that I normally wouldn't take from the _other_ officers." The red wolf walked around his desk to the front, gaze completely focused on the she wolf. "If this is how you choose respect my rank, I may need to **_reconsider_** this approach." Arnold growled, his teeth on full display as he dressed down the officer.

Beatrice wasn't backing down. She unclasped her paws and balled them up at her side. "I **_expect_** to be treated like other **_officers_** ," the grey wolf seethed, "and **_not_** have autopsy reports signed off on before I even **_see_** it!"

" ** _Why_** would I do **_that_**?" Arnold exclaimed, throwing his paws up in the air, "When have I **_ever_** done that?" The she-wolf struggled to find a time. The lieutenant scoffed and shook his head, "You can't think of any, can you?"

"Then why'd you do it?" the officer pressed, "I **_saw_** it on the report!" A silence settled between the two. Beatrice's confidence wavered at the red wolf's confused expression. "...Arnie?"

The lieutenant ran a paw over his ears. "That's impossible," he murmured, "I haven't stepped into the coroner's office in weeks."

"It **_looked_** like yours," the officer gently pressed.

"I don't doubt you," Arnold sighed, "but this isn't **_good_**." The red wolf pushed off the desk and walked absentmindedly past the grey wolf. "Someone forged my signature..." the lieutenant mumbled. He stopped mid-stride and turned back to the female, "Do you have a case?"

"Yeah," Beatrice replied with a shrug, "but I think it'll get kicked up to the detectives."

"It won't," Arnold stated definitively with a paw rubbing his chin, "Someone wants you off the Spice case. If you're working on another, then whoever forged my signature will relax."

"That could be a problem," the officer started openly. She sighed heavily and shook her head, "It's...one of the girls was raped."

The lieutenant stopped his ministrations. "How bad?"

Beatrice swallowed dryly, "Could've been worse...but not **_good_**."

The red wolf sighed and shook his head, "It never is…" A tense silence fell between the lupines, both lost in thought. Finally, a low growl from the lieutenant broke the quiet. "They used _my name_ ," Arnold muttered darkly, paws balled up in anger, "they could've used **_any_** other officers, but they used **_mine_**!" He whipped his enraged gaze back to the female as a deep snarl appeared on his muzzle.

The officer held her paws up defensively, "Arnie...I'm supposed to be the mad one, remember?"

The lieutenant moved his still shaking paws to his tie and adjusted it, vigorously. The red wolf breathed slowly as he tightened and loosened the fabric around his neck. Finally, he dropped his paws to his side, snarl now a deep frown. Arnold cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Beatty. That was... _unbecoming_ of me," the male stated tensely. He rested a paw against the desk and leaned heavily onto it. "I lost my cool for a moment."

"S'ok," the grey wolf replied with a shrug, "I don't know how **_I'd_** react if someone was forging my name." Beatrice grinned and punched a fist into the palm of her paw, "But I think I know what I'd do **_first_**!"

Arnold chuckled weakly, "Cousin Theo _knows_ what you'd do." His mirth subsided as quickly as it appeared. The red wolf's tired gaze landed on his desk. "Investigative your case and bring the bastard to justice. I'll talk to the Deputy Chief and head off any trouble from the other lieutenants." The male turned his gaze back to the officer with a smirk. "Make my job easier and do everything by the book, ok?"

Beatrice nodded, then remembering herself, saluted the lieutenant. "Yes sir!"

The lieutenant nodded and straightened up. "I'll take care of the imposter, but for now ignore anything dealing directly with you that has my signature on it." The female nodded, though apprehensively. Arnold smiled fondly, "I have faith in you Beatty, but be careful and keep quiet about this. We don't know **_who's_** who's involved yet."

Beatrice grinned, "Always try to be and can do!" She ignored the male's snort and exaggerated rolling eyes. The officer **_did_** try! It just didn't always work out that way. She waved at the lieutenant and turned back to the door. "Happy hunting!" she exclaimed over her shoulder.

"Oh, it will be," Arnold seethed quietly, barely heard by the retreating grey wolf, "it _**will**_ be..."

* * *

Cherry eyed the hallway carefully from the front desk, keeping the room the twins were in sight. Mint had been released earlier that day, and the fox drove Peppa and Jezebel there to pick her up. The oldest ewe signed the youngest out, but then told the vixen that she wouldn't be riding back. The vulpine could have guessed that from the older female's outfit, but held her tongue. The fox's beat up two-seater wasn't big enough for four mammals, let alone three, yet the twins didn't protest at all about sharing a seat. In fact, as soon as the sisters were reunited, they were inseparable. The younger twin remained physically attached to the older for the entire trip, and even as they walked to Helping Paws. Once they entered the structure, the vixen finally felt like she could breathe.

Cherry understood her partial relaxation, walls a foot thick of steel and concrete will do that, but it didn't seem to help the twins. They hadn't spent as much time in the building as the vulpine, most of their time during "summer" break, so it made sense that they weren't as comfortable. Still, the fox expected **_some_** relief, yet none arrived. Mint had quietly walked to one of the open rooms and crawled into a lower bunk bed without a word. Peppa stood guard over her sister, casting accusatory glares at the fox when she checked on them. As if this was all the vixen's fault.

Cherry couldn't blame the older twin. It was the fox's job to take care of them, and she failed **_miserably_**. All she wanted to do was give the twins a **_life_**! Memories outside of cold nights and terrible mammals. Instead, the past reared its ugly, horny head back into their lives. Worst of all, there wasn't anything the fox could do to fix the situation. There was no cure all or movie night that would give Mint back her peace of mind. The vixen hadn't felt this helpless in a long time.

The vulpine felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She dug in there, and eventually retrieved the device with a frown. It was a text from Candy. Cherry didn't realize the goat still had her number. The fox opened her phone and read the message.

 _How it goin doll_

The vixen sighed, unsure of what to say. Candy was a friend, but the caprid's life had moved in another direction. Could the vulpine really drag her down with the other girls' problems? Was that even _**fair**_?

Cherry shook her head. "What am I even thinking?" she murmured, "of **_course_** I should tell her."

The fox began writing a long, but somehow still too short, text to the goat. She tried to cover everything she knew. Who Daddy was, that Bee was involved, even that ex was the wolf's partner. As the vulpine texted, the weight of Mint's burden lightened a tad. It was nice to talk to someone she could confide in and not have romantic feelings for them. Once the task was done, Cherry waited impatiently for a response. She tapped a claw against the top of the front desk as her gaze shifted between the hallway and her device. Patience wasn't one of the fox's strong suits, even less so when stressed. She wanted to act! To take this problem head on and deal with Daddy in house. Last night she had told Jezz that it was better for the police to take care of it, and it still was, but a small part of the vixen understood what the ewe said.

They had dealt with a problem like this before. They could do it again.

Cherry blinked. She had spaced out, and had been completely staring at the phone. There was still no message from Candy, but the back of her mind kept the vulpine focused on the device. It was as if her subconscious knew of the power her phone held, and that it could solve this problem. The fox grimaced as scooped her cellphone up. She scrolled through her contacts until she reached the number. There was one mammal she could call.

Hopefully, he'd be willing to help.

* * *

Jezebel was **_ready_** for a fight! She hadn't slept well the night before and was **_itching_** to get her hooves on something or **_someone_**! The ewe couldn't get them on Whiteley, even though that would have **_cured_** the feeling **_real_** fast. She couldn't take it out on any of the girls, because they were **_all_** hurting. No, there was only **_one_** mammal who the sheep could hold accountable **_and_** get her hooves on!

Jezz walked with purpose through the Snarlbucks front door, ignoring the obvious stares from mammals. She was dressed to kill, **_literally_** , with a pair of winter camouflage pants and a blue beater under a coat made from her own wool. The ewe was on a mission, and her target just picked up his drink.

She marched over to Ex and stomped to a halt directly in front of him. The uniformed weasel was standing next to the drink counter and didn't even blink when the caprid tried to loom over him. He simply silently held his large drink with both paws while he eyed the sheep back.

"What are you doing?" Ex questioned, breaking the silence.

" ** _We're_** gonna have a talk!" Jezz stated confidently, her hooves planted on her hips as she continued to stare the officer down.

"I _know_ ," the mustela replied with a roll of his eyes, " _You_ texted _me_...remember?"

Jezebel remembered, but where was the flair in that? The sheep wanted to make a scene, and byTuffany's she would! The ewe lowered herself to the weasel's level, her hard gaze narrowed on the mustela. "Oh, I _do_ ," Jezz fumed, "but that doesn't change how **_serious_** this talk will be!" The caprid swiped the drink from the weasel. She straightened up and sipped loudly, glaring around the store to challenge anyone to stop her. No one did.

Ex didn't react to the sheep's power move, and simply turned back to the counter. An arctic hare barista, wearing a matching green apron and visor, appeared with another drink.

"Here's your other drink, sir." the barista said, sliding a small cardboard cup closer to the edge, "sorry for the delay."

"It's fine," the weasel replied, stretching up to grasp this new drink, "My friend just arrived anyway." The mustela turned back to the sheep. "I've already got a table."

Jezebel frowned, disappointed in the lack of reaction from the smaller mammal. This was the first time in months that the sheep had seen Ex. The distance between the girls and the weasel, both literal and metaphorical, wasn't for a specific reason and seemed self-imposed. She needed to remind the mustela the **_he_** owed **_them_** as much as _**they**_ owed _**him**_.

The weasel led the ewe to a table in the corner of the cafe, a small, dark blue jacket already on the back of one of the chairs. The furniture was made for medium sized mammals, perfect for Jezz but not for the mustela. Ex stretched up and just barely got his cup onto the top of the table, before scrambling up the chair with the jacket. The sheep slid into the chair opposite of the smaller mammal, watching him closely as he remained standing and pulled his drink closer. They sat in silence, neither drinking from their cups.

Ex broke the tension, lifting his steaming beverage to his lips and sipping it softly. His gaze never left the table, but eventually he spoke.

"Howlington told me what happened."

Jezebel sneered, but quickly hid it with her own drink. She glared at the weasel as she loudly sipped her coffee. Black with no frills.

"So?"

The mustela tapped a blunt claw against his cup, gaze still not meeting the ewe's. "Sorry."

" _Sorry_ ," Jezebel seethed, her voice rising with her temper, " ** _Sorry_**!"

Ex finally met her gaze, a quick glare matching the sheep's. "Yes," the officer started evenly, "I'm sorry." He sighed, gaze falling, and ran his free paw over the top of his head, "I know you wanted me to find Daddy before something like... ** _this_**...happened..."

Jezebel grimaced; this isn't what she wanted. She wanted to **_make_** Ex feel bad about this entire situation, not to watch him do that all on his own! The ewe grasped her cup with both hooves and leaned her elbows on the table. Her mind swirled with the mixture of sharp barbs and reassuring phrases, but none came out. Finally, she huffed and leaned back into her chair.

"Doll," Jezebel drawled, "How long ago did I ask you to find Daddy?"

Ex frowned at his cup, "Four months ago?"

The sheep shrugged with a flippant wave of a hoof, "Sure, sounds good to me." She once again leaned on her elbows, "And what did you find out?"

"Went back three years," the officer started automatically, "forty-three cases of rape or sexual assault by a ram perpetrator with a ewe victim. Of them, thirty-four ended in conviction. The other nine were either acquittals or hung juries." Ex's gaze focused intently back on the ewe, "None of them went by the name Daddy." The weasel scratched absentmindedly at his cheek, eyes wandering away from the caprid. "I even looked up any investigation I could find with a suspected ram assailant. **_Still_** nothing…"

Jezebel nodded with each new piece of information. She wasn't surprised by this revelation, if Daddy was easy to find than it would have happened already. It was still disappointing. The sheep had asked the weasel to do this digging, yet none of this information ever reached her. It made sense why, he never found the bastard, still no word from the mustela and not much before this favor as well. The sheep wanted to get to the bottom of this apparent separation.

"So, you looked everywhere," Jezebel started innocently, lifting her drink with both hooves, "but couldn't find him." Ex nodded curtly. "So why didn't you say anything?"

The weasel shrugged halfheartedly as he continued to look away, "Nothing to report."

The ewe hummed in thought, frown hidden behind her drink. "But you could've told me that you hadn't found him." She tapped the plastic lid against her bottom lip, gaze raking over every visible inch of the officer. "Didn't you say you could reach out **_outside_** the law?"

Ex nodded, "And still nothing."

"And _still_ you didn't call, doll."

The weasel's disheartened gaze shifted from his cup to the sheep, "There wasn't anything-"

Jezebel cut off the officer with a raised digit. This was a tiresome, circular conversation that wasn't getting the caprid what she wanted. Apparently, she needed to be **_much_** more direct.

"Why'd you stop visiting?" Jezz questioned.

Ex shifted on his paws but didn't look away. "Didn't have time," he replied flatly.

The sheep rolled her eyes. What a terrible lie. "Why didn't you make any?" she pressed, not willing to let the weasel get off that easily.

"Busy."

"Not busy enough," the ewe sniped, her gaze narrowing on the smaller mammal, "You've been doing a whole side investigation, but can't make time for friends?" The mustela looked away, making the sheep lean further over the table. "We **_are_** friends, right?"

"Of course," Ex admitted, his tone suggesting otherwise. He sounded defeated, as if the larger female was browbeating him into submission.

Jezebel scowled, "Then _why_ doll?"

The weasel opened his muzzle, then hesitated. Something was obviously on his mind, yet he wouldn't say. Cherry could always make him talk. The fox could make anyone talk. It was like the vixen had everyone's weaknesses figured out and used them to her advantage. Maybe that was it. Either way, the ewe wished she was watching the twins and Cher was here.

"It's...complicated…" Ex finally said. He glanced guiltily at the caprid, then down at the table. The weasel shrugged shyly, "My...girlfriend is the jealous type...and she doesn't want me hanging out with other females."

Jezebel's brow rose in suspicion. From what hearsay Cherry had given the sheep, this "Shari" didn't sound like the jealous type. Still, the caprid felt this was the closest to a real answer she would get out of the normally tight-lipped officer. After several seconds of awkward silence, the ewe sighed with a shake of her head.

"Ok," she mumbled, tired of this useless conversation, "sure...fine. Whatever." Jezebel gingerly lowered herself back into her seat. She gave a weak wave of her hoof at the weasel, "So who's working the case?"

"Me and Howlington."

The ewe blinked in surprise, "Doll, really?" The officer nodded. "They know about your connection?" He hesitated, then nodded again. Jezebel sighed heavily, "What the rutt are they thinking?"

"I shouldn't tell you this..." Ex started quietly, leaning over the table and closer to the ewe, "...but I think something _happened_."

"Like what?"

The weasel grimaced, "No idea, and Howlington isn't saying anything either." He shrugged helplessly, "And there isn't anyone else I can talk too."

Jezebel frowned in thought, but shook herself out of it. She had more than enough to worry about, possible Precinct Six shenanigans were the **_least_** of her concern!

"Alright doll, I trust you...but!" The ewe pointed a threatening digit at the mustela, "You better get this bastard!"

Ex nodded, "Plan on it."

"And he better spend a **_long_** time in jail."

"I'll do my best."

"And you'll keep me informed."

"Can't."

Jezebel's gaze narrowed, "What do you mean can't?"

"Official investigation," the weasel replied blandly, "can't share information with the public."

Jezz rolled her eyes but remained silent. She'd get the information from Bee or indirectly from Cherry. Either way the sheep would stay in the loop. "Alright fine. Have it your way!"

Ex lifted his drink off the table and gestured towards the door. "My lunch is almost over. Gotta get back to work."

The ewe smirked, "Well doll, it was fun chatting." She lazily waved at the mustela, "Thanks for the coffee and all."

"That was Howlington's."

"Tell her I appreciate it then!" Jezebel replied, not missing a beat.

Ex rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Sure. I'll let her know."

The sheep wiggled her digits at the mustela as he jumped off the chair with his drink and jacket. Her plastered smirk disappeared as soon as the smaller mammal slipped on his coat and out the door. Jezebel learned nothing from this meeting. In fact, she felt like she knew less. The most important piece of information was Ex and Bee were working Mint's case, and the ewe wasn't sure if that was good or bad. All Jezz could do was hold on tight and hope this terrible ride would end soon.

"I wasted these" Jezebel grumbled, looking down at her outfit. She pulled continuously at the front of her shirt, letting soft breaths of air fan her. "And I look so _damn_ hot!"

* * *

Peppa wanted out, but Mint wouldn't have it.

"We should **_go_**!" hissed the elder twin, "just run the rutt right outta Zootopia and **_never_** look back!" Mint remained silent, simply laying on the bunk bed with her back to her sister. Pep scoffed and folded her arms, "Stop giving me the _silent_ **_treatment_**." She glared at the back of her quiet sister.

Mint had remained this way through most of the day, and when she did speak it was barely a whisper. The younger twin didn't eat or drink till the older sister basically shoved a sandwich down her throat. She moved like a scared kit when she needed too, as if testing each step or else fall through the floor. Pep had seen this version of her sister before, and always after a "date" with **_Daddy_**. Still, this seemed worse than any time in the past.

The elder twin sat down on the edge of the bed, still frustrated with her other half. When the sisters argued, it was mostly harmless teasing. On the few occasions that they fought, shouting and name calling were there weapons of choice. Silence was rare, and frankly never used, between the two. It was unnerving to Pep.

The older ewe scoffed again, but still no response from the younger. She frowned as she glanced over her shoulder. "Why won't you talk to me?" Peppa muttered. Silence. The sheep gritted her teeth as her temper flared. "You're being ridiculous," she seethed, "trying to shut me out!" Nothing. Pep jumped off the bed and threw her hooves up in the air. "I don't **_need_** you! I don't **_need_** anybody!" The older twin spun on the spot and jabbed a digit above her heart as she began to yell at the younger.

"Maybe I'll get the rutt out of here! Leave you stuck in this forsaken place!" She pointed an accusatory hoove at the back of her sister as she sneered. "You were always **_so_** weak! I had to ruttin' keep you moving! Always so **_mopey_**! So **_what_** if that _**bitch**_ sold us for a score? So **_what_** if our lives have been total dumpster fires! **_I'm_** strong enough to get passed it! **_I_** don't think about **_any_** of the stuff we did!" Peppa raised her snout and planted her hooves on her hips. "In fact, I'm **_proud_** of it!"

There was a moment of silence as Peppa's words hung in the air. Finally, Mint turned slightly to look over her shoulder. The younger twin's eye was rimmed red, and her visible cheek wet with tears. The ewe's lip quivered before she whispered one word.

"Really?"

All the anger in Pep, from the frustration from their circumstances to the murderous rage directed at Daddy, it all melted at the sight of her broken sister. Immediately, the older sister rushed to the younger's side and grasped her shoulder desperately.

"I'm sorry Minnie, I didn't _**mean**_ any of that!" Peppa quickly apologized, "I-I just got so _frustrated_ that you weren't talking to me an-and my temper got the better of me!"

"Are you _really_ proud?"

"Of course **_not_**!" the older ewe exclaimed, "I just…" She sighed heavily. "...I don't know why I said that…" Peppa leaned down and awkwardly wrapped her twin in a half hug. "I'm not proud at all…" Pep whispered.

"I'm sorry, I'm not strong," Mint mumbled, laying her head back down and closing her eyes, "not like you...you never let this affect you…"

Peppa bit her lip. She felt like a terrible sister. More than anything in the world, the older twin wished she could take the younger's pain away. Just put the burden of their collective lives on her shoulders. Pep could take it. She **_was_** strong. Mint though…

The older ewe sighed heavily, patting her sister gently on the shoulder, "Scooch over." The younger twin wiggled closer to the wall. Peppa laid behind her sister, draping her left arm across Mint's midsection. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the younger's back. They were both so tired, and right now they simply needed a reprieve. Just one second to collect themselves and begin to look at things the same way again.

Peppa couldn't find sleep. She felt each of Mint's hitched breaths and silent sobs.

* * *

 **Hello readers,**

 **Sorry for the delay. This would have come out last week, but life got in the way of my editing time. Let me know what you think!**

 **-CG**


	13. Timeline

"...so that's what's happening," Cherry concluded solemnly, gaze focused on the floor of the limousine, "The police are involved...but I was hoping you might be able to help…" The fox pensively looked up.

Mr. Big sat in his normal location in the vehicle, back to the interior window separating the cabin from the rest of the limo. Unlike times before, Koslov was the one who opened the door. If it wasn't for how massive, and intimidating, the polar bear was naturally, the vixen may have been curious about the other arctic ursine. Instead, she remained focused on the shrew.

The smallest mammal sighed heavily, and the fox's keen sight saw him rub the side of his head. "Miss Daiquiri, I find myself wishing this tragic event had happened sooner." He rolled his free paw towards the vulpine, "Even mere weeks would have been enough." Mr. Big sighed again and folded his paws onto his stomach, "Sadly, I am no longer in a position to help you."

"What do you mean?" Cherry questioned, "How can **_you_** be powerless?" The vixen felt the polar bear shift in his seat. The fox stiffened momentarily, her ears twitching back as her tail tried to wrap around her waist, but the moment passed and her body relaxed. She was too confused to be scared.

"When we first discussed our business venture, I was in the process of turning my other...practices towards more _legitimate_ means." Mr. Big brought a paw back to the side of his head, "It has been an _arduous_ task, one that I never fathomed would take the years it has." He opened his mouth but hesitated. The shrew sighed again and shook his head slowly. "Many of the mammals who perform what you have left my organization. Not all are able to adapt to this new life."

Cherry's ears pinned. She tried not to glare at the shrew, but his insinuation that mammals couldn't change ran opposite of Helping Paws mission. "Everyone can change _sir_ ," the fox snipped, "It just matters if they **_want_** too or not!"

Mr. Big chuckled, and slowly his head, "Your spirit always impresses me." He held up a paw, "My apologies, Miss Daiquiri. You are correct in that if one is willing to change, than they shall." The shrew lowered his paw back down as his brow furrowed. "I should say that not all are willing to **_change_**."

The fox couldn't argue with that, and there were too few success stories from Helping Paws to even try. It was common for mammals to resist big changes in their lives, and going from criminal to law abiding was a big one. Sometimes, it seemed as though a streetwalker needed that one last bad thing to happen before they fully committed. By then it could be too late. Cherry shook her head dejectedly, "This was a mistake."

"My dear-"

"I'm sorry for calling," the vulpine interrupted, "but if you **_can't_** help us with this, then all we can do is rely on the _police_." She slid out of her seat, pulling down on her jacket in the process. Cherry stared at the shrew with a deep scowl, "I would like to leave now."

Mr. Big hesitated, paw raised in protest, before he sighed heavily and shook his head. "As you wish, Miss Daiquiri." The shrew waved his paw, and Koslov opened the door.

Cherry held her head high, though gaze still averted from the polar bear, as she walked towards the door. She didn't know what to expect from the apparently former crime boss, but inaction wasn't even considered. The rodent once ruled over Tundra Town like a king, and now he was just as powerless as the vixen. They were equal, except the vulpine had to continue to live this nightmare while the arctic shrew could hide behind his wealth.

Before Cherry could jump down and into the awaiting snow, Koslov reached out a paw to help her. Without a second thought, the vixen smacked it away. "Don't _touch_ me," she hissed, temper boiling to the top. The polar bear's paw didn't move an inch from the blow, but eventually he did remove it from the fox's sight. She glared over her shoulder at Mr. Big, sitting on his luxurious pillow in his expensive limousine as she readied herself for the cold trek home.

"Good bye, sir," the vulpine stated tersely, "and _enjoy_ your day."

Cherry knew she would have to apologize, smooth things out with Helping Paws only donor, but at that moment she just wanted to rage. Tear everyone around her apart, and let everything she had built collapse. At that moment, the vixen would sacrifice all of it for **_just_** one moment of control. One **_last_** moment. The fox sniffed haughtily, then jumped out of the limo and into the freezing snow. It was never an easy walk, but Cherry's anger would keep her warm.

* * *

"Do we have _anything_?" Beatrice asked rhetorically, aware that the partners had nothing.

"No," Weaselton answered for what must have been the thousandth time, "and we won't until you focus."

The wolf leaned back in her chair and let out a loud groan. The officers were in their shared office, pulled off patrol by Arnold to focus on the case. The grey wolf was sure there was more to it than that, but the red wolf had become tight lipped around the female. It was obviously connected to his forged signature, but how she had no idea.

"We **_need_** to talk to him!" Beatrice exclaimed, throwing her paws into the air, "If we don't, then he'll weasel his way out of it!" The mustelal officer cleared his throat loudly, and the lupine's ears pinned at her snafu. She turned around to her partner with an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

Weaselton was sitting at Grizzoli's desk, massive chair and computer included. Surprisingly, the weasel didn't seem bothered by the scale difference, and worked with unexpected fluidity with the larger equipment. He had turned the large black rolling chair enough to look under the armrest and rolled his eyes at her apology. "I don't really care, but you don't want to accidentally say that to a witness." He pointed a claw at the wolf, " _That's_ why we need to watch what we say."

"And because it's speciest," the lupine added.

The mustela frowned, "Honestly, I know a lot of weasels who'd fit that stereotype." The smaller officer smirked sadly, "Myself included." An awkward silence hung in the air as the wolf didn't know what to say and Weaselton seemed lost in thought. He shook his head dismissively, "Never mind that." The weasel stretched his lithe body forward, holding onto the armrest as his midsection bent towards the opening. "We're missing something," he grunted.

"Evidence," Beatrice said flatly.

Weaselton sighed and shook his head, "Not just that. I feel like there's more to this than we know."

"So, let's pull Whiteley in-"

"And lose our element of surprise?" the weasel interrupted, "As soon as we walk him into the Precinct, he'll be **_singing_** for a lawyer."

"We don't **_know_** that," Beatrice weakly countered.

The mustela jumped off the chair and landed with a bounce onto the floor. He folded his arms with a grimace and cocked his head to the side. "He's smart, or at least smarter than a normal criminal. We need to nail him down and make it stick." Weaselton's lips twitched as the flash of a deep snarl ghosted over his muzzle. "He needs to be locked up and never let out."

"Ok," Beatrice sighed, raising her paws in defeat, "I get your point, but what else are we missing?"

Weaselton frowned, a paw running up and down his throat as he stood deep in thought. "He first found Mint when she was working the corner."

"Right," the wolf replied, nodding her head in agreement, "that's more than likely how he recognized her."

"But Mint **_also_** said that it had been awhile since she had seen him," the mustela continued.

The lupine officer turned back to her desk and to her notes. She flipped through the pages till she found where the ewe mentioned this fact. "...she said over a year, maybe even closer to two."

"That fits with what I was told," Weaselton mumbled, just barely loud enough for the lupine to hear, "Maybe even closer to two years."

Beatrice turned to her partner with a quizzical expression. "Who told you that?"

The mustela waved a flippant paw, "An informant who I trust." The wolf frowned. Weaselton sighed and shook his head slowly, "What did he do during that time?"

The lupine froze. "What **_did_** he do?" the wolf whispered. She jumped out of her seat as if electrocuted, "Howl at the moon! What did **_he_** do!?"

"No reason to overreact," Weaselton grumbled.

"What I mean is, have you ever heard of someone like Whiteley stopping at one?" Beatrice desperately pressed, eyes wide and ears at attention, "Have you ever heard of a sexual predator just... ** _waiting_**!?"

Weaselton's frown deepened to a scowl. "No, but that leads us to an even bigger problem." The mustela ran a paw over the top of his head, "We need a timeline."

Beatrice nodded, "The last five years?"

The weasel shook his head and looked away in thought, "Longer."

"How long?"

The smaller officer looked up to the wolf a determined gaze and paws clenched at his side, "To the beginning."

* * *

Saffron idly watched the muted television, barely able to read the closed caption at the bottom of the screen. The tiger was sitting in the crux of the L shaped couch in the living room, once again clad only in her plaid robe. However, this time a different twin had joined her.

Mint was lying on the couch, huddled under the same blanket Peppa used not too long ago. It was an old, white, comforter that appeared greyer than its original color. The young ewe hadn't said a word that morning, and worst of all she hadn't eaten. The sheep seemed a shadow of herself since the night she revealed what happened to her. Instead of the truth offering some form of relief, it appeared to weigh down on the caprid even further.

The difference between the twins was their location on the couch with Saffron around. While Pep kept her distance, Mint rested her head on the tiger's lap. When the feline merely shifted her weight on the couch, the forlorn expression from the sheep as she looked up shot a pang of guilt through the older mammal's heart. It was as if the young ewe expected the larger mammal to leave and never return. Saffron wanted to prove to Mint that she had nothing to worry about.

Physical intimacy wasn't foreign to the tiger, her former line of work as well as Jezebel made sure of that, but this chaste version of expressing love was still new. Would it be appropriate for the feline to touch the ewe? Was that too much? Would Mint start crying again, and the only mammal to blame would be the feline?

All these worries swirled in Saffron's mind as she glanced between the television and the sheep. The ewe for her part didn't seem to notice the feline's internal struggle. Her glazed gaze remained forward as her cheek rested against the tiger's covered thigh. If not for the steady rise and fall of the blanket, the larger female would have sworn Mint was dead.

Saffron swallowed dryly, and slowly moved her right paw over the caprid. Gingerly, the tiger brought her paw down and onto the sheep's shoulder. Mint tensed at the immediate touch, but then relaxed. The feline even felt the ewe sigh. They stayed that way, neither making the slightest of movement as time continued. If not for the caprid's obvious distress, it could have been a monumental moment for the larger mammal.

"Where's Pep?" Mint mumbled, barely above a whisper.

Saffron blinked, the silence broken by the sheep's first words of the day. She quickly recovered and leaned closer to the ewe. "She needed to get out of the house, and decided to walk around the block," the feline stated gently, eyeing the caprid closely, "don't you remember?"

Mint shook her head slightly, still not moving away from the tiger's large thigh. "I... don't…"

Saffron swallowed dryly. "That's alright," she tried to soothe, "you're tired."

The sheep nodded and, as if to demonstrate that pointed, yawned widely. "Sorry...I haven't slept much..."

"I understand, and…" The tiger hesitated, her jaw hanging ajar, as she tried to formulate what to say next. Saffron wasn't the most emotionally available, but she knew what she would want to hear. The feline sighed heavily, paw gingerly rubbing the ewe's arm over the blanket, "...if you want to talk...I'm...here for you."

"Thanks," Mint quietly replied, "but I just want to forget about it." The sheep nestled further into her cocoon, bringing the edge of the blanket closer to her face. "I want to be _normal._ "

Saffron grimaced, nothing would be the same. Experience taught the tiger that this would be their new normal. Eventually, Mint would stop obsessing about Daddy and what he did, maybe even find it in her heart to forgive. The tiger hadn't, and more than likely never would, but the ewe was different. That day of accpetance wasn't today, and the feline doubted it would be anytime soon. One day though, and on that day maybe the bright-eyed sheep would appear again. Full of the same mirth that used to light up Frostbite Way, instead of the depressed imposter that barely made it through the day.

The larger mammal didn't voice these depressing thoughts. She simply lowered herself closer to the sheep and placed her forehead against the side of Mint's. "It'll be alright," Saffron whispered, "we're all here for you." Mint didn't reply, and simply closed her eyes. The feline straightened up and focused back on the television. Captions still unreadable.

* * *

Beatrice sighed heavily, wiping her brow as she stared at the partner's office wall. They had done it. Hours of mind-numbing searches through public files, skipping lunch to find a large enough corkboard in the janitorial closet, followed by even more after-hours research, which led to the largest physical assortment of information on one mammal the wolf had ever seen. The two delved deep into public records, pulling on and searching for anything that wouldn't need a warrant. If there was anything the officers could use against Whiteley, it was _somewhere_ in there.

"Let's start at the beginning," Weaselton announced. The weasel walked over to the corkboard. He reached behind his back and pulled out a small piece of metal from his belt loops. With a quick flourish, and a loud click, the mustela pointed a now fully extended baton at the left end of the board. "Ciaran Whiteley is born to Evelyn and Martin Whiteley."

"Has that always been there?" Beatrice asked.

Weaselton glanced over his shoulder with a frown, "What?"

"The baton."

"Yes?"

The lupine grinned and folded her arms, "So you **_do_** have a pole up your ass!"

The smaller mammal rolled his eyes and smacked the corkboard. " _Focus_!"

"Martin is deceased, and Evelyn still lives in the family home." the wolf answered, "Why do you have that?"

"So, I don't scratch anyone," Weaselton replied tersely, "either born in Northern or Southern Meadowlands General."

"Can't find out for sure without a warrant."

Weaselton nodded. "Whiteley isn't a common last name thankfully." He dropped his arm to his side, but kept the baton pointed at the board. "He was on his parents tax records for eighteen years, and we know he went to Meadowlands High."

"Can't believe they upload yearbooks to their website," Beatrice stated incredulously, "It seems so **_dumb_**!"

"My girlfriend didn't like it either," Weaselton mused, "course _she_ looked cute."

"What's her name?" the lupine asked coyly, not looking at the weasel as she blatantly pried into her partner's personal life.

"We know he graduated from Z.U. thanks to his teaching license," continued the mustela, ignoring the wolf's question, "whether he started there or not is unknown."

"Lived in Meadowlands for a while," Beatrice commented, "Most of his life really."

"Not that surprising," Weaselton grunted, his free paw rubbing up and down his throat, "a lot of mammals stay put in Zootopia." The wolf didn't reply. The weasel pointed towards the middle of the board, "Lived in the same address for fourteen years."

"Nineteen twenty-seven Oakwood circle," the wolf added, "At least...that's what his taxes say."

"I don't think he lied."

Beatrice frowned, "You think he's willing to rape Mint in the middle of the school, but not going to lie on his taxes?"

"I think lying about where he lived doesn't make sense," Weaselton countered. He slowly swiped the tip of the baton against the board from left to right. "All of this tells us that he at least **_tried_** to seem normal. Taking an unnecessary risk like that doesn't make sense." The mustela opened his muzzle to continue but stopped and cocked his head to the side. "...he needed to seem normal…" The weasel whipped his head around and pointed at the lupine with the baton. "Is Whiteley married?"

Beatrice blinked, "Um…" The wolf turned to her desk and the stacks of papers that inhabit it. She shuffled through a pile, countless lines of information assaulting her eyes as she dug further and further down. "...uh…" Finally, as if a beacon in the night, a tax form from seven years ago stood out to the officer. She grasped it between her paws and read each section as if her life depended on it. "...married...with one dependent." She turned back towards the weasel, "Why does it matter?"

Weaselton was no longer in front of the corkboard, instead in his chair at his desk rummaging through papers as Beatrice had moments ago. He stopped abruptly, staring down at a piece of paper, then raised it up with a triumphant cry. "Got it!" the weasel exclaimed. He turned to the wolf with the paper in front of him. "Last year's return. Single, no dependents."

"So?" Beatrice asked with a shrug.

"So, why'd they get divorce?" the mustela pressed, "I know for a fact that it's a big deal in the Meadowlands, yet this supposedly normal ram got one?" Weaselton shook his head dismissively, " _Something_ happened." The weasel frowned, "We need to talk to his ex-wife.

"Great," the lupine exclaimed, "and since you're talking to his ex, can I talk to the principal?" The mustela frowned, and Beatrice rolled her eyes. "If you won't let me talk to Whiteley, than I should at **_least_** talk to someone who might know where he was for close to tow years!" She wagged a digit at the smaller mammal with a wry grin. "It's only _fair_!"

Weaselton scoffed and rolled his eyes, "You just won't give up?" The wolf simply held her smile silently. Eventually the weasel sighed with a shake of his head. "Fine," he relented, "we'll talk to the Principal tomorrow, after school so Whiteley won't be there, then find his ex."

Beatrice's tail wagged for the first time that day. **_Finally_** , they were doing police work! The wolf would get that bastard ram if it was the last thing she did. Even if the lupine had to drag the weasel along the way, she would put the cuffs on herself! The officer tried to stifle a yawn behind the back of her paw, but it no use as her muzzle opened wide.

"Let's call it a night," the mustela remarked. He glanced at his phone, then chuckled dryly. "Or...morning."

Beatrice blinked several times before she could focus on the tiny digital clock on her computer screen. It read 1:03 AM. "Yeah," the wolf sighed, running a paw over the top of her head, "Guess I should go home for a bit." She eyed the weasel with a concerned frown, "What are you gonna do?"

Weaselton shrugged, "Last train long gone. Probably sleep here."

"You sure? I mean, I have a couch and-"

"Don't worry about it," the mustela interrupted with a wave of his paw, "Not the first time I've done this, and Grizzoli's chair is more comfortable than the bed I grew up with."

Beatrice grinned with a raised brow, "Will your girlfriend get jealous if you stay at another female's place?"

The weasel shook his head, "Nothing like that. Used to have to crash at Wilde's place every now and then. Of course, him and Hopps-" Weaselton abruptly clamped his muzzle shut.

The wolf cocked her head to the side with a confused frown, "What about Hopps?"

"She's a **_great_ _detective_** ," the mustela announced loudly, eyes growing wide as his tail bounced up and down behind him, "and she once said that **_sleep_** is **_very_** important, so you should go do that **_now_** and let me too!"

"Ok…" Beatrice drawled suspiciously, gaze narrowed on the suddenly nervous mustela, "...I guess I'll do that…" The wolf slowly started for the door as the weasel held a strained smile. She rolled her eyes, "Night, Weaselton."

"Night, Howlington!"

The lupine shook her head and continued for the office door. She yawned as she turned the knob, leaving the mustela with whatever secret he was trying to hide. Beatrice had too many mysteries already. It was better to leave this one alone.

* * *

 **Hello readers,**

 **Another update as the mystery deepens! What will we learn next week!? Stay tuned for the next installment of Breaking Point!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **-CG**


	14. Talk

Peppa never liked the cold. She had spent her entire life in Tundra Town, but hated every snowflake that fell. The ewe loathed when Climate Control walls kicked in, sending an artificial wind racing through the streets and alleyways. The district tried to perform this action at night, when most mammals were at home, but the sheep wasn't like most mammals. She had been part of that "special" group of guys and gals who stood on corners at night. They hated how the wind cut through their clothes, even if it was like the simple pants and jacket she wore at the moment, and dampened their wool and fur to unreasonably heavy standards. Still, the caprid preferred the bitter, dreary cold in the District over the icy silence of the house on Frostbite way.

Mint still wasn't talking much. The younger twin was talking more, but that simply meant from zero words to a hoofful every hour. It was better, yet still bad. Pep's normal go to for cheering up her sister, ice cream, terrible movies, even cuddling, did nothing to loosen up the younger ewe's voice. It was as if something died with Minnie when Daddy attacked her, something that refused to come back.

The older twin shook her head abruptly, the snow in her woolen curls flying out, and tried to focus on anything else. She had been walking down the side of a street for close to an hour, just as an excuse to leave that wretched house for a time. The ewe never realized how much she would miss school, but the constant eight-hour grind got her away from that dreary place. This...waiting that everyone was forced to do was killing the caprid. If she had to listen to one more sex joke from Jezz or Ginger's stretching block the television, Pep may have to do something-

A deep, familiar guffaw caught the sheep's attention. She whipped her head in the direction of the sound. Across the street was a convenience store with a red neon light that flashed "open." The laugh originated from a large muskox with short, curled horns and long strands of dark colored wool covering his eyes. Next to the bovine was a small, jittery, deer with horns barely branching out into four points. The cervid wore a simple white winter jacket, but the ox wore a red and blue lettermam. The same colors of the ewe's school. The bovine looked in the direction of the sheep, and sneered.

Peppa didn't recognize the two prey, but as they crossed street in her direction, she wanted them to stay away. Their swagger suggested an unearned confidence that the ewe saw so many times from the males of her school. Numerous occasions, the female heard her fellow classmates brag about their "conquests." It was obvious to the former working girl which stories were real and which were complete crap, either way it sounded terrible for the females. The sheep wanted to keep walking, but turning her back to the pair didn't seem wise. She planted her hooves in the snow and folded her arms with a scowl.

"Well lookie here, Spiff," the muskox announced loudly, whipping his head to the side to part his wool. One amber eye leered down at the smaller female as the bovine's jaw worked as if he was chewing. "It's the ewe of the hour!"

"Hehe, yeah!" exclaimed the deer named Spiff, shivering as he smiled nervously between the larger male and the sheep. "Ewe of the hour, good one!"

"Shut up!" the ox growled, smacking the back of smaller male's head. The cervid quieted immediately. He turned his attention back to the sheep with his chin lifted and a cocky smile. "Heard you're a freak."

"Well stop listening to those little voices," Peppa quipped, leaning back with her arms still crossed, "They ain't _real_."

Spiff tittered, and the muskox frowned. This was obviously not how he expected this interaction to go. The bovine bent down and grasped the front of the female's jacket. With ease, the larger mammal lifted the sheep to eye level. "Everyone knows you threw yourself at Mister Whiteley," the ox stated matter of fact, his smile gone and replaced with a serious expression.

"And why would I do that?" Peppa questioned calmly, arms dangling at her side as she stared the male down.

"Cause you got _bad_ **_grades_** ," the muskox admitted, "and we **_all_** know that little Abigail can't deal with that." He shook his head with a concerned expression, tisking with each shake. "No ma'am, you need to be **_perfect_**!"

"I have no idea who you are," the ewe stated bluntly. She leaned in closer to the male and whispered, "and guess what?"

The ox sneered as he whispered back, "What?"

"Wrong twin," Peppa replied, wearing a sneer of her own. Before the larger mammal could react, she swung her hooves up and jammed a digit in each of his eyes. A pain filled bellowed erupted from the ox, who dropped the sheep as he moved to cover his eyes. The ewe landed hard, falling to the left and collapsing onto her knees. She quickly glared up at the deer, who simply stood in shock at the turn of events.

" ** _You_** **_cunt_**!" the ox brayed, tears streaming from his bloodshot eyes as he blinked rapidly, "I'm gonna **_kill_** -"

The muskox was interrupted by Spiff slamming antlers first into his side. The larger male's shocked expression matched the sheep's, until she noticed a third body pushing the deer. The new mammal wore a thin, black coat with a grey beanie and coal black pants. Once Peppa recovered from her shock, the sheep knew the mystery mammal's identity.

" ** _Spots_**?!"

Johann released his hold of the cervid and stumbled over to the sheep. He reached a paw towards the downed female with wide, scared eyes.

" ** _Run Pep!_** "

Peppa didn't hesitate. She scrambled to stand as she grasped the feline's larger paw and started running. The sheep chanced a glance over her shoulder at the deer and muskox. Somehow the cervid's horns pierced the bovine's jacket, causing the two to be temporarily tangled. Pep focused back on in front, pumping her legs desperately to keep up with the longer strides of Johann.

" ** _I'll find you Biralo!_** " the muskox screamed as the pair rounded a nearby corner, " ** _And I'll make you pay_**!"

* * *

Beatrice felt a tension in the school. Dubious looks and hushed conversations followed the officers through the hallways from the remaining students. The officers had called earlier that day and informed the Principal, a Mr. Ajanu, they would be stopping by. Being this secretive wasn't normal protocol, but Weaselton felt it best to keep the case close to the proverbial vest. As the partner's continued their journey, the wolf was glad they did.

Something...happened...

That was the only way she could describe it, and it was as if the whole school held its breath in anticipation as the officer's walked through the hall. Watching and waiting.

"I don't like this," Weaselton muttered darkly.

Beatrice nodded, glancing about the hallway as the partner's continued their journey. Three female students, two deer and a rather thin moose, whispered amongst themselves as they eyed the uniformed mammals. As soon as one of them realized the lupine was watching, they stopped.

" _Definitely_ don't like it," the weasel grumbled.

The wolf smiled weakly and shook her head, giving the trio a nod before keeping her gaze set in front of her. They stopped at a white painted door with an opaque glass window and gold lettering that read "Principals Office." Beatrice frowned, and cocked her head to the side.

"I... don't think that's right."

"Doesn't matter," Weaselton replied, "as long as we find out what the rutt is going on."

" _Reggie_ ," Beatrice hissed down at her partner, "there are _young_ **_ears_** around!"

The mustela looked up at the lupine with raised brow. "Do you **_honestly_** think they haven't heard or said **_worse_**?"

"We're supposed to set an example" the larger officer countered with a raised claw, "and that includes with what we _say_."

Weaselton didn't respond. He had been in a bad mood all day, and the tension in the the school didn't seem to help. Beatrice didn't understand why, and the male was tight lipped about whatever was bothering him. The wolf did notice a new habit of the mustela. Whenever he spaced out, he began massaging his paws. First the left, then the right. The lupine didn't point out or ask about this tick, but also didn't remember Weaselton doing it before. Either way, as soon as he looked away from the larger mammal, he began this new quirk.

"Just open up the door so we can get this over with," the weasel grumbled, seemingly unaware of the small ministrations he performed on his paws.

Beatrice pursed her lips but remained silent. Once they were back in the cruiser, the wolf would remind her partner the importance of respectful tones. The officer grasped the doorknob and turned it, pushing the door open and stepping through the doorway.

While the door itself may have been a plain white, the Principal's office was the exact opposite. Vibrant greens, reds and blues were splashed on all the walls, assaulting the eyes immediately. Several filing cabinets lined the left wall, hiding some of the garish painting. A long white bookshelf, filled to the brim with thick books, also held several glass award plaques. A large, clear window stood behind a sturdy, brown wooden desk. Four chairs sat in front of the desk, one small, two medium, and the final one for large mammals. The desk held an older model computer on one corner, and a small stack of papers on the other. Sitting in a black swivel chair was muskox in a light grey suit with dark color wool, short curled horns, and amber eyes.

"Hello officers," started the herbivore with a smile, though he remained seated, "I expected to hear from you, but not **_this_** soon!"

Beatrice kept her expression blank but was mentally confused.

"You expected this?" Weaselton questioned, his tone terse but expression blank.

"Why yes," the muskox replied with an amused smile, "especially after what happened between Miss Baker and Mister Whiteley." Mr. Ajanu sighed and shook his head, "Can't say this is the first time I've seen this happen, but what can be done with so many hormonal changes?" The Principal laughed, leaning back in his chair as he threw his hooves up in the air, "It might as well be bouncing off the wall!"

" _Ex_ - ** _cuse me_**?" Beatrice exclaimed, horrified by the larger mammal's words, "You expected this, and are **_laughing about it!?_** " The muskox's mirth disappeared. The officer pointed an accusatory digit at the larger mammal. "It's **_your_** job as an educator to report **_any_** **_abuses_** , and you **_failed_**!"

Mr. Ajanu raised his hooves in defense, "Wait...abuse?"

"Baker accused Whiteley of rape," Weaselton growled, the weasel biting his anger back only marginally better than the lupine, "and if you were aware of the crime and didn't report it-"

"No, no, _no_ , **_no_**!" the muskox exclaimed frantically, jumping out of his chair, "I **_don't_** know anything about **_that_**!"

"So, **_what_** are you talking about?" the mustela pressed, taking an aggressive step forward.

"Whiteley approached me this morning to talk," the Principal rushed, "he told me that Miss Baker recently made _aggressive_ _advances_ because of her slipping grades, and that he rebuffed her!"

"She was taken to the _hospital_ ," Beatrice seethed, ears pinned and fur standing on end, "does that **_sound_** like **_rebuffing_**!"

"W-Well why haven't you arrested him yet?" the Principal retorted weakly, "Shouldn't he be in jail?"

"We are still in the preliminary stages of our investigation," Weaselton stated matter-of-fact, "Once we have all the information, we'll make our judgement."

The muskox blinked, "Oh." He pulled his chair back in and sat down. "Well...do you have any _proof_ that the supposed attacked happened on school grounds?"

"Other than the testimony of the witness...it's too early to tell."

"Huh…" The herbivore smiled apologetically and shrugged, "Well without action from the police, there is nothing I can do."

Beatrice's mouth fell open. She blinked and shook her head, "What do you mean there's nothing you can do?"

"You'll at least _suspend_ Mister Whiteley," Weaselton pressed incredulously, " _Right_?"

"I cannot suspend any teacher without just cause," the muskox explained, "it's the agreement that we have established with our teachers."

"An **_investigation_** isn't enough?"

"Without proof, there's nothing I can do."

" _Ridiculous_ ," Beatrice seethed, folding her arms and glaring at the larger mammal, "just rutting **_ridiculous_** _."_

"I'm sorry officers," the Principal said unapologetically, "but in his short time here Whiteley has turned one of my best teachers. The students respect him, and grade point averages in all of his classes have increased in comparison to last year."

"So that's what this is about," Weaselton muttered. The wolf glanced down momentarily to see the mustela staring at the bookcase. He sighed heavily with a shake of his head. "Your bonus connected to higher GPAs?"

The muskox shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know what that-"

"I'll take that as a yes," the weasel interrupted bluntly, "In which case, give us copies of Whiteley's CV."

"I can't do that-"

"Or the press finds out that you're protecting a rapist," Weaselton interrupted once more, "for **_when_** this goes to trial, **_everything_** will come out." The smallest mammal stepped forward, fur standing on end as he snarled at the herbivore, "And I bet **_that_** won't be good for your **_bonus_**."

Mr. Ajanu glared down at the weasel; hooves pressed to the top of his desk. "I could have you reported, and your shield removed," the Principal threatened, "I have _friends_."

"And how many will take your call when the story breaks," the mustela shot back, not backing down, "or will they let you hang when they find out **_who_** was teaching their kit?"

The stare down continued for several tense moments, but eventually the muskox broke first. He rolled his eyes with a snort, "It'll take some **_time_**."

"We're not going anywhere," Weaselton stated pointedly.

The corners of the Principal's mouth twitched as if to sneer but stopped. He stood from his desk and walked over to one of the filing cabinets. With ease, the muskox opened the top drawer and pulled out a file. The larger mammal held it in his hoof and waved it at the two officers.

"You're making a mistake," Mr. Ajanu stated tersely, "Whiteley is a **_good_** teacher." He slammed the drawer closed and snarled, "My **_son_** is taught by him! Do you think I would **_allow_** that to continue if what your saying is true?"

"Frankly, I don't care," Weaselton growled, "and considering your actions so far, I doubt your ability to judge mammals."

The muskox glowered at the weasel but didn't say another word. He stomped to the door and threw it open with all his might. The three students from earlier, who were obviously eavesdropping, stumbled forward and into the massive male. They quickly recovered and scampered off. The Principal glanced over his shoulder with a glare.

"The whole **_school_** will know," Mr. Ajanu seethed, "Are you **_happy_** now?"

"Once I have those forms," Weaselton replied curtly, paws on his hips as he stared the herbivore down, "then I'll be content."

The muskox snorted, stepped into the hallway, and slammed the door behind him.

Beatrice sighed and ran a paw over the top of her head, "Well…that sucked."

"He decided whose side he believed before we even arrived," the mustela commented bitterly, "That's not a good sign."

The wolf scoffed, "What a **_teacher_**." She glanced warily down at her partner, "You…weren't serious about leaking an ongoing investigation…right?"

Weaselton didn't answer the lupine and continued to watch the door with a blank expression, absentmindedly rubbing his paws.

* * *

Pep's not sure how long she and Johann ran, but when they finally ducked into an alley to catch their breath it felt like she just did a marathon. The ewe was sitting on the ground, back against the wall of the pizza parlor forming one of the sides of the alley. She panted desperately for air as she kept her knees tight to her chest. A dumpster was located near the mouth of the alley, and experience taught the sheep to stay small so no one could see her from the street.

Johann didn't have that instinct.

The snow leopard was doubled with paws on his knees in the middle of the alley, tail twitching with each breath. He had removed his beanie and stared wide eyed at the ground as he gulped air just as desperately as the ewe. The feline may have been in better shape than the female, but apparently running wasn't in his forte.

"Why…" Peppa tried to start but faded off as her lungs burned from the cold air. She cleared her throat and tried to speak again. "Where'd... you come from?" the caprid finally croaked.

Johann shrugged weakly, gaze not leaving the ground, "Just walking."

The sheep grinned, her head lolling to her right shoulder. "Liar." she rasped

The feline shook his head. "Yeah...I didn't believe it either..."

"You live on the other ruttin' side of Tundra Town," Peppa added, "Unless you were _walking_ for hours…"

Johann straightened up, his paws resting on his hips as he gingerly stretched his back. The snow leopard glanced at the ewe. "I... wanted to visit," he admitted, gaze falling back to the ground as he spoke, "and wanted to see how...Mint's…"

"Peachy," Peppa grumbled, "just doing ruttin' peachy."

"Liar," the feline retorted with a grin.

The sheep scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Well look at you, thinking with that **_brain_** of yours!"

Johann sighed disheartened, "I'm trying…"

The pair remained silent, adrenaline wearing off as they slowly caught their breaths. Pep watched the snow leopard carefully, sensing something was off with the larger mammal. It could have been the fight and their escape...but Johann's eyes held a guilt to them. It was **_really_** like how he looked after Mint broke down...except…

"There's a...rumor..." the male started, gaze forward as his voice cracking at the end. The snow leopard cleared his throat before trying again. "There is a _rumor_ ," Johann once more stated, "that Mint tried to seduce Mister Whiteley, because of a bad **_grade_** …" The male turned to the sheep; paws balled tightly at his side as his tail lashed furiously side to side. "It's **_him_** , isn't **_it_**?"

That undeserved anger was back, turning that plushy feline that was Spots into an angry ball of fluff. Unlike last time, there was a target. And unlike last time, Pep couldn't just kick him to the curb to cool off.

The ewe sighed and began to stand, snow sticking to her jeans and dampening her rear. She tried wipe it off, but it was fruitless. Peppa closed the gap between her and the raging male. He watched her with pinned ears and a barely held back snarl. The sheep stared at the feline blankly and said two words.

"Stop it."

Johann's tail stopped mid swing, and his snarl disappeared completely into a frown.

Peppa kept her eyes locked onto the snow leopard's. "Yes, it's him," she admitted, "but there's nothing **_you_ **can do." The ewe folded her arms and cocked her hip to the side, "This little show you're putting on won't do any good." She pointed a digit at the male, "So, **_stop_**."

Johann glared hard at the ewe, "It's not a **_show_**."

"Well if you wanna _really_ help," the sheep snipped, "you'll tell me **_everything_**."

"It…" the feline looked away, glare dissipating into a concerned expression, "...it doesn't paint her in the best light…"

Peppa grimaced, she may have been a bit harsh with the feline in the past. As much as this bravado irked her, it seemed to have been coming from a good place. She reached over and gave the larger mammal's arm a gentle nudge. "Spots," the ewe started calmly, "I need you to tell me." Johann glanced at her, then away again. Pep moved quickly and grabbed his paw, giving it a squeeze to gain his attention once more. "Nothing you can tell me, is worse than what either one of us has done." The sheep swallowed dryly, the truth of her statement stinging more than it should. "So... _please_?"

Johann sighed heavily, eyes growing misty as he turned back to the ewe. "No one would listen to me," the snow leopard admitted with a slight shake of his head, "I-I tried to tell them, but…" He wiped at his eyes with the back of his free paw. "I'll tell you everything I know," the feline said quickly, emotions visibly building, "...and if more happens...I'll let you know…"

Peppa smiled weakly, "Thanks."

The ewe waited as the feline gathered his nerve. She held no doubts about what Johann would tell her. He was obviously still in love with Mint, and apparently this whole situation with Daddy hadn't changed that. Pep only wished Johann would keep his nose out of it. Stepping into the fight was one thing, but if he was the only one in school who believed Min, that would quickly put a target on his back.

Eventually, Johann settled down enough to speak. He blew out a slow breath as his gaze became more focused. "Ok."

Pep nodded, releasing the male's paw and giving him her full attention. "Ok."

The snow leopard swallowed dryly. "...I first overheard it heading to second period…"

* * *

Cherry didn't know what to say. None of them did. Peppa had just finished telling the other girls about what was being said about Mint, and her presentation was met with dead silence. It didn't take much effort to realize Daddy was smearing the younger twin's name, but the fox had no idea what to do. Physical and emotional abuse was something the vixen understood, even death threats she could comprehend, but this type of whisper campaign was incomprehensible.

"So…what do we _do_ ," Peppa drawled, breaking the uncomfortable silence. The ewe looked around the dining room table, her back to the closed window, locking eyes with the other females. Still not a word was spoken by any of the others.

Cherry opened her muzzle when the older twin looked at her, then stopped and closed it. She was at a loss.

"I... I don't think we can **_do_** anything," Jezebel finally answered. The older sheep sat in the chair closest to the kitchen, Saffron standing behind her.

"What do you **_mean_**?" the younger sheep emphasize warily, "Daddy is dragging Min through the ruttin' mud, and we aren't gonna do **_anything_**?"

"It wouldn't fix her name, doll," Jezz offered with shrug, "you can't **_beat_** that away."

"Are you **_serious_**?"

"No, Jezz is right," Cherry finally chimed in with a frown, gaining the attention, and full ire, of the twin, "if something were to happen to Whiteley now, then _everyone_ would suspect it was us."

"I can't believe this!" Peppa fumed, looking incredulously between Jezebel and the vulpine, "You're **_actually_** saying to do **_nothing_**!"

"We need to let the police handle it," the fox replied softly, glancing at Jezebel and Saffron as she spoke, "otherwise, all he'll end up with is broken bones but out of jail." Cherry lifted her chin, "And we want _more_ than that."

Peppa stood abruptly, chair screeching backwards, and slammed her hooves on the table as she glowered at the adults. "I can't believe **_this_**!" she shouted, slamming a hoof again on the table, "What's the **_point_** of all this crap if **_everyone_** thinks Mint's a whore?" The ewe pushed off the table, sliding it a bit into the vixen's stomach, and began to storm off. The twin's hooves were balled at her side as she rounded the table.

Cherry watched the younger female stomp past and down the hallway, the fox trying to keep her ears upright. She turned in her chair, gaze focused on the irate teenager. Once Peppa traversed the short distance from the living room to the twin's room, the ewe turned and faced the adults.

" ** _I_**. ** _Hate_**. ** _All of you_**!" the sheep screeched, her face growing red from the exertion. Before anyone could reply, Pep grabbed the door knob to her room, swung the door angrily open, then stormed in with a slam.

The vixen's heart raced as she turned back to Jezebel and Saffron. "What-"

The tiger roughly pushed off Jezz's chair, temporarily lifting it off the ground, and stormed into the kitchen. The sheep glared over her shoulder, then focused back on the fox.

"Sorry, doll," Jezebel apologized, "Saff's been a little sore about the whole subject of Mint." A loud, metallic clatter echoed out from the kitchen, causing the ewe to roll her eyes. "She was kinda upset when I told her we weren't gonna beat Daddy up." Another clatter.

"She gets why though, right?" Cherry asked hesitantly, "I mean, honey, it would look **_and_** is bad."

The sheep grimaced and glanced over her shoulder. "Yeah, she gets it...doesn't mean she **_likes_** it."

The fox opened her muzzle but stopped. It didn't seem like a good idea for Cherry to inform Jezebel that she reached out to their "Donor" for help. It would lead to the **_very_** awkward conversation of **_who_** their donor was, and the vixen wasn't ready for that. The ewe gave her a confused look. The vulpine waved a paw and shook her head. "Never mind."

Before Jezebel could press the fox, the sound of the front door swinging open caught the pair's attention. Cherry glanced over her shoulder and down the hall, watching as Ginger pushed the door close with both paws. The rabbit wore a thoughtful frown, gaze on the floor as she walked further into the house.

"You ok, Ginge?" the vulpine called out in concern.

Ginger looked up from her pondering to the fox, ears focusing on the larger mammal. "Did Bee come by today?"

Cherry frowned and glanced at Jezebel. The ewe simply shrugged. "Uh, no," the vixen answered slowly, "why?"

"There were tracks leading to the house," the lapine answered, "and they looked kinda... _wolfishy_."

The vulpine gave an amused smile, "Oh? You're an expert in tracks now?"

"Nope!"

"Is it possible they were mine?" Cherry gently questioned, "I _did_ go out to grab dinner."

The rabbit looked down at the floor, brow furrowing and tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. She then shrugged, "Maybe."

"Another mystery solved by the great rabbit detective!" the sheep quipped.

Cherry chuckled but stopped as soon as she saw the rabbit's fallen expression.

Ginger's ears pinned back and a hind paw twisted in place. "I was just _worried_ ," the lapine muttered, "sorry for _saying_ something…" The lapine walked sullenly to the boiler room.

"Ginge, wait!" Cherry exclaimed, but the rabbit continued her journey and quietly entered her makeshift room. Once the door closed, the fox shot a glare at Jezebel, "Why'd you say that?"

The sheep rolled her eyes with a shrug, "Can only deal with one mammal with delusions of grandeur at a time."

The vixen scowled and her ears pinned. She tapped a claw on the dining room table. "What does **_that_** mean?"

Jezebel sighed heavily and shook her head. "Nothing doll...just tired." The ewe slid off her chair and headed for the kitchen. Another clang of metal met the sheep as she passed through the doorway. "Keep your shorts on, Saff," Jezz groaned, "and stop breaking the pans!"

Cherry pinched the bridge of her muzzle and closed her eyes. Nothing was working out. Everyone and everything seemed to be against them. She was just so **_tired_** , beaten down by all that Zootopia threw at them. Didn't they deserve a break? Couldn't they rest for a moment? The vixen grimaced and shook her head. They had gotten through worse. Countless beatings and hungry nights they struggled through, but this felt different. And as the vulpine slid off her chair and retreated to her room, ignoring pangs of hunger for the comfort of her bed, an idle thought bounced in her mind.

Would they make it one last time?

* * *

 **Hello readers,**

 **Things are starting to heat up. Will the girls survive this new attack, or will it be too much? Let me know what you think!**

 **-CG**


	15. Trail

Beatrice had been pinching the bridge of her muzzle for so long that she was sure there would be a permanent mark. The wolf had her office phone pressed to her upright ear, the other pinning hours ago, and tried to not sound as irate as she felt.

"What do you **_mean_** there were only rumors?" the lupine pressed, "Was there never an investigation?"

"Well, there didn't **_seem_** to be a reason too," the voice on the other side of the phone, a Mrs. Weatherly of Bunnyburrow High School, "Her grades had been slipping, and Whiteley approached me as soon as she threw herself at him. We couldn't simply take the girl on her word, now could we?"

The wolf snarled, her free paw covering her eyes as she breathed slowly through her clenched teeth. "And **_why_** not?"

The old rabbit scoffed, and the officer could imagine her rolling her eyes at the question. "Let's just say that Miss DeMonton is like the school bicycle, **_everyone_** has a **_ride_**."

Several thoughts flashed through Beatrice's mind, all of them violent. Sadly, pawcuffing the lapine to the back of the cruiser and driving down a very rocky road wasn't a possibility. The major reason being the three hundred miles plus distance between them. The only slightly minor, though realistically more important, was that it was illegal. Instead, the officer quickly grabbed a notepad and pen. "Can you spell your last for me?"

"Of course. It's W, E, A, T, H, E, R, L, Y."

"Thank you, ma'am." the wolf replied tersely, writing down the information the rabbit had shared, "You live in Bunnyburrow as well?"

"Well, yes, but I-"

"Good," Beatrice interrupted pointedly, "I'll inform the Sheriff's department of the crime and should be out to your place of residence shortly."

" ** _What?_** "

The lupine sneered, laying her pen gently down on her desk as she rose from her seat. "You failed to report a possible crime to the proper authorities, therefore an immediate investigation was not possible. You admitted to **_willfully_** ignoring the facts, as well **_suppressing_** the testimony of a witness." Beatrice balled her free paw into a tight fist as her grip on her phone intensified. "That's either negligence, or even willful blindness, with the possibility of witness tampering or intimidation depending on Miss DeMonton's testimony." The wolf leaned her elbows on the desk, a low growl building, "I hope they throw the **_book_** at you **_Missus_** Weatherly. If nothing else, you'll lose your **_job_**!"

"Now hold on-"

Beatrice slammed the phone down, disconnecting the call and that terrible rabbit. She sighed heavily and flopped back into her chair. The wolf was tired, dealing with that wretched mammal took the wind right out of her. She closed her eyes and rubbed her brow as a headache threatened to arise. The familiar click of the office door didn't have the lupine peeking from behind her paw, as there was only one mammal who the officer continued to see.

"Rough one?" Weaselton asked tentatively.

Beatrice sighed again and nodded, "A junior by the name of Daisy DeMonton accused Whiteley of sexually assaulting her multiple times." The lupine finally opened her eyes to glare at the phone, " _Apparently_ he did the same thing to this girl as he did to Mint." She glanced warily down at her partner, "He's had practice."

Weaselton nodded solemnly, a grim expression on the weasel's face as he held a paper coffee cup with both paws. "You thought as much."

"I didn't want to be **_right_**!" Beatrice lamented, resting her elbows on her knees and leaning forward, "I _really_ , **_really_** hoped I was wrong!" The wolf's shoulders slumped as a wave of sadness washed over her. "Now, there's another ewe who won't get justice…"

"This isn't your **_fault_** ," the mustela tried to assuage, stepping into the lupine's fallen gaze, "All of this is Whiteley's fault, and we **_will_** get him!"

"How can you say that?" Beatrice exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and throwing her paws up in the air. She balled her paws up as she stomped towards the center of the room, then stopped and turned back to her partner. "He's one step ahead of us every single time!" the lupine shouted, body shaking from anger, "How can we get this bastard if he's done it **_so many other times!?_** "

"Calm _down_ ," Weaselton replied loudly, "We gotta stay **_focused_**. If not, then he walks." He lifted the cup towards the lupine, "Here, coffee." The mustela frowned, and the cup began to lower. "...maybe you shouldn't have caffeine?"

Before the weasel could decide for her, Beatrice stooped down and scooped the cup out of his grasp. She straightened up and sniffed the lid. The wolf grimaced, "Nasty. Why didn't you go to Snarlbucks?"

"Oh, I _totally_ forgot about that place," Weaselton snipped, " _Definitely_ didn't have to do with me carrying a cup half my **_size_**."

The lupine shot a glare at the weasel, "Now who needs to calm down?"

"Still you," the smaller mammal grumbled, rubbing his paws as he headed over to his desk. He pulled himself up into the much larger chair, then faced the wolf. Weaselton stood with arms folded and a concerned frown. His tail bobbed up and down, the appendages long fur parachuting with each twitch. Suddenly the mustela stopped and cocked his head to the side. The weasel shook his head with a scowl.

"I'm gonna have to ask for help," he muttered.

"You said you checked with all your sources," Beatrice stated, still holding the coffee.

"He's not a source..." Weaselton corrected with a grimace, "...more like a... _partner_ …"

The lupine frowned as the smaller mammal pulled out his cellphone. She sniffed the hot beverage again but gagged in disgust. Beatrice placed the coffee down as she heard her partner tap the screen of his phone. She turned back in time to hear the first ring over speaker and see the mustela holding the small device out in his paw. It rang once. Twice. Thrice. Finally, cutting off the fourth ring, there was the click of connection.

"Tony's pizzeria," answered a smooth male voice, dripping with smugness, "free roaches baked in the crust."

"Wilde," Weaselton sighed, "I need help."

"When don't you cue," the voice snarked.

"Whenever I was saving your tail," the weasel shot back, glaring at the phone as he spoke, "like the arson in Sahara Square, that one robbery in the Rainforest, that other time when you got cornered in the Square-"

"Alright, alright, I surrender," the other end of the call interrupted, not sounding as defeated as its words suggested. "What does my third favorite mustelid need?"

"Your brain," Weaselton stated matter-of-fact, "and Hopps' too if she's with you."

"Well I'm kinda attached to mine, but I bet fluff will-"

The other male was cut off by the sound of fabric wrinkling and a muffled "Hey." Whatever struggle was happening on the other end lasted only a few moments before a new appeared.

"Hey, Reggie!" greeted a peppy female voice excitedly, "How are you?"

A small smile appeared on Weaselton's muzzle as his gaze softened. "Hey Hopps, I hoped you'd be there."

"What's up?"

"I need some help and hoped you two would be able to point me in the right direction."

"We'll do our best!" the female happily replied.

"Good..." the mustela mumbled, running his free paw over the top of his head, "...ok, lemme catch you up..."

Beatrice sat back down in her chair, elbow on the armrest and head her paw. Her mind drifted as the weasel explained the situation over the phone. It seemed so hopeless. No matter how hard they tried, how many new avenues they searched, Daddy continued to beat them. They needed to get ahead of the bastard ram **_somehow_**!

"Howlington, you hear that?"

The lupine blinked, then rubbed her eyes. She was so tired.

"What did you say?"

"Hopps asked where the O'Leary's reroute the ex-wife's mail," Weaselton restated, "do we know?"

Beatrice frowned, "I don't think so." She thought about her conversation with the bovine family that currently owned the house at 1927 Oakwood circle. The bull of the house had been polite but was no help to the officer. They had met the wife long enough for both to sign, with the paperwork taken care of by a real estate agent. Without a warrant, there would be no way of getting the information the agent had as well.

"It's the place I'd start," the female voice added over the phone, "and after that I would try to find what she changed her name too."

"Not possible," Weaselton replied with a scowl, "it's either not in the system or she's using fake identification."

"Or paying in cash," the smooth male voice shouted, "mammals **_always_** look the other way with _cash_!"

The mustela rolled his eyes, "Thanks Wilde, never figured that _fact_ out."

"Welcome cue!"

Weaselton sighed heavily and shook his head, "We'll follow up with the mail. Thanks guys."

"Of course, Reggie!" the female voice responded.

"You owe us!" the male added.

The weasel groaned, running a paw over his eyes. "Whatever," he grumbled, "bye."

The other end said their goodbyes, the female much more enthusiastically than the male, and the mustela pressed his screen to end the call. Weaselton didn't act right away, instead remaining in place with a frown and running his paw up and down his throat. It was only as the silence dragged on, and the smaller mammal stayed lost in thought, did the names of the mammals on the phone finally sink in for the lupine.

"Wait…" Beatrice started, her mind slowly sorting through all the new facts, "...that was Wilde, as in Detective Nicholas Wilde."

"Yep," the weasel answered curtly, slipping his phone back into his pocket, "annoying bastard really."

"And Hopps, as in Detective Judith Hopps."

"No one calls her Judith," the mustela corrected, turning back to his desk, "She's Judy on and off the clock."

"And you just _**have**_ their _numbers_?"

Weaselton shrugged nonchalantly, looking at a massive pile of paper on his desk. "We hang out every now and then. Maybe get a drink or two after work. Sometimes dinner."

"And you **_haven't_** introduced me **_yet_**?" the lupine exclaimed, unable to hold back her surprise. She stared at the weasel with a dumbfounded expression, one that didn't change when the mustela finally turned to look at her.

"I told you, I partnered with them," Weaselton replied with a confused expression, "I even slept at Wilde's place. Why _**wouldn't**_ you think I know them personally?"

Beatrice opened her muzzle to retort, then stopped. Slowly, it dawned on her how different Precinct One and Six were. Very few officers met outside of work, even before the wolf was ostracized. It wasn't as if her fellow officers were so focused on their jobs, more like they only treated this as a 9 to 5. From what she had heard from her partner, as well as this new revelation, there seemed to be much more comradery in Savannah Central.

"So... why didn't you reach out before?" the lupine asked hesitantly, breaking the silence and turning back to her desk and terrible coffee.

"I thought we could do it." Weaselton answered softly, his tail falling back as he spoke.

The wolf glanced back to her partner, who was back on the floor and holding onto a small piece of paper. Her ears pinned back as she looked away ashamed. "...guess we couldn't…"

"Everyone needs help..." the weasel replied gently, then chuckled dryly, "...and it's taken me _too_ long to realize that." Weaselton waved a piece of paper at the wolf, "The O'Leary's number. We need to call and see where they drop off the mail."

"What if the wife swings by to pick it up?" Beatrice posed.

The mustela frowned in thought, then shook his head. "I don't think so. They would have said something if she came around regularly. Also if she's trying to avoid her husband, then I doubt the address they have will lead directly to her."

The lupine's brow rose, "How can you be sure?"

Weaselton shrugged, "Cause that's what I'd do."

The partners stood in silence, the wolf cycling through their limited facts about the ex-wife. They still weren't sure this was a reliable source of information, but what else did they have? Eventually Beatrice sighed, shaking her head dejectedly.

"This is it."

"Yep," Weaselton replied curtly.

The lupine's gaze focused on the smaller mammal's, hardening as the weight of their situation settled further onto her shoulders. "We don't stop."

Weaselton didn't reply.

Beatrice smirked, pushing out of her chair and standing to her full height. The grey wolf raised a determined fist. "Daddy's going down," the female stated deliberately, "and we won't be stopped!"

The weasel remained silent but nodded solemnly.

* * *

Peppa stood in the doorway of the living room and hallway. She wore a frown as she watched Mint sitting on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and staring absentmindedly at the television. Johann was late _again_ , and this time he had no excuse. The older twin invited the snow leopard over to see her sister after he told her everything he knew. Pep hoped this would assuage the feline enough to stay away, and possibly help her sister in the process. Still, her main goal was keeping him from poking his spotted muzzle into their affairs.

A knock at the door caught the sheep's attention. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "About time," she grumbled as she stomped the short distance to the door. The ewe swung open the door aggressively and blinked in surprise at the mammal outside. "Who are you?"

A black furred wolf with yellow eyes was standing in the entrance way. He wore an expensive looking white suit that blended into the freshly fallen snow surrounding the house. He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head with a paw.

"Is this fourteen, thirteen Frostbite Way?" the lupine asked, obviously lost.

"Uh, no," Peppa answered apprehensively, "it's a block that way." The ewe gestured to the right, "Another minute or two and you'll be there."

The wolf nodded, "Thank you very much!" He then turned and walked away.

The sheep watched the stranger suspiciously as the wolf continued his journey towards his apparent destination. Her attention was drawn as a familiar grey sedan. She scowled as it pulled to a stop in front of their house. The caprid watched Johann exit his vehicle and slowly walk to the house.

"Your late!" Peppa exclaimed. There was no response from the feline. Her gaze narrowed as it appeared that the larger mammal was moving much stiffer than normal.

Johann's paws were buried deep into his jacket pockets, shoulders slouched and head down. He wore the same black coat, though his grey beanie was missing. The snow leopard's tail twitched erratically back and forth with each step, and it appeared as though his ears were pinned back. When he finally reached the open doorway, he glanced up with a smile to the ewe.

"Hey Pep, sorry for being late," the feline apologized with a quick shrug of his shoulders, "Got...caught up."

Peppa pursed her lips. She didn't miss that hesitation, and any other day she might not let him in until he said what was wrong. This wasn't any other day though, and the ewe didn't want to keep her sister waiting. She gestured with her head to the interior of the house, "Come on Spots. Mint's waiting."

The caprid moved to the side to let the feline in, who tentatively walked past her. She continued to watch the snow leopard as he made his way to the living room, noting how stiff Johann was up close. The ewe swung the door closed, and followed the male to the living room, stopping at doorway she earlier occupied. Peppa closely watched Mint as the snow leopard cautiously advanced.

"Mint," Johann started hesitantly, standing in the middle of the room with his paws folded in front of him, "C-can I sit with you?"

The younger sister was sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her lower half. She wore a matching pair of pink and white shorts and sleeveless top, unkempt wool popping out of the collar and through the arm holes. The caprid turned her vacant gaze to the feline and cocked her head with a vapid smile.

"Hello Johann," the sheep greeted airily, "I'm glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too," the snow leopard answered breathlessly. He gestured to the couch, "Can I sit?"

Mint gently patted the seat next to her, and Peppa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. In the past, the younger sister seemed to switch between distant and depressed. Now though, another wrinkle appeared. One that the older ewe didn't know how to handle.

"I'm sorry that I've been out of school," Mint started after Johann had settled next to her, "I promise I'm feeling better, however…" The younger sheep cast a dreamy glance at her sister before looking back at the feline. "...Pep and Saff keep insisting that I'm still too sick to return."

Peppa bit her lip. Somehow, her sister didn't remember the attacks. It was as though the last several weeks didn't exist to Mint, and the older ewe was torn on what action to take. On the one hoof, her sister acted like her sister, or at least half as much. On the other, Pep didn't think it was **_good_** that the younger ewe was seemingly not haunted by Daddy. She wasn't a psychologist, but that didn't _feel_ like something normal.

Johann quickly glanced to Peppa for guidance, who quickly cleared her throat and made a subtle slash over it with a hoof. The snow leopard seemed to understand, his eyes widening slightly before returning to normal. The feline's genuine smile turned hollow as he turned back to her sister. He placed a paw over one of her hooves, the ewe seemingly unaware of the act, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"W-Well I miss you," Johann stuttered, voice filled with the emotions he was barely keeping at bay, "We _all_ do."

Mint chuckled and shook her head, smile still lacking the mirth used to be natural to the sheep. "Oh Spots, we both know no one knows my name at school." She patted the feline's paw that held her hoof. "But that's ok. As long as I have my best friend, I'll survive."

Peppa grimaced at the snow leopard, whose tail stopped mid-flick at her sister's statement. The older ewe felt like she had made another terrible mistake, and again it was inviting Johann to the house. This time though, there was no doubt that the feline was hurting the most. She wanted to intervene, to shake Mint until she remembered who her sister used to be. This was **_Johann_**! They were supposed to be **_in love_**! Now, as she watched the snow leopard's tail begin to flick back and forth methodically, and as the stiffness in the male seemed to grow, the sheep had to wonder if things would ever go back to normal. Would Mint remember her feelings for Johann? Would the feline simply give up on them now? And more importantly...

...would Peppa see her sister again?

* * *

Beatrice pulled the cruiser to a halt, maneuvering the vehicle to the side of the street. The orange evening sun glowed off the distance, shadows playing off the single floor suburban houses and stretching along the ground. The officers were well out of their Precinct, and deep into the green hilled landscape of the Meadowlands. They were so far north, that another ten minutes of driving at the pair would have crossed the city limits. This was farther than the wolf had ever gone before, and she wasn't sure she wanted to go this far again.

The lupine glanced uncomfortably up and down the silent street, many of the house's interiors dark with no signs of life. Unkempt lawns and bushes didn't help with the appearance neighborhood. The road itself needed a repaving, and there seemed to be no sign of a sidewalk hiding beneath the overgrown grass. If the weasel hadn't checked the address three times, the lupine may have thought they were in the wrong location. Thankfully, one of the few residences with lights on was the partner's destination. Still the pair hesitated.

"We need to do this," Weaselton stated, voice lacking the assurance of his words, "it's the only way."

Beatrice nodded, but still her paws remained attached to the steering wheel. The pair had followed the address given by the O'Leary's to a P.O. box out in western Meadowlands. Thankfully it was one run by the city, and a flash of their badges convinced the otter clerk to give them a name. A Ms. Erma Clawsly owned the box, but the clerk said he had met the owner and knew for a fact that she was a sheep. The partners thought that this was their last stop.

There was an unspoken hypothesis between the officer's, one they silently hoped wasn't true. Whiteley had a dependent and had molested at least two teenage ewes. The thought that those facts were connected turned the lupine's stomach. Walking up to that door and unearthing buried secrets would break the feeble illusion that the pair held onto. They had too. It was their job...but still…

Weaselton sighed heavily. "Alright," he muttered quietly, "Let's get this over with."

Beatrice heard the passenger side door open. She grimaced again, tightening her hold one last time, before finally letting go of the steering wheel and reaching for the door handle. A warm breeze greeted the lupine as she stepped out of the cruiser. The wolf tilted her nose to the sky and let the smell of grass wash over her. She sneezed.

The lupine had been to the different districts of Zootopia, whether on school trips or past disastrous dates, but that didn't mean she was accustomed to the different climates. In fact, the wolf pulled at the collar of her uniform and Kevlar as she rounded the front of the cruiser.

"It's hot," Beatrice panted, glancing warily up and down the deserted street as her tongue lolled out of her muzzle.

"Not as bad as Sahara or Rainforest," Weaselton commented blandly, gaze locked onto the front of the house.

The wolf looked down at her partner, then up at the house. She swallowed dryly, "Well...let's get this over with…"

The partner's walked up to the door through a well-worn path through the grass. The door was an old wooden piece, with white paint peeling off and a fan window at the top. A concrete step, missing a large chunk from a corner, rose above the ground under the door. The wolf stepped onto it and knocked twice. There was a moment of awkward waiting, then the door cracked open with the rattling of metal

"Who is it?" rasped a voice through the small opening, just below a deadbolt chain.

"Miss Clawsly, it's the police," Beatrice answered, trying to keep her voice level as she spoke, "We would like to ask you some questions about your ex-husband."

"I don't know nothing," the voice quickly responded, "Now get out of here!" The door began to shut, but the lupine quickly stuck out her paw and stopped it. "Hey! You can't-"

"We think he's attacked two ewes, possibly more!" Beatrice exclaimed desperately, "We need to stop him!"

"We just want to know if you know anything," Weaselton added calmly, "If you don't, then we understand."

The wolf couldn't see much, just a hoof and part of the homeowner's snout, but it was obviously a very wary sheep. The officer's ears pinned, her expression turning remorseful, as she raised her free paw to her heart. "Please," Beatrice pleaded, "You're our only chance."

The sheep stared unblinking at the lupine for several moments, before looking away with a heavy sigh. "Alright," the caprid muttered, her voice tired, "Let me get the chain…"

Beatrice stepped back as the sheep closed the door. She quickly glanced down at Weaselton as there was telltale sound of metal clacking together. The weasel's gaze was focused on the door, but he was rubbing his paws again. Did they always have white in them? The lupine whipped her head back to the opening door.

An older ewe stood in front of them, wearing seemingly nothing but a worn-out grey bathrobe. She gave both officers a quick up and down, her hooves holding her robe closed. "Didn't think the Z.P.D. had a weasel," the sheep commented, warily glancing between the partners.

"Things change ma'am," Weaselton answered blandly, as if this wasn't the first time he heard this comment.

The sheep snorted, "Not everything." She gestured towards the officers before heading further into the house. "Shut the door behind you, will you?"

The pair shared another glance, then Weaselton stepped first onto the step and through the doorway. Beatrice followed suit, sparing a moment to look up and down the abandoned street one last time. Finally, she closed the door.

* * *

 **Hello readers,**

 **Sorry for the delay! I tried to do too much with this chapter, and it held my writing back. Should have an on time update next week. Let me know what you think!**

 **-CG**


	16. Ties

The house was just as run downed on the inside as on the outside. The most important difference being the obvious attempts to repair the interior. Cracked faux wood paneling lined the living room walls, continuing down a narrow hallway on the right while stopping at the doorway of a kitchen. The once green rug was old and stained, what type it was originally was hard to deduce since all of it was flattened unevenly. Two grey recliners faced the far-left wall from the door, with an out of date television on a rickety entertainment stand the only other objects in the room.

A cursory glance at the hallway showed two doors on the right with one ok the left. The hallway ended with a window with its curtains drawn. In fact, as the officers ventured further into the house and to the kitchen, Beatrice noticed almost all the windows were covered completely. The one exception being the large window looking out onto the front yard, with the blinds partially open near the closest recliner.

The kitchen was small, and if not for Weaselton's size, it would have been a tight fit for three medium sized adults. The walls were lined with fading blue tiles, and the floor lined with dirty white linoleum. A backdoor was across from the doorway from the living room, its windows covered over with black paper. Another window was to the left as the officers entered, this one with its curtains closed but once more a crack in them. Across from the window and to the right of the open doorway were a series of white cabinets, a small mini fridge sitting on a counter, a sink with a load of dishes in it, and a hot plate plugged into an outlet. A small metal folding table with floral wallpaper glued to the top sat underneath the window. Above the table was a sickly yellow bulb providing most of the light in the room. Two foldable metal chairs were at the table, one closest to the living room doorway and the other to the back door.

Beatrice headed for the closets chair, pulling it out and sitting with her back to the window. She watched the older ewe open and close several cupboards before finding what she was looking for. It wasn't coffee or tea, as was normally the case when the officers were allowed into someone's house, but an almost finished bottle of cheap bourbon. The lupine noted the label was missing but could already smell the honey and butterscotch aroma and see the dark brown liquid. She watched the sheep open another cabinet and pull out a plastic cup with a faded design. The caprid poured the alcohol liberally into her container.

"There goes my four-month chit," the older female grumbled, finishing the bottle into the cup. She placed the empty bottle on the counter and headed for the open chair. The ewe collapsed into it, sliding her and the chair a bit. She rested her elbows on the table and held her drink between her hooves. The sheep looked past the wolf with a suspicious frown. "Why's your _friend_ over there?"

To the officer, Ms. Clawsly looked utterly defeated. The old, grey robe that covered the caprid barely stayed on the older female, sliding on the shoulders causing the sheep to adjust. Wrinkles around her black slitted eyes showed how much she had been through, and the state of the house informed how she and her daughter were doing financially. The lupine hesitated to ask about the conditions, and the thought of simply leaving the sheep crossed the wolf's mind several times. When the ewe pointed out Weaselton, Beatrice glanced over her shoulder to see the weasel leaning against the doorway that separated the kitchen and living room. Whether to stop his partner's possible retreat or to make a hasty one of his own it was impossible to say, but the stoic expression on his muzzle told the lupine of all she needed to know.

They were getting this information.

Beatrice turned back to the sheep with an apologetic smile, "Don't mind him, just not the most sociable."

Ms. Clawsly studied the mustela for several more seconds, before finally huffing dismissively. "No wool of my back," she groused. The sheep lifted her drink to her snout and began drinking deeply from it. For several awkward moments, the officer watched the older female chug her bourbon. When the caprid finally stopped, slamming the half-finished drink back down on the table, she let out a contented sigh.

"Haven't done that in a while," Clawsly stated breathlessly.

"Four months?" Beatrice posed.

The sheep frowned, "How'd you know?"

The wolf adjusted in her seat and leaned back into the chair, folding her arms and ankles. "You mentioned a chit earlier, said something about four months." The lupine's brow rose knowingly, "You're not the first alcoholic I met."

Clawsly glared at the officer. "I know I got a problem," she muttered darkly, "but you don't have to be so **_smug_** about it." The wolf remained silent. The sheep shifted in her seat, a free hoof pulling her robe closer. Eventually, her glare fell away, turning into a sullen expression. "How'd you find us?"

"Wasn't easy," Beatrice admitted softly, "You're a tough sheep to find."

"That's the point," Ms. Clawsly mumbled, "if it's easy, then Ciaran can find us. If he can find us...well…" The sheep shuddered, "I don't wanna think about it."

"Was he violent?" the officer questioned.

The caprid shook her head, "No, just the opposite. I don't think I ever saw him lose his temper." The sheep lifted her cup to her lips again, "Even in the beginning he was like that." She sipped her drink.

"When did you two meet?"

"College," the sheep sighed, "Were in the education classes together. He was...cute…and _very_ outgoing. Ciaran could turn any mammal to his favor." The ewe leaned against the table, "We dated for a year, graduated, then married." She shrugged apologetically, "It's what's expected." The caprid sighed again, "And... for a while, it was good."

"And then…" Beatrice prompted.

Clawsly sighed a third time, this time her breath hitching and eyes growing misty. "I was... _young_ in the beginning...and looked **_younger_**...but...eventually..." The ewe wrapped her arms around herself protectively, letting go of her drink for the first time since she poured it. "...I-I would dress up for him," she started shakily, "i-in skirts a-and... ** _other_** things, making myself look... ** _too_** young…"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Beatrice asked gently. She couldn't fathom being with **_any_** male who asked her to do those things.

Ms. Clawsly laugh, then bit her lip in shame. "He was my mate," she finally answered, tears rolling down her cheeks, "and I convinced myself that it was...normal." The ewe blew out a staggered breath, closing her eyes as she did so. "I knew that Ciaran couldn't visit certain cousins... ** _female_**...cousins...but I never realized why until…" The sheep opened her now red rimmed eyes, and quickly scooped up her drink. She lifted her chin up defiantly as she stared down the officer. "Then I was pregnant," the older female continued, her tone growing curt even as she cried, "and everything changed."

Beatrice slowly shook her head in confusion, "Changed…how?"

"Once I became pregnant, I think Ciaran couldn't pretend I was young," Clawsly answered, "and when I had Bella, there was no going back." The ewe looked down with a furrowed brow, her snout hanging open as the words refused to leave. "I... started to spiral," the sheep started gingerly, "I love my daughter, but...after she was born, I lost my husband. He...we…" The caprid looked up guiltily at the wolf, "I _hated_ Bella. That was all Ciaran focused on. He never..." She raised her drink to her lips, "I started drinking once I stopped breastfeeding." Her sullen gaze fell to the table, "I don't think I can ever forgive myself for that…"

Beatrice swallowed dryly. They had reached the point of no return. The officer **_needed_** to ask the **_one_** question that hung over **_all_** their heads. She nervously licked her lips and cleared her throat. "Did he...do you know if…"

"Bella was twelve when it started," Clawsly stated, answering the unasked question, "but it wasn't till she was fifteen that I found out."

"How can you be certain?" Weaselton pressed, causing the lupine to jump as she had forgotten about her partner.

"Bella...rarely wet the bed..." the ewe responded, "She was easy to potty train, and other than a few accidents, she always woke up dry." The sheep swallowed dryly as her eyes stayed focused on the table. "Until one morning, that I found Ciaran stripping her bed." She breathed out a staggered breath, eyes growing wide and tears forming once more. "He told me that he **_found_** it like that." The sheep's jaw worked open and shut several times before she let out a pain filled sob. "And I just **_believed_** him!"

The lupine looked away as the caprid picked up her drink again. Beatrice pinched her eyes shut as her ears pinned back completely. The officer felt sick to her stomach; her worst nightmare fully realized. Whiteley was a monster, worse than any other criminal the wolf had ever met. There was never doubt that the ram needed to be taken down, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that the justice system would not be able to give a truly equal punishment to his crimes.

Eventually, Ms. Clawsly's crying subsided. The ewe's staccato breathing was the only sound, echoing off the grimy tiles and dirty floor. She lifted her drink to her lips and tilted her head back, chugging the last remaining bit. The sheep gasped as she leaned heavily on the table, alcohol obviously taking effect. "Took me three years after the first time," the caprid slurred, "three years of looking the other way...until…"

The sheep appeared as though she was going to break down again. Beatrice reacted instinctively, and gently grasped the older female's hoof. "This isn't your fault," the officer comforted softly.

"Time doesn't heal _all_ wounds," the sheep mumbled, "but I'd hope it would for Bell."

"Why didn't you go to the police?" the wolf asked.

Clawsly remained silent for several moments, gaze glazing over as her snout hung ajar. Eventually she shrugged noncommittally, "I don't know…"

"The Meadowlands hides all its secrets," Weaselton added, "under the hills."

Beatrice glanced over her shoulder at her partner. The weasel's expression had soured, his brow furrowed and a deep scowl on his muzzle. There was a glint in his eyes as well, one that spoke to experience with his statement.

"You from the Meadows?" the ewe questioned.

The mustela shook his head solemnly, "Someone close to me is." He shifted against the doorframe and cleared his throat. "Made it out too."

The wolf turned back to the sheep, who was still staring at the smaller mammal. Eventually she shook her head with a grimace, "Not all of us can." Clawsly sighed and hung her head head, "Ciaran's father was friend's with a lawyer, who was friends with a few judges. When I filed for divorce, it was like fighting against an avalanche." The ewe sighed again, and ran a hoof over her head, "Before long I was out of money, living out of a motel with Bella, and backed into a corner." The caprid's glanced up at the lupine then back down. "I made an agreement...I get the house and full custody, and the whole divorce gets sealed."

The three mammals sat in silence as the air grew uncomfortably thick. Beatrice didn't know how to process this obvious miscarriage of justice. At least one lawyer and judge failed to notify the Z.P.D. of a crime, and the lack of action from Clawsly's lawyer was just as disgusting. The wolf wanted to tear them apart, but she knew she needed to keep her anger in check. It would do none of them any good for the lupine to start growling and shouting. That would be later.

"How much you get for the house?" Weaselton asked, breaking the silence.

"Close to a million," the sheep replied nonchalantly.

The wolf's jaw fell ajar. The house **_did not_** look like a million-dollar home, it barely looked a twelfth of that! "How?" Beatrice accidentally blurted out.

Clawsly chuckled with a small smile, "Didn't use it to buy a big house. Used it to buy land." The sheep glanced out the window, "Specifically _this_ block." She turned back to the wolf with a wry grin, "I'm dumb, but even I know that one day this'll be worth something. The company that tried to develop it was just happy to get something back." The ewe looked down shamefully, "It, uh...worked out well since a deed won't get you booze…"

"We need to talk to your daughter," Beatrice pressed, trying to not fall back into another silence, "We may be able to convince a judge to let her testify."

"Won't work without evidence," Weaselton grumbled.

The wolf shot a glare over her shoulder at the smaller mammal. She knew it was a long shot, but he didn't have to _squash_ their chances right away!

"What type of evidence?" Clawsly mused, a hoof rubbing her chin in thought.

"Any physical evidence would be useless," Weaselton stated matter-of-fact, "so it would have to be a corroboration. Did your daughter tell anyone before the divorce?"

"Well...there was the shrink."

The wolf cocked her head, eyes narrowing as all her senses focused on the sheep, "Shrink?"

"Yeah," Clawsly started slowly, her brow furrowing as she swayed slightly from side to side, "that moss licking lawyer of Ciaran's had some shrink talk to Bella. I guess the idea was to poke some holes in her story, but I don't think it worked." The sheep's expression fell, "Course it's hard to poke holes in the truth…"

Beatrice's ears threatened to fall, but she shook her head and strengthened her resolve. "Was it submitted?"

"I think so."

"So, it's sealed..." Weaselton trailed off.

The lupine turned to her partner with a frown, "It's covering up a crime."

"One that we're _now_ aware of," the mustela added with a raised brow.

Beatrice was about to ask what the weasel meant, when it hit her. If they could prove that at least Whiteley's former lawyer willfully hid evidence of a crime, then they could use that as the reason to open the sealed filed. The wolf gasped, her eyes growing wide as she began to see full depth of possibilities.

"If the psychologist found incriminating evidence of Whiteley," the lupine started, "and we bring it up in **_another_** trial…"

"It'll be legally recognized," Weaselton continued, a small smile gracing his muzzle, "one that'll open the door for witness testimony."

The wolf raised a paw to the side of her head, "I didn't even think of that!"

"We can get him."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Clawsly asked, tone unsurprisingly confused from the partner' partial conversation.

Beatrice turned back to the ewe, her own excitement building as her tail wagged enthusiastically behind her. "We can't arrest your former husband for the heinous crimes committed against your daughter!"

"Why is that **_good_**?" pressed an increasingly agitated sheep.

"It's not," the weasel jumped in quickly, "Zootopia doesn't have a delayed discovery law, so after three years there's nothing we can do."

"But!" the wolf added, "Since she talked to a credible source **_before_** the statute of limitations, a source who would've **_recorded_** their talk with your daughter means we can use it to show a pattern!" The officer's enthusiasm waned momentarily at the tiny hitch in the plan. "The thing is, we need to use it to prove negligence on the lawyer's part."

"But he was Ciaran's lawyer, why is that a crime?"

"Divorce a civil case," Weaselton stated bluntly, "you can't use civil to cover up a crime."

"We prove that, and we can use your daughter's words against your former husband," Beatrice said much calmer, though a smile still on her muzzle. She shook her head sympathetically, "We can't arrest him for hurting your daughter...but she can still help put him _away_."

The sheep's eyes are wide, hooves grasped firmly together. At the end of the wolf's statement, they rose to cover her snout as her body shook uncontrollably. Tears once more threatened to fall, but they were not out of shame. It was for hope.

"You mean..." Clawsly started hesitantly, her voice shaking as bad as her body, "...that I **_didn't_** mess everything up...that-that there's a chance to make things right?"

Beatrice's emotions began to rise, she swallowed dryly and discreetly breathed a slow breath. "I can't promise that," the lupine said, completely out of professional necessity, "but I will do **_everything_** I can to make sure **_he's_** put in jail."

That was the last straw, and all the emotions the caprid tried to hold back were let loose. She sobbed loudly and openly, so much more than before. Clawsly covered her face with her hooves as she lowered it closer to her chest. Each sob shook her body, and each sniffle pulled at the lupine's heart strings.

The officer wanted to blame the mother, and maybe the sheep deserved some, but she couldn't fault her for trying to protect her daughter. The wolf understood the underlying need to protect the most important individuals in a mammal's life, and proof of that was how much this case meant to her. A small part of the lupine wondered how far she **_truly_** was willing to go.

After several seconds of the caprid crying, eventually reduced to silent tears and only the sound of the sniffling. There was one last question the wolf felt she had to ask.

"Can... can I ask you something?" Beatrice asked hesitantly.

" _Anything_ ," the ewe replied breathlessly, her emotions finally beginning to settle.

"Why Clawsly?"

Clawsly chuckled wetly, sniffing and wiping her nose on the arm of her bathrobe. "Well...what better way for a sheep to hide than with a predators last name?"

Beatrice couldn't argue with that.

* * *

It was time.

Officer Howlington marched through the halls of Tundra Town Charter School. Without looking, she knew Weaselton was on her left, almost jogging to keep up with the lupine's longer stride. To her right was a massive moose by the last name Storelg. He wasn't brought in for the beginning, but the chaos afterward. Following from behind, and a little too relaxed in the she-wolf's opinion, was Arnold. The lieutenant wanted to be witness to the event in order to dismiss any falsehoods that may arise. It was still a thin line the officers were walking, and they needed everything to be perfect.

Students scattered in front of the four, cell phones out for the upcoming dramatic exit. Normally, Beatrice would be worried about what could be edited together or even what could be caught on tape if an arrest went south. That was not the case today. She **_wanted_** a scene, to show the true face of the monster the partners had been hunting.

The wolf arrived at their destination and stopped right at the door. Tempered glass with gold lettering adorned the top half, while the bottom was a simple dark wood and a brass knob. Beatrice's paws balled into tight fists as she tried to calm herself by breathing in and out. It wasn't working. She felt her hackles begin to rise as her ears deliberately pinned.

"Just open it," Arnold muttered under his breath, "too many onlookers."

A snarl momentarily graced Beatrice's muzzle, but it died as the feeling of being watched settled on her shoulders. The wolf's paw struck the knob, adrenaline and tense muscles putting too much power, shaking it before she gripped it tightly. The lupine turned the knob and opened the door.

Whiteley was sitting at a wooden desk, sitting on a padded rolling chair with his legs tucked under the furniture. He wore a brown tweed jacket and a pair of black pants, slightly hunched over the top of the desk and looking down at a paper with a large stack to his right. The classroom was empty, with rows of desks stretched out deeper into the room. The ram didn't look away from his task, grading and making notes with a red pen.

"It's not polite to hit doors," Whiteley mused, not bothering to look up at the officers as he spoke, "sets a bad example for the students."

Beatrice bit back a remark about what example **_he_** was setting, and marched into the class and up to the teacher. She kept her fists clenched tightly at her side, aware that if the ram made the slightest wrong move the officer would break his jaw. Whitely would deserve. He deserved worse.

"Ciaran Whiteley," the wolf started, growling as she loomed over the caprid, "You're under arrest."

"On what charge?" the teacher asked blandly.

"Rape and sexual assault."

Whiteley's hoof stopped mid stroke. The ram turned his gaze to the lupine, confident smile in place as he rolled the hoof with the pen freely.

"Now, why would I do a thing like that?"

Beatrice felt her muscles tense in her right arm, and her jaw clamped painfully tight. She wanted to kill the ram. Wanted to wrap her paws around the teacher's throat and slowly choke the light out of him. The lupine couldn't even think of another time where she wanted to do something this extreme _so_ **_badly_**. Before the wolf could act on her murderous urge, a paw landed firmly on her shoulder.

"Stand," Arnold ordered coldly, "or we may have to get physical."

The wolf officers watched the teacher sigh heavily, then push his seat back. "So _dramatic_ ," Whiteley muttered sardonically, "you're acting like I **_murdered_** someone."

"Shut up," Beatrice growled through gritted teeth, "and stand **_up_**."

"Alright, alright," the sheep relented, raising his hooves and beginning to stand slowly, "No need to lose your cool _officer_." He shot a wry grin at the she-wolf, "We're all **_civilized_** mammals here."

Beatrice gripped the caprid's left wrist and twisted the sheep's arm behind his back. She ignored his pained protests and pulled down his other arm, pinning them together with one paw. With practiced ease, the officer pulled out her pawcuffs in her back pocket and clasped them around his wrists.

"You have the right to remain silent…" Arnold started going through the ram's rights as if he deserved them. The she-wolf hooked an arm around the caprid's left and started pulling him towards the door. Storelg's massive form in the doorway blocked most of the view to the hallway, but still the lights from dozens of phone cameras shined through. Beatrice knew Weaselton would be trying to make a hole through the crowd but didn't seem to be succeeding. Arnold pushed past the moose, and the two males assisted in getting control over the almost frenzied state the students were in.

"Aries erectus," Whiteley declared, his voice rising with the same confidence he exuded.

"What?" Beatrice snapped, turning her attention momentarily away from the doorway towards the teacher.

He shrugged innocently, "Ram walking." Whiteley didn't say another word as the Z.P.D. marched him through the school. Pawcuffs on, but his smile never wavering.

* * *

 **Hello Readers,**

 **We're finally getting to more meat of the story, learning more about Whiteley past. We'll meet the daughter soonish. Also, the line from Whiteley at the end is spin on a real quote by Oscar Wilde. When walking into his trial, the author announced "Homo Erectus," which in his case he meant it as "Homo walking." Since the ram's an English teacher, I figured it was fitting. Let me know what you think!**

 **-CG**


	17. Troubled

Cherry stared at the blank piece of paper on her desk. Normally, it would be filled with different totals from everyday purchases by Helping Paws. Now though, the fox couldn't bring herself to do it. To go through the ever-growing pile of receipts and bills and figure out the concrete number of dollars her organization was bleeding out. No matter how many times she picked up her pencil, or reorganized the papers, it didn't jump start the vixen into action. She sighed and rubbed the side of her head. The relationship between the residents at the Frostbite house had cooled the last several days. Jezebel, Saffron and Peppa remained didn't speak to the fox, obviously still angry or at least peeved. Ginger talked, but never with her normal pep, and quickly disappeared if the vulpine looked away. Surprisingly, the only two mammals who continued to talk to Cherry on a regular basis were Gertrude and Mint. Coincidentally, these two were also rooted to their locations. The wolf rarely ventured outside the safety of the concrete walls of Helping Paws, while the ewe spent most of her time between the living room and her bedroom. The vixen sighed again, this time much heavier, and rested her head between her paws. To make matters worse, Beatrice had been so wrapped up in Mint's case that the she-wolf never responded to the fox's texts. Cherry knew cases took preference over general chit chat, but with how isolating things had become, it would have been nice to hear back from the officer. Deepening her depression was the fact that Gertrude was leaving that day. The Howlington's finally replied to the vulpine and confirmed the information the former working had told them about the teenage wolf.

Gertrude Herzahn was born in the Canyon District, a thin section of Zootopia that separated the Tundra Town climate wall and the Meadowlands. Second oldest pup out of five siblings, but only older by seconds. Average student with an average life, when the wolf was kicked out of the pack. She somehow survived long enough for Candy to find her and bring her to Helping Paws. At least, that's all the lupine told Cherry.

The fox knew there was more to getting kicked out than what Gertrude provided, but the wolf was tight lipped about it. If the vixen were a betting gal, she'd put all her chips on the she-wolf's lack of any confidence being directly connected to the "event" that caused her expulsion. A part of Cherry wanted to dig further, really shed light on what caused the teenager to tear up whenever something difficult occurred. Another part, however, felt terrible for telling Gertrude's confidential information to the Howlington's, even if it was for the best. A knock at the door pulled the vulpine out of her thoughts.

"Come on in, Honey!" Cherry shouted, not lifting her head from her paws. She heard the door opened timidly, ginger pawsteps echoing into the room as it closed softly.

"Ar-Are you alright Miss Cherry?"

Cherry chuckled dryly, and lifted her head from her paws to look at her visitor, "What have I told you about calling me miss?"

Gertrude stood awkwardly in the middle of the office, shifting under the fox's sapphire blue gaze. The brown and white wolf had gained some weight since she began staying at the shelter, though nothing more than looking less malnourished. Instead of the tattered hoodie and jeans the lupine arrived in, she wore a much fresher pair with a yellow shirt and blue winter jacket. That same uncertainty behind the teenager's eyes like when she first arrived was still there, but hot meals and a safe place to sleep couldn't fix everything.

"You said it made you feel old," the wolf replied, ears tilting back, "and that you're not, but-"

"No butts!" Cherry exclaimed raising a digit with an amused smirk, "I am not thirty, therefore I shouldn't be called Miss or Ma'am. Just call me Cherry."

"Well, what about Director?" Gertrude countered, with a nervous glance at the floor, "since you _are_ one."

The vixen chuckled, leaning back against her chair and rubbing the palms of her paws on her eyes. "I don't **_feel_** like one today." The vulpine sighed and leaned forward, resting her arms against her crowded desk. "Is it time?" The wolf shook her head curtly. "Then is something wrong?"

Gertrude shook her head, washing her paws nervously as her ears pinned back and tail retreated between her legs. "I just, uh, have a question, and hoped you would answer it."

The fox's brow rose, interest piqued by this unusual curiosity from the lupine. "What is it?"

The she-wolf shrank, making herself look smaller to the comparatively diminutive fox. "Do you...do you still have a family? I just wanted to **_ask_** ," Gertrude rushed at the vulpine's fallen expression, "because I always see you around with Miss Jezz and Miss Saffron and Miss Mint and Miss Peppa and-"

"I do," Cherry interrupted, using the teenager's rant to steel her emotions, "or rather, did." The fox pushed her chair back before hopping out of it and onto the floor. She slowly made her way around her desk.

Gertrude shuffled her paws and looked at the vixen with a guilty expression. "Did they…"

"I don't know if they're dead," the fox answered quietly, "they're too far away for a day trip."

"Could you call?"

"Maybe," Cherry replied vaguely, "but it wouldn't change anything." The fox cocked her head, wanting to change the subject, "Why do you ask?"

The wolf fidgeted, glancing between the floor and the vixen. "Well, uh, you don't talk about it... _none_ of you do...and I was wondering if you... well...ever think about them."

The fox stared blankly at the lupine, torn between instinct and her conscious. Guilt pressed Cherry to continue, to trade Gertrude's story for her own. The vulpine's impulse was to lie or stop talking. Time on the streets taught the vixen the importance of keeping all personal information close. If no one know anything about Cherry, then no one could use it against her. Still, she was not in the profession, and opening was something she recommended.

"When I can spare a moment," Cherry whispered, the silence between the candids stretching far too long. She clapped her paws together and tried to smile, "Let's go get you something to eat. Can't have you meeting the Howlington's on an empty stomach!"

Gertrude hesitated, opening her muzzle to either protest or ask another question, then quickly shut it. The wolf nodded curtly and headed for the office door.

Cherry grimaced, following the teenager out the door and into the hallway. If the fox were to be honest, she rarely thought about her family. Her statement wasn't a lie, but the vixen also didn't make those moments often. Better not to focus on the past and keep an eye of her present one.

* * *

Mint sat as still as possible. With her hooves folded together in her lap, she remained upright in the cushioned beige armchair. This was the first time the ewe had been anywhere other than the Frostbite house or Helping Paws since that fateful day in school. It was a simple room in an official looking concrete building. Saffron had taken the sheep here to meet with someone, though she didn't elaborate at the time. They eventually made their way to a plain white door on the third floot that read "Dr. Cynthia Meijer" on a brass plate.

The reception room was small, with only a sign-in book on a wicker side table to greet them, and its decor was simple. Abstract paintings hung off the white walls, while two chairs rested against the wall furthest from the entrance. To the right of the wicker side table had been another door, one that the ewe would find led directly to the doctor's office.

Just like the reception room, Dr. Meijer's office was quite plain. More white walls, more inoffensive art, though there were signs of personal touches. Three degrees hung on the wall behind Mint, all handsomely framed and all from Universities that the sheep had never heard of before. There was a red couch behind the doctor, but no desk. Long tan curtains covered the only window of the room, and to the right of it was a small, partially filled bookcase.

Mint discreetly glanced at the door to her right. It was the only way in or out of the room, and on the other side Saffron waited in rhe chair closesr to the entrance. Still, even with the knowledge that the tiger was on the other side, the sheep still didn't feel safe.

"Would you like me to crack the door?"

Mint jumped at the voice and turned forward. Her discreet glance had turned into a hard stare. She tried to smile, but it faltered.

"I'm fine."

Sitting across from the sheep was the female mink doctor. The smaller mammal wore a long black skirt and a simple white blouse. Both made even duller against her dark brown fur that covered most of her fur, though a small patch of white ran up her throat from the collar of her shirt. The mustela's legs were crossed, and her paws held a yellow pad of paper and a black pen. A pair of thin framed glasses sat on her muzzle, framing seafoam green eyes, as she wore a blank expression. She jotted a quick note on her pad, before turning her gaze back to the sheep.

"How do you feel?"

Mint smiled thinly, "I'm good."

The mink pursed her lips and folded her paws on top of the pad of paper. "I wouldn't be _good_ if I went through what _you_ experienced."

The ewe eyes grew wide and her smile nervously grew. "O-Oh? What do you mean?"

A sympathetic expression flashed on the doctor's face before returning to his original blank appearance. She cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses.

"Abigail."

Mint cocked her head apprehensively, "Y-Yes?"

"You're not ok."

The sheep's smile strained, and she shook her head curtly, "No, I'm fine."

The doctor's chin rose, gaze still fixed, "Are you sure?"

Mint nodded, "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Y-Yes," the ewe replied again, her breathing labored. She felt her anxiety rising as the mink's gaze never faltered. Why did the doctor keep insisting that the sheep wasn't ok? Mint was fine. Good even...she just didn't sleep as much...and hated when Peppa wasn't around. The closed door wasn't helping either. Was it getting hotter? Mint swallowed dryly and pulled at the collar of her sweater. Tears welled as she retreated her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her leg. What did the doctor **_want_**?! The sheep would do it. Whatever **_it_** was, the caprid would willingly do it. Just to escape. Just to run. Just to-

"Abigail."

The sheep's wet gaze shot from the floor to the mink. The doctor's stoic expression had turned to a tender smile. She leaned closer to the Mint, her eyes never leaving the ewe.

"It's ok, to not be ok," Dr. Meijer said softly, her head nodding slightly with each word.

Mint opened her snout, the rebuff on the tip of her tongue, but it just wouldn't come out. She pinched her eyes shut as a high-pitched whine escaped the sheep. The young female's head sank to her knees as the tears refused to stop. She wasn't ok, and she was too tired to fight it anymore. A soft paw landed on her forearm and squeezed it gently. Mint's red rimmed eyes slowly lifted to the paw.

"Abigail," the doctor started again gingerly, "are you ok?"

Mint sniffed and shook her head. "No," the sheep finally admitted, her voice laced with pain, "I'm not."

"I know," the mink replied sadly, "but admitting it is the first step." The doctor's paw ran up and down the ewe's forearm, "Do you want to talk about it?" The caprid shook her head, then eventually nodded. "We'll talk only when you're ready."

Mint wasn't sure if she'd ever be ready. All the sheep wanted to do was **_not_** think about Daddy. She just wanted to move on and go back to school, spending time after with Peppa and Johann. Why couldn't she just live her life? Why wouldn't her thoughts fears just leave her alone? Why wouldn't everyone leave her _**alone**_?"

Why?

* * *

Beatrice and Weaselton sat in front of the desk of the Assistant District Attorney for Mint's case. They were sitting in two separate wooden chairs, though pushed so close together that the mustela might as well have been sitting on the lupine's lap. To make matters worse, they were made for smaller mammals, which meant that the wolf was practically sliding off her polished seat.

The room itself was quite warm. Thin grey carpeting lined the floor, as massive bookshelves filled to the brim with dusty legal tomes lined the wall. In front of the officers was a large wooden desk, and on top of that desk was a much smaller one that was occupied. On the wall behind the desk were different press clippings and accommodations from countless organizations, all proclaiming the attorney's generosity or skills. There didn't seem to be a reason for any of this, as they were much larger than the normal occupant of the office, though the lupine imagined it was for a show of power. The ADA controlled the fate of all who walked through the office room's door, good and bad.

The attorney chosen for Mint's case was one that Beatrice have never worked with directly. He was a long-haired rat named Howard Rafini. The rodent's fur was mostly white, except for a dark grey streak that ran between his round pink ears. The rumors the wolf heard about Rafini were that he was a hard ass who never seemed to be pleased with the evidence the police brought him. Given her arrest record of her fellow co-workers, the lupine couldn't imagine them putting much work into their cases. However, as the officer watched the smallest mammal read through appropriate sized papers of their case, she was starting to wonder if some of it was true.

"Couldn't find the panties of the victim," Rafini squeaked, one paw massaging the side of his head while the other held their evidence list.

"We believe he ditched them," Beatrice answered quickly, still trying to find a comfortable way to sit in her chair, "he'd would have had plenty of opportunity too."

"Did you search his house?"

"Yes sir, as well as his car."

"What about this... _van_?"

"There wasn't one at his house," Weasetlon answered, "There's also none listed to him, but that makes sense because of what he used it for."

"Yes, _of **course**_ ," the rat grumbled loudly, "our _victim_ is a prostitute."

"Former," Beatrice and Weaselton stated at the same time. The wolf cast a quick glance at her partner. The weasel wore a deep scowl and his arms were folded defensive. Apparently, the officers were in agreement of how they felt about the lawyer.

Prick.

"Former or not, they never change," Rafini retorted aggressively, sneering down at the angered mustela, "that's what **_I've_** learned."

"She was thirteen when she was forced into that field of work," Weaselton started deliberately, his tail giving a flick as he spoke, "She's sixteen now and trying to make something of herself. A noble **_cause_**." A growl highlighted the final word from the weasel, but it caught off as soon as he stopped speaking

A tense silence filled the room, as the smallest mammals stared each other down. The she-wolf shifted uncomfortably in her seat, before clearing her throat.

"We think he used a rental and paid in cash, but without a plate number-"

"You're pissing in the wind," Rafini interrupted forcefully, his gaze never leaving the weasel, "course I knew that before I even got the report."

Beatrice blinked, "You did?"

" _Sure_ ," the rat sneered, turning his attention to the lupine, "this isn't the first time the Z.P.D. brought me a half-baked case, and it won't be the first time I win one either!"

The attorney laughed, but the officers remained silent. The wolf had a feeling that even if the partner's managed to find the panties and van, it wouldn't be enough for the rodent. As the smallest mammal reached into a drawer and pulled out a cigar, chomping on the end and lighting it with a match, Beatrice wondered if Rafini was right for this case.

"You got me two witnesses on a 'he said, she said' case," started the rat, speaking with the cigar in his mouth, "and think **_that's_** good enough!"

"If you wanna pass the case to another attorney, we'd understand," Weaselton replied curtly, tail flicking nonstop behind him, "maybe someone better?"

Rafini laughed bitterly, "No one's better than **_me_**!"

Beatrice held back a snort and forced her eyes not to roll. There were plenty better than the rodent.

"Don't matter anyway," the attorney continued, leaning back confidently in his chair, "I know the defense attorney, and he's a _pushover_. I'll win this with my paws tied behind my back!" Rafini blew out a small circle of smoke in the direction of the officers.

The wolf cringed at the rancid smell of the cigar, the whiff of smoke burning the insides of her sensitive nose. She rubbed it furiously and glanced at Weaselton. The weasel muzzle was contorted into a disgusted expression, and she doubted it was from the smoke.

"I guess you don't need us then," Weaselton snarked.

"Guess not," Rafini replied snidely. He waved a flippant paw at the officers, "See yourself out."

Beatrice jumped out of her chair as soon as the words left the rodent's mouth. She really wasn't comfortable in that chair, and now the room. Smoke lazily wafted towards the lupine as Rafini continued to slowly smoke his cigar, watching the partners with a deep scowl.

"Let's go," Weaselton grumbled.

The wolf nodded quietly and followed the mustela to the door. Anxiety crept up Beatrice's spine as Weaselton leapt up and turned the knob. The officer never felt their case was rock solid, but after this talk with Rafini, she wondered if they had a case at all.

* * *

Cherry stood motionless in the snow, swirling flurries getting caught in her fur. The silence between the fox and the wolf in the building was too much to take, so the vulpine recommended waiting outside of Helping Paws to keep an eye on the street. It hadn't helped with the tension, but at least the vixen could focus on the cold and not their earlier conversation. Sunlight faded as night crept over the city and cast the streets in shadow. A cold breeze blew through the vixen's clothing. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. It was a futile effort, and in the back of Cherry's mind she knew that.

This type of night, waiting for a car to approach as the vulpine tried desperately to stay warm, reminded her of not too long ago. When doing this was part of her "job." When the only respite from the unforgiving Tundra Town weather was another mammal's vehicle, and that was at most an hour. Cherry glanced at Gertrude, who at least wore a jacket zippered all the way up. The wolf glanced up and down the street, her paws gripping the strap of an old black duffel bag they managed to scrounge up at a garage sale. The bag didn't contain any of the lupine's old clothes, just the items the girls purchased for her. There wasn't an actual timeline set up with the Howlington's on Gertrude settling in, so Jezebel added a few toiletries and some food that wouldn't spoil. This was a completely new idea, and neither side was sure of the results.

"D-Do you think they'll like me?" the teenage wolf suddenly asked, breaking the silence between the pair.

Cherry's brow rose in confusion, "What do you mean, honey?"

Gertrude shifted in place, her grip tightening and loosening nervously on the strap. "I can't **_do_** anything, an-and what if there's not enough **_space_** -"

"I wouldn't worry about that," the fox interrupted easily, "there's plenty of space at their compound."

"Compound?"

Cherry nodded, "Yeah they've got this big building. Six or seven floors, and a parking garage." The vixen shrugged, "I've been there...it's nice." The teenager remained silent, and the fox followed suit.

Eventually, a vehicle rounded the closest corner. A simple, nondescript, red four door sedan rolled down the street and towards the females. The former working girl's fur stood on end, warily watching the car as it approached. To compound her worries, Cherry couldn't see the two figures in the vehicle, their headlights too bright for the vixen's vision. Her fur threatened to stand on end as it drew closer, but then the passenger window rolled down and a white wolf's head appeared.

"Is that you, Cherry?" called out the melodious voice of Jackson, Lieutenant Howlington's husband.

The vixen let out a quiet sigh of relief, then waved to the car with both paws. "You're late!"

The sedan pulled to a stop right in front of the two females, the white wolf looking back with an amused smile. "We tried to get Bee to help," Jackson answered, "but she wasn't up for giving us more than directions."

"She's preparing a **_case_** ," Arnold protested loudly from the driver's, dressed in a suit but missing a tie, "and I followed the directions to the **_tee_**."

Jackson scoffed and shook his head, "The case will be there _tomorrow_. She could have helped us _find_ this place _today_." There was grumbling from behind the white wolf, but he simply ignored it with a roll of his eyes. The lupine opened the passenger door and climbed out, his lanky legs stretching as he stepped onto the fresh snow. Like his mate, Jackson wore a button down and slacks, though the piano key tie made him look less professional. He smiled at the fox and gave a quick wave. "Haven't seen you in some time."

Cherry smiled back, though a strained one, "Yep...been kind of busy." The truth was the vixen hadn't been invited over to Beatrice's in a while. In fact, she hadn't really had a real conversation with the she-wolf since they talked in the fox's office. It seemed like ages ago, when Gertrude first entered Helping Paws. Now, the former working girl was losing one of the few mammals she talked too, and all she wished was her Bee to say hello. Before the vulpine could follow that dark line of thought, she waved in the direction of the teenage wolf. "This is Gertrude."

Jackson's smile grew soft, and his ice blue eyes shined with a kindness that could only come from a caring teacher "Hello Gertrude, my name is Jackson Howlington. You may call me whatever you feel comfortable with, ok?"

Gertrude shrank under the male's gaze, remaining silent as her ears pinned back. An awkward silence settled between the trio, with the low hum of the car's engine being the only sound. She glanced warily between Cherry and Jackson, unsure of what to do. It was only after a small gesture from the fox, with a soft smile and nod, that the teenager finally spoke.

"Thank you for taking me in Mister Howlington," Gertrude said, her tone rushed and eyes pinched shut, "I promise I'll do whatever you need me to do!"

Jackson cocked his head, his smiling turning amused. "You're not going to be **_working_** for me." He chuckled with a light shake of his head, "We'll talk more about your future later, but you are welcome to stay as long as you'd like." The white wolf's smile grew, "Rent free and all."

Instead of relieving Gertrude's worries, it seemed to double them as the she-wolf shrank further with her tail between her legs. Cherry was confused by this response, and a quick glance at Jackson showed the same expression. The fox gingerly stepped towards the frightened teenager and placed a paw on the lupine's forearm.

"You'll **_always_** have a place here," the vixen reassured, giving a gentle squeeze. Her gaze remained locked on the lupine's, unblinking and unwilling to look away. "But this is the best thing for you," Cherry continued softly, "and I **_know_** Jackson will take care of you."

Gertrude hesitated, threatening to break from the vulpine's grasp, before letting out a heavy sigh. "Ok," she whispered, her expression resigned to her fate. The teenage wolf breathed in deeply and turned back to the white wolf.

Jackson's smile never faded, his teacher's patience shining through. The white wolf waved an open paw towards the back-passenger door of the sedan. "Whenever you're ready."

The teenage wolf stepped forward, clutching her bag tightly to her chest. Before she reached the car, Gertrude whipped her head in the fox's direction.

"Um, Miss Cherry?"

Cherry sighed with a sad smile, "Yes, honey?"

"Can you thank Miss Candy for me? I... haven't seen her in a while…"

The vixen nodded, "I think she knows, but I can either way."

Gertrude nodded solemnly and turned back to the car. Jackson opened the door for the teenage wolf. She slipped in and slid to the middle of the seat.

As the white wolf turned his back to the vulpine, Cherry reached out a paw. "Jacks?" The male glanced over his shoulder. The vixen bit her lip, "Let me know how she's doing...ok?"

Jackson grinned, "Practice for the future." He turned halfway towards the smaller mammal. "Arnie and I have been thinking about it."

"You'd make excellent parents," Cherry stated confidently.

The white wolf chuckled, "We'll see." He turned back to the car, "I'll keep an eye on her Cher, so don't worry **_too_** much."

The fox rolled her eyes as the male re-entered the sedan. She lazily waved as Arnold drove trepidly through the street, obviously unfamiliar with the area. As the car's lights vanished in the Tundra Town night, and the air around her began to still, Cherry felt truly alone. For the first time in a very long while she felt that way, and she didn't like it.

"I'll sleep here tonight, because it'll be easier than driving..." the vixen said out loud, trying to keep out the creeping feeling of dread that crawled up her spine, "...and then I'll get to work faster tomorrow."

Cherry turned back to Helping Paws, rubbing her arms futilely as she walked the short distance. The vulpine's keen hearing heard a crunch of snow, and the female stopped dead in her tracks. She waited for another. When none came, the fox looked up and down the street. "Hello?" the vixen called out.

Nothing.

Old instincts screamed for her to run, and Cherry had the unmistakable feeling that she was being watched. The fox hurried to the metal door, swung it open, slamming it shut with force. She checked the lock to make sure it was secure, and found it firmly in place. The female pressed her eye desperately against the peephole on her level, hoping to spot what would cause her fur to stand on end.

Cherry lost track of how long she stood at the door, yet she didn't miss a detail. Every change in the wind caused her to jump. Every creek or groan in the concrete fortress that was Helping Paws had the vixen's mind wondering if there was anyone there with her. She was unsettled in a way that the fox hadn't been since she was a kit, and even with all this focus, all this attention to the tiniest of details...

Nothing.

* * *

 **Hello Readers,**

 **Sorry for the delay again, and even more sorry that this may become a habit for this story. The multiple viewpoints, as well as tons of storylines, is forcing me to create longer chapters. This in turn delays my editing then release. Side note, this may be the most on the nose name for any of my chapters so far. Let me know what you think!**

 **-CG**


	18. Trapt

Beatrice scowled at Rafini with her arms crossed, the rat pacing back and forth on a wooden bench in the hallway of Tundra Town's courthouse. The wolf had been dragged down to be the key witness for a grand jury hearing. She would be able to talk about what Mint told her, the information her and her partner found out, as well as the hidden information from Whiteley's divorce. Weaselton was stuck at the office, still going over the Mint's case in the hope of finding that one piece of evidence that'll seal the ram's fate.

He wouldn't find it.

Not because the weasel was incompetent, on the contrary, but it just wasn't there. The lupine had combed through the files over and over, even looking through her notes at home. She became so obsessed with getting Whiteley that nothing else mattered. There were several mornings where she woke up starving and would only remember that she didn't eat dinner when she opened her untouched fridge. It wasn't the best habit, and her mother remarked as much the day before.

It had been a week and a half since Whiteley had been charged, and during that time two key events happened. One, was Rafini pulled some strings to have a grand jury hearing set up. In the officer's experience, it could take weeks or even months for one to happen. Instead, it had taken only three days for the rodent to find an opening and set one up. If the wolf didn't know any better, she would've suspected Rafini of bribing a clerk or two. Then again, Beatrice wouldn't put it past the attorney either.

The second event was the case against Whiteley's former divorce lawyer, a Mr. Eugene Morris, was well ahead of schedule. Apparently, he had been disbarred a year ago for a similar situation in which he hid information about an illegal gambling ring one of his clients owned. Morris willingly plead guilty to a lesser charge, though he still couldn't give any evidence since attorney/client privilege didn't stop if the lawyer was disbarred. Still, it led credibility to Mrs. Clawsly's story and would allow the prosecution to bring her daughter in as a character witness.

"What is taking so long?" Rafini grumbled, drawing the lupine out of her thoughts, " ** _We're_** up next!"

"Don't these things take time?" Beatrice asked, unaware of how long a grand jury. She had never been called to one, though the wolf had experience testifying at an actual trial.

The rat scoffed, and waved a flippant paw at the lupine, "If the prosecutor is any **_good_** , it should take less than an hour! Sadly, not many are as good as **_me_**."

Beatrice rolled her eyes but held her tongue. There was no use fighting with the attorney. He was an ass, and nothing would change that. They remained silent, with only the clicking of claws and hoofs against the marbled floor as the only sound. The wolf glanced down the hall, when an approaching figure caught her eye.

They were smaller than Beatrice, though definitely taller than Rafini. It was impossible to tell much more detail, as they wore a massively puffy white coat and black gloves. A matching cap with flaps that covered the sides of the head, and ski goggles hid their eyes. It was a comical sight that easily signaled to the Tundra Town natives that this mammal was not used to the cold. They approached the wolf, then stopped in front of her.

"Miss Howlington," started the overdressed mammal, his tone smooth and confident as we flourished a paw at the officer, " _pleasure_ seeing you again." Snow that was stuck to his muzzle slipped off and landed with a plop on the floor.

Beatrice frowned and cocked her head to the side, "Have we met?"

"It has been a while," the unknown male remarked, "and you've been busy since then as well. Doing **_actual_** good for Tundra Town..." The smaller mammal chucked with a shake of his head, "At least, that's _my_ opinion."

"Hey, why don't you buzz off," Rafini groused, " ** _We're_** waiting for **_our_** turn, and you won't jump ahead!"

"I never would," the male replied coolly, his hidden gaze seemingly not moving from the lupine, "of course, I _want_ you to go to trial. Allows me to pay the bills and all."

The wolf's gaze narrowed, something about this male's attitude that set off alarm bells in the back of her mind. As if she had seen this trap before. "Who **_are_** you?" Beatrice finally asked.

"I have a few names, or at least nicknames," the male answered cryptically. A gloved paw reached up for his hat. "Tricky Nat is the most common, but Dirty Nat is used as well." He pulled it off, and brown fur with small rounded ears were revealed. "Nats, Wizz and Wessel were also used, though not for many years." The male chuckled as he gingerly moved his goggles to his forehead, with sharp brown eyes locking onto the lupine's amber gaze. "Only two mammals can call me Natty, so don't press your luck on **_that_**." The newly unmasked weasel smirked, "The names Nathaniel Wezaill, and I'm a little hurt you forgot it. I'll forgive you _this_ time!" The mustela winked at the officer.

With each new layer unwrapped, Beatrice's hackles rose. She **_remembered_** Wezaill. He was the slimy defense attorney for Kedi Puankulak, the **_disgusting_** bobcat whose cronies had ambushed the officer while she was undercover. Even with all the evidence against the feline and his cohorts, the mustela was able to turn the officer's harrowing testimony into her a personal failure. The weasel then went past that, and **_suggested_** that the wolf was exaggerating and simply attention starved. Thankfully, the jury saw through this ploy, but that didn't mean that another set of jurors would.

"What do **_you_** want?" Beatrice growled, her ears pinning as a snarl overtook her muzzle.

The weasel raised his paws in front of him, "Heard this was your case and wanted to say hello."

"I can't _believe_ that!"

"Believe what you will," Wezaill replied with a nonchalant shrug, "but that's the truth." He wiped at his cheeks of excess moisture, the remaining snow melting off the weasel. "I also wanted to give you a fair warning that I'll be taking over Ciaran Whiteley's case." The mustela smirked, "Can't wait to cross examine you again, Miss Howlington."

"What happened to Korhonen?" Rafini questioned loudly, trying to assert himself back into the conversation.

Wezaill cocked his brow in surprise, as if he truly just registered the ADA. "Who are you?" Before the rodent could reply, the weasel waved him off. "Doesn't matter. Mr. Korhonen is perfectly fine, taking a well-earned vacation somewhere _warm_ , I presume." The mustela placed a paw on his chest dramatically with a wicked grin. "I agreed to take over."

" ** _Why_**?" the wolf asked incredulously, "the trial for Kedi was in Sahara Square because of his arrest, **_that's_** where you stay!"

The weasel chuckled, "I'm branching out."

" _He_ can't afford **_you_** ," Beatrice pressed, her gaze hardening on the lithe mammal, "so who's **_paying_**?"

Wezaill simply smiled. He turned back to the ADA and pointed a digit at the rat. "Rafini right?"

"You **_do_** know my-"

"I'll give you one chance," the weasel interrupted, pointing the digit up, "drop the charges, or face _utter_ embarrassment."

Rafini laughed, but the officer didn't join. "I never heard of **_you_** ," the rodent retorted pointedly, "so why don't I give your **_client_** one chance. Pleads to rape and only does ten."

Wezaill rolled his eyes with a smile, "I'll see you in court. Hope your prepared." He waved a paw again, and turned on his heels before sauntering out the way he came.

Beatrice waited until the weasel walked away, watching until he was easily out of earshot. She quickly sank down to Rafini's level, with her muzzle almost on top of the rodent. "We need more time," she hissed, "he's gonna **_destroy_** us!"

Rafini let out a laugh, "We're fine." He snapped his digits and cocked his head with a sneer. "Remember, **_I'm_** the **_best_**."

The officer swallowed dryly and rose to her full height. Nothing Beatrice would say convince the rat to change his mind, and it may have been too late. They were on a crash course, with the lupine's only hope that Rafini was as good as he claimed to be. She didn't have much faith in that idea.

* * *

Mint turned the faucet to the shower off, a small, quick blast of cold water splashing against her before it settled to a slow drip. The ewe stood motionless, wet curls of wool pulling her head down. She was so tired. Sleep didn't come easily, yet even when the sheep did, it never seemed to be enough. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball, and let the world pass her by.

Mint pulled the grimy white plastic shower curtain open, bracing against the faded orange of the shower wall tiles, and stepping onto an old grey towel laid over the dirty tan tiled floor. Across from the ewe was a white porcelain sink, stained different colors from various brands of makeup. The toilet just to the left of the sink lid was down, with her towel resting on top of it. Just above the sink was a mirror.

Staring back at Mint, was Mint. It wasn't the same one from months ago, when everything seemed possible and nothing would stop her. _This_ Mint told strangers what that monster did to her, interrogated under their hard, judgemental gaze. _This_ Mint remembered **_too_** freshly the feel of Daddy, in a way that she never wanted too again. _This_ Mint was now the school whore, and a used piece of wool that everyone believed had it coming. The ewe was too naive to believe that things changed, that **_she_** changed. Now, the sheep knew better.

Nothing changed.

The sheep looked gaunt in comparison to her earlier self, and her exhaustion didn't help with her energy level. It was though she was moving through molasses, arms slowly swinging in the direction of her towel. Each step labored, and the act of picking up her towel felt as though it would take monumental strength. It lifted gingerly off the lid, with the ewe tiredly wrapping it around her midsection. She stared in the mirror again, and this "new" Mint's blank expression continued to stare back.

The sheep watched as tears welled up in the corner of her reflection's eyes, vision growing misty as her emotions welled in her chest. Why was she crying? There was no reason to cry. She wasn't sad. Was she? The ewe wrapped her arms weakly around her midsection, hooves clasping onto the edge of the towel, and silently wept.

Mint slowly fell to her knees, head bowed as tears silently fell freely from the sheep. She wanted all of this to stop, to have all the feelings of hopelessness, dread, and exhaustion just go _**away**_. The ewe didn't want this life, or any of the challenges that continued to weigh on her shoulders. She just wanted to be free from all this misery.

"I don't wanna **_live_** anymore" Mint whimpered quietly, falling to her side and curling into a fetal position, "why can't I _just_ ** _die_**?"

The ewe remained in that position, a pitiful mess of a mammal, for an unknown amount of time. She lost herself in the poisonous thoughts that swirled in her mind.

* * *

Cherry was lying in her bed, the only movement her rising and falling chest. Though her eyes were closed, the vixen wasn't asleep. She just couldn't handle the silence that surrounded the fox. At Helping Paws, in the Frostbite Way house, even when she went out to the store, it just seemed to follow her wherever and whenever. Normally the vixen would try to fix her mistake, but how does she mend something out of her control?

She wasn't trying to fall asleep, but the constant patter of the shower lulled her mind to the border of conscious and unconsciousness. When it shut off, Cherry shook her head with a snort. Her eyes blinked heavily as she tried to wake up. While it was the evening, it was still too early for the fox to sleep. She groaned loudly, rubbing the palms of her paws into her eyes. The vixen sighed and let her arms fall back to the bed. She continued to lay on her back, gazing at the ceiling.

The vulpine needed to do **_something_**. Even when she was young, Cherry wasn't good at sitting about. Normally Helping Paws would take up most of her day, and then whatever ridiculousness that happened at home would exhaust her further into bed. Now though, she couldn't bring herself to work and the house no longer felt like a home. Still, that nagging energy was there, pushing the vixen occupy herself in **_some_** way.

The fox felt the bed close to her head vibrate. Then it did it again. Cherry rolled onto her stomach with a groan. She plopped her face into her pillow as she blindly groped for her phone. Eventually, the vixen's paw found the device and pulled it closer to her head. She cracked open her left eye, just in time to spot a green light blink in the corner of the phone. The vulpine smiled into the pillow, and the modicum of hope she had for a response from Bee grew.

It faded as soon as she turned on the screen.

The notifications were texts from "Tod." Cherry still didn't know his name, and by this point it didn't matter. After that initial _very_ early morning text from the mystery male, there had been radio silence from him. That hadn't bothered the vixen, in fact she rarely thought of the other fox. It wasn't surprising considering how busy all of their lives had become, but even before "Daddy's" reemergence the female hadn't considered this tod's wellbeing. Sure, when Cherry was alone with no one next to her, the idea of reaching out to have someone to grab a drink with sounded **_enticing_**. That was until the next obstacle in her life would rear its ugly head and force the vixen's attention. There wasn't a distraction this time though…

The vixen bit her lip and turned her head towards the phone. She curiously opened the texts, hoping that it wasn't a picture of his penis.

 _Hey Cher_

 _Haven't heard from ya wonderin if you still arond_

Cherry's brow rose, she couldn't tell if he was drinking or just bad at texting. The fox wondered if she should delete the messages and move on with her life...but she **_really_** wasn't doing anything. It would be ok to pass time chatting with with tod. Besides, the vixen would never **_meet_** the other vulpine again, so there was no harm.

 _Ok...busy cpl months for me_

The vixen placed the phone back on the bed. She sighed and rolled back onto her back. Her ear twitched at the sound of the shower turning off, but otherwise didn't move. Then, her phone vibrated again. Cherry quickly grasped the device and brought it above her face.

 _Life can do that. Wana get a drink an talk about it_

Cherry paused, digits frozen just above the screen, as she tried to find the best way to say "no." That **_was_** the perfect response, but she **_really_** wanted to keep talking to someone! Different phrases rattled through the former working girl's mind, all she had used to hook a client or two. Finally, the fox typed her response.

 _Sorry to hear that honey, wanna tell me about it?_

The vixen watched her message change from sending to sent and waited for the male's reply. It wasn't too long before the tod's message appeared.

 _Just work and all…dealing with mamals...you know how tugh that can be_

Cherry grimaced at the message, and quickly typed back.

 _Honey, you have NO idea..._

* * *

 **Hello Readers,**

 **This is a short chaptet, but its setting up the next big parts of the story. Let me know what you think!**

 **-CG**


	19. Trial part one

Beatrice was back at the courthouse, though this time on the witness stand. She was dressed formally for her testimony. The dark blue, almost black, dress uniform didn't leave space for her Kevlar. The pants hugged a bit tighter as well, eliminating all but necessitates from the wolf's pockets. Add the lack of her duty belt and radio, and the lupine felt naked. The officer didn't feel close to comfortable. Still, she had been prepped to be the lead witness for the prosecution, and ill-fitting pants weren't going to stop that.

The grand jury had moved to indict Whiteley. The officer wasn't sure of the number who voted in favor, but they only needed twelve of the twenty-three to agree. Rafini preened like a peacock afterwards, but Beatrice couldn't shake the building dread. This wasn't eased when the timeline for the trial moved exceptionally ahead of schedule. Normally the defense would file motion after motion, delaying the trial for weeks or months on end. Wezaill didn't do that, and he didn't oppose any of the motions from the prosecution, including allowing Bella Clawsly to speak **_and_** allowing the court to hear Dr. Meijer's professional opinion on the validity of Mint's testimony. The ADA saw this as the defense raising the white flag early, but not the lupine.

Wezaill was planning something.

Rafini stood on the table on the left side of the room, with a young, sharp dressed reindeer doe sitting behind him. Thick files and mounds of paper were stacked on the right side of the table, an intimidating mountain of supposed evidence. The rat had given a blustery opening argument, shouting into the microphone on the table and slamming his paws together. If not for his diminutive size, it may have been an intimidating performance.

Wezaill sat at the table on the other side of the room. In front of the mustela was a simple black briefcase with pieces missing from the bottom left corner. Compared to the rest of his tailored grey suit and luscious white coat on the back of his chair, it didn't match. His client, and definite rapist, Ciaran Whiteley sat to the lawyer's left. The brown suit and yellow tie were much older than any piece of thread the weasel owned, which once more brought up the question of how the ram afforded a shark like Wezaill.

Behind the attorneys was a wooden bar that stretched across the room, separating the public from the court. A swinging door was the only acceptable entrace between the two areas. There weren't too many spectators, just a pawful of mammals scattered about. The only one the wolf recognized was Cherry. The vixen was sitting in the back row, closest to the exit. The officer hadn't spoken with the fox in some time now, as Mint's case had taken up most of her time. Hopefully once all the madness was over, then the two could go back to the way things were.

On Beatrice's left on the witness stand was the judge. He was an old, surly billy goat by the last name Toumari. The officer had heard of this judge and how he seemed to have a soft spot for the prosecution. Being a former District Attorney may have had a paw in that mindset. His thick rimmed glasses and long thin beard showed more of the caprid's age than the unusually small number of wrinkles beneath his eyes. On the lupine's right was the jury box, filled with twelve jurors and one extra sitting just outside of it. There were two sheep, one ram and one ewe, a three reindeer, two females and one male, one male polar bear, one rabbit, one arctic hare, both bucks, one male moose, one she-wolf, one arctic fox tod, and surprisingly one male giraffe with several scarves around his long neck. The extra was another ram.

"In conclusion," the rodent blustered, voice echoing through the room, "that you are, without a _shadow_ of a **_doubt_** , sure that Mister Whiteley is the mammal who assaulted Miss Baker. Is that _corr- **rect**_ , officer?"

Beatrice remained expressionless on the witness stand, though she really wanted to give the small prosecutor a squeeze. The wolf was confident that Whiteley attacked Mint, the evidence was not as forgiving. If the officer knew that, then certainly Wezaill did as well. Yet here Rafini was, setting her testimony up to be torn apart by the mustela. Still, the lupine needed to perform her duty no matter what. She leaned close to the mic and glanced to the right at the jury.

"Yes," Beatrice stated evenly.

"Thank you, Officer Howlington," Rafini immediately responded, ending his questioning.

The grey wolf cautiously watched Wezaill push out of his chair. The weasel gave a glance over his shoulder at his client, before focusing back on the lupine. He smirked as he walked to the center of the room.

"That's a riveting tale you just told us," the mustela remarked lightly, "One that I hope has a happy ending."

Beatrice's brow twitched, but her expression remained blank. "It will with Mister Whiteley's conviction," the officer replied with a leveled tone.

The weasel flashed a sneer, "I doubt that." It turned back into a confident smirk, "Of course once this _sham_ of a trial is over, then the Z.P.D. can _truly_ find the culprit."

"Was there a question, your honor?" Rafini's voice echoed in the room, "Or does Mister Wezaill plan on lecturing us?"

"Get on with it Wezaill," the judge grumbled, eyeing the mustela carefully behind his glasses.

"Of course, your honor," the defense attorney answered sweetly. He turned back to the officer; paws clasped together in front of him as he cocked his head lazily to the side. "Did you have a prior relationship with the victim before the incident?"

"Yes," Beatrice answered truthfully.

"And was this relationship sexual in nature?"

The officer's eyes went wide, then narrowed as her ears pinned back. She snarled as a threatening growl eminated from her throat, " _What_?"

"Ob-Objection!" Rafini shouted, "Your honor this is a-"

"Mister Wezaill, that is _uncalled_ for," the judge interrupted harshly, the caprid hard gaze focused solely on the weasel, "You _better_ have proof of this crime, or so help me I **_will_** hold you in contempt!"

"My apologies your honor," the attorney replied meekly with a shallow bow of his head, his smile disappearing, "I mixed up my questions." The mustela gestured to the officer, "If you'd let me continue…"

"You're on _thin_ ice," the goat stated firmly.

Wezaill bowed again. He turned back to the wolf with a victorious smile. "Is your relationship with Miss Cherry Daiquiri sexual?"

Beatrice balked, "What?"

"Is your relationship with the mammal who called you about Miss Baker a sexual one?" Wezaill questioned slowly, empathizing each word with a little bob of his paw.

The wolf shook her head curtly, "No."

"No?" the weasel pressed, stepping towards the witness stand. His smirk was gone, replaced with an unknown serious expression. "Even though you spend, or should I say, **_used_** to spend much of your free time there?" He pointed an accusatory digit at the lupine. " ** _Until_** you got this case!"

"Me and Cherry are just _friends_ ," the wolf empathized desperately, " ** _that's_** all! When she called about Mint-"

Beatrice clamped her muzzle shut, cutting her words short. As soon as she said the ewe's real name, the lupine knew she made a mistake. It could open up a whole new avenue of trouble for the girls, one that would be impossible for the officer to stop. Her teeth sunk hard into her bottom lip as the mustela eyed the lupine curiously. She could almost see the gears in attorney's mind churning over this new piece of information. Then, a slow, deliberate grin stretched across the weasel's muzzle. The wolf's heart sank.

"No further questions," Wezaill said, voice barely loud enough to be heard.

The officer's leg felt weak as she stepped down from the stand. She felt as though it was already a lost cause. Her ears were pinned and her gaze on the floor when she passed between the two tables. She would stay to see the end, but the lupine could almost feel the flames from their argument up in smoke.

* * *

"Min, you ok?" Peppa asked as she opened the door to their shared room.

The older twin hadn't heard from her other half after in some time. She wouldn't say it out loud, and never to any of the **_other_** residents of the house, but the ewe was worried. Mint wasn't the same, even distancing herself from her sister. The younger twin talked less, barely ate, and didn't look anyone in the eye. Pep thought the younger was on the right track, heading to getting back to the way she used to be...but now…

"There you are," the older twin sighed, spotting her other half sitting on the bottom bunk bed in the corner, "I thought you were..."

Mint's head was leaned to the side against the wall with a vacant stare. A blanket was pulled midway to her woolly chest, and the ewe's hooves were hidden underneath. There was a slight, repetitive motion raising and lowering the fabric.

Peppa's eyes grew wide as she felt her cheeks heat up. The older twin looked away. "You, uh, should lock the door Min," the elder sister stated awkwardly. There was no response. The sheep shifted uncomfortably on her hooves, then cleared her throat, "Well...I'll leave you..." Still, nothing. Finally, after the silence grew too much, Pep glanced warily at her other half. On her second try did she notice something was off.

Mint hadn't moved and seemed oblivious to the other sheep. She kept performing the motion, but as the older twin focused, it appeared as though she was pulling something. The younger twin didn't budge as her sister closed the distance. She didn't flinch when Pep grasped her shoulder. There was no reaction when the older ewe pulled the blanket away.

Peppa sucked a surprised gasp through her teeth. Mint's arm was covered in red marks, with the younger twin not stopping her ministrations. The older sheep watched her other half pinch her forearm and pull the skin taught. Then, Min let it go and started over. There were at least eight deep red marks on the younger female, but there were smaller ones between the wrist and elbow. When the younger sister moved to perform the act once more, the older grabbed her wrist.

Mint blinked, gaze vapid, and turned to the other ewe. "Pep...what-"

"Stop _it_ ," Peppa ordered through gritted teeth, "just _stop_."

The younger twin's expression changed to confusion, "What are you-"

" ** _This_** ," the older twin exclaimed, pointing a digit at the other sheep's arm, "you can't do **_this_**!"

Mint's eyes slowly worked their way to where Pep was pointing towards. She blinked in surprise, "Oh, how did that happen?"

" ** _You_** did it!" Peppa shouted, startling her other half, "don't tell me you don't **_remember_**!"

The younger twin opened her snout to respond, then closed it. She still appeared confused by the marks, and even ran the hoof that caused them across her forearm. "I don't think I did this." Mint turned back to her sister, cocking her head to the opposite side of where it previously rested. "Is this why I can't go to school?"

Something boiled up in Peppa. It felt ugly, mean, and not an emotion the ewe normally had around her sister. The older twin just wanted to lash out, physically, verbally, emotionally, any way to hurt the younger sheep. She knew she had a temper, but it seemed to go past that. Pep was disgusted by Mint.

" _No_ ," the older sister seethed, her jaw clenched painfully tight, "you aren't going because you were **_raped_** by **_Daddy_**!"

Mint shook her head with a weak smile, "No, that-that didn't happen."

"It. _Did_."

The younger twin shook her head more adamantly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "Y-your lying Pep."

"I'm not."

"Y-yes you are."

"I'm **_not_**!" Peppa exclaimed, throwing her hooves up in the air as she backed into the center of the room, "Why won't you **_accept that_**!" The sheep stomped in a tight circle, hooves balled up tightly at her side, before pointing an accusatory digit at her sister. "You **_need_** to accept it!"

"I-"

"You're gonna **_testify tomorrow_**!" the older twin empathized, slapping a hoof into the other for each syllable of the last two words, "Just ruttin' _accept_ that the bastard raped you, _accept_ that you're never going back to school, and rutting **_accept_** that this is **_our_** **_life_**!"

" ** _I don't wanna!_** " Mint bleated, tears falling freely down her cheeks, " ** _Why can't I just forget?_** " The younger twin pulled the blanket over her head and sobbed, each louder than the last. She looked like a lost lamb.

Peppa swallowed dryly as that ugly feeling settled into her stomach. The ewe felt ill, and regret was the newest emotion to rear its head. She reached a hoof towards her sister but moved no further. There was no denying or any way around it, the older twin was responsible for the younger's present meltdown. Before Pep could even try to repair the damage she just did, a throat cleared behind the caprid.

"Is... everything alright?" asked the hesitant voice of Saffron.

"No," Peppa croaked, guilt forcing her emotions to rise to her throat, "It's, uh, not."

"How...can I help?"

The older twin bit her lip and spun on her heel to face the tiger. Saffron was standing partially in the twin's doorway. She wore her plaid bathrobe, but a pair of green shorts poked out from underneath. The sheep walked closer to the feline, each step feeling like a betrayal to her sister. Peppa let out a slow, staggered breath.

"Can you…" she trailed off as her voice whined. The caprid cleared her throat and steeled her resolve. "Can you look after Mint while I take a walk?"

Saffron grimaced, then nodded solemnly.

Peppa nodded curtly. She stepped through the doorway and past the tiger. The ewe turned left and headed down the hallway to the front door. She could trust Saffron, something the sheep would never admit. And if anyone else could clean up that mess, it was the feline. The older twin pressed down the question of whether it was the tiger's responsibility at all. For now, the caprid didn't want to think about it. All she wanted to do was run.

The ewe stopped at the door. She reached her shaking hoof towards the knob, but it froze just before grasping it. The sheep didn't move from that position for what felt like days yet must have only been a few seconds. Slowly, a dreadful thought dawned on the teenager. There was no place to run. **_This_** was her home. Eventually, Peppa lowered her arm to her side. Guilt forced her to glance over her shoulder back to the twin's room. It also told her to leave before she made things worse. The caprid remained in place, uncertain what to do next.

* * *

It was Weaselton's turn in Wezaill's crosshairs. The two mustela's stared each other down as the officer sat on the witness bench. Beatrice watched from the front row behind the bar separating the trial from the sparse populous. She couldn't see it, as the lupine was back in the safety of the viewing section, but she knew the defense counsel was smiling. Just like he did with her.

"Mister Weaselton-"

"Officer." Weaselton interrupted pointedly.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's Officer Weaselton," the witness corrected, folding his arms defensively.

"My apologies," the attorney replied, no sincerity in his voice, "It was a slip of the tongue." He turned to the right, paws clasped behind his back, and walked to the center of the room. "Did you have a connection with Miss Baker before the incident?"

"Yes."

"And what was it?"

"Confidential informant," Weaselton replied curtly.

"On?"

"A case."

"Which was?" the lawyer pressed tersely.

"Classified," the officer answered bluntly.

Wezaill chuckled dryly, scratching his cheek with a claw. "Is _all_ of your testimony is _classified?"_

"Only on open cases," Weaselton retorted stoically.

"Well then, let me ask you this. _Why_ would Miss Baker accuse my client?"

"Other than because he did it?" the officer rebuffed. The attorney remained silent, so Weaselton continued, "She identified her attacker."

"How was she able to do that?"

The officer's lip twitched, threatening to turn his blank expression into a snarl. "Probably because she wasn't _blind_ when raped her." Wezaill immediately objected to Weaselton's response, and the judge ordered the officer to rephrase his response. Weaselton cast a quick glare at the goat, then focused back on the other weasel. "She recognized his face because he was a teacher at her school."

"Is that the only time they met?" the attorney asked lightly. His tone change worried the lupine.

The officer pursed his lips. "She was in one of his classes."

"How about outside of school?" Wezaill pressed, "Was there **_any_** occurrence before then?"

Weaselton's brow furrowed, "I... she…" The weasel cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "Miss Baker was once a…" The officer stopped again, muzzle hanging ajar as the gears spun in the mustela's mind.

"What did she say?" the attorney continued, "What _exactly_ did _Miss Baker_ say?"

The officer licked the front of his teeth. He eventually sighed heavily. "She used to be a prostitute." Weaselton turned to the jury, "Miss Baker was paid by Whiteley on several occasions during this time."

"Supposedly," Wezaill corrected, walking to the jury with a raised claw, "yet I don't see any other changes against my client." The defense attorney whipped his gaze back to the officer. "Is there a _reason_ for that, _Officer_ Weaselton?"

Weaselton glowered at the other mustela. "It had been years since their final meeting-"

"Supposedly!" Wezaill corrected.

" _Supposedly_ ," the officer continued, rolling his eyes as his voice rose, "their _supposed_ final meeting. _If_ we could find the evidence, I can _promise_ _you_ that the Zee Pee Dee would have charged your client with **_further_** crimes."

"Still haven't convicted him of one," the attorney teased.

"Your honor-" Rafini began to shout.

"Yes, yes Mister Rafini," the judge interrupted, "Mister Wezaill, stick to questioning."

"I apologize your honor," Wezaill replied, bowing deeply, "and I promise that I'm almost finished." The attorney straightened up and turned his attention back to the witness. "Officer Weaselton, was there any physical evidence of my client attacking Miss Baker?"

"No," Weaselton admitted reluctantly, "but there was evidence of sexual assault, and the victim immediately identified who attacked her." The officer turned and looked at the jury, "Miss Baker never wavered on Whiteley being her rapist, and never changed her story."

"Though her statement was first taken by Officer Howlington," Wezaill added, "isn't that correct?"

Weaselton shot a glare at the other weasel, "Yes."

"Thank you Officer Weaselton." The attorney turned away from the witness stand, but Beatrice could see his conniving smile. Just before he reached his seat, the weasel locked eyes with the wolf. He deliberately raised a claw, "One last question." Wezaill whipped around dramatically, tail just missing the leg of the table. "Do you know who Mint is?"

Weaselton didn't reply right away. He stared at the attorney with a passive gaze, but for a moment it flicked up to his partner. Beatrice's ears slowly pinned back. The weasel officer looked down and away with a defeated expression.

"It was Miss Bakers... _work_ name…"

"Thank you once again," Wezaill replied, his tone victorious, "I have no more questions your honor."

Beatrice watched her partner exit the witness box. Weaselton was better at hiding his emotions, but the twitch of his tail as he walked revealed how nervous he felt. The wolf's worries weren't soothed by the weasel's testimony, in fact they had grown. She quickly glanced at the defense table as Rafini called Doctor Luden to the stand. For a moment, Whiteley glanced over his shoulder. There was a devious smile on the ram's lips, one that seemed to mirror his attorney's earlier one. When he turned back to watch the red squirrel swear under oath, the lupine **_knew_** what he was thinking.

Daddy was winning.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay of this chapter. I got hung up on how to write it and address all the points I wanted too. There is no question this story has been a learning experience for me, and a better understanding of what I can and cannot do as a writer. It's already shaping how I'm going to write my future stories as well.**

 **I'm going to be reducing the amount of characters who are narrators and trying to tell the story through 3 perspectives. Good news is that after the trial chapters, that's gonna be a lot easier. Storywise, we may be reaching either the halfway or 2/3rds part. Let me know what you think!**

 **-CG**


	20. Trial part two

"You shouldn't have pushed this!" Dr. Cynthia Meijer seethed, the mink's balled up paws sticking out of her blue blazer and against her professional black skirt, "I **_told_** you she needed more time-"

"And I **_told_** you that justice doesn't wait!" Rafini shouted back from his tiny desk, pounding his fist against the top of it, " ** _I'm_** the one who makes the decisions! This is **_my_** case!" He pointed an accusatory digit at the mink, " ** _You_** need to fix _her_!"

Beatrice remained silent as she watched the psychiatrist and the lawyer battle it out. They were both wrong **_and_** right, but the wolf was in no hurry to jump into this brawl. Mint shouldn't be rushed, yet justice needed to be served. It didn't have to be _hurried_ like the rodent had done, but it didn't wait. Those were past decisions that couldn't be changed, no matter how much the lupine wished it possible.

The mustela let out a hollow laugh, rolling her eyes and her head on her shoulders. "This isn't a **_broken lamp_**! We're talking about a **_mammal_**! More importantly, a scared teenager whose has suffered some **_horrendous_** events that I've only scratched the **_surface_** of!" Meijer lowered herself to the rat's level, her teeth bared and fur standing on end, pointing a claw back at the smallest mammal, "Yet you expect a _quick fix_ for something that would take _years_ to try to rectify. Maybe you should have _asked_ _my_ _opinion_ before throwing away _your_ career."

The rat jumped out of his seat, causing the small piece of furniture to topple back. His tail thrashed angrily behind him as he planted both paws on the desk. "You watch your _tone_ ," Rafini chittered, teeth clicking after every other word, "because I **_can_** make sure you **_never_** work in this town _again_."

Beatrice grimaced as the two spiraled further. Once the mink stepped aggressively toward the desk, the officer stepped between the mustela and the rodent. "Let's settle down," the lupine said halfheartedly, paws stretched between the smaller mammals, "we're on the same side, remember?"

"I _never_ forgot," Rafini snidely replied, folding his arms. It was subtle, but somehow the rodent seemed even smugger.

The officer turned her attention to the psychiatrist.

Dr. Meijer continued to stare daggers at the attorney, seafoam green eyes brimming with an unexpected rage. For a moment, Beatrice thought that physical violence was possible from the mink. Thankfully the psychiatrist seemed to think better of it, and her fur slowly lowered back down.

"I am going to prepare for my testimony," Meijer stated stiffly, lifting her muzzle up haughtily, "I will see you when the trial begins again. _No_ sooner." The mink stormed towards the door with her head forward and paws balled against her side.

Beatrice shot a quick glare at Rafini, who washed his paws of the situation by focusing on the paperwork on his desk, before hurrying after the mustela. The wolf caught the door just before the smaller mammal slammed it. It caused Meijer to snarl at the lupine, but it didn't last. The mink turned forward and walked further down the hallway.

The building where Rafini's office was located was plain on the outside. Since Tundra Town snowed year-round, it didn't seem too important to use any color other than grey. The interior made up for this lack of color. While the same thin grey carpeting lined the hallway as in Rafini's office, the walls were painted a deep burgundy with the ceiling a reflective copper hue. Several wooden benches intermittently lined the walls, spacing out between every other door. There were no windows, instead there were portraits of mammals in suits or judges' robes. Important figures of years past, all male. It emanated status and unquestionable power, something that the District Attorney, his assistants, and the judges of the district wanted to present. That they were always in control, and the law would always prevail. Now though, all the wolf felt was how powerless the justice system could be.

Dr. Meijer stopped not too far from Rafini's office, just a few doors down. The mink pulled herself up onto one of the benches, the furniture much taller than she was, and settled into her seat with a heavy sigh. Her glasses dipped down her muzzle and rested just above her nose. The mustela looked tired.

Beatrice grimaced; she felt the same. The officer padded over to the smaller mammal. The mink's lowered gaze never moved from the floor as the lupine approached. The wolf stood awkwardly next to the bench as she remained silent. She folded her arms and waited.

It wouldn't be too long.

"That was juvenile of me," Meijer muttered, "I should act better."

"Everyone has their breaking point," Beatrice offered with a sad smile.

"A therapist who cannot control their emotions isn't worth their weight in salt," the mink retorted halfheartedly.

The officer scoffed and rolled her eyes, "I've heard that thought before." She walked over to the bench and sat down next to the smaller mammal. Beatrice sighed as she let her head rest back against the bench. "Cops hear how much we should be unbiased...but it's _hard_."

Meijer chuckled dryly, "Yes, but at least your intentions are noble. That is difficult to say in my position."

Beatrice frowned and lifted her head off the bench. She eyed the smaller mammal carefully. "What do you mean?"

The psychiatrist sighed heavily, "I don't think I help _any_ of the mammals I see."

"That's not true at all," the wolf countered, "You see so _many_!"

"Until the case is over," Meijer corrected, "then they have to find another therapist."

"Why can't they stay with you?"

The mink folded her arms, "My contract with the District Attorney's office states _quite_ clearly that I can only take on individuals related to ongoing cases." She reached a paw up to the side of her head, "Something I agreed to without another lawyer present...and I continue to regret it."

"We can't change our mistakes," Beatrice offered sadly, "only how we try to fix them."

The wolf knew that sentiment all too well. She wouldn't voice it, but she regretted Whiteley's arrest. Her conviction on whether the ram was guilty never wavered, yet she wished she could have done all of it better. Reggie was right to be hesitant in the beginning, even though the lupine didn't fully understand why. Many of her previous arrests ended in convictions. Sure, there were a few that didn't go the way the officer expected, but the lack of success in this case pained Beatrice more than others.

Maybe she _was_ too close to it.

Out of the corner of her eye, the lupine saw movement. She turned her focus to the right. The reindeer doe that supported, in more ways than one, Rafini was walking through the hallway. The herbivore never introduced herself to the wolf, and the lack of eye contact and frosty exterior told Beatrice that she may never know. The wolf sighed internally as the attorney continued her silent journey to the rat's office.

"I should go," Meijer said, breaking the quiet, "I would like to spend as _little_ time as possible with our esteemed _colleague_."

Beatrice nodded, "Yeah...let's get going."

The females both moved off the bench at the same time, with the wolf standing easily and the mink sliding down. The officer looked down at the psychiatrist as the latter straightened her skirt. The lupine grimaced as she struggled to find any encouraging words.

"Hey…," Beatrice started, trailing off as the rest of her statement never materialized. Meijer adjusted her glasses, then stared up at the larger mammal. The wolf smiled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head, "I guess...don't give up."

Meijer chuckled dryly and gave the larger female a wry grin. "Is that for me or for you?"

"Both," Beatrice admitted with a sigh, heading in the direction the reindeer had come from, "cause I think we need it."

The mink sighed heavily, trying to keep pace with the lupine's longer stride, "I do believe you are correct."

The officer nodded, though kept her gaze forward. It was too late to give up now.

Maybe it would all work out?

* * *

Cherry watched every step of the trial. The vixen held onto hope, though her stomach dropped with each passing second. Somehow, even though the Prosecutor pushed this case through so quickly, the Defense seemed more prepared. She watched Wezaill easily handle Bee and Ex, turn the squirrel doctor's testimony on its head, and now was using the mink psychiatrist's testimony against her. It was like watching a snide tornado tear apart a helpless town.

The worst part was the vixen felt useless. There was nothing she could do, for the trial, for Helping Paws, or anyone back home. **_She's_** the one who pushed this with Jezz and Saffron. **_She's_** the one everyone will blame when the smoke finally settled. Even the fox could see it would take a miracle for that oaf of a rat to win this case, and they were plenty short on those! With the vixen's attention focused on the spectacle in front of her, she didn't notice that another mammal had sat close by. It was only when she sniffed the scent of a familiar bear did Cherry finally look to her right.

Sitting close by with his left arm against the back of the bench and right leg resting on top of the other was a male wolf. His pitch-black fur matched well with his black and white pinstripe suit. The lupine's yellow eyes were pointed forward, though he didn't seem to be paying attention. He wore a confidant smirk as he seemed to be focused on the trial, as if Wezaill's efforts pleased him.

"Took you long enough," the male muttered, just loud enough for the vixen to hear, "I was told you were hard to sneak up on, yet here we are."

Cherry shifted in her seat to put further distance between her and the stranger, but she was already sitting at the end. The vulpine made it a habit to sit on the edge of the back right bench, with the main aisle of the court to her left. She could easily get up and walk out the door, or even walk across the aisle, yet the fox didn't know the male's intention. The vixen stared at the back of Beatrice's head, hoping that the officer would turn around. If the male had a weapon…

"No reason to worry," the lupine whispered, as if sensing the fox's thoughts, "I wouldn't be _foolish_ enough to do anything here." Cherry flinched as his hot breath tickled the tip of her ear. "Besides...my boss wants you all to himself."

The vulpine cast a quick glance at the stranger before continuing to bore holes in the back of her friend's head. It didn't seem to help, as Beatrice was focused fully on the cross examination.

"Why would he want that?" Cherry finally answered tersely, keeping her voice low.

"Is that _really_ what you want to know?" the male teased.

" _Who_ is your boss?"

"The million-dollar question," the lupine whispered wistfully, "too bad I can't answer that...at least, not _yet_."

Cherry gritted her teeth and balled up her paws in her lap, "Then _why_ talk to me?"

"To make things sporting I suppose," the stranger mused, "give you a real chance." The black wolf chuckled, "Because so far, none of you have impressed me."

The vixen silently snarled. The lupine was toying with her, but the fox needed to know if he was telling the truth. Cherry steeled her emotions before letting a hollow chuckle.

"What makes you think we _haven't_?"

"Maybe you have...but I doubt it." The bench squeaked as the wolf shifted his weight to close the gap further between the vixen and the male. "I doubt Ginger would leave the house alone," He whispered, "or that Saffron would let Jezebel head out to the store in the middle of the night." The lupine chuckled, and the fox could hear the smile in his voice. "You wouldn't have changed, though I think Officer Howlington would come around more often." The lupine leaned in further, the heat from his body almost encompassing the smaller mammal. "How much does it hurt? To see the mammal you love never love you back."

Cherry was frozen in place. The final statement from the wolf caused her to lock up, barely able to breathe. **_How_** did he know so **_much_**? The only mammal who had any possible inkling of the vixen's feelings for Bee was Jezebel, and the sheep would **_never_** tell anyone! If it was obvious, then wouldn't the she-wolf know? And if she knew and wasn't saying anything, did that mean...was there...

"I'll scream," the vixen breathed, her voice shaking as adrenaline pumped through her veins, "I'll scream, and you'll be arrested."

"For _what_?" the black wolf whispered harshly, "Getting a little _too_ close? I haven't touched you at _all_ , and I don't plan too."

"Then why come here?" Cherry questioned, trying to keep her calm as she felt any chance of escape slipping through her grasp, "Why even talk to me?"

"Fair is fair," the lupine said, "at least, that's what my boss told me to tell you."

Mustering up her remaining courage, the fox whipped her head in the direction of the wolf. There was very little space between them, and with each breath the vixen's lungs filled with the scent of polar bear. Acting instinctively, Cherry breathed in deep and shouted. "What does **_that_** mean!?"

A stillness settled over the courtroom, as the lupine flinched back at the vulpine's unexpected outburst. The vixen could see the shock in the wolf's yellow eyes, and she considered it a moral victory.

"Is there a **_problem_**?" the old goat judge yelled to the back of the courtroom.

The black wolf smirked, and silently turned forward. He stood up without a word and squeezed past the vixen and into the aisle. The smell of bear wafted one last time past the vulpine, lingering in the air as his coat flickered in front of the female.

Cherry kept her eyes on the stranger until he reached the courtroom door. It was only after it had closed after his departure did the fox feel like she could breathe again. The fox turned back to the front of the room, barely noting the judge's proclamation about "order in his court." She locked eyes with Bee's whose pair shone with concern. The she-wolf tilted her head, as if to ask what was wrong. Cherry waved a tired paw at her friend. Whoever the male was, she doubted this would be the last time they saw each other. The vulpine wanted to leave, to quickly rush home and warn the girls about him, but she hesitated. He could be waiting for her, and the only place the fox knew for sure he wasn't, was in the courtroom. The vixen would have to wait...and hope….


	21. Trial part three

Beatrice gnawed on one of her blunt claws, her other paw holding her phone to an upright ear. The wolf avoided the bad habit for most of her life, yet the stress of this call was enough to bring it out. The officer wanted nothing more than to pull out her fur, howl at the sun, and growl at any mammal who strayed too close. Instead, the pupine settled for nervously pacing back and forth in the hall just outside the courtroom.

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And continued to only ring, with no hint of someone picking up. There didn't seem to be even an answering machine for the officer. All she could do was stay on the line as it rang.

And rang.

And rang.

"Any answer?" a concerned voice asked.

Beatrice jumped, unaware of any other mammal. The wolf glanced about wide eyed, though her gaze saw no other individual. A cleared throat drew the lupine's attention down. She smiled apologetically when she noticed Weaselton standing next to her with his arms crossed.

"You startled me," Beatrice offered, her attention split between the phone and her partner.

"I noticed," the weasel grumbled. The mustela massaged his paws as he spoke, a nervous tick the lupine noticed recently. He motioned with his muzzle to the phone, "Still nothing?"

Beatrice sighed heavily and hung up the call, ears pinned, and tail tucked between her legs. "Maybe they're stuck in traffic," the lupine muttered halfheartedly, "or their car broke down, or-"

"Or they're not coming," Weaselton interrupted, stopping his ministrations as he balled his paws into tight fists, "And now we're stuck with sand up our _ass_."

The lupine opened her muzzle to respond, then stopped. She had no idea what that phrase even meant. The taller officer shook her head, "They're coming."

The weasel snorted in disbelief. "I'm gonna go back inside then," he grumbled, " and let Rafini know what's going on."

Beatrice grimaced and turned away from her partner. She needed to have this hope. That they weren't getting stood up. That everything they had done was for the right reason. That the wolf hadn't foolishly pinned it all on one bad call. That there was still justice in the world. The lupine tapped the number on her screen again and held her phone up to her ear. It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Until suddenly, and unexpectedly, the call connected. The officer perked up at the sound of fabric rustling against the speaker of the other line, and her spirit rose further as a recognizable disgruntled sigh echoed through her end. It was immediately shattered as the other mammal spoke.

" _Stop **calling**_!"

"Mrs. Clawsly-"

"Leave us **_alone_**!" the mother sheep bleated, shouting the final word once more.

Beatrice grimaced in pain as she stopped herself from moving the phone away from her ringing ear. It was obvious the ewes weren't planning on arriving to the courthouse. The officer needed to change that fact.

" _Please_ listen," the lupine begged, trying to find the key set of words to influence the herbivore, "We _need_ Bella to come in and _testify_! Without her-"

"Ha!" Clawsly laughed derisively, cutting off the wolf, "You're just trying to _use_ her to help yourself!"

"No, that's not-"

" _Besides_ ," the sheep cut off once more, "it's not safe."

"Wha-"

"Ciaran knows where we live and sent some _goon_ polar bear to our house."

"Goon?" Beatrice breathed in confusion, her mind racing, "What...Ms. Clawsly, your former husband doesn't have any associates like that."

" ** _Hah!_** "

"Ma'am, we checked," the wolf pressed, running a tense paw over the top of her head, "There was no sign of a partner, associate, or even a _friend_ that was close to him! I…" The lupine paused as she blew out a heavy breath. This argument wouldn't convince the sheep. "...We can get you protection," Beatrice continued, changing tactics, "The Z.P.D. can put you in a relocation program and have you and your daughter out of the city by tonight."

"Tonight's not good enough," Clawsly growled, "We're leaving _now._ "

Beatrice's heart dropped, "What do you mean?"

There was a heavy silence on the other side of the line, and only then that the lupine could hear the background. There was the familiar sound of wind whipping past as a horn honk faded in then out.

"Mom, _slow down_!" exclaimed a higher pitched voice on the other end.

"Don't worry Bell," Mrs. Clawsly tried to soothe, though her voice cracked, "You'll be safe soon."

"Mrs. Clawsly, you won't be safe unless your former husband is put behind bars!" Beatrice jumped back in, her calm tone cracking as her inner panic bubbled up, "We need you _and_ Bella!"

There was silence once again, broken by a heavy sigh on the other line.

"I can't take that chance," the mother whispered, "I... I need to keep Bella safe...no matter what."

"But Mrs. Clawsly-"

"Goodbye, Officer Howlington. Sorry it couldn't end better."

The ewe hung up, though the lupine continued to hold the phone to her ear. Beatrice...didn't know what to do. Everything, _everything_ , the wolf worked on the last few weeks were for this case. Now, even with all the planning, it all came down to Mint.

The officer wasn't sure that would be enough.

* * *

Mint sat in the witness stand with her hooves clasped in her lap. Peppa and Jezz helped the teenager get ready, preparing the long black skirt that belonged to the older sheep and the white long-sleeved button down she wore. It was all meant to show as little skin as possible, with the sheep managing Min's wool into a less chaotic appearance. Still, the teenager felt exposed. All she wanted to do was hide, but there were too many mammals watching. There was the goat judge, armed guards around the room, the audience with the other girls, twelve jurors with blank expressions, the angry rat lawyer, barely seen on his table, with his reindeer assistant, the weasel lawyer with his constant smirk, and finally...Daddy.

The ram stared her down, gaze running up and down the ewe. It felt as though his eyes did more than see and were undressing her at will. They knew parts of the sheep that the others in the room would never see. Mint desperately tried to ignore him, but to no avail. Her heart raced as she swallowed nervously.

"Ms. Baker," started the rat, standing next to his microphone as his voice echoed throughout the room, "Were you assaulted on the twelfth, thirteenth and fourteenth of September?

The teenager knew the answer to this question, the rodent's assistant drilled it into the ewe's head the last two nights. Each time they started from the beginning, critiquing every little misstep, Mint felt as though she was reliving the moment. Each question felt like Daddy's caress. Each wrong answer, a violent thrust. It continued over and over again until the ewe got it perfect. Only then did the reindeer stop.

The sheep leaned forward toward the microphone, like she had been instructed to do. "Y-yes," the caprid stuttered, "that's correct."

"Is it true that on the twelfth, the mammal forced you to remove your panties?"

Mint looked down at her lap in shame. "Yes."

"Is it true that on the following day, the thirteenth, the same mammal shoved you in a closest and molested you?"

The sheep clasped her hooves tighter to her skirt, hoping to stop the shaking. "Yes."

"Is it true that, the _very_ _next day_ , that same mammal forced you into an empty classroom, forced you to the floor, then **_raped_** you?"

Tears welled up in the corners of the caprid's eyes. She pinched them shut and tried not to whimper. "Yes."

"Is the mammal who attacked you in this room?"

Mint nodded, then remembered she was supposed to speak. "Yes."

"Can you point him out?"

The ewe hesitated, her body shaking uncontrollably. She glanced up at Daddy, then back down. He was still looking at her, watching her like he always did. Her arms felt heavy as a growing weight settled on her chest. Mint could take back words, say she was lying or exaggerating, but gesturing to the ram seemed that it would make it real. So far, everything had gone as the reindeer doe had said it would. It might as well have been a play. Now though, the sheep needed to play her part, and she wasn't so sure she could.

"Miss Baker," the rat lawyer started tersely, " _Please_ point to the mammal who did these _horrible_ crimes against you?"

Mint's gaze snapped up to where the rat was located. Without thinking, the sheep raised her hoof and pointed towards where Daddy sat. The ewe's eyes never wavered from their forward direction, even as fresh tears rolled down her cheek.

"Let the record show that Miss Baker has pointed at Mister Whiteley," the judge grumbled.

"Thank you, your honor," the rodent replied curtly, "No further questions."

The sheep sat frozen in place. The reindeer had told her to wait until the judge dismissed the sheep. She had also said that the defense would ask questions, and that the ewe would need to answer truthfully. The assistant never said what those questions would be, and fear of the unknown slowly gripped the teenager's heart. Out of the corner of her eye, Mint saw the weasel slide out of his chair and walk toward the witness stand. The weight on her chest seemed to grow, and the caprid felt as though she could only breathe shallow breaths. By the time the mustela stood in front of her, the caprid felt as though she would faint.

"Do you need a break?"

Mint blinked, "What?"

"I know this is a lot," the weasel started, smile never wavering, "so if you need to take a break, we can."

The sheep was surprised by the question. She didn't expect the mustela to sound so sincere. Mint shook her head, then remembered she needed to speak.

"N-No," the ewe stuttered out, "I-I can go on."

The weasel nodded his head, "Ok then." He motioned to the sheep, "Please state your legal name for the court."

The sheep hesitated, almost instinctively about to answer "Mint." She wasn't Mint now though. She was supposed to be Abigail. Abigail Baker.

"Thank you, Miss Baker," the mustela replied.

Mint blinked. She didn't realize she spoke out loud.

"How old are you?"

The ewe hesitated once again. The assistant never said the questions would be _this_ easy. In fact, the reindeer made it seem like this would be difficult.

"Sixteen," the sheep answered truthfully, "My birthday's in December."

"Really?" the attorney laughed, placing a paw on his chest, "Mine too! What _are_ the odds?"

Mint smiled meekly and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't know.

"Were you born Tundra Town?"

The ewe nodded, "Yeah."

"Are there a lot of sheep in Tundra Town?" the attorney asked, his smile turning to an easy smirk, "Because there aren't too many where I'm from."

"I dunno," Mint replied, "Where are you from?"

"Sahara Square."

The sheep giggled, "Too hot."

The weasel laughed again. "You're probably right." He grew momentarily silent and looked away.

Mint didn't understand why everyone seemed worried earlier. The questions were a breeze, and the weasel was treating her well. She hadn't felt this relaxed in _days_.

"Hey, Mint?" the mustela chimed up, now looking back at the sheep. The ewe hummed in response. The weasel's smile flickered, then returned in full force. "What's your _real_ name?"

Mint cocked her head in confusion, until what happened finally sunk in. The attorney called her "Mint." No one, _especially_ not the weasel, was supposed to know about her name. The ewe was supposed to just be "Abigail Baker." Before she could respond, the ewe struggling to find even a simple lie, the mustela continued.

"You and your sister were Peppa and Mint, or Peppermint," the weasel pressed, the smile gone and a blank expression in its place, "And for three years you went by that moniker." He walked towards the center of the room, continuing to talk. "Now, I could use your history to question _how_ you would be able to recognize my client after _three years_ of prostitution. I could question _how_ you were able to gain your new identity. I could even question whether or _not_ you consented, though instead I will ask you _this_."

The weasel turned and faced the sheep, no hint of enjoyment in his expression. "How can we trust anything you say," started the mustela pointing a digit at the ewe, "if you can't even tell the court your real name."

Mint stared at the mustela in horror. Her body shook as his words cut to her very core. She barely heard the uproar in the courtroom. The ewe had messed up. Nothing she said would be listened too now. Daddy would get away with it. And then…

And then…

The sheep's gaze darted frantically to the ram, heart threatening to burst from her chest.

Daddy still smiled, and to the untrained eye, it appeared the same. Mint could see the difference. She could see the corners of his mouth curled in cruel satisfaction. His gaze almost shining with lust. How he ever so slightly leaned forward, as if to pounce. The ewe had seen it all before.

He was hungry.

And _nothing_ would quench that urge until he pinned the teenager down and…

Mint's world spun. Her gaze found the floor, snout not too long behind. It all went black.

* * *

 **Hello readers,**

 **Sorry for the VERY long delay in chapters. As some may know, I burned out a bit. What added to the delay was irl stuff. Nothing bad, just time consuming. So, I apologize for the delay. Hopefully it won't happen again, and I am already a third of the way through the next chapter. Let me know what you think!**

 **-CG**


	22. Tattered

Beatrice stood in the middle of her office, expression blank as she stared at the corkboard. Between her paws was a white cardboard evidence box. She had to put all of her paperwork into the box. All the work she and Weaselton had done for Mint's case needed to fit in it. All their hours, their suffering, their heartache and anger was supposed to stay in this too small container. The wolf knew it wouldn't be enough, and it wouldn't erase the officers memories.

The lupine hung her head with a deep sigh, ears pinned to her head and tail between her legs. Everything was supposed to go back to normal after the case. Beatrice should have seen all the girls...her friends...once Daddy was convicted. They would have a party, either at the house or her apartment. There would be tears, laughter, and relief that Mint would be safe. That all working girls _could_ be safe.

That relief would never come.

The office door behind Beatrice opened. The wolf officer raised her head, but didn't turn around.

"I told you I could handle it," Beatrice commented over her shoulder, "Just head home, Reggie."

"Jacks would like that," Arnold replied, "Me getting home at a reasonable time...but I wanted to talk to you first."

Beatrice turned slowly, and laid eyes on the red wolf lieutenant leaned against the doorway. His grey suit was ruffled, top button of his white shirt undone, and tie long gone, but he still looked professional. The male stepped further into the office, not bothering to close the door. He waved a folder between the lupines.

"Found out who forged my name," Arnold announced wearily, with the news bringing no obvious joy.

"Who?" Beatrice replied instinctively. She hadn't thought of Arnold's investigation in some time now.

The red wolf sighed and flicked open the folder. "A black wolf in a white suit, such a cliche, signed off on the autopsy. Apparently paid the medical examiner fifty grand to do it too."

"That's a lot for a signature," the grey wolf mused.

Arnold smirked mirthlessly, "Not even the best part." He closed the folder and held it over his head. "Give you a guess who it could be."

Beatrice tried to concentrate on who, but found it impossible. The guilt from Mint's case weighed heavily on her mind and heart. The she-wolf eventually sighed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Thomas Wolowitz."

The she-wolf's brow furrowed, then shot up in realization. "Wait, **_Officer_** Wolowitz?"

The lieutenant nodded solemnly.

Thomas Wolowitz used to be an officer of Precinct Six, until the grey wolf started rooting out dirty cops. His crime wasn't _as_ heinous as others, though it hit closer to home for the lupine. One night, the black wolf cuffed Ginger to a streetlight. Whether to scare or punish the rabbit, he never said. In fact, the officer never admitted to the crime. And it was only after video evidence from a traffic light surfaced that the Precinct finally acted. It was too long to be charged crimally, but the Z.P.D. couldn't afford even one bad apple.

Beatrice reeled at the news, almost dropping the box between her paws. Sure Thomas deserved to lose his job, but she never thought he would turn to _crime_. In fact, the grey wolf didn't think much of him at _all_!

"Are you sure?" the officer couldn't help but ask, "Like positive?"

Arnold nodded again. He opened the folder once more and revealed the contents of it. Inside was a grainy picture of a black furred wolf in a white suit, staring directly at the unseen camera with a confident smirk.

"No doubt about it," the lieutenant answered, "Even gave his old badge number to the examiner. He _wanted_ to know it was him." The red wolf closed the folder, "I don't think he counted on one thing though."

"You?"

The red wolf chuckled with a slow shake of his head. "I don't think he counted on you being so...forward." Beatrice cocked her head in confusion. Arnold rolled his eyes, "The only reason I got this far was because you brought it to my attention so _quickly_." The lieutenant smirked, "I could have done without the yelling, but I _was_ able to grab the examiner before he left Zootopia."

"Good," the grey wolf replied, The lupines stood in silence as the officer waited for the lieutenant to continue or leave.

Arnold cocked his head to the side with a sympathetic smile, "Tough loss." Beatrice looked away in shame. "You don't win them all."

"I _needed_ to win this one," the officer sighed.

"We need to win them _all_ ," the red wolf countered, "but we don't always get that lucky." He motioned with his head to the door, "Wanna help me win this one?"

Beatrice opened her mouth to answer, but stopped. Her instinctive response was"Yes." She wanted to help Arnie catch Thomas, and felt a pull to finish what she had started. Her growing doubts from Mint's case caused her to hesitate. The she-wolf pushed too hard...or not hard enough. She didn't listen to her partner. She never should have listened. She should have protected the Clawsly's better. She should have left them out of it. Whiteley would be free to hurt another girl…

...maybe he never did.

Beatrice shook her head, gaze landing on the floor. "No…I...I don't think I should." She never looked up at the lieutenant as she answered as her claws digging into the cardboard box. The grey wolf wasn't useful to _anyone_ right now. She just needed...Maybe if it had…

"Bee," Arnold called, but the grey wolf didn't raise her eyes. He sighed heavily. "There's...no magic words that'll make you feel better. You just have to accept that this one didn't work out...maybe the next one will."

The officer pinched her eyes painfully shut.

"I'm...going home," the lieutenant continued, "If you wanna talk...if you need some time off...just...let me know. Ok?"

Beatrice stood in the middle of her office with her eyes closed and her head down. She heard the door close. The she-wolf tried to press her emotions down further, trying to get over this loss. It seemed like a monumental task. Even as she stood still, holding her breath to try and stop the tears threatening to release in frustration, she just couldn't move.

She had failed. There was nothing Beatrice could do. The officer had failed, and Mint would pay the price.

The lupine finally let her tears trickle down her cheeks. She opened her eyes as a pain filled sigh escaped her muzzle. Beatrice was tired. So...tired. The wolf stepped closer to the cork board, gaze slowly sweeping over the case. Eventually...finally...she lifted a sluggish paw to the board, and pulled out the first pin.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Peppa tried to ignore the twin's phone, but Johann kept texting. For the past two hours, almost nonstop, the snow leopard had been bombarding the device. The older ewe saw the first text from the feline, a simple "How'd it go?" It remained unanswered, and Pep had no interest in responding. She was beginning to wish she did. Mint didn't seem to register the near constant vibration, though it was wearing on the older twin.

Peppa shot a quick glare at the wretched phone on the sisters shared dresser. The ewe was tempted to stomp over and turn the phone, but the idea of leaving her seat on the bed next to Mint even for a moment worried the older twin. Pep sighed heavily and glanced down at her other half.

Mint was finally asleep, the younger twin fully hidden under the blanket. Pep had rushed them back to their room and away from everyone else. Even back home though, the younger sheep still remained silent. If not for the gentle rise and fall of the large lump that was the ewe, the older twin may have worried the worst.

The older sheep sighed again and shook her head. Pep didn't know what to do. Her gut reaction was to get out of there. Out of the house, out of Tundra Town, all the way out of Zootopia to a place where the twins could start again. That didn't seem possible in Mint's current mental state. Even still, _how_ would they escape? Peppa had some money saved up, but not enough for more than two weeks. Her other half barely had any left, and there wasn't time to get a job. Maybe…

Peppa glanced guiltily down at her twin. The blanket's rise and fall continued.

...Maybe there was another way. Peppa could work a corner one last time. The ewe still knew all the tricks, how to flag a john down, how to avoid the cops, even what corners were the busiest. Better yet there was no Rameo, so it was all profit. Sure the teenager had been trying to stay out of that life, and the idea of a male touching her made her gag, but it's not like Pep had a future. _Mint_ was the smart one. The younger ewe had the _real_ future between them. If the elder could just work one more night...maybe a few more...then they could get out of Zootopia for good!

Peppa was dragged out of her thoughts by the sound of vibrations again. This time it didn't stop with one, and repeated itself in an obvious rhythm. The sheep scowled at the noisy device. Obviously Johann was trying to call. Mint shifted next to the elder twin. Pep's scowl deepend. The ewe slid off the bed, trying to move quickly while not shaking her sister. Once that had been accomplished, and the phone's buzzing persisted, the teenage sheep stormed over to the dresser and snatched it up. She scoffed at the photo of the snow leopard on the screen before finally accepting the call.

"What do you want?" Peppa hissed, phone pressed against her ear as her free hoof covered her mouth.

"Well…" the feline hesitated, "I, uh, wanted to know-"

"Curled up in a ball," the ewe interrupted.

"Uh, what?"

"You were gonna ask how Min's doing, right?"

"Well, that an-"

"She's curled up in a rutting ball hiding under her covers," Pep interjected once more, her voice rising, "terrified of Daddy, mistrusting of the police, and _not_ wanting to see _anyone_."

Mint didn't say any of that, then again she hadn't said _anything_. Still, what Peppa said was the truth, if only selective.

"Oh, well...did you get my texts?"

The ewe snorted and rolled her eyes, " _Yes_."

"Well...I'm here…"

Peppa's brow furrowed as a slight frown appeared. She obviously didn't want anyone to see her other half, and the feline should have _known_ that from her lack of response.

"Here, where?" the sheep asked in a bored tone.

"The house," Johann answered, his voice seeping with uncertainty, "I texted if I could come over, and then when you didn't reply..."

"You're outside," Peppa sighed heavily, her free hoof now rubbing her forehead.

"Uh, yeah."

"You're not coming in," the sheep stated firmly.

"No, I...kinda expected that…"

Peppa closed her eyes. The feline's last response sounded so understanding, yet so sad. Johann's feelings shouldn't have mattered to the ewe, but the thought of the snow leopard in pain didn't sit well with the sheep. As much of a pain in the tail he had been about Mint, Pep knew it came from a place of love.

"Alright," Peppa replied, "I'll come out to you." She paused in contemplation. "You drove right?"

"Uh, yes."

"Good. Keep the car warm."

"Are...are you sure?" Johann asked hesitantly.

The ewe snorted and rolled her eyes, "What? You worried I'll shed on the seats?" She chuckled mirthlessly at her own joke, "No, I'll meet you out there. Ok?"

"Ok."

There was a heavy silence as the conversation dried up. Peppa rolled her eyes again as the snow leopard didn't hang up right away.

"I'm hanging up now," the sheep announced.

"Ok," Johann replied quietly, "I'll...see you soon."

Peppa pinched the bridge of her snout, "That's the plan."

"Right...and you're sure you want to meet me in my car? I mean, all I wanted to say was-"

The ewe ended the call. She had no time for whatever the feline was about to say. Peppa glanced at Mint. It didn't appear as though the younger twin had moved. The older sister sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. She didn't want to leave Min, but she wouldn't let Johann into the house either. It did kinda sound good to talk to someone who would respond, even if it _was_ the feline.

"I won't go for long," Pep reassured herself quietly, "Just a few minutes, get some air, then back. No more."

The thought of leaving the room, even for a brief respite, caused the sheep to look away from her sister. Guilt of leaving her other half while Pep could act freely weighed down on the older sister. She shook her head, and reminded herself it would only be for a few minutes. Mint would be fine while Peppa was away, because the older twin would come back...and try to fix the younger one more time. Peppa closed her eyes to gather herself. She needed to be strong again, for both of them.

" _...just a few minutes..._ "

* * *

Cherry didn't know what to say. As she sat at the dining room table with Jezebel glaring at her. Saffron stood with her back to the hallway and crossed arms, her expression unreadable. The vixen couldn't find the right words.

What _**was**_ the right words?

The trial...the show...whatever it was, ended with the jury's decision of not guilty. Even before the gavel fell, the vixen was ushering Mint and the girls out of the courtroom. The fox wanted to put as much distance between them and ram as possible. She wanted to at least _try_ to protect the teenage sheep, even when it was all for naught.

"Are you happy _now_?" Jezebel hissed next to the vulpine, "You feel _good_ about yourself?"

"You know I don't," Cherry muttered sadly.

"Well _I_ know who's suffering the most."

The fox sighed, and brought a paw to the side of her head. She knew as well. They all knew. It was the sheep who hadn't left her room. It was the one who nearly fainted in the courtroom. Who was catatonic as they rushed her to Cherry's car. Who didn't even acknowledge her own sister.

Mint.

The slim hope the fox had in the twins having a normal life shattered with the jury's decision. The vixen didn't need to read their minds to see the mistrust in Pep's eyes. She didn't need to be a psychologist to see the fresh damage in Mint. It was all too obvious, and it all landed at Cherry's paws. Now all they could do was pick up the pieces.

" _We_ should have taken care of it," Jezebel pressed, leaning in closer to the vulpine, "then Mint would be fine-"

"We don't know that," Cherry interrupted halfheartedly, simply going through the motions.

"She'd be _**better**_ ," the ewe exclaimed, her voice raised, "and _**maybe**_ she'd actually be _**safe**_!"

"How many times do I have to say it," the fox muttered, "We don't do _that_."

"Maybe we _**should!**_ " Jezebel shouted.

Cherry flinched at the raised voice. The vixen remained silent, ears pinned and watching the angry sheep fume out of the corner of her eye. There was no argument that she could make that would sway the herbivore. In fact, all of the fox's arguments fell on her own deaf ears. Cherry couldn't argue for staying on the straight and narrow after the system failed Mint...failed them all.

The vixen sighed heavily and hung her head. After a moment, she turned her attention to the tiger, who had remained eerily quiet.

"What about you, Saff?" Cherry asked, trying to keep her gaze off of Jezz, "Do you think I messed up?"

The tiger frowned in thought. She reached out a paw and placed it on Jezebel's shoulder as the ewe began to rise, obviously about to speak up once more.

"At first, I was angry," the feline started deliberately, "and didn't understand why you would want this."

Cherry moved to explain herself, but the tiger stopped her with a raise of her free paw.

"I've thought long and hard about it, and I believe I understand." Saffron grimaced with a slight shake of her head. "You've forgotten what we've gone through."

"What?" the fox breathed, her eyes growing wide at the feline's implication.

The feline's paws fell to her sides as Jezebel settled back into her seat. She opened her muzzle, but hesitated.

"No, go ahead," Cherry pressed tersely, her ears now pinned out of frustration rather than shame, "Say what you want to say."

"Cher," Jezebel said in a warning tone.

"She's a big girl, Jezz," the fox countered, "If she has something to say, _I_ want to hear it."

Saffron's grimace turned into a disapproving frown, her gaze filled with determination. She raised her chin, "You're too friendly with the police-"

"You mean our _friends_ ," Cherry interrupted.

"...and you think that the system will take care of us," the tiger finished through gritted teeth.

"Well, why shouldn't I?" the vixen countered defiantly, jumping to stand on her seat, "We've done _so much_ to get what we have today!"

"And what do we have to show?" Jezebel questioned sardonically, crossing her arms with a sneer, "A rundown house, a building that'll never be finished, and the _**system**_ failing us anyway!" The sheep clapped derisively and let out a hollow laugh, "Bravo _doll_ , you've outdone yourself this time. I **_knew_** something like this would _happen_."

" _What!_?" the fox snarled.

"I _said_ , I knew this would _happen_ ," Jezebel repeated slowly, as if the vixen was a moron. The sheep's expression morphed to disgust as she turned her nose up at the red predator. "You've always been so rutting ambitious, as if the world _owes_ you something. Well it doesn't!" The ewe shook her head slowly, "I should've let you fall on your ass a long time ago...maybe _then_ you wouldn't think so highly of yourself."

Cherry couldn't take it anymore. All the pressure from working whatever job she could to keep the lights on, founding Helping Paws and dealing with Mr. Big and his polar bears, Tassut's case, _Mint's_ case, all while trying to stay positive and trying to make all the girls' lives better. She finally had enough. The fox snapped.

"Well," Cherry started tersely, her ears fully pinned against her head and tail whipping behind her, "I didn't realize you _enjoyed_ life on your knees, sucking off _every_ john in sight in the hopes of a hot meal." The vixen's fur stood on end as she continued her onslaught. "I didn't realize my _**ambition**_ of not being _bent over_ the front seat in some random bastard's car was too much!" The fox slammed her paws against the table, body vibrating from the rage emanating off the smaller mammal. "I didn't realize," Cherry pressed, her voice low and deliberate, "you both enjoyed the taste of other mammals on each other."

The couple stood in silence. Saffron wore a look of pure shock, obviously taken aback by the vixen's torrent. Jezebel's expression soured even further, turning from disgust into unabashed hatred. The fox hadn't just struck one nerve with her words, but a whole bundle.

"At least I have my _happy_ _**ending**_ ," the sheep replied, voice cold and gaze narrowed, "You're still struggling to say **_anything_** to Beatrice!"

Cherry reeled from that comment. It was a low blow from the ewe, but what else should the vixen have expected. They were finally showing their true colors. All the work the fox did meant nothing to the pair. The house, their jobs, the daily struggle to get out of bed and keep trying to make things better. None of that mattered now. All that mattered was it was Cherry's fault, and she just couldn't take it.

"Get your crap out of here by tomorrow," the vixen seethed, "If you can't handle my _ambition_ , then you can't live in the house it got." Saffron moved to speak, but Cherry stopped her with a glare and a raised paw. "You had your chance, and you let _her_ do the talking for you."

"Shove this house up your ass, doll," Jezebel responded flippantly, waving a hoof at the walls, "We don't need this _dump_ , and we don't need **_you_**."

Cherry didn't reply. Not because the words weren't there, _**so many**_ _**were**_ , but because the next thing she said would start an actual brawl. And as mad as the fox was, she still knew she couldn't take on Jezz and Saff. Instead she jumped off her chair and walked around the table. She kept her gaze off the pair and pointed in the direction of her room. The vixen quickly walked to her door and opened it with a swift turn and jerk of the knob. With the same amount of force, she pulled the door closed behind her.

Even before it closed, hot tears started to well in the corners of Cherry's eyes. She tightened her paws into tight fists as her body shook. The tears weren't just from sadness, from seeing one of her longest friendships end on such a sour note, but also from rage. The fox was angry at the defense attorney, the judge, the jury, Mr. Big, Jezebel and Saffron, even some for Bee and Reggie!

Worst of all, she was angry with herself.

Why did Cherry believe that things could change? What _**proof**_ of change did she possess? As much as she raged at everyone else, double that fell on her own shoulders. It finally felt too heavy to the vixen. She couldn't do it any longer.

Cherry sank forward to the floor, balled fists now keeping her from collapsing all together. Her tears continued to fall, but now dropped directly down. The fox could see large wet circles appearing as she remained hunched over. An all too familiar positon.

"I can't do this," the vulpine whispered under her breath, "Not alone...not anymore..."

The former working girl remained in that position until her crying stopped.

It would be some time.

* * *

The snow was deeper than earlier in the day, with the old tracks the girls trudged to the house looking like shallow dents. The sheep didn't know why the others were arguing, and frankly she didn't care. They had started as she left the house, and they didn't matter any longer. Only the twins could look out for themselves. It helped that they were too engrossed with themselves to notice the ewe, then again that was nothing new.

Peppa shivered as she pulled her jacket tight around her. The ewe glanced around at her surroundings. The night was still, with only the slow fall of fresh snow offering any movement. Cherry's beat up, old car was parked in the driveway, it's rusted red covered by pure white snow. The herbivore had experienced nights like this before. When streetlights were the only source of illumination, offering a psychological warmth in the unforgiving darkness. When the snow glittered like diamonds all around, crunching softly under shifting hooves and paws. When the moisture from a deep sigh swirled up and away from its exhausted host. When all of Tundra Town seemed to sleep, dreaming of better lives and grand opportunities. When Peppa would make silent wishes to anyone listening, hoping for someone to take them away from their dreadful lives.

Peppa gave her head an abrupt shake. It was all nonsense anyway.

The sheep trudged through the snow and towards Johann's grey sedan. She could hear a low hum coming from the vehicle, as it idled patiently for her. Pep couldn't see inside the dark interior, and for a moment she hesitated. Was this really Johann? Or was it some random john? The doubt was pushed away with another shake and a small bleat of frustration.

"Who _else_ could it rutting be," the ewe grumbled, traversing the final steps to the car. She pulled on the handle, and the door opened with a load creak.

Johann was sitting in the driver's seat, head low and paws gripping the wheel. The low, orange glow from the dashboard shone onto the snow leopard's face, casting his eyes in shadow. Music softly drifted out of the car, though it was too low for the lyrics to be heard. He wore his usual black jacket and grey beanie, with dark slacks nearly blending into the dark interior of the car. The atmosphere made the feline look more ominous than ever before.

"You look terrible," Peppa grumbled as she climbed into the car. She pulled the door closed behind her before wiping off the snow from her jacket. Only after several seconds of silence did the sheep stop her ministrations and look at the snow leopard.

Johann continued to sit in silence, his gaze still low and no real sign of acknowledgement of the ewe in his car.

Pep frowned, "You drive all the way here to sit in silence?" Johann remained quiet. The sheep huffed and reached over to the feline. "Hey! Are you listening to me?" The ewe gave the male's shoulder a shove, but he didn't move.

The silence persisted.

Peppa watched the snow leopard with a wary eye, looking for any sign of... _anything_. She had been in the car with males that had been this quiet. It was the silence of a mammal building up their nerve, and it always ended with the ewe beaten and abused in the worst ways. Twice, Pep woke up with a swollen face and no recollection of the night before. Even sitting next to Johann like this, a male who she knew was a big pushover, still sent a shiver down her spine.

"What do you want?" Pep asked cautiously, now unsure of her spotted acquaintance.

Johann continued to sit in silence, before finally he opened his muzzle. No words emerged, instead the feline's breath hitched in his throat.

The sheep's gaze turned curious at the sound. That wasn't what she expected. Peppa carefully leaned closer to the feline, hoping to peek past his somber complexion.

Johann's eyes were red-rimmed with black bags underneath. Dark streaks of fur ran down his cheeks from the corners of his eyes. There was a slight tremor in the snow leopard's arms as the ewe noticed how tight the male held onto the steering wheel. The feline was as tight as a spring, waiting to be released.

Pep's expression turned blank. She had never seen the snow leopard like this, or ever felt this uncertain about his intentions. Johann didn't hide his emotions, the feline was practically an open book! Now though, as every instinct of the ewe told her to run, Peppa couldn't read any of the male's intentions.

"I-I wanted to say goodbye," Johann finally whispered, gaze still forward, "an-and that I followed him, and know where he lives."

"Who?" Peppa asked, though she had a good guess. There was only one "he" to the twins.

"Mister...no, that _monster_ , Whiteley," the feline corrected, his pitch rising at the ram's name, "And I think I know how to fix this."

The ewe swallowed dryly. She hesitated to speak as the snow leopard's arms began to shake. "You can't fix this," Pep said deliberately and in an even tone, "there's no _one_ thing that'll help now."

Johann jolted forward. His paws dug into the steering wheel as he snarled, "If I kill-"

Peppa didn't let the snow leopard finish. Before she even realized what she was doing, the sheep punched the feline in the arm.

The snow leopard snapped. Faster than the herbivores eyes could follow, the predator turned on her. Paws raised, claws out, and teeth on full display, Johann was truly a frightening sight. Any other mammal would have shrunk under the hard, grey gaze of the male, the flecks of green shining with a ferocious fire. Any other mammal would have feared what this obviously crazed feline would do to them, trapped in an enclosed space with no hope of escape.

Any other mammal wasn't Peppa.

"Stop," the sheep spoke, in the same even tone that used before, "Just, _stop_."

With those three words, Johann's expression immediately fell. The fight left the male just as fast as it surfaced. Realization swept over the snow leopard as he turned his shaking, unsheathed claws towards himself.

"Wh-what have I done?" Johann whispered. Tears built in his eyes as the moment rushed over him. "What _have I_ _ **done?!**_ "

Peppa moved slowly, unwilling to spook the frightened feline. The ewe shifted to her knees and leaned closer to the snow leopard. Johann noticed almost immediately, but before he could pull away, the sheep placed a hoof on his cheek.

"You didn't _do_ anything," Pep stated calmly, keeping eye contact with the male as she spoke, "You're just pent up from...well, everything."

"I wanted to kill him," Johann blurted out, "I _**still**_ want to, for what he did to…"

Experience taught to her smile, to try and make the mammal feel more relaxed so they wouldn't fly off again. This wasn't an agitated client, or a prostitute who finally had enough. It was _Johann_ , the male who meant more to Mint than _**any**_ other that came in their lives. He was the younger twin's first non-working girl acquaintance, her first friend, and more than likely, her first love. There was no way Pep could lie to the feline, at least not anymore.

Peppa sighed heavily. She wiped stray tears from the snow leopard's cheek and grimaced. "I wanna kill that ruttin' bastard too," the ewe admitted, "I wanna do _every_ dirty little thing he did to Min, but this time with a hot poker." The older twin chuckled mirthlessly, "I wanna introduce that sick ram to a world of pain that no mammal has ever reached...but…"

"You can't," Johann finished, his expression no longer of horror but of growing understanding.

The ewe nodded solemnly, then shook her head. "It won't help Mint."

"Why?" the feline questioned breathlessly, tears beginning to dry as his paws settled onto his own lap.

Pep let out another sigh, "Because the damage is already done. I love my sister. She's one of the kindest, best mammals on the face of the earth...but this city is too _mean_ for her." The sheep smiled sadly, "If we grew up in the sticks, somewhere way past the Tri-Burrows, then I think Min would have flourished." The ewe pinched her eyes shut as her emotions welled, "But she had to be born _here_! Surrounded and abused by _perves_ and **_bastards_**. Used by **_scum_**! And worst of all, attached to a no good sister who can't even protect her!"

The sheep breathed deeply, hoping to keep her emotions in check. Pep felt her eyes grow wet as hot tears threatened to overspill. The ewe pinched her eyes even tighter, covering them with a hoof. She wouldn't cry, not in front of Johann or any other mammal. There was no time for crying. The herbivore had to remain strong for Mint's sake.

As she continued to suppress her emotions, Peppa hadn't realized that her hoof was still against the snow leopard's cheek. It wasn't until something soft and warm covered it that the ewe became aware of her position. She cracked open an eye, her vision bleary, and focused on the warmth surrounding her appendage.

Johann had covered the sheep's hoof with one of his larger paws.

"Do you need to cry?" Johann asked softly, voice filled with worry, "You don't have to hide it."

Peppa could have laughed at the feline's words, and a mirthless smirk appeared on her snout. Of course she had to hide it. There was no one else for the twins. The supposed "adults" in their group were no better off than the teens, just as lost and even more foolish. If Mint had any chance of _any_ type of happiness, it was all on Pep now.

"I'm fine, Johann," Peppa replied automatically, pulling her hoof out of his grip, "I just…needed a moment."

Johann stared unblinking at the ewe, before nodding solemnly. "Do you..uh, still need a moment?"

The ewe opened her snout to refuse, then hesitated. All that was waiting for her in the house were mammals she couldn't stand, a depressing room, and a catatonic sister. Pep could spend some time away, Mint wasn't going anywhere.

"Yeah," the herbivore replied, "I think I do." She leaned back into her seat and stretched her legs out from under her. The sheep sighed and rested her head back. "Can you turn off the music? It's depressing." Peppa heard a click. "Thanks, Johann...now give me a minute."

"Take all the time you need, Pep."

The sheep nodded solemnly. She couldn't take all the time, but a few minutes wouldn't hurt...

* * *

After the argument with Cherry, Jezebel followed suit and stormed off to the tiger and ewe's room. Saffron had stood motionless in the dining room, confused by the turn of events and a little hurt by the vixen's words. A part of the feline wanted to bang on the fox's door till the smaller mammal apologized. Another part wanted to head back to her room and curl up with Jezz. The ideas had their merits, but Saff understood both mammals needed a break.

Saffron glanced down the hall and at the twin's bedroom door. The tiger thought she had heard it open earlier, but she couldn't be sure. She chewed on her bottom lip. Should she take the third option of checking on Mint? The risk was Pep's ire, but the reward was making sure the younger twin was still breathing. That was _**all**_ the feline could wish at the moment. Saffron frowned, then gave a determined nod. It would be worth it.

The tiger quietly walked down the hall and to the twins room, unwilling to cause any accidental problems between the feuding sheep and fox. Once she was standing in front of the door, the feline noticed that it was slightly open. Not enough to be seen, but it did prove to her that someone had stepped out earlier. The large mammal grimaced and placed her paw on the door.

"Mint..." Saffron called out in a low voice, pushing the door open further, "...are you awake?"

As soon as she opened the door, a cold blast of air hit the tiger. An involuntary shiver ran down the large mammal's back. The twins room felt like an ice box, or more accurately Tundra Town. The fur on the feline's neck stood on end as she continued to enter the room.

"Pep, did you-"

Saffron stood in the doorway of the twins room, and was greeted by no one. There was no angry Peppa to shout the tiger out, but more importantly there was no sleeping Mint. At least not on the bed, only a strewn blanket.

"Mint?" Saffron called out, a little louder, "Are you hiding?"

The tiger walked over to the twin bed, easily crossing the distance with her long stride, and stood on her toes as she tried to see all of the top bed. From her distance in the doorway, Staff could see the bed, but she needed to _**check**_. She then quickly ducked down as low as possible before kneeling and checked the lower bunk. Then under the bed.

"Mint?" the feline called out, now almost shouting.

Saffron headed for the twins closest and opened it. There were well hung school uniforms, but no jackets. The tiger's heart started to race as her panic continued to rise. The feline headed for the doorway back to the hallway, believing that the young ewe must have gone to the bathroom. That thought was shattered even before the large mammal left the room.

On the other side of the hallway, almost mocking the now increasingly desperate tiger, was the dark and open bathroom. Saffron moved to head to the living room, but stopped mid stride. Every nerve in her body shouted for the feline to turn around. Every single strand of fur could feel the frigid cold breeze from outside waft into the house. The feline swallowed dryly.

Slowly, and with grim purpose, Saffron headed to the open window. Her paws shook uncontrollably as she closed the distance. Her breathing came in sharp, ragged inhales, though each one made her feel lightheaded. When the tiger reached her destination, she shied away from the opening until mere inches away. Finally, and with bated breath, Staff stuck her head through the window around.

Her heart sank as she looked down.

In the snow was a set of hoofprints heading to the unfenced backyard of the house. They were unsteady, though continued in enough of a line to follow. Worst of all, they were beginning to look shallow as the falling snow filled the divets.

Saffron's breathing turned into a panicked hyperventilation as the feline's worst possibility became reality.

" _ **Mint!?**_ " the tiger roared, her desperate plea echoing through the quiet Tundra Town night.

There was no response.

* * *

 **Dear Readers,**

 **I apologize for the long delay, and what didn't help was the size of the chapter. It's been quite some time now since I last posted, not out of lack of desire but from mental exhaustion. Now though, I find myself stuck at home and finally finally (finally) feeling well rested. I cannot promise regular updates, as I'll have to work my way up to even half my top production, but I do plan on stretching my writing muscle much more often. I hope everyone is safe and healthy.**

 **-CG**


End file.
